My hero Academia: Chikaru's Road to Pro Hero
by TheUnholyGem3034
Summary: Chikaru is a boy attending U.A High, along with his childhood friend Midoriya and his previous childhood friend Bakugou as well as the rest of his friends to be a pro hero and save multiple lives. If Chikaru wants to be a hero he needs to learn how to be a hero and that's what U.A is for. Read this fanfic to see all the epic and dangerous events that transpire. GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Hero

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit fan-based story. My Hero Academy I owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting and Studio Bones. Please support the official release :)**

[Chikaru Narrating: Midoriya and Bakugou, I've known those two since we've been kids. Me and Midoriya have been great friends with one another, while me and Bakugou...Well we're not friends exactly, but we're at good terms and when I mean good terms, I mean I don't say anything idiotic that would get me killed or seriously injured at that point due to his Explosion Quirk. Me and Midoriya have Quirks, well actually I have a Quirk, its just that I didn't know how to hone it at the time, and my mother was aware of this so she sent me to a close friend of hers and I was soon able to master my Quirk, but not completely in which there are some flaws I need to work on. During my time training, I learned self defense, so I now know how to protect myself from Danger. People say I can easily be a pro hero at the age I'm at now, but in my opinion I say I have a long way to go before I can consider myself pro hero. Hello I'm Chikaru Siwaka, and this is my story as I embark to become a Pro hero]

My Hero Academy- The Day plays then ends*

[Chikaru Monologuing: The First incident was in Ching Chang City. An extraordinary child was born, who radiated light and after that incident, reports of people with super powers popped up across the globe. No one knew what was causing these quirks before long, the Supernatural became the totally normal, dreams a reality. The world became a superhuman Society with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny abilities. Our streets look like scenes from comic Books, a city swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness it was an age of beroes. While governments were stuck trying to figure out how to reform laws with Quirks in mind, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our city safe, protecting us against villains who abuse their powers for evil. With overwhelming, public support heroes found an official place as peacekeepers overseen by the government, Those who performed the best got paid the most and got all the Fame and glory. their careers depended on their abilities to stay in the Spotlight]

 ** _Inside a school_**

"So as third years students, its time to start thinking seriously about your future's, and what you want to do with your life" The teacher said before continuing "I could pass up some career aptitude test but...*Grabs papers* WHY BOTHER! *Throws papers in the air* HA I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO GO TO THE HERO TRACK!"

And with that all the students with the exception of Midoriya, Bakugou and Chikaru were Cheering

"Yes-Yes, you all have very impressive Quirks, but no power usage allowed in school, get ahold of yourself" the teacher said

"Hey teach" Bakugou said before continuing "Don't let me in with this bunch of losers cause I'm the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to end up a sidekick to some busted D-lister *chuckles*"

The class soon erupted, flowing with angered comments

"Let's go, I'll take you all on" Bakugou taunted

"Huh, you got impressive test results, maybe you will get into U.A High" The teacher said

"He's gonna try for the national school?" a girl asked in shocked

"That school has a .2 reception rate" A male student said with Shock

"Its impossible" Another male student said

"That's exactly why its the only place worthy of me" Bakugou said before hopping on the desk "I ace all of the mock test, I'm the only one in this school who stands a chance of getting in"

"And me" Chikaru said mentally

"I'll be more popular than All-Might Himself, and be the richest hero of all time" The blonde said with Full confidence before continuing "People across the world will know how I am, and it all starts at U.A"

"Midoriya and Chikaru, don't you two want to go to U.A also?" The teacher asked as Midoriya and Chikaru lay their heads low

Soon the class goes silent, before erupting with laughter

"You guys are kidding right?" Student #1 asked

"There's no way you guys are getting in without a Quirk" Student #2 said

"Actually, they got rid of that rule" Midoriya said before continuing "For all we know I could be the first one"

Midoriya then gets sent to the ground by Bakugou

"Listen up you rejects" Bakugou said before continuing "You two are even worse than these other damn rejects, you really think they let the likes of you two enter when they could have Someone like me?"

"You got it all wrong, I'm not trying to go against you" Midoriya said before continuing "You gotta believe me"

"Izuku, I don't wanna be that friend, but I think you shouldn't drag the situation even further-" Chikaru was soon cut off by Bakugou

"SHUT UP YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD!" Bakugou shouts earning a Glare from the other "Quirkless" Boy

"Its just that I wanted to be a hero since I was little" Midoriya said nervously before continuing "I may be Quirkless, but I can still try my hardest right?

"You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best, you'd die in the exams" Bakugou said before continuing "Defenseless Izuku, the school's already crappy you really wanna embarrass it more by failing so hard?"

 _ **In the city**_

A woman soon screamed while being shielded in a force field, as a liquid monster flew by

"Hey come back!" Civilian #1 shouts

"Somebody stop him" Civilian #2 said

"Yell all you want sucker, this cash is Mine" The sludge monster said while Running away

"Dude, where are all the heroes?" Civilian #3 asked

"Weird, normally someone would swoop in right away" Civilian #4 said

"Maybe they're all still busy from that scene this Morning" Civilian #5 said

"Remember when we didn't have to worry about randos with Quirks all the time?" Civilian #6 asked

"Seriously there's no stopping 'em" Civilian #7 said

"Yes there is" A man said making the civilians gasp as he then spoke again "You know why?"

"No" The sludge villain said tensed up

"I am here" The man said

[Intermission plays]

"HA!" Chikaru said as he punches the screen

 **CRASH!**

"Heh-heh" Chikaru chuckles as the screen breaks revealing the title

[Intermission ends]

 _ **Later, in class**_

"Wow that fight from this morning is all over the news" Midoriya said

"Well it was pretty impressive I must admit, so of course it would gain the attention of many people through out the globe" Chikaru said

"You got a point, better right some notes down before I forget anything" Midoriya said

Before Midoriya can write anything, his journal gets taken by Bakugou

"I don't know what you think you're doing Deku, but we're not done" Bakugou said

"Whatchu got?, His diary?" Friend #1 saud

"Well you see..." Midoriya said nervously

"Don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero" Friend #2 said jokingly

"That's so pathetic" Friend #1 chuckled

"He's delusional" Friend #2 said

"Yeah really funny guys, just give it back" Izuku said nervously

"C'mon guys Seriously" Chikaru said

Right then and there bakugou soon burns the book

"That's so mean" Midoriya said

Bakugou soon threw the book out the window, making midoriya scream even more

"Most first string heroes show poetential early on, people look at them and just know they're destined for greatness" Bakugou said before continuing "When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into U.A, people will start Talking about ME like that...They'll realize that I'm legit and see that I'm the next big thing...That's not ego talking, I just know I'm good"

"Dude isn't that the same thing" Chikaru followed by the Second student

Bakugou soon puts his hands on Midoriya and Chikaru Shouders while smoke emitted from it

"Just a word of advice for you nerds" Bakugou said before continuing "Don't you dare think of applying...Or else"

"W-What?" Midoriya asked in confusion

"That's just sad, I'd thought you at least had some fight in you" Friend #2 said

"He finally gets it, he'll never be a hero" Friend #1 said

"Better find out now instead of later, I guess" Friend #2 said

"You know if you really wanna be a hero that badly, there might be another way" Bakugou said

"And what would that be?" Chikaru asked

"Just pray that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life, then take a swan dive off the roof of the building" Bakugou replied

"Ok that's just dark man" Chikaru said a little weirded out

Izuka soon looks back at Bakugou, trying to look serious, but instead is a mixture of Fear of anger

"Something Wrong" Bakugou said looking menacing making midoriya look scared again along with Chikaru face palming

 _ **Outside the school**_

"That idiot, you can't go people to kill themselves" Midoriya said in an annoyed tone

"Hey don't worry About it, he probably doesn't even know what he's talking about" Chikaru said trying to cheer izuku up

"That's easy for you to say, you actually have a quirk" Midoriya said

"Yeah, but the class doesn't know that" Chikaru said before continuing "Just because someone told you that you can't be a hero, doesn't mean you have to take their word for it

"I guess you're right but if I jumped what would he do then?" Izuku asked

"I dunno, he'd probably be happy or something, he seems like the type of guy to react to something like that" Chikaru said before Izuku stops walking "What is it?" Chikaru asked

"My dreams have been turned it fish food" Izuku said sadly "That's enough give it back...Tch dammit"

"I wish I could give Midoriya my Quirk, but that's impossible" Chikaru said mentally before continuing "I guess our only option is to see how life unfolds for him from now on"

"Stupid jerk" Izuku said angrily

"Hey don't get so down in the dumps" Chiakru said before continuing "I was like you at some point, people didn't think I was gonna be anything special, because I didn't have a Quirk, but after I had been told That I actually had a quirk and it was something special, I trained hard with my master and here I am today, so Keep pursuing your dreams, and I'm sure it'll all work Out for the best I'm positive" Chikaru said trying to raise izuku's self confidence before mentally thinking "Just like how my master would want me to"

[Flashback starts]

"Damn" Chikaru said before continuing "You're strong"

"I haven't even gone all out yet" said a blonde woman

"Neither have I" Chikaru said

"Then what's stopping you?" the woman asked

"I don't wanna burn my power out that quickly" Chikaru replied before continuing "I'm just getting into the swing of things"

"Smart, but try putting more power into it" the woman said before continuing "Holding back isn't really the smartest thing, but its not dumb"

"If you say so" Chikaru said as he got up in which he then spoke " **Red Alpha** "

Chikaru's body then gets surrounded by Red Lightning

"Alright *Gets into position* lets do this" Chikaru said

"*Chuckles* Fine...but I won't hold back" the woman said

(Later on)

"You're really terrible, I hope you know that" Chikaru said as he laid on the floor

"Sorry" the woman apologized before continuing "Sometimes I just over do it, but you're getting stronger...In you're own little way"

"What the heck's that suppose to mean!?" Chikaru shouts

"You'll find out soon enough" the woman replied

"That doesn't answer my question" Chikaru said in an annoyed tone

"Let's go" the woman said before continuing "I'm starving"

"Fine, I was getting hungry anyway" Chikaru said as he and the woman walk off

[Flashback ends]

"I'm thankful for your words of wisdom, but maybe they're right" Midoriya said before continuing "Maybe I'm not cutout to be a hero

"Don't believe them, they're just oblivious to what you want to do" Chikaru said

"Hopefully" Midoriya said

 _ **Later on**_

"No new texts or missed called" Chikaru said before continuing "Was my phone off or something?"

Soon a manhole burst open, and a sludge monster emerged

"What the hell is that!?" Chikaru asked in a shocked tone

"Some kind of villain!" Midoriya replied

"Oh hell no!" Chikaru said

"*Cackles* I dunno who, but either one of you two will make a perfect skin suit" The sludge monster said

"Like hell we will" Chikaru said

Chikaru soon gets in to battle position

" **Red Alph-** " Chikaru stops midsentence as the sludge monster grabs him

"I don't think so" the sludge monster said before continuing "However, with a body like yours, you'll be perfect"

"IZUKU RUN!" Chikaru Yelled

Before Midoriya could run away, the sludge monster soon catches him

"Shit" Chikaru cursed

Midoriya muffles and tries to get away, but it was totally useless

"Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body, it'll be easy for both of us if you guys don't fight back" The sludge monster said before continuing "It'll only hurt for a minute, you'll feel better soon"

"I can't...Breathe!" Midoriya thought to himself

"Dammit need to get outta here" Chikaru said mentally

The two friends try to pry their way out, only for it to be inevitable

"Grab all you want, my body is made outta liquid." The sludge monster said before speaking again "Thanks for the help...You guys are real heroes to me...I didn't know he was in the city, I gotta get outta here fast before he tracks me down"

"My body...getting...weak...I think i'm dying" Midoriya thought while on the Verge of death

"If only I could get this disgusting Goop off my mouth, I could activate Red Alpha and give this guy an Ass whooping of a lifetime...DAMMIT NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!" Chikaru thought while also on the verge of death

"No way...This can't be the end Somebody...Help" Midoriya said mentally while tearing up

Soon the pothole burst open and shows a tall and burly man

"Have no fear, you're safe" The man said before continuing "Now that I am here"

The sludge monster soon reacts by attempting the Man, but the Man dodges. The man rushes at the Sludge being, to which the monster tries to strike again, but was stopped by the man going in for a Punch

" **TEXAS...SMASH** " The man said

The man punches the sludge monster, which causes a gust of wind to go by

"I can't...Hold...Together...!" the monster said

The monster burst and the two friends are free. Midoriya then looks up to see his Idol

"Is that...All Might" Izuku said before fading to Unconsciousness.

 _ **Few minutes later**_

"Wake up" the man said as he repeatedly slaps Midoriya on the face lightly

Midoriya soon gasps in amazement, which leads to Midoriya screaming then backing up

"Well that's not a proper way to say thank you" Chikaru joked

"Well looks like you're moving around all right, sorry 'bout that back there, I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justicing" All Might said before continuing "Usually I pay more attention to keep bystanders safe, but it turns out this city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate HA-HA-HA"

"Wait why were you in the sewers?" Chikaru asked confused

Midoriya was still gasping from what's happening as of right now

"Thank you, I've captured the evil-doer" All might said holding up the bottle

"The most amazing hero in the entire world All Might the real thing in the flesh standing right in front of me, he looks so much cooler in person" Midoriya said mentally geeking out before mentally speaking again "I gotta get an autograph, I've got a pen somewhere around here"

Izuka soon finds his notebook to see All Might's signature

"He already did!" Izuku said happily

"Umm ok then...?" Chikaru said before getting back up

"Thank you so much this'll be an Heirloom a family treasure passed down from generations to come" Izuku said while Intensively bowing

"Uh-huh, welp I've gotta get this guy to the police, so they can take care of him, stay out of trouble see you 'Round" All Might said

"Wait you're leaving already?" Izuku asked

"Yep heroes, are constantly fighting as well as enemies" All might stated

"Wait he can't go yet, I have many questions there still so many questions I have to ask him" Izuku said mentally

"Now stand back, I'm taking off" All Might said before jumping "Thanks for your continued support"

"That was nice" Chikaru said before speaking again "I finally got to meet the number one city, that's pretty dope Right Izu...ku

Chikaru looks all around to see Midoriya wasn't with him, until put his thoughts together

"Of course he did" Chikaru said while sighing "Might as well try to bring him back"

Chikaru soon looks around for anybody Before activating his Quirk

" **Red alpha!** " Chikaru shouts before Red lighting emitted from his Body head to toe

Chikaru soon squats, just before Jumping high into the sky

 _ **In the sky**_

"Huh?" All might said before noticing midoriya on his leg screaming "Hey-hey-hey, what do you think you're doing? let go, I love my friends, but this is too much"

"He's right bro, you're taking this fanboy thing into a whole other level" Chikaru said while soaring with the two

"No way, we're flying if I let go now i'll die" Midoriya said

"Oh...That's a good point" All might stated

"I just have a lot of things I wanna ask you personally, you're my all time favorite hero all might please" Midoriya pleaded

"Okay-okay I get it" All might said with a sigh before coughing then Blood trickling from his mouth

"The things Midoriya does amazes me" Chikaru said with a smile

 _ **On a rooftop**_

"My whole life flashed before my eyes" Midoriya said with a weak expression on his face followed by panting

"Not a very smart idea" All-Might said before continuing "Bang on the door for a while and someone will let you in"

"Wait what?" Chikaru said confused

"Now I have to go see you on the flipside" All might said

"Wait not yet one second" Midoriya said getting worried

"No! don't have anytime" All might stated

"I have to know" Midoriya said before getting memories of what the doctor, his mother and Bakugou have told him

"Izuku" Chikaru said feeling bad for him

"Sometimes I do feel like I'm a failure, like there's no hope for me, but even so I'm not gonna give up...Ever" Izuku said mentally before speaking "Is it possible to become a hero, even if I don't have a Quirk...I'm a normal kid without any powers...Could I ever hope to be someone like you?"

With that all might soon turned his head a little bit

[Chikaru Monologuing: Meeting the man Midoriya idolized was a dream come true for him. He has so many questions to ask the number one hero, but the one he asked was the one that changed his life]

END

Shilvergreen: Hello Readers, its me Shilvergreen

NonplussedGem3034: And me Non

Shilvergreen: We're here to bring you a new story

NonplussedGem3034: We hope you enjoy what's to come in the future

Shilvergreen: So sit back, relax, and enjoy this wild ride

NonplussedGem3034: Be we close this, let's introduce our main character

Chikaru Siwaka/ Age: 15-16

Race: African American/Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: December 28

Hero name: Captain Justice

Hair: Jet black with a crimson red streak on the side

Skin: Light brown

Body: Well built

Height: 5'6

Eye color: Black

Status: Alive

Birthplace: United States of America, New York City

Family: Kaori Siwaka (Mother)  
Yanz Thompson (Father)

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High

Team(s): Team Chikaru

Fighting style: Close ranged

Voiced by: Josh Grelle (Season 1)

Sean Schemmel (Season 2)

Stephanie Nadolny (Young)

Outfit: On normal days Chikaru normally wears a red leather jacket, with a white shirt, along with Blueish black jeans with a chain going through the belt loop and into his pocket. He is also wears camouflage sneakers with headphones around his neck

School outfit: While at school he wears the U.A school uniform, while still retaining his camouflage sneakers and the headphones around his neck

Hero outfit: When doing hero related training Chikaru wears a red, black and white jacket with black pants, his camouflage sneakers and white gloves

Quirk: Red alpha

Explanation: Red alpha is Chikaru's Quirk and it proves to be quite useful in battle. Red Alpha gives Chikaru a great boost in power, which helps him greatly when he needs it.

Abilities: Enhanced strength

Enhanced Stamina

Enhanced Durabilty

Enhanced Jumping

Enhanced Speed

Keen Intellect

Quirk moves: Crimson punch/ Chikaru gets into position and sends out a powerful punch to his enemies

Flash strike/ Chikaru begins to rapidly punch his opponent until it ends off with an uppercut

Crimson Uppercut/ Chikaru deploys a very powerful uppercut

Crimson Kick/ Chikaru jumps into the air then sends out a vicious dive kick

Crimson Shockwave/ Chikaru ground-pounds the ground which sends his enemies back

Transformations: Red alpha First Release

Red alpha Second Release

Red alpha Third Release

Red alpha Fourth Release

Red alpha Tenth Release

Weakness: While Chikaru has a pretty amazing Quirk, it doesn't mean that he'll run out. The downside of Chikaru's Quirk is that he has a limit on how much power he can use if he exceed his limit it can cause major issues for him.

Personality: Chikaru is one of the many students who attends to U.A High. Along with that Chikaru is the Childhood friend of Midoriya and Bakugou, but after a while he only remained friends with Midoriya and is some what a tolerable person in Bakugou's terms. Besides that, he's a great guy to hang out with stated by his other friends. Chikaru is commonly known as the Cool guy in his group and others, usually retaining a Chilled demeanor along with easy going personality. He's a reliable friend and does his best to help his friends out in anyway he can. Despite his cool like personality he proves himself to be quite intelligent in which he Analyzes the situation he's in and comes up with a quick strategy that may help the problem so he's quite a witty person. He's also known to be a sarcastic fellow at times usually throwing it around when others (usually the people he dislikes or in a joking matter) State the obvious.

Likes: Videogames

Food and drinks

Comics

Jokes

Adventures

Music (Specifically Hip-hop)

Skateboarding

Good fights

The pro heroes

Family and friends

Saving innocents

Hero work and training

Using his quirk

Helping friends out

Drawing

Dislikes: Too much work

Spicy foods

Being bored

Rudeness

A*holes

Selfish people

Innocnet in danger

Though of Red alpha used for evil

Family and friends in danger

Obnoxious people

Hobbies: Skateboarding or Videogames

Fighting style: Martial arts

Offense: 5/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 5/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Red alpha: 6/5

Ship or possible ship: ChikaruxMomo

Alright now that we know exactly who the REAL main character is, lets go and start the story. Have a goodnight or day (Depending on where you life) and enjoy the story


	2. Chapter 2: What it takes to be a pro

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting and Studio Bones. Please support the official release :)**

"Without a Quirk?" All-might asked

Soon All-Might begins to flinch and smoke begins to emerge from his body

"Shit, not now" All-Might said mentally before continuing "I need more time"

"People think I don't have a chance" Midoriya said before continuing "They think that not having any powers makes me some kind of weakling, my classmates like to make fun of me"

"What's going on with All-Might?" Chikaru asked in a confused Tone

"I wanna prove them wrong, I wanna show them that I have what it takes" Midoriya said before speaking "Ever since I was a kid, I always thought that saving people is the coolest thing you can do, I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe"

"What the hell?" Chikaru asked in confusion before continuing "I hope I'm not the only one whose seeing this"

"I wanna be the kind of hero, everyone in the world looks up to and be just like you" Midoriya said

Izuku looks forward to see a skinny All-Might, in which he and Chikaru scream

 _ **At the Tatooin Shopping district**_

"Where am I?" The sludge monster asked before continuing "What happened?"

[Flashback plays]

" **Texas...SMASH!** " All might yelled before punching the sludge monster to bits

[Flashback ends]

"Oh yeah, that bastard" The sludge monster said aggravated "If it wasn't for him, I'd be outta town already"

Katsuki is seen walking with his friends down an alleyway

"That was rough" Friend #1 said before continuing "Weren't you and Midoriya good friends back when you were kids?"

"Yeah, you were a little harsh with him today" Friend #2 said

"It's his own fault for getting in my way" Bakugou said

Bakugou approaches the sludge in the bottle, and kicks it away

"Damn kid" the sludge monster said mentally

"You shouldn't waste your time on the guy" Friend #1 said

"Someone's gotta teach that useless nerd how the worlds world works" Bakugou said before blowing up the can he was drinking from "I hate it when he talks heroes"

Friend #1 soon chuckles before Friend #2 proclaims an idea

"How about we go to the arcade to get your mind off it?" Friend #1 suggested

"Fine" Bakugou said

"Or we can sneak into the bar at the station, and pick up some ladies" Friend #2 said

"You dumbass!" Bakugou shouts in anger before continuing "If I do that, U.A's never gonna let me in!"

Just then the two friends step back from Bakugou

"What the hell is that?" the two friends ask in unison

Katsuki soon turned to see the sludge Monster standing in front of him

"Perfect, I like a skin suit with some fire" The sludge monster said with a chuckle

 **[Chapter 2: What It Takes To Be a Pro]**

 _ **Back at the rooftop**_

"WHO?...WHAT?...WHEN?...WHY?...HOW OF ALL THINGS HOW!?" Chikaru yelled in Terror

"What's going on?" Midoriya asked in total confusion before continuing "What happened to you? Where did All-Might go?"

"I think that is All-Might" Chikaru said

"I assure you that I am All-Might" Skinny-Might said

Just then Skinny-Might pukes up blood, casuing midoriya to scream once more and Chiakru to make a face in disgust

"Ew" Chikaru said

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Midoriya creamed

"You know how guys at the pool are sucking in, flexing, and trying to look buff...Well thats me" Skinny-Might said wiping the blood from his mouth

"Woah, that's crazy" Chikaru said surprised

"THIS CAN"T BE REAL!" Midoriya Yelled once more

"You better believe it kid" Skinny-Might said

"This must be a dream" Midoriya said before continuing "All-Might's a giant of a man who saves everyone, he defeats all obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile"

"*Sighs* There's plently of fear behind this smile" Skinny-Might said before sitting down and speaking "I'm counting on the both of you two to keep your mouth shut, don't go talking about this online or telling your friends

"Huh?" Midoriya said before Skinny-Might lifts his shirt to show a horrendous wound on his side

"Woah, no way" Chikaru said engrossed

"It's pretty gross" Skinny-Might said before continuing "I got this in a fight five years back, my respiratory system was basically destroyed and I lost my whole stomach, all the surgeries pretty much worn me out and there's no fixin' it; right now I can only do hero work for a limit of 3 hours a day, rest of the time this is what I look like"

That whole entire statement brought shock to the boys especially Midoriya

"No way, five years ago?" Midoriya asked before continuing "Does that mean it was the fight between the Toxic Chainsaw?"

"It must be" Chikaru said

"Wow you two know your stuff, but no the punk may've landed some hits, but he couldn't bring me down" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Most of the world has never heard of this fight, did everything I could to keep it under wraps...I'm suppose to be the guy whose always smiling right?...I'm the Symbol of Peace, people everywhere have to think I'm not afraid nor will I ever be...But honestly I smile to hid the fear, Its just a brave face I put on whenever pressure is high; this job Isn't easy"

"I understand sir" Midoriya said

"Pro heroes are always risking their lives to save others" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Some villains can't be beaten without powers, can you be an hero without them...Not without a Quirk"

"I see..." Izuku said with Disappointment and Sadness

"If you wanna help people, there are plenty of other ways to do it" Skinny-Might said before continuing "You could become a police officer, sure they get crap because the hero captures most of the villains, but its a fine profession"

And with that, Skinny-Might walks towards the door before stopping In his tracks

"Its not bad to have a dream young man" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Just make sure your dream is attainable or realistic understand?"

With that, Skinny-Might opens the door and exits

"Even All-Might said it" Midoriya said sadly

 _ **Later on**_

"Alright, lets get you to the Police Station" Skinny-Might said

Skinny-Might checks his pockets and finds out that the sludge monster isn't there

"Oh no" Skinny-Might said

 **BOOM!**

"That's not good" Skinny-Might said

 _ **Back at the rooftop**_

"The hell was That?" Chikaru asked

"I think its a villain" Midoriya replied as he runs to the door before continuing "I wonder what hero will show up"

"Maybe we should stay here, and find out on the news" Chikaru said

Before Midoriya leaves, he stops and remembers what Skinny-Might said

"Oh right" Midoriya said sadly as he opens to the door and

 _ **Outside**_

"I hope I make it there quick" Skinny-Might said mentally

At the Tatooin Shopping District, chaos is ensuing at all parts of the district. Buildings are being blown up, and people running for their lives, it was a hellish mayhem. three pro heroes soon arrive and see the sludge monster that's causing all this Terror

"Its taken someone hostage!" Death Arms shouts before quickly dashing at the villain "How dare you prey on a Child!"

Death arms approaches the sludge monster and sends out a vicious punch. The punches proves useless, as his hand goes through the goo

"What is this!?" Death Arms asked before continuing "Its some kind of weird goo!"

Just then, the sludge monster hits Death Arms sending him back into the gates

"You okay Death Arms?!" The first hero asked

"Heads up!" The Second hero shouts

The first hero soon ducks just as the monster strikes another hero

"Stay back or I'll snap his neck!" The sludge monster said

Just then, Bakugou tries to escape but could only get his mouth free

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with, I'm gonna send you to whatever sewer you crawled out of" Bakugou said as he uses his explosion Quirk before continuing "LET ME GO!"

At that point, Bakugou uses his Quirk which creates another explosion. This explosion is bigger and greater which caused wind to blowback, making the pro heroes along with the civilians cover their face from it

"You've got so much power" the sludge monster said before continuing "I really hit the jackpot, with a Quirk like yours under my control, I can take All-Might down with ease in one punch"

"Whoa, is that some kind of special move?" Civilian #1 said

"This dude is a legit super villain" Civilian #2 said

"Look, its that new superhero" Civilian #3 said before continuing "She'll save us from that monster"

Mt. Lady is seen running, before stopping and looking at the ground

"My only weakness" Mt. Lady said before continuing "I need at least a two lane road, if i'm gonna make my way through here!"

"This is crazy" Friend #1 said

"Somebody please help" Friend #2 said

Kamui woods sweeps in, and picks them up

"Fire and wood don't exactly make a good combination, I'll let someone else stop this guy" Kamui said

"Don't look at me, I got my hands full here" Backdraft said before continuing "Where're the fire trucks? can you guys get to him?"

"Can't get a grip on his weird body, plus that kids Quirk is causing explosions left and right" Death Arms said

"This is a shutout" Baseball hero said before continuing "We've gotta rally, and knock him outta the park somehow"

The sludge monster started cackling, just before attempting to punch the heroes only for them to evade and miss

"Its no use, none of us have the right Quirks to stop a villain like this" Death Arms said

"We'll do damage control until someone with the right quirk can stop someone like this" Hero 2A said

"There are still plenty of people to save" Backdraft said

"Don't worry, I bet every hero is coming" Kamui said

"I'm sorry kid, you'll just have to hold on a little bit longer...DAMN if I had only more power I could Blow this guy away" Death Arms said

Soon Skinny-Might shows up to the scene and looks to see the Sludge monster

"Must've dropped it in the air, I was distracted worrying about the time limit" Skinny-Might said before continuing "I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake after lecturing that kid about what it means to be a hero...I'm pathetic"

[Intermission plays]

"HA!" Chikaru said as he punches the screen

 **CRASH!**

"Heh-heh" Chikaru chuckles as the screen breaks, revealing the title

[Intermission ends]

 _ **With Chikaru and Midoriya**_

"Even All-Might said it himself" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "Even a hero needs a quirk...Don't cry dammit, deep down you knew this all along; you've been avoiding reality...That's why you've been trying so desperately to prove yourself wrong"

A bigger explosion goes off which alarms the boys

"Another one, what the hell is causing all this?" Chikaru asked now getting concerned

"I dunno, but do you think its the fight from earlier still going?" Midoriya asked

"My best guest is probably so" Chikaru replied

At that point, Chikaru and Midoriya run towards the large crowd, and looks to see what's going on. The two gasp in shock as they witness the monster that attacked them earlier

"That's the guy who attack us earlier" Midoriya exclaimed

"Yeah, how the hell did he escape the bottle that was in All-Might's pocket?" Chikaru asked

"Exactly, that can't be right All-Might captured him" Midoriya said before speaking "But the bottle...If he dropped it then that means...Its my fault"

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" Civilian #4 asked

"It looks like they met their match, plus the villain captured a kid" Civilian #5 said

"Things aren't looking good for him" Civilian #6 said

"He captured someone, I wonder how long have they've been there" Midoriya said

"Who knows, maybe he's been there for a while" Chikaru said

"How can they survive being suffocated like that?" Midoriya asked before continuing "I thought I'd die after only a few seconds of struggling, luckily All-Might was there at the right time"

"Wait I'm confused, isn't that the villain All-Might was chasing earlier today?" Civilian #7 asked

"Wait, you mean to tell me All-Might lost?" Civilian #8 asked in disbelief before continuing "Where is he when we need him?"

"Can someone call out to him or something?" Civilian #9 asked

"Yeah seriously, why hasn't he shown up to help the heroes?" Civilian #10 asked

"Son of a bitch" Chikaru cursed before continuing "I wish mom was here or something"

"I'm the one to blame" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "He wasted so much time and energy on me"

"I'm worthless" Skinny-Might said mentally

"He can't power up yet and none of the other heroes have the quirks to stop him" Izuku said mentally

"I'm so pathetic" Skinny-Might said quietly to himself

"Its all my fault" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "I'm sorry everyone...I'm so-so sorry"

"A disgrace" Skinny-Might said mentally

"Help will show up and save the day, I'm sure of it" Midoriya thought

"I'm not a real hero" Skinny-Might said mentally

"Soon a real hero will come and save the day from this beast" Izuku said mentally

Meanwhile the sludge monster was holding on to Bakugou about to squeeze him to death

"Ok that's it" Chikaru said in frustration before continuing "I'm not a pro hero, but I still have a strong Quirk"

"Don't do it" Midoriya said before continuing "It's not worth it"

"I have to do this, we can't let this go on for ever" Chikaru said

"You'll get killed!" Midoriya exclaimed before Chikaru gave Midoriya the thumbs up

"At least I tried" Chikaru said before activating his Quirk " **RED ALPHA!** "

Soon Crimson red lighting surrounded Chikaru

"Wish me luck friend" Chikaru said with a cheeky grin

"Not you too Chikaru" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "I can't let Chikaru die here...The one closest to me, the one trying helping out when no one else is around to do so"

"Is anyone going to stop this?" Civilian #11 asked

"Is this it for us?" Civilian #12 asked

Right then and there, one civilian shouts as he points to Chikaru

"Look, its a boy!" Civilian #13 shouts

The crowd looks to see Chikaru in the air. This brings shock to Bakugou as he witnesses Chikaru with a Quirk

"HA-HA-HA!" the sludge monster laughs manically before continuing "You again? I captured you before, but you were lucky to get out due to All-Might, but now that he's not; here no one can protect you do you really think you have what it takes to beat me?"

All of the sudden, Chikaru sends a powerful kick to the sludge monster's eye, then a powerful punch to the teeth before landing safely. This brought shock to everyone as he was the first to manage a single hit, two at the least; but what surprised them even more was that he wasn't a pro hero but a Kid.

"Woah, that kid managed to hit that monster" Civilian #14 said

"That's incredible" Civilian #15 said

"That's pretty impressive" Death Arms said

"You...You son of a b*tch!" The sludge monster said before continuing "Screw the skin suit, now I wanna kill you!"

"Oh man, its over for that kid" Civilian #16 said

"I actually thought he was gonna do it too" Civilian #17 said

"Maybe there's hope for him" Civilian #18 said

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" The sludge monster yelled

The sludge monster goes in to attack, but Chikaru quickly dodges and evades

"I can't his skin or else I'll go right through it, and get sucked in" Chikaru said mentally before continuing "I can hit the teeth and eyes cause those're the only parts that're solid for me to hit, as of right now I need to dodge and evade before looking for an opening to attack"

"Stop dodging you damn brat!" The sludge monster said angrily

Chikaru was holding his own until he unfortunately gets caught in the goo

"Not him too" Civilian #19 said

"DAMMIT! let me go you bastard!" Chikaru shouts angrily

Chikaru tries to escape, but his escape was effortless

"HA-HA-HA!" the sludge monster laughs before continuing "Nice try kid, but I guess you were just like the rest...I'll enjoy killing you"

"Shit" Chikaru said before continuing "I can die here"

All hope was lost until Midoriya soon comes in running

"This brat again" The sludge monster said before continuing "I'll kill him too if he tries to interfere"

"Deku?" Bakugou asked himself before continuing "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Izuku, what're you doing?" Chikaru asked himself

"What am I doing?...Why am I running?...Why can't I stop?" Midoriya asked himself mentally

"You're toast kid" The sludge monster said

"What do I do?...What would a hero do right now?" Midoriya asked himself before continuing "Wait...My notebook, there's a possibility I can use it to my advantage"

Midoriya grabs his book and flips through a few pages

"Page 25" Midoriya said

Soon Midoriya grabs his bag and throws it at the sludge monster. A book hits him in the other eye and makes him flinch in pain. At that point, Chikaru and Bakugou were once more able to breathe

"Kacchan, Chikaru" Midoriya said before grabbing the liquid covering their bodies

"Midoriya" Chikara yelled

"What the hell? Why are you here?!" Bakugou shouts

"I dunno...My legs just started moving" Midoriya replied

The sludge monster soon covers Bakugou's mouth, restraining him once more

"I don't know why I did it or what caused me to do it" Midoriya said mentally

*Flashbacks of Everthing Midoriya has been through then ends*

"Maybe it was the look on his face" Midoriya said mentally before speaking "Kacchan, Chikaru I couldn't just stand there and watch you two die"

Skinny-Might soon has a look of surprise

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Bakugou yells mentally

"I have to do something no matter the cost!" Skinny-Might said mentally as he begins to buff up

"Just a little while longer kid, and i'm done playing with you!" The sludge monster said

"Save the boy, this thing'll kill him!" Death Arms ordered

At that point, a giant explosion goes off

"I really am pathetic" All-Might said being held with the sludge monster's goo

"All-Might...Y-You saved me" Midoriya said

"I told you the traits that make a great champion...But I see I wasn't living up to my own ideal!" All-Might said as releases himself from the goo

All-Might then reaches out and grabs Bakugou and Chikaru

"Pro's are always risking their lives...THAT'S THE TRUE TEST OF A HERO!" All-Might shouts

"Damn you All-Might!" the sludge monster shouts

" **DETROIT SMASH!** " All-Might shouts

All-Might delivers a powerful punch to the sludge monster, which makes the sky turn blue. Alongside that, he also creates a tornado and after the tornado ends, the sky turns gray in which it starts to rain

"Its raining" Civilian #20 pointed out

"Don't tell me all that wind just now was..." Civilian #21 said but stopped in the middle of her Sentence

"Look at the clouds they're moving" Civilian #22 said

"Holy crap he changed the weather" Death Arms said

"Did that really just happen?" Civilian #23 asked

At that point, the civilians and heroes cheer for All-Might

"He just changed the weather with a single punch like it was nothing" Civilian #23 said

"All-Might saved the day again, he's really amazing" Civilian #25 said

"He's really awesome" Civilian #26 said

All-Might stumbled back, but kept his composure and raised his fist in victory, making the crowd cheer even more. All-Might then looks back to see Midoriya and Chikaru knocked out

After that, the heroes collected the scattered mounds of the sludge and the villain went into police custody were he belonged

"You moron do you Have a death wish?" Kamui asked in an annoyed tone

"There was absolutely no reason to put yourself in danger like that" Death Arms said

"What you did was very reckless" Chikaru's mother said before continuing "Brave but really dangerous"

"Yeah, I know" Chikaru said sadly

"I know you wanna help out, but you gotta leave that to the superheroes" Chikaru's mother said before continuing "I'll see you at home"

"Alright" Chikaru said

As Chikaru and Midoriya got lectured by the heroes big time, Bakugou was Praised for his bravery and strength

"Wow, your Quirk is really something kid" Hero #1 said before continuing "When you wanna go pro hero, head to my agency first, I'd love for you to be my side kick while you're training!"

 _ **Later on**_

"I wanted to apologize to All-Might, but he was swarmed by interviewers" Midoriya said before continuing "I didn't want to interrupt. I can always send a message through his website when I get home"

"*Sighs* That was one hell of a day" Chikaru said before continuing "I'm just glad its over, and nobody died"

"You two!" Bakugou shouts

"Kacchan?" Midoriya said confused

"What's he doing here?" Chikaru asked also confused

Bakugou soon stops to regain his breath

"What's...Up?" Chikaru said in a confused tone

"Listen, I would never ask weaklings like you to help me" Bakugou said harshly

"And here we go" Chikaru said knowing a full blown lecture was going to happen

"Don't think you can look down on me" Bakugou said before continuing "You got that!?...I was doing fine by myself, you're just a Quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a rent a cop...You didn't help me, you did nothing...don't forget it"

"Harsh" Chikaru said mentally before continuing "He really needs to take a chill pill"

"And you" Bakugou said before continuing "You had a Quirk this Whole time, playing me for a fool...I didn't need your help either, I can do things by myself too!"

Soon Bakugou turns around and starts walking off

"I don't owe you anything!" Bakugou said

"It amazes me to see just how sensitive he gets" Chikaru said

"What was that all about?" Midoriya asked

"I'm so sure exactly, but its over now, so we shouldn't Fret about it" Chikaru replied

"Kacchan is right though" Midoriya said before Speaking again "Its not like I did anything to help today, but at least I tried guess...I should get back to giving up my dream"

"C'mon Midoriya, don't get down in the dumps at least you did something" Chikaru said trying to cheer his friend up before continuing before continuing "No other civilian would do what you did"

"Yeah, but compared to You, I was basically Useless" Midoriya said

"You gotta point...I mean nonsense you did chat you Could in a act of Bravery" Chikaru said before continuing "To me, that's good enough for my standards *chuckles nervously*"

At that point, All-might appears from the corner

"I AM HERE!" All-Might said which brings shock from the two boys

"Woah, no way!" Chikaru said amazed

"All-Might, where did you come from?" Midoriya asked before continuing "How did you get rid of all those news reporters?"

"Ha-Ha-Ha!" All-Might laughed before continuing "I stand for justice, not soundbites because I am All-Mi-"

 **POOF**

All-Might soon reverts back to his normal skinny form, spitting out blood even getting it on Chikaru's Face

"Ew...Oh god that's so disgusting" Chikaru said with disgust as he wipes his face

Izuku soon screams in fear soon as Skinny-Might begins to cough up blood

"Young men, I came here to thank both of you, and also to Discuss your question from earlier" Skinny-Might said

"Huh?" Midoriya asked in confusion

"If you hadn't told me about your life...If you hadn't run into that fight, I would've been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd...so thanks" Skinny-Might said

"No problem, I guess" Chikaru said not knowing what to say

"No, it was my fault he was there to begin with" Midoriya said before continuing "I got in the way of your hard work, I wasted your energy and not to mention your time"

"I'm not done, you told me you didn't have a power" Skinny-Might said before continuing "When I saw this timid Quirkless boy, trying to save a life...It inspired me to act too"

That sentence alone brought Shock into Midoriya

"Woah incredible" Chikaru said

"There are stories about every hero, and how they became great" Skinny-Might said before continuing "The one most have one in common is that their bodies moved before they had a chance to think on their own"

At that moment Midoriya begins to sniffle, as tears roll down their face

"For some reason, I remembered my mothers words in that moment" Midoriya said Mentally

"Midoriya" Chikaru said as witness his friend breakdown

Right then and there, Midoriya begins to cry

"And today, that's what happened to you" Skinny-Might said

"You never told me, mom." Midoriya said before speaking again "Back then...The thing I wanted You to say...The words I needed to hear"

"Young man...You too can become a hero" Skinny-Might said

After hearing those words, Midoriya sobbed even more

"Dreams can become a reality" Midoriya said mentally

[Chikaru Monologuing: So it is possible to become a hero, even without a Quirk...Izuku, you're going to be one of the best heroes in the world, and I won't stop till Its possible...I promise I wont hold you back. But this goes towards me too, I have a Quirk but that doesn't mean I'm invincible...Its like my master said. There's always going to be someone stronger than you, so if I'm going into the hero business then I need to push my elf to my limits until I reach greater heights!]

[Preview]

"Training with All-Might?" Chikaru asked himself before continuing "Never thought I'd see the day where that happens"

"I deem your worthy of training Young Midoriya" All-Might said before continuing "You'd become a great hero once you inherit my abilities"

"What do you mean inherit?" Midoriya asked

"You're giving Midoriya your powers?" Chikaru asked

"When you're ready...You'll take my unstoppable power, One For All" All-Might replied

"It's that easy?" Midoriya asked before continuing "I can be a hero, just like that?"

"Of course not" All-Might replied before continuing "Not with that frail body of yours"

"Wait what?" Midoriya asked in confusion

"Next time: Heroes In Training" Chikaru said before continuing "See ya next time"

[End]

A/N: Hey guys, its me Shilvergreen and I hope you enjoyed this story, along with getting a quick whiff of what Chikaru's Quirk power has in store for him and the rest along, with how it goes into his life and conflict. so stay in tune for more chapters later on...GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!


	3. Chapter 3: Heroes in training

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting, and Studio Bones. Please support the official release :),l**

* * *

[Chikaru Monologuing]: All-Might, the world's Symbol of Peace. His age is unknown and his Quirk is yet to be known. He broke onto the hero scene and was soon an immediate hit, thanks to his incredible abilities. Ever since he appeared, crime rates have drastically decreased. His very existence, A deterrent for many would-be villains. The world's a safer place because of him...They don't just call him the Symbol of Peace, he IS the symbol of peace...And this pillar of justice said something that would soon create a future hero]

[Flashback plays]

"Young man...You too can become a hero" Skinny-Might said

[Flashback ends]

[Chikaru Monologuing]: He needed someone to tell him that, and the person he admires most in the world did. Honestly, part of me never thought he'd never here those words much less from him]

"I deem you worthy of my power" Skinny-Might said before continuing "My Quirk is yours to inherit"

Midoriya soon looks up at all Skinny-Might, as well as Chikaru

"Huh?" The two asked in unison

 _[My hero Academia- The day plays then ends]_

"Wait...What do you mean inherit?" Midoriya asked in confusion before continuing "Inherit what?"

"Ha-Ha-Ha!" Skinny-Might laughs before continuing "You should see your faces, don't worry I'm not gonna force this upon you...Listen and listen well young man, this is your choice...Do you wanna accept my awesome power or not?!"

"I'd accept if I was you" Chikaru said before continuing "It'd be a great start for you"

"Accept his power?" Midoriya thought to himself "What is he talking about?"

"There are a couple of things you should know about my abilities" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Journalist always guess my Quirk is super strength or some kind of invulnerability, when people ask in interviews, I always make a joke and dodge the question; that's because the world needs to believe that their Symbol of Peace is just a natural born hero like any of them...Unlike them, I'm not a natural born hero...There's nothing natural about my ability, I wasn't born with this Power...It's a sacred torch passed on to me from someone else"

"That's crazy" Chikaru said shocked

"Someone gave your Quirk?" Midoriya asked in surprise before continuing "No way

"That's right" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Now it's your turn to have my Quirk

"Wait a minute, this is a lot to process" Midoriya said before continuing "It's true that there are debates on what your Quirk actually is and nobody has ever figured it out...It's one of the world's greatest mysteries and people are constantly talking about it online, [Muttering] but the idea of passing on a Quirk or inheriting, it doesn't make sense to me at; I've never heard of anything like this before, powers are unique to every individual, since the first superpowers, no one has ever been able to give someone else their power like a present that's crazy, but if its true, it would cause us to rethink everything we know about Quirks to begin with all bets are off the table"

"This isn't the exact time to start muttering" Chikaru said to himself

"Uh...Sounds like you're overthinking this Whole _inheriting_ thing" Skinny-Might said

Midoriya ignored the two and continued to muttered

"I think we should do something about this" Chikaru said as he's starting getting worried

"Stop nerding out!" Skinny-Might shouts as Midoriya snaps back into reality before continuing "You'll have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth, I can transfer my Quirk to someone else...That's just one facet of my secret abilities, the true name of my power is One For All"

"One...For...All?" Midoriya asked in confusion

"That's something I never heard of" Chikaru said

"Yes, one person improves their power, then hands it off to someone else" Skinny-Might explained before continuing "It continues to grow until its passed along, it is this cultivated power that allows me to save the people who're in trouble and need a hero...That is the truth behind my strength"

"But why would you chose to give it to me?" Midoriya asked before continuing "Out of everyone else, what makes me stand out from the rest?"

"I've been looking for a worthy successor" Skinny-Might replied before continuing "I thought it be all right for _you_ to inherit it...You're just a Quirkless fanboy, but you and your friend were more heroic than anyone else back there"

"Thank you" Chikaru said with a bow

At that point, tears began to roll off Midoriya

"You've got to stop crying if you want my Quirk kid" Skinny-Might said

"He said so much to encourage me, he even told me the secret behind his powers" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "Is this?...Is this what I've been wanting all these years? How can I turn him down?...Okay I'll do it, I'll inherit your powers"

"Great" Chikaru said mentally before continuing "I hope it helps you a lot in the future"

"An immediate reply" Skinny-Might said before continuing "That's what I thought you'd say"

[Chikaru monologuing]: Midoriya chose to accept All-Might's request and inherited his Quirk. It wasn't going to be that simple for Midoriya, it would require extreme training and a powerful will to go through the hellish training]

 ** _[Chapter 3: U.A High]_**

 _ **At Dagoba Municipal Beach Park**_

"C'mon" Midoriya said in a struggling tone as he drags a fridge

"Hey-Hey-Hey, its pretty comfy up on this fridge" All-Might said

"He ain't wrong I gotta admit" Chikaru said

"How are you doing down there?" All-Might asked

"Woah-Woah-Woah" Midoriya said as he trips and falls to the floor

"People move these things everyday, and most of them don't have super strength" All-Might said

"Well yeah" Midoriya said before continuing "But you have to remember that there's an extra 600 pounds sitting on top"

"I lost weight, so I'm down to 560 these days...In this form at least" All might said

"To be honest, I've kinda been lifting recently" Chikaru said before continuing "I guess I gained weight in muscle mass or something like that?

"Impressive Young Chikaru" All might said

"Thanks" Chikaru Said

"Anyway, why do you have me dragging trash across the beach anyway?" Midoriya ask

"HA-HA-HA!" All-Might laughs before continuing "Take a look at yourself, you're not ready for my power *Takes photos*"

"But I thought you said I was worthy" Midoriya said

"I'm talking about your weak body" All-Might said before continuing "One For All is a whole lot to handle...The combined physical abilities of everyone who's ever used it, creates a hurricane of pure force...An unprepared body can't fully inherit it...Your arms and legs would shoot off if you tried"

"The limbs will what!?" Izuku asked in shock

"That's pretty scary when you think about it" Chikaru said before continuing "It's a real good thing I have Red Alpha...It's also a good thing that I LEARNED how to use it...If I didn't I'd be an idiot who just uses it without sheer knowledge and destroy everything in sight"

"So I'm picking up trash...To maintain my body?" Midoriya asked

"That's right" All-Might replied

"I see" Midoriya said

"After doing some research on the internet yesterday, I discovered that part of this beach park's coast has been like this for many years"

All-Might walks up the fridge and gives it a tap, which creates a dent

"Hey watch it" Chikaru said while texting

"That's right" Midoriya said before continuing "For some reason, because of the currents, objects drop here a lot and people take advantage of that to hide their illegal dumping; the local residents don't come here because of all the trash"

"Its a shame, it had a nice view and good ratings" Chikaru said before continuing "Now it has bad a view and terrible ratings...Good job litterbugs"

"Heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flash villains" All might said as he puts his hand and the fridge before continuing "Things were different before Quirk came into the picture"

All-Might then begins to crush the fridge with ease

"Hey-Hey-Hey...Watch it...I'm still here!" Chikaru yelled as All-Might crushes the fridge

"Service was what mattered back then, heroes were those who helped the community even if it was kind boring" All-Might said before completely demolishing the fridge

"Next time give a heads up" Chikaru said in an annoyed tone

"My bad...But as for you" All-Might said looking at midoriya "You will restore this entire coastline for this entire section of the community...That is the first step on your path towards being a hero"

"Um...All this?" Midoriya asked before continuing "But there's so much, its impossible to do

"He's right" Chikaru said

"Young Midoriya, you wanna get into U.A right?" All-Might asked

"Yes, of course" Midoriya replied before continuing "You went there, so it must be the best school around...Its a long shot, but still I'm gonna shoot for the moon"

"That's the spirit Midoriya" Chikaru said

"You've got a lot of spirit for a fanboy" All-Might said before continuing "But a I mentioned before, being a hero isn't easy to do without a Quirk...Its not fair, but sadly its reality and U.A is the hardest hero course to get into so that means..."

"That I have to prepare my body for your Quirk really fast since U.A's exam is 10 months away" Midoriya said

"Not to worry Kid, I got you covered with the help of my Handy _Aim to pass: American dream Plan_ " All-Might said before continuing "Follow this letter well, and the beach will be cleaned up just fine, I also detailed every aspect of your life while I was at it"

"Wow that's...Rare" Chikaru said weirded out

"If I'm being honest,, this is going to be super hard" All-Might said before continuing "Think you have what it takes?"

"Yes" Midoriya replied before continuing "I have to work harder than anyone else to get in, so what choice do I have"

"Perfect, you'll be ready in no time" Chikaru said giving the thumbs up with a cheeky smile

[Chikaru monologuing]: Just like that Izuku began 10 months of hell

 _ **[Training one]**_

Izuku is seen attempting to pulling a residential mailbox

"Grr" Midoriya said in a straining tone

"Come on, put your back into it Midoriya" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Its not gonna move itself!"

"Is that all you've got? try harder!" Chikaru yelled

 ** _[Training two]_**

"I'm using different muscles groups depending on the size and shape of the trash I'm hauling" Midoriya thought

"Lets go-Lets go!" Skinny-Might shouts

"Pick up the pace Midoriya!" Chikaru shouts

"The clock is ticking and ten months will be over before you know it" Skinny-Might shouts

"Woah" Midoriya said as he trips

"Don't you give up, its time to go beyond!" Skinny-Might yells

 _ **At school**_

"With the appearance of Quirks, the building standards act in place had to be..." The teacher was soon cutoff

"So tired, but I gotta focus...It'd be better if I could finish cleanup a week before the exam" Midoriya said before continuing "That means I've got only 294 days left, if I take recovery periods into account assuming I'll only be resting two days between each work out, then that gives me about 98 days of actual training; even at my own efficient, I can get in around 5 hours every morning and night, so that 490 hours also I need to make sure I'm hitting every muscle group, which means I need to pay attention to the type of work I'm doing at the beach everyday, I could sneaking in extra workouts and lifting weights on my own I suppose...Yeah...Yeah, that would help me focus my workouts and isolate specific muscles, but it'll cost me time and lots of it, I'll have to cut back on the hours of sleep All-Might scheduled For me, but independent training could help me catch up a little bit more excellent"

"Hey Midoriya!" Midoriya's teacher said as he gives Midoriya a quick neck chop before continuing "I know you had a run in with a villain, but pull yourself together kid, if you really wanna get into U.A, then you might actually have to learn something"

"Oh right, I gotta study too" Midoriya said mentally

"You hear him, what a nutcase" Classmate #1 said

"Idiot" Classmate #2 said

First, Midoriya was running while Skinny-Might was pointing forward with blood spewing out. Second, Midoriya shows Inko All-Might's papers and is seen eating a large meal. Chikaru on the other hand was in his room lifting weights, seeing it as he can't lack either or it'll bite him in the butt later on. Third, Midoriya is back at the beach, lifting the same mailbox from last time only with less issues at hand. Fourth, All-Might points a paper and Midoriya attempts to bench-press, only for All-Might and Chikaru trying to stop him. Fifth, Midoriya and Chikaru are doing pushups. Sixth, at the school Midoriya Gets uneasy weird looks from the other students, while Chikaru was sleeping and believe it or not, doing his work in the process getting suprising looks from his classmates. Seventh, the two were working hard from eating to exercising. Eighth, Midoriya was swimming while All-Might and Chikaru were just looking at him, until a group of fangirls which distracted All-Might, earning a sigh from the Red Alpha user. Everything up to this point was training to be the very Best.

 _ **Later on**_

"So heavy" Midoriya said as he held up a safe

"Just a few more miles" Chikaru said

"I don't know how long I can hold this for" Midoriya said

"Try harder" Chikaru said

"Woah" Midoriya said as he drops to the floor

"You okay?" Chikaru said

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine" Midoriya replied

"Look alive kiddos, you've only got three months, left what are you gonna give up after all this work?" Skinny-Might asked before continuing "Do you wanna flush it all down at the toilet and take it easy?"

"N-No" Midoriya replied

"The _Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan_ was created with your body and mind" Skinny-Might said before continuing "It was finely tuned to ensure your progress was swift, but still manageable, which means you haven't been sticking to it, you're overdoing things that's gonna have the opposite of what we want!"

"I have to work harder or I wont stand a chance against the other applicants" Midoriya said before continuing "I don't just want U.A...I want to excel...I want to...I want to be just like you...I want to be the greatest hero in the world, so I'll keep trying until I've got what it takes to do that"

"Gotta hand it to the kid, he's given a lot of thought to the future" Skinny-Might said mentally before going buff in which he speaks "That fighting spirit is what I like about you fanboy, it serves you well...I do get your concerns that being said, now's not the time to rush progress...Fear not Young Midoriya, I can get you back on track, leave it to this old man to adjust your plan"

"You're not an old man All-Might" Midoriya said

"You don't even have gray Hair" Chikaru said

"HA-HA-HA!" All-Might laughs

[Chikaru monologuing]: At that point, it was suddenly the morning of the U.A Exam

 _ **A** **t the Dagoba Municipal Beach Park**_

"I wonder how Midoriya's doing" Skinny-Might said

"I bet he's doing great" Chikaru said

"AAAHHH!" Midoriya screams at the top of his lunges

"Holy crap kid, you even cleaned up the outside the area that I told you" Skinny-Might said

"Awesome!" Chikaru said impressed

"Seriously, there's not one speck of trash on the beach" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Only a few minutes to spare, but you exceeded my own expectation...Oh my...Oh my...GOODNESS [Turns buff again]

"He cleared all of this out...That's something you don't see everyday" Chikaru said

Soon Midoriya falls off the fridge before All-Might quickly catches him

"Excellent work" All-Might said before continuing "You a did a great job"

"I finished everything" Midoriya said "All-Might...I did it...do you think I'm ready now?"

"Of course" Chikaru replied

"Yeah, you did good kid" All-Might said before continuing "I gotta say, I'm impressed...I knew you had it in you, but this is Beyond [holds up phone] Here, take a good look at this"

All-Might shows Midoriya a photo of him 10 months before he work out

"Um..." Midoriya said in a confused tone

"It's you crying 10 months ago...Look how far you've come Young Midoriya, such improvement you made" All-Might said before continuing "There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power, but it's starting to look like you can do it"

"Without a doubt" Chikaru said

"All Might...Are you sure I deserve this?" Midoriya asked

"Hm?" All-Might said with confusion

"What do you mean?" Chikaru asked also in confusion

"You put so much time and energy helping me...How did I end up so lucky" Midoriya asked before tearing up

"HA-HA-HA...Are you really worried about that after all these months?" All-Might asked before speaking "It was your hard work and effort Young Midoriya...Not mine"

"He ain't wrong" Chikaru said

"Now it's time for your reward" All-Might said before continuing "I hope you're ready for the responsibilities that come your way Young Midoriya"

"When the time comes, I'll be ready" Midoriya said

"That's the spirit fanboy" All-Might said

All-Might then pulls a string of hair from his head

"Now someone told me this before...There's a difference between being lucky and deserving" All Might said before continuing "One's an accident, and the other one is a reward, make sure to never get the two confused; take that to heart Young man...This gift that you earned with your valiant efforts and incredible will"

"Wait what does his hair have to do with this" Chikaru asked before continuing "Is Midoriya really going to eat that?"

[Chikaru monologuing]: At that point, Midoriya held out his Quirkless hand and grabbed his claim to fame

"Eat this" All-Might said

"Huh?" Chikaru and Midoriya said in unison

"To inherit my power, you've got to swallow some of my DNA, that's how it works" All-Might explained

"That's just...Disgusting" Chikaru said

"This isn't how I exactly imagined it" Midoriya said

"C'mon, we don't have any time you'll be late for the exam" All might said "EAT-EAT-EAT!"

"AAAHHH!" Midoriya screams

[Intermission plays]

" **Red Alpha** **!** " Chikaru shouts as red lightning surrounds him

Chikaru dashes forward and punches the screen, the screen breaks and reveals the story title

"Heh-Heh" Chikaru chuckles as he holds up the peace sign

[Intermission ends]

 _ **At the U.A entrance gate**_

"Phew, we made it *Pant-Pant*" Chikaru said as wipes his sweat

"Just in time *Pant-Pant*" Midoriya said as he also wipes his sweat

"Alrighty, let's do this" Chikaru said

"I was so worried about missing the exam, that I didn't have a chance to test out my new powers" Midoriya thought to himself before continuing "I may have swallowed the hair, but I don't feel anything great happening to me yet"

"Stupid nerds" Bakugou said in annoyance before continuing "I tell em' to do one thing, they do the opposite"

"Kacchan" Midoriya said suprised

"Bakugou...So you're here to" Chikaru said before continuing "Figured that"

"Get outta my way now, before I set both of you on fire" Bakugou said with a menacing tone

"Yeah-Yeah, keep your pants on" Chikaru said before moving out the way

"Good morning Kacchan" Midoriya said nervously before continuing "Let's both do our best out there alright?"

"Tch whatever nerd" Bakugou said as he walks past the two

"I can never get a read off that guy" Chikaru said

"I think that's the kid who withstood the sludge monster, I think his name's Bakugou" U.A student #1 said

"Yeah, he's the real deal" U.A student #2 said

"Isn't the black and red haired kid one of the people who actually managed to hit the sludge monster?" U.A student #3 asked

"Yeah, I'm surprised he's actually here" U.A student #4 replied before continuing "I can't wait to see how he does"

"That's for sure" The first one said

"Wow, already getting attention on the first day" Chikaru said mentally

"Ever since that day, Kacchan has been taking it easier on me, but harder on Chikaru" Midoriya said before continuing "I bet it's because he thinks Chikaru will end up a better hero, or that he believes Chikaru is better than him...Guess I was scared out of habit [shakes head] I'm not defenseless Izuku he thinks I am...I have to remember all the work I put in...Thanks to All-Might and Chikaru, I'm actually going to be a real hero"

Midoriya walks ahead before tripping

"Or I'll just die" Midoriya said mentally

"Annnd he trips and soon gets injured on his first day...Nice" Chikaru said mentally while face palming

Right before Midoriya can fall, he soon stops in mid air

"Well that's...New" Chikaru said

Right at that point, there was a brown haired girl with red cheeks

"Are you okay?" The brunette sked

Soon Midoriya starts to yelp, before moving around in midair, the girl lifts Midoriya and place him on his two feet

"I stopped you with my Quirk" the brunette said in a cheery tone before continuing "I'm sorry I didn't ask, but I figured you'd be alright with me catching you"

Midoriya soon stops and looks at her

"No, its okay" Chikaru said trying to lighten the situation

"Isn't this all, nerve-Racking?" the girl asked the two

"Umm...I mean...I guess" Midoriya said nervously before choking up

"Not really, I'm kinda cool with this to be honest" Chikaru replied before continuing "If you're scared, just think of positive things, then the outcome will be less scary now that you know what you're getting into"

"I guess you're right, might as well give it a go" The girl before speaking "Well I'll see you guys inside *waves* bye"

Just then it was silent for a few seconds, before Midoriya spoke

"Holy whoa, I talked to a girl" Midoriya said to himself

"I think I did the speaking, you choked up" Chikaru said with his hands behind his head

Soon Midoriya starts laughing in happiness

"He's in his own little world" Chikaru said to himself

"We might as well go in" Midoriya said before continuing "C'mon, let's go in"

"Alright, just gimmie a minute to tie my shoes first" Chikaru said before continuing "I'll catch up to you"

"If you say so" Midoriya said as he walks in

Just as Chikaru was about to kneel down and tie his shoes, he soon hears a voice calling out to him. Chikaru then looks up to see a tall boy waving, with 9 other kids behind him

"YO CHIKA!" the tall boy shouts

"Well look who it is" Chikaru said before continuing "Gin Kinzpoku, standing tall and proud"

"It's good to see you here Chikaru" The boy said as he fist bumps Chikaru

[Chikaru Monologuing: This kid is Gin Kinzoku]

Gin Kinzoku/ Age: 15

Hero name: Power-House

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: April 28th

Hair color: Whitish silver

Skin: Tan

Body: Muscular

Height: 5'10

Eye color: Black

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: Team Chikaru

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Gorudo Kinzoku (Father)  
Ken Kinzoku (Mother)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Bryan Massey

 **Appearance**

[Regular outfit]

(Top): Gin wears a black leather jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath. Gin also sports a gold and silver chain around his neck

(Bottom): Gin wears dark blue jeans, with light brown boots

(Hand-wear): Gin wears a ring for each finger

* * *

[School outfit]

(Top): Gin wears his blazer open, showing his tie and buttoned shirt underneath, along with his chains

(Bottom): Gin wears black pants, with his light brown boots

(Hand-wear): Gin retains his rings on his fingers

* * *

[Hero outfit]

(Top): Gin wears a bright yellow T-shirt, with a big black M on the front

(Bottom): Gin wears black pants, with white boots

(Hand-wear): Gin wears black fingerless gloves

* * *

 **Power**

Quirk: Metal

Explanation: Gin's Quirk gives him the ability to turn his skin into any metal he comes across whether its silver, gold or etc. What makes it really special is the abilities that come with it

Abilities: Available to turn his body into any metal he choses  
Available to lift objects twice his size  
Gains great durability  
Weapons are inevitable against him, rendering them useless  
With certain metals, he has unique abilities other metal objects couldn't do

Fighting style: Close range

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk Moves: Grand Slam/ This move happens when Gin jumps in the air, and hits the ground with a punch. The punch either inflicts brutal damage, or creates a shockwave which makes the enemies vulnerable

Rock throw/ Gin picks up a giant rock and chucks it at his enemies

Weakness: While Gin's metal of choice grants him unique abilities, there are also weakness. While Gin's gold form packs a whole lot of damage, it also makes him slower, making it easy for him to get attacked head on by enemies stronger

 **Other**

Personality: Gin is one of the students who attends U.A. He's the best friend/ childhood friend of Chikaru and the rest of his friends. He's known as a rowdy and brash guy, who goes in for the kill. Besides that, he's a kind and caring guy with a sense of justice and knowledge of what's right and what's wrong, showing that he's not entirely reckless. Despite his outer appearance, he actually has a soft spot for somethings, but mainly he's position about fighting females, meaning that he prefers not to hit a girl, no matter how bad the situation is, he will never lay a finger on them.

Likes: Metal  
Fighting  
Company  
Watching battles  
Training  
Boxing  
Weight lifting  
Being fit  
Technology  
Being a hero  
Saving the innocent  
Being a role model

Dislikes: Jerks  
Chaos  
Being called dumb  
Insulted  
Injured family and friends  
Bad guys  
Hitting females or seeing females hurt  
Traitors

Hobbies: Exercising

 **Stats**

Fighting style: Boxing

Offense: 5/5

Defense: 5/5

Speed: 4/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Metal: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: GinxItsuka

* * *

"It's nice to see you again Chikaru" said a white haired kid in an emotionless tone

"You too Tsubasa" Chikaru said Before speaking "Still emotionless as ever I see"

"Well that's how I am" The boy said

* * *

[Chikaru Monologuing: This boy is Tsubasa]

Tsubasa/ Age: 15

Hero Name: Winged-Warrior

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: November 12th

Hair color: White

Skin: Nougat

Body: Average

Height: 5'7

Eye color: Light blue

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: Team Chikaru

 **Person Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Kuki (Mother)  
Kumo (Father)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Jason Griffith

 **Appearance**

[Regular days]

(Top): Tsubasa wears a black T-shirt, with a short-sleeved white buttoned shirt over it

(Bottom): Tsubasa wears dark blue pants, with white sneakers

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[School outfit]

(Top): Tsubasa wears a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt, with a grey blazer over it

(Bottom): Tsubasa wears black pants, with white sneakers

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[Hero outfit]

(Top):Tsubasa wears a zipped up white jacket

(Bottom): Tsubasa wears white pants, with white shoes

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

 **Power**

Explanation: Tsubasa has the ability to control air, along with ability to release his wings. Tsubasa doesn't use his often due to his insecurity about them, but he uses his Quirk when it's an emergency

Abilities: Due to his wings, he has the ability to fly to his enemies' destination or fly others to safety  
Can control air to his advantage  
Can put out fire and smoke

Fighting Style: Blast range

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk moves: Sky Strike/ Tsubasa grabs his opponent, then quickly dashes high into the air. Tsubasa spins his enemy, then throws him down to the ground, Tsubasa drops down and sends a powerful dropkick to his enemies' chest

Tornado/ Tsubasa can create a big or small tornados

Wind blast/ Tsubasa can fire powerful gusts of wind

Wind Blower/ Tsubasa can blow wind directly from his mouth

Weakness: Tsubasa would need to inhale air to regather wind that comes out of his body

 **Other**

Personality: Tsubasa is a student who enrolls a U.A High. He's a loyal and helpful to those in need in trouble, especially to his friends. He's also known for being quiet and reserved, and doesn't do things as much as his friends.

Like: Reading  
Being with friends  
Hero work

Dislikes: Being irrelevant  
Being disturbed  
Bad guys  
Selfish people  
Rudeness  
Arrogant people

Hobbies: Reading or walking

 **Stats**

Fighting style: None

Offence: 4/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 5/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Flight: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: None

* * *

"Yo" said a dark blue haired boy

"How's it hanging?" asked another dark blue haired boy

"Things are going well twins" Chikaru replied

* * *

[Chikaru Monologuing: These two are Kori and Mizu Ling]

Kori and Mizu Ling/ Age: 15 (Kori)  
Age: 15 (Mizu)

Hero Name: Ice-Head (Kori)  
Hydro (Mizu)

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Nationality: Chinese/ American

Sex: Male

Birthday: August 1st (Kori)  
August 1st (Mizu)

Hair: Dark blue (Kori)  
Dark blue (Mizu)

Skin: Nougat (both)

Body: Average

Height: 5'8 (Kori)  
5'8 (Mizu)

Eye color: dark blue (Both)

Birthplace: China (Both)

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: Team Kori

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Layla Rose (Mother)  
Bing-shui (Father)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Vic Mignonga (Kori)  
Bryce Papenbrook (Mizu)

 **Appearance**

[Regular outfit]

(Top): Kori wears a jean jacket, with a light grey shirt underneath, while Mizu sports a light blue shirt

(Bottom) Kori wears black jeans with red converse, while Mizu wears dark blue jeans with red converse also

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[School outfit]

(Top): The two wear a white long-sleeve buttoned shirt, with a grey blazer over it

(Bottom): The twins wear black pants, with red converse

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[Hero outfit]:

[Kori wears the same outfit as Iceman from Marvel (All-New X-Men)]

(Top): Mizu wears a dark blue winter coat, with a white fur hoodie

(Bottom): Mizu wears black cargo pants, with brown and white boots

(Hand-wear): Mizu wears white gloves

 **Power**

Quirk: Ice (Kori)  
Water (Mizu)

Explanation: Kori has the power to manipulate ice, while Mizu has the power to manipulate water. When they're together, they prove themselves as quite a problem if they ever to turn bad, which won't happen anytime soon

Abilites: Available to create ice (Kori)  
Can manipulate water (Mizu)  
Immune to cold weather (Kori)  
Can stay underwater for a long period of time (Mizu)

Fighting style: Close range (Kori)  
Blast range (Mizu)

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk moves: Ice Blast (Kori)/ Kori has the ability to shoot ice beams, which freezes his opponents

Water Barrage (Mizu)/ Mizu can fire water beams at his enemies, sending them back

Ice Stalagmites (Kori)/ Kori can fire a barrage of ice stalagmites, which can injure his enemies

Water Pellets (Mizu)/ Mizu can fire water pellets, harming his opponents from all angles

Ice Weapons (Kori)/ Kori can create ice weapons when needed

Water Whip (Mizu)/ Mizu turns his arm into water, and uses his as a whip

Ground Freeze (Kori)/ Kori can freeze the ground, while also freeze his enemies in the process

Water Body (Mizu) / Mizu can turn his entire body into water, making him transparent and others useless against him

Snow Storm (Kori)/ Snow Storm is Kori's ultimate move. Snow Storm usually occurs when he's really mad, in which everything around him soon turns to ice

Tsunami (Mizu)/ Tsunami is Mizu ultimate move which like Kori's, which usually occurs when he's really mad too. Mizu creates a giant body of water, and fires it at his enemy

Ice Breath (Kori)/ Kori can breath wind that freezes his enemies

Water Cannon (Mizu) / Just like Kori, Mizu can fire shoot water, but Mizu's attack has a more powerful effect

Weakness: Mizu's weakness is that if he hasn't drunk water in quite sometime, his water abilities will decrease as time passes, and his water abilities will be useless until he's had another drink of water. Kori's weakness is that if he's in a hot biome or anything heat related, then he ice powers will not be as useful as before, and he could only use his ice Quirk for quite sometime

 **Other**

Personality: Kori and Mizu are two twin brother who enroll at U.A High. They're friends with Chikaru, and get along nicely. They're cool and friendly guys who're nice to hang out with, and is rarely seen getting worked up. Besides that, Kori is normally a guy you can talk to, and Mizu is a guy that loves to help out

Likes: Each other  
Jokes  
Ice and water  
Adventure  
Hero Work

Dislikes: Bad guys  
Bad jokes  
Rudeness  
Heat (Kori)  
Too much work

Hobbies: Watching television

Fighting style: Kung fu (Both)

 **Status**

[Kori]: Offense: 5/5

defense: 5/5

Speed: 4/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Ice: 6/5

[Mizu]: Offense: 4/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 5/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Water: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: MizuxMaguma

* * *

"Nice to see you're enrolling here to" A boy said with a guitar on his back

"You too Iwa" Chikaru

[Chikaru Monologuing: This boy is Iwa Gita]

* * *

Iwa Gita/ Age: 14

Hero-name: Rock

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: July 5th

Hair: Black with purple tips [Sometimes it different colors]

Skin: Nougat

Body: Well built

Height: 5'7

Eye color: Dark purple

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: Team Shizen

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Utau Gita (Father)  
Panku Gita (Mother)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Zach Aguilar

 **Appearance**

[Regular outfit]

(Top): Iwa wears a dark purple shirt, with a crucifix chain around his neck

(Bottom): Iwa wears black pants, with purple sneakers

(Hand-wear): Iwa wears spiked bracelets around his wrists

* * *

[School outfit]

(Top): Iwa wears a white long-sleeve buttoned shirt, with a grey blazer over it

(Bottom): Iwa wears black pants, with his sneakers

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[Hero outfit]

(Top): Iwa wears a black and purple stripped jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath. He also sports a guitar on his back

(Bottom): Iwa wears black jeans, with brown boots

(Hand-wear): Iwa wears spiked bracelets around his wrists

* * *

 **Power**

Quirk: Sonic boom

Explanation: Iwa's Quirk is Sonic Boom. What this means is that he can produce loud sounds straight from his guitar or his hands (He mostly prefers Guitar)

Abilites: One strum of his guitar can trigger a loud sound, which can stun his enemies  
Can manipulate people to do his biding, If the right song is played  
His guitar is unbreakable, so its perfect in battle

Fighting style: Close range or blast range

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk moves: Sonic Boom/ If Iwa strums his guitar is triggers a very loud shockwave

Hypnosis/ Iwa can have people to fight for him when he plays the Right song

Notes/ Iwa can creates notes that he can fire at enemies, which damages them

Weakness: While Iwa can perform impressive skills without his guitar, he's much better with it than without it

 **Other**

Personality: Iwa is one of the many students that go to U.A High. He's a calm and collected fellow, who just goes with the flow and doesn't really get worked up. He's a guitarist by heart, and is always seen playing the electric guitar. If he's not playing, then he always has it on his back, usually never leaving without it. Besides his guitar skills, he's also known for how great he sings

Likes: Guitars  
Music  
Instruments  
Hero work  
Music bands  
Playing the guitar  
Singing

Dislikes: Evil  
Not playing the guitar  
Innocent in harm

Hobbies: Playing guitar, singing or listening to music

Fighting style: Average fighter

 **Status**

Offense: 4/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 4/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Guitar Skills: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: None

* * *

"You ready for the exam?" a black haired kid asked before continuing "I heard it's really tough"

"You know me Arawareru" Chikaru sai

"You'll crush him all" The boy said

* * *

[Chikaru Monologuing: This is Arawareru Sugataokesu]

Arawareru Sugataokesu/ Age: 16

Hero name: Teleporter

 **Characterisitcs**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: October 1st

Hero name: Teleport

Hair: Black

Skin: Nougat

Body: Well built

Height: 5'8

Eye color: Green

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High

Family: Terepoto (Father)  
Unknown (Mother)

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A high

Team: Team Arawareru

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Nolan North

 **Appearance**

[Regular outfit]

(Top): Arawareru wears a brown hoodie

(Bottom): Arawareru wears dark blue jeans, with white sneakers

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[School outfit]

(Top): Arawareru wears a white long-sleeve buttoned shirt, with grey a blazer over it

(Bottom): Arawareru wears black pants, with white sneakers

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[Hero outfit]

(Top): Arawareru wears a white shirt, with black on the sides

(Bottom): Arawareru wears black pants, with white boots

(Hand-wear): Arawareru wears black gloves

* * *

 **Power**

Quirk: Teleportation

Explanation: Arawareru has the ability to teleport wherever he wants, when he wants

Abilities: Can teleport to any destination  
Can avoid attacks with ease  
Can teleport others to Places

Fighting style: Close range

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk moves: Teleporting strike/ Arawareru teleports himself all while attacking the enemy at the same time

Weakness: While Arawareru can teleport to anywhere he wants in the world, he needs to be aware of his surroundings or he might end up in the wrong place at the wrong time

 **Other**

Personality: Arawareru is another student who goes to U.A High. He's an easy-going guy, with a cool personality and a love for travelling

Likes: Teleporting  
Hero work  
Having fun  
Travelling

Dislikes: Bad guys  
Not being able to teleport  
Jerks  
Innocent in danger

Hobbies: Travelling

 **Status**

Fighting style: Average

Offense: 3/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 5/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Teleportation: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: None

* * *

"With my fire, anything is possible" said a boy with red hair as fire emits from his hand

"We don't know until we try Kasai" Chikaru said to his friend

"We'll see" the red haired boy said

* * *

[Chikaru: This is Kasai Netsu]

Kasai Netsu/ Age: 15

Hero name: Heatwave

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: September 20th

Hair: Red with a bright yellow streak

Skin: Nougat

Body: Well built

Height: 5'7

Eye color: Yellow

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: Team Kori

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Maguma Netsu (Twin Sister)  
Moyasu Netsu (Mother)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Todd Haberkorn

 **Appearance**

[Regular outfit]

(Top): Kasai wears a bright red shirt

(Bottom): Kasai wears khaki's cargo shorts, with sandals

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[School outfit]

(Top): Kasai wears a white long-sleeve buttoned shirt, with a grey blazer over it

(Bottom): Kasai wears black pants, with brown shoes

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[Hero outfit]: Kasai wears a bright yellow skin-tight suit, with black gloves and black boots. He also sports a black flame emblem on his chest

* * *

 **Power**

Quirk: Fire/Magma

Explanation: Kasai has the ability to control fire and magma at will. Kasai mainly uses his fire, due to the fact that he doesn't want to seriously injure anybody with his magma quirk, but he still uses it when the times comes for it

Abilities: Able to use fire and magma at will  
Resistant to heat and any other forms of fire  
Can turn his whole body into fire

Fighting style: Close range or blast range

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk moves: Heat blast/ Kasai can shoot out beams of fire

Magma blast/ Kasai can fire a beam of magma

Fire ball/ Kasai can shoot fire balls

Magma ball/ Kasai can also shoot balls of magma

Heat Explosion/ Kasai can deploy of wave of fire surrounding his body

Heat wave/ With concentration Kasai can create a heat wave

Flamethrower/ Kasai can breathe fire at his enemies

Heat Incineration/ Kasai's ultimate move resembling his heat blast but bigger and more powerful

Weakness: Kasai's Quirk is quite impressive, but he'll need to tone it down with his personality or he'll cause Chaos

 **Other**

Personality: Kasai is one of the students who goes to U.A high. He's known as the hot headed one of the group, in which he's always being brash and hard headed. He's always going for the dangerous and life threatening route, but besides that he's rather a nice guy who's down to earth. He's also known for being loyal to his friends and family, going out of his way to make sure they're safe.

Likes: Flame  
Fighting  
Hero work  
Action  
Danger  
Fire related things

Dislikes: Jerks  
Bad guys  
Friends injured  
Cool related things

Hobbies: Fighting

 **Stats**

Fighting style: Martial Arts

Offense: 5/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 4/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Fire power: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: None

* * *

"Its nice to see you again after all these years Shita (Shita is Chikaru's middle name)" said a girl with red hair

"You too Magumu its been quite a while" Chikaru said

"I Hope we can do our best this year" The girl said

* * *

Maguma Netsu/ Age: 15

Hero name: Lady Fire

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Female

Birthday: September 20th

Hair: Red with a yellow streak

Skin: Nougat

Body: Well built

Height: 5'7

Eye color: Yellow

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: Team Kori

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Kasai Netsu (Twin-Brother)  
Moyasu Netsu (Mother)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Grey DeLisle

 **Appearance**

[Regular outfit]

(Top): Maguma wears a black tank top, with a beige sleeveless cardigan over it

(Bottom): Maguma wears jeans, with white sandals

(Hand-wear): Maguma wears bracelets around her wrists

* * *

[School outfit]

(Top): Maguma wears a white long-sleeve shirt buttoned, grey with a blazer over it

(Bottom): Maguma wears a black skirt, with white Mary Janes

(Hand-wear): Maguma still retains her bracelets

* * *

[Hero outfit]

(Top): Maguma wears a yellow long-sleeve shirt, with a black flame emblem on her chest

(Bottom): Maguma wears a black skirt, with black high heel boots

(Hand-wear): Maguma wears black gloves

* * *

 **Power**

Quirk: Fire

Explanation: Maguma's Quirk is the same as her brother's, but she doesn't have his magma Quirk. Just like her brother, she can control fire at will and use it to her advantage

Abilities: She can control fire whenever she chooses  
Unlike Kasai, she learned how to fly  
When at the right moment, she can engulf her body entirely out of fire

Fighting style: Blast range or close range

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk moves: Heat blast/ Just like kasai she can fire beams of fire at her opponents

Fire balls/ She too can throw fire balls at her opponents

Fearsome Blazing Kick/ Maguma rapidly kicks her opponents while her leg is engulfed with fire

Fire Whip/ Just like Mizu, Maguma can create a whip made out of fire and uses it on her enemies

Ball of Incineration/ Maguma's ultimate move, which consists of her creating a giant ball of fire, in which she then chucks it at her enemy

Fire Form/ Maguma engulfs her body entirely in flames, making her invulnerable due to the extreme heat

Weakness: While Maguma has the same powers as her brother, she is not as strong as him. Maguma is strong, but she has a limit as to how much she can do, if she's up against an enemy stronger than her, then she can't win

 **Other**

Personality: Maguma is a student who goes at U.A high with her brother Kasai and her friends. She's a kind and Caring girl always ready to help her friend and family in need and hopes to be a great hero. She's also a Smart girl usually the one to end the situation and One of the most friends out of the group.

Likes: Reading  
Writing  
Friends  
Family  
Hero work  
Helping her friends and family  
Helping the innocent

Dislikes: Rudeness  
Bad guys  
Evilness  
Selfishness

Hobbies: reading

 **Stats**

Offense: 4/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 4/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Fire power: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: MagumaxMizu

* * *

"I hope so too" Chikaru said to

"Hey Chikaru, long time no see" said a brown haired boy with a wave

"Its been quite a while Dobetsu" Chikaru said with a grin

"Sure has" said the brown haired boy

[Chikaru Monologuing: This boy is Dobetsu Yasei]

* * *

Dobetsu Yasei/ Age: 15

Hero name: Wildlife

 **Characterisitcs**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese/ Canadian

Sex: Male

Birthday: February 12th

Hair: Dark brown

Skin: Nougat

Body: well built

Height: 5'8

Eye color: Black

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Tokyo japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High

Occupation: Student

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Taka Yasei (Father)  
Kuma Yasei (Mother)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Steve Staley

 **Appearance**

[Regular outfit]

(Top): Dobetsu wears a white T-shirt, with a short-sleeve red plaid buttoned shirt over it

(Bottom): Dobetsu wears black jeans, with brown and white sneakers

(Hand-wear): Dobetsu wear black fingerless gloves

* * *

[School outfit]

(Top): Dobetsu wears a white long-sleeve buttoned shirt, with a grey blazer

(Bottom): Dobetsu wears black pants, with his brown and white sneakers

(Hand-wear): Dobetsu wears his black fingerless gloves

* * *

Hero outfit: Dobetsu wears a light brown skin tight suit, with brown gloves and boots

* * *

 **Power**

Quirk: Animal-fication

Explanation: Dobutsu has the ability to transform into any animal. He also has the ability to mimic their property, and the ability to speak with animals

Fighting style: Close range

Abilities: Can turn into animals  
Gains their abilities  
Can talk to animals  
Enhanced strength  
Enhanced speed  
Available to fly  
Can hear very well  
Can survive underwater  
Can dig underground  
Can walk on walls  
Great at hunting  
Great sense of smell  
Agile

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk moves: Animal/ Like we said before, Dobutsu has the ability to turn into any animal he choses

Gorilla Smash/ When he's a gorilla, he uses his gorilla strength to smash the ground creating a shockwave

Rhino Ram/ In his rhino form, he can ram into the enemies with full force

Tyrannosaurus Whip/ In his T-Rex form, he can tail whip his enemies

Invisibility/ In his chameleon form, he can turn invisible. His invisibility makes it hard for his enemies to spot him, this also makes it easier for him to attack silently

Cat Claw Slash/ Dobetsu grows cat claws, and begins to send out a barrage of cat scratches

Scorpion Immobilization/ In his scorpion form, Dobetsu can use his stinger to immobilize his opponent

Jaws/ With his sharp teeth, he can cut through any steel object he wants

Flamethrower/ In his dragon form, he can breathe fire

Echolocation/ In his bat form, he locate people using his echolocation

Darkness Adaptation/ Not only can he locate people, he can also see in the dark. This makes it easier to find enemies and perform sneak attacks when they're not looking

Weakness: While Dobetsu is in his animal form, there may be some that ends up with him acting like that specific animal, so there may be some difficulties trying to get him to do what others want

 **Other**

Personality: Dobutsu is another one of the many students who Attend U.A High. Dobetsu is a kind guy, who treates everyone as [equal even rude ones as well] Dobetsu is known for having a deep love for nature's animals, and doesn't like to see animals hurt or mistreated.

Hobbies: Taking care of animals

 **Stats**

Fighting style: Average fighter

Offense (Depending on the animal): 1/5  
2/5  
3/5  
4/5  
5/5

Defense (Depending on the animal): 1/5  
2/5  
3/5  
4/5  
5/5

Speed (depending on the animal): 1/5  
2/5  
3/5  
4/5  
5/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Animal shifting: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: DobetsuxTsunatori

* * *

"So how'd the training Chikaru?" asked another black haired boy

"It was awesome Shizen" Chikaru replied happily

"Glad you've gotten stronger" said the black haired boy

[Chikaru Monologuing: This is Shizen Seikatsu]

Shizen Seikatsu/ Age: 14

Hero name: The Protector

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: April 22nd

Hair: Black

Skin: Nougat

Body: Well built

Height: 5'6

Eye color: Black

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: Team Shizen

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Buranchi Seikatsu (Father)  
Ruto Seikatsu (Father)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Roger Craig Smith

 **Appearance**

[Regular outfit]

(Top): Shizen wears a dark blue shirt, with a Yin-Yang symbol on it

(Bottom): Shizen wears cargo pants, with black converse

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[School outfit]

(Top): Shizen wears a white long-sleeve button shirt, with a grey blazer over it

(Bottom): Shizen wears black pants, with his green sneakers

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[Hero outfit]

(Top): Shizen wears a black cloak, with a green shirt underneath

(Bottom): Shizen wears blacks pants, with white boots

(Hand-wear): Shizen wears white gloves, with black on the palm part

* * *

 **Power**

Quirk: Nature

Explanation: Shizen can control nature and use it to his will. Whether it be trees, leaves, or even wood from other trees; whatever nature-related thing it is, he can use it

Abilites: Can control trees  
Can bring life to plants even dying ones  
Can control poison

Fighting style: Close range

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk moves: Branches/ Out of nowhere, he can summon branches to attack enemies

Wood Crusher/ Shizen can summon wood to grab his enemy and crush them

Poison breath/ Shizen can breath out poison, which has great effect on his enemies [it usually paralyzes his opponent]

Woo wall/ Shizen creates a wood wall, which acts as a shield

Weakness: Shizen can be hurt if a plant of his gets injured

 **Other**

Personality: Shizen is a student that attends U.A High. He's a down to earth, who loves peace and nature. Shizen prefers not to see beautiful scenery go to waste and is one of the reasons why he decided to become a hero. Besides that he's a nice guy to have around, and is always willing to cheer a person up if they're sad or angry.

Likes: Nature  
Trees  
Peace  
Hero work  
Friendship  
Saving the innocent

Dislikes: Evil people  
civilians in danger  
Nature being destroyed  
Friends getting hurt

Hobbies: Meditating

 **Stats**

Offense: 4/5

Defense: 5/5

Speed: 4/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Nature abilities: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: ShizenxIbara

* * *

"Its great to see you all again" Chikaru said with a smile before continuing "It's been too long"

"We thought we'd never see you again" Gin said before continuing "It's great seeing you again man"

"I could never leave my friends behind" Chikaru said with a grin

"That's a relief" Kasai said before continuing "It would get pretty boring without you around, that's for sure"

"While I'd love to rejoice with are comrade, I'm afraid we have a school to attend" Tsubasa said before continuing "I'd prefer not to be late on the first day

"He's got a point" Maguma said in agreement before continuing "We should go, or we'll be late"

"Might as well" Gin said

At that point, the 10 students went in except Chikaru, since he still had to tie his Shoes

"I'll be inside, just go on without me" Chikaru said

"If you say so, make sure you don't be late" Gin said

"You gotcha" Chikaru said as Gin walks in

As Chikaru tied his shoes, a boy with black hair soon approached the entrance

"This year will be a breeze" Chikaru said before continuing "With Red-Alpha by my side, the other students will have a tough time taking me down"

"Don't get so sure of yourself" the black haired boy said before continuing "There's always going to be someone who's stronger than you, soon enough you'll learn it the hard way

"I take it you're gonna beat it into me?" Chikaru asked

"If push comes to shove" the boy replied

"We'll see about that" Chikaru said before continuing "Who're you anyway?"

"I'm Eeshi Yourama" the boy replied

Eeshi Yourama/ Age:15

Hero name: Black Vendetta

 **Characterisitcs**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: March 21st

Hair: Black

Skin: Caramel

Body: Well built

Height: 5'4

Eye color: Dark red

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: UA High

Team: Team Chikaru

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Kage Yourama (Father)  
Sutoraiku Yourama (Mother)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Troy Baker

 **Appearance**

[Regular outfit]

(Top): Eeshi wears a white shirt, with a red scarf

(Bottom): Eeshi wears black jeans, with brown boots

(Hand-wear): Eeshi wears grey fingerless gloves

* * *

[School outfit]

(Top): Eeshi wears a white long-sleeve buttoned shirt, with a grey blazer over it

(Bottom): Eeshi wears black pants, with his brown boots

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[Hero outfit]

(Top): Eeshi wears a long black coat, a white T-shirt underneath, and his red scarf

(Bottom): Eeshi wears beige cargo pants, with black and white boots

(Hand-wear): Eeshi wears white leather gloves, with chains around his arms

* * *

 **Power**

Quirk: Unknown

Explanation: Not much is known about Eeshi's Quirk, nor does anyone know what his quirk exactly. The only things that are known is the immense power it contains and the damage her causes with its sheer power

Abilities: Enhanced strength  
Enhanced speed  
Enhanced Jump

Fighting style: Close range or blast range

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk Moves: Hand crush/ Eeshi summons a gigantic glowing yellow hand, which soon grabs his enemy and crushes them

Hellish Chains/ Eeshi has the abilities to use his chains around his arms and somewhat use them as a whip in battle

Enchanted Sword/ Eeshi concentrates and puts dark purple aura around his sword, making them stronger in combat

Sword Slash/ When using his sword, Eeshi can slash his swords around. Within each strike that is made, energy slashes come out

Yourama Cannon/ Eeshi puts all of his power into this attack. Eeshi fires a very powerful energy blast, that does a lot of damage to his enemy

Weakness: If Eeshi overdoes it in battle, he'll have no more power left to use in battle

 **Other**

Personality: Eeshi is another student who enrolls at U.A High. Eeshi is a highly arrogant person, who believes himself to be better than most people, in which he underestimates them. Besides being arrogant, he's not much of a sociable person nor is he a kind one. He usually leaves himself out of friendly gatherings, and is always rude to those around him [Usually his sarcasm or he insults]. While he does have a negative attitude towards others, he's not completely a jerk; he does have thing for strong people, in which he harbors a respect for them, but that's as far as it goes.

Likes: Being powerful  
Powerful opponents  
Toying with his enemies  
Winning  
Training  
Having peace  
Underestimating Opponents

Dislikes: Weaklings  
Being surpassed  
Foolishness  
Being Annoyed  
Idiots  
Losing  
Being disturbed  
Bad guys

Hobbies: Training

 **Stats**

Offense: 5/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 5/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Arrogance: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: EeshixMina

"You do well to remember it, because I won't answer twice." Eeshi said

"I'm Chikaru...Chikaru Siwaka" Chikaru said before continuing "You don't have to worry, I won't force it upon you or anything like that

"Whatever, you can call yourself All-Might for all I care...I don't give a damn who you are, if you don't pay attention; you'll get your ass kicked easily" Eeshi said before walking off in which he stops before continuing "This isn't advice, this is a warning...Stay as far as you can from those that can injure you, or in this case...Stay as far away from me as possible...You might do something you'll end up regretting"

"*Chuckles* If you think giving me threats like that will affect me...Guess again friendo" Chikaru said before continuing "You'd best get in line pal, you aren't the first one to give me one, let alone one to scare me with threats; and you certainly aren't the last...Here's my advice"

Chikaru soon gets up, and walks over to Eeshi

"If you wanna scare me or even try to take me down _[takes a few steps past Eeshi]_ I'm Always ready" Chikaru said before continuing "Anytime, Anywhere...Name a place, and I'll be there in a heartbeat"

"I see we both have quote on quote 'helpful tips' for each other" Eeshi said before continuing "I'll take what you said into consideration"

"You'd best" Chikaru said

"I take it this isn't the last time we'll be seeing each other" Eeshi said

"Nope, not at all" Chikaru said

"Good" Eeshi said before continuing "I'll be looking forward to putting you in your place

"Same here" Chikaru said before continuing "I'll be giving it my all"

" _[Chuckles]_ As will I" Eeshi said as he walks inside before continuing "Naïve fool"

 _ **Inside the school**_

"What's up, U.A Candidates thanks for tuning in to me" said a blonde man before continuing "Lemme hear ya give a big shouts for U.A High"

Not one sound was made, the only thing that was hearable was Dobetsu making cricket sounds

"Dude, cut it out" Chikaru said with a quiet chuckle as he gives his friend a soft punch

"Heh-heh-heh, sorry man" Dobetsu said with a cheeky grin

"Keeping it mellow I see" the blonde man said before continuing "That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show...Lets talk about the practical exam is gonna go down...Are you kids ready?"

"Oh my goodness" Midoriya said quietly excitedly as twinkles surround him before continuing "It's the voice hero, Present mic...This is so awesome"

"Shut up you damn nerd" Bakugou said

"Like your applications said, you rocking boys and girls will be out there conducting ten minute mock battles, in super hip urban settings" Present Mic said before continuing "Gird your loins my friend, after I drop my mic; you'll head to your specified battle center, I hope that sound good to you kids

"It looks like they're splitting us up for some reason" Gin said

"You may be correct Gin" Maguma said

"Go figure" Chikaru said

"Our examinee numbers are one after the other, but were assigned different battle centers" Midoriya said

"Get your eyes off my card...Both of you" Bakugou said before continuing "And here I was, looking forward to crushing you two"

"It'll be in vain though" Chikaru said mentally

"Lets check out your targets" Present Mic said as he points to the screen "There are three types of faux villains at every center, you'll earn points based of their level of difficulty, so better chose wisely, your goal is to use you Quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid song guitar solo; but check it to make sure you're keeping things heroic...Attacking other examinee's is a no-no understand"

 _ **Later on at the Battle Center**_

"Well...this is it" Midoriya said

"Yep, we've prepared for this" Chikaru said before continuing "We got it in the bag"

"Time to put ten months of training with All-Might to the test" Midoriya said before continuing "Time to give it my all...I will become a hero just like I always dreamed...I won't let myself down"

"I've trained with my master to hone Red-Alpha" Chikaru said before continuing "All the training I've done, has led up to this moment...Master Asia, I won't fail you"

(Preview)

"It's time for the test to begin" Chikaru said

"Fighting robots should be simple enough" Gin said

"I'm not so sure about that" Chikaru said

"We don't know unless we try" Gin said

"You're right about that" Chikaru said

"Next time: Start Line" Chikaru said before continuing "Go beyond"

"Plus Ultra!" Chikaru and Gin shout

Shilvergreen: Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter coming your war. Make sure to review and share with friends

Chikaru: *Waves* Have a great night/day

?: What about me?

Shilver: Crap, I forgot about you...Hold on

Rei Burasuto

Hero name: Blast

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: January 21st

Hair: Black

Skin: Nougat

Body: well built

Height: 5'6

Eye color: Dark brown (Red when Quirk is activated)

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: Team Rei

Family: Mei Burasuto  
Unknown father

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Ryan Drummond

 **Appearance**

[Regular outfit]

(Top): Rei wears a long-sleeve black shirt

(Bottom): Rei wears blue jeans, with red sneakers

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[School outfit]

(Top): Rei wears a white long-sleeve buttoned shirt, with a grey blazer over it

(Bottom): Rei wears black pants, with red sneakers

(Hand-wear): N/A

* * *

[Hero outfit] Rei wears a red skintight suit with white gloves and boots. he also wears a special set of glasses

* * *

 **Power**

Quirk: Laser-Eyes

Explanation: Rei can shoot laser beams out of his eyes

Abilities: Can fires laser beam out of his eyes

Quirk Moves: Eye beam/ Can shoot beams from his eyes

Rapid fire/ Rei can shoot beams rapidly

Eye Blast/ When Rei is fully concentrated enough, he can fire a powerful beam at his enemy

Weakness: If Rei uses his laser eye to much, then he can strain it or even go blind

 **Other**

Personality: Rei is another student who enrolls at U.A High. Rei displays a serious personality, but can have fun every now and then

Likes: Reading  
Hero work  
Peace  
Protecting his friends  
Protecting the innocent

Dislikes: Bad guys  
Eye strain  
His friends getting hurt  
Innocent getting hurt

 **Stats**

Offense: 5/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 4/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Laser eyes: 6/5

 **Relation**

Ship or possible ship: None

Shilver: Good now, we got All the characters out of the way for now

Chikaru: Wait until the next season

Shilver: Oh shut up *sighs* anyways, we'll see you next time


	4. Chapter 4: The UA exam

Shilver: Hey guys its me The great shilvergreen here to bring you another chapter of the fanfic My hero Academia: Chikaru's Road to pro hero so sit back relax and enjoy the show and make sure to Review and show to friends enjoy GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!

Zone tan: and remember we're watching you read

Shilver: Hm better...I guess

Zone tan: Shut up

Chikaru: I'm just gonna go to my Story...So as shilver said enjoy and Review or I'll red alpha the sh*t outta you

Shilver: Don't worry he won't to that well...If push comes to shove

Zone tan: Lets just go on with the story...

Start

[Chikaru monologuing]: The Hallowed grounds of U.A the school with the best hero training course in the world the Place every kid wants to go sure there are similar programs out there but they don't hold the candle to U.A's which is why its impossible to get in. The school's Allumi list is a who's who of idols. All might the most famous pro Hero there is. The legendary peace keeper with the most wins under his belt the fiery hero endeavor not to mention the denim clad award winning marvel best jeanist Graduating from U.A is basically a requirement if you wanna be a great hero and so me and Izu held Our heads high and Marched towards the entrance exams. This was it the first steps towards achieving our dream of becoming Pro heroes

*The My hero academia Opening 1: The day plays then ends*

At the U.A high school hero course entrance exam location, Battle B

The examinee's gasp

"This is nuts" One student said

"Its like a whole city" A second said

"Can you imagine how much it cost to build this?" A third one said

"U.A is amazing" a fourth One said

"Ok this is it a mock battle" Midoriya said

"This should be a cinch" Chikaru said

"Yeah...But how come none of these guys seem nervous at all?" Midoriya asked

"I dunno they probably have Strong quirks if so I wanna challenge them all" Chikaru said getting excited

"Are they that confident oh some of them even have special gear" Midoriya said

"Oh look" Chikaru said pointing at the Girl who saved midoriya earlier

"You're right the nice girl we Met from earlier" Midoriya I should probably thank her for Saving me

"Its best if you do that" Chikaru said

"Hey chikaru" Gin said before approaching Chikaru

"So you're here too huh" Chikaru asked

"Yep just like you Honesty I can't wait to crush these Robots with My metal quirk This should be easy" Gin said

"Exactly I wanna see how strong I've gotten with red alpha" Chikaru said

"How bout' we make a wager?" Gin Asked

"Against what?" Chikaru asked

"Who ever beats the most Bots in the mock test Wins So how bout' it?" Gin Asked

"Alright You're on?" Chikaru said before hand shaking his best friend

"Right lets start" Present mic said

"Hm?" Chikaru and gin said in unison

"Get moving there are no countdowns in real battle Run,Run,Run listeners you're wasting airtime" Present mic said

"ALRIGHT YOU HEARD THE MAN LETS ROLL RED ALPHA!" chikaru yelled before taking off and activating his Quirk Followed by Gin and the rest of the Examinee's

"Holy crap i'm left behind" Midoriya said "Hey leave some villains for me!"

Episode 4: Start line

"Now this is what i'm Talkin' about time for some real action" Chikaru said

"Uh huh i'm actually gonna get to kick Some ass for once" Gin said while in His metal form

"Exactly There won't be a robot insight just wait and-" Chikaru was soon cut off

Boom!

"The hell was that?" Gin asked

"I dunno but were About to find out" Chikaru said

Soon a Faux mecha appeared

"a one-pointer" Chikaru said

"Target acquired" The mecha said

"And enemy destroyed!" Chikaru said before punch the robot destroying it "Ha-ha take that bucket of bolts"

"Okay you got that point now its my turn" Gin said with a smirk

"While i'd love to stay we can't exactly team up but I can wish good luck so yeah Peace" Chikaru said before running off

"Good luck to you too" Gin said

"Target acquired" Another mecha said followed by a couple of robots

"This just got fun" Gin said with a smirk before dashing At the bots

Later on

"Take this!" Chikaru yelled before Upper-cutting the Robots

"Target Acquired" A mech said

"So you want some to huh we'll your buddies don't look so strong Judging by the pile over there what makes you so special?" Chikaru said

"Commencing attack" The mecha said

"Alright bring it on!" Chikaru said right before a beam appears Destroying the robot.

Chikaru looks to were the blast came to see a boy smiling

"Got him" the boy said

"Woah a laser" Chikaru said

"Merci beaucoup we make a great team with you as my decoy" The boy said

"Woah hey now I'm not exactly a decoy In this place" Chikaru said

"What ever floats your boat mon ami" The boy said before running off "Adieu"

"What a weirdo" Chikaru said Before shaking it off "Back to the main objective"

Chikaru soon runs off the find more Robots. It was going well for Young chikaru smashing and ripping through all the mechs he can find with points racking up

"Alright I just Owing these Metal bots" Chikaru said "I just hope Izu's doing well"

Back with Midoriya

"Not good not good not good cmon I need points" Midoriya said getting worried

He soon stops to see a bunch of destroyed robots but then he sees The girl from Earlier

"Her again" Midorya said

The girl soon touches Four robots causing them to float in the air

"Now, release!" The girl said before each robot dropped to the floor causing them to break "Okay that should be at least 28 points"

The girl soon runs off

A boy in glasses soon appears and drop kicks a robot

"That's out me at about 45" The boy in glasses said

Just then chikaru appears right punch another robot in the face causing it to collide against another robot Making them both break

"54 now 55 I am on a roll today" Chikaru said

"Lucky I'm 54 just one point behind you" Gin said before another mech appeared behind the two

"JINX!' the two boys said in unison before dashing towards the bot

"45 points 54 points and 55 points how'd they get so many!" Midoriya said worrying

"32 for me" One student said

"Hey back off that ones mine" a second one said

"First come first serve" a 3rd said

"At this rate there won't be any enemies left" Midoriya said "I'm gonna fail"

At the video room

"Clearly the examinee's have no idea how many villains are present or their location they have limited time must cover vast area and hunt down every target some use information gathering abilities to strategize a plan while others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers of course remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage as can pure power and combat ability. The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics they're the ones who rack up the highest score The principal said

"Hm i'd say this years group looks promising" A female teacher said

"Well, there's plenty of time before its over the real test has yet to come lets see how they react

Back at the battle center

"Ugh no fair" Gin said

"Sorry man you gotta be quick on your toes he-he" Chikaru said

"Yeah whatever I still think its Asspull" Gin said

Right at that point there had been a rumble and examinee's start to rumble and what soon appeared was a Gigantic robot

"Isn't this a little extreme" Midoriya said scared out of his mind

"Woah look at the size of this thing" Chikaru said amazed

"I know its gigantic it could probably crush us with its finger alone" Gin said

The Robot soon moves and punches the street causing a big gust of wind to go by the Examinee's making the examinee's to scream

"Holy sh*t that was One helluva Punch" Gin said

"You got that right The hell are we gonna do?" Chikaru said

"Its best if we retreat for now would be Useless to fight and potentially get killed even worse" Gin said

"What's worse than being killed?" Chikaru asked

"I dunno but we're not gonna be the one to find out" Gin said "Lets Go"

"Might as well" Chikaru said right before he and gin ran to safety along with most of the Examinee's

"This is a Disaster I gotta find smaller villains Crap crap crap i'm still at zero points!" Midoriya said

"Less than to Minutes remaining!" Present mic said

"What? two minutes!" Midoriya yelled "Everything all might did for me, All that training...It'll be wasted!"

"Ow" the girl from before said in pain due to the leg being crushed by a boulder

Chikaru stops and looks at The girl while midoriya turns his head soon getting a flashback of what she did for him.

"I can't let her get hurt" Chikaru said

"What're you up to" Gin asked

Midoriya soon runs up to the robot while chikaru Runs to the girl and takes the boulder off her

"Thanks" The girl said

"No problem" Chikaru "But where's midoriya"

Midoriya is seen jumping at a great Height with his newly found Quirk right before cletching his fist and Prepares for a punch

"SMASH!" Midoriya yells before punching it in the face head on causing it to have Explosions in its body right before collapsing and bringing shock to the rest of the examinee's faces

Back at the video room

"That's Right show who you are embody what it means to be a hero nothing is nobler than self sacrifice" All might said

*The Intermission plays showing Chibi zone tan hugging Chibi shilver while he's on the computer then ends*

[Chikaru monologuing]: This is kind like when he tried to save bakugou I moved without thinking but now he has a quirk...Real power

Thud!

"Woah bad ass" Gin said impressed

"You can say that again"

"Woah bad ass" gin repeated

"Ha ha very funny" Chikaru said sarcastically

"Just one minute left!" Present mic said

Midoriya soon gasps before plummeting towards the ground then screaming

"Ok I jumpred using one for all so maybe I can use it to get down too just like all might landing should be a piece of cake right right, right, right, right, right ,right, right i'm broken...He warned me I should've listened I can barely contain this borrowed power even after 10 months of training and this is just a hair of his quirk I got way ahead of myself and attacked that giant villain I'm acting like a pro even when I don't have enough skill to be a sidekick" Midoriya thought to himself

"He's falling we have to save him" Chikaru said

"But how?" Gin asked "He's to high"

"No...there has to be something I can do what about a Detroit smash its the only chance I got to survive...My legs and my right arm are broken So just one option...I can do this but if my timings off then i'm toast even if I live I got zero points and if I break my left arm too there's no way i'm gonna pass the exam" Izuku said before screaming.

Just when Midoriya was about to hit the floor The girl smacks him which causes midoriya to float

"And release" The girl said dropping midoriya on the floor but right before vomiting Rainbow

"That's was nice" Gin said

"Yeah but why didn't you grab him when He was floating" Chikaru asked

"Why didn't you?" Gin retorted

"Touche" Chikaru

"I'm alive that' girl she stopped my fall again sure seemed to take a lot outta her but at least she doesn't look injured but she was feet was under a rock and was about to get stepped on until Chikaru saved her also after I punched to Robot and now thanks to her still have a chance to get at least one point before-" Midoriya said before getting cut off

"And that's it Time's up!" Present mic Said as the alarm went off

The boy with glasses sighs while Bakugou wipes his mouth with a evil smirk on his grin

"That was awesome" Chikaru said

"I know right Those robots weren't so tough but the big one would've probably given us problems but luckily that Guy Beat it in one punch" Gin said

"Oh izuku yeah he's a friend of mine" Chikaru

"Well he's got one helluva punch packin' with him that gonna be useful in the future" Gin said

"Yeah *looks at midoriya* it is..." Chikaru said

Seeing as he didn't get any points Izuku sobbed before passing out.

"Did you see that dudes attack?" one student asked "I didn't think he had that kind of strength"

"Me either" A second kid said

"Looked like some kind of reinforcement-Type quirk, But there was something else" A third one said

"If he has such an amazing quirk then how come he didn't snag any points today?" A fourth one asked

"Maybe he was trying to trick all of us" A fifth one said

"Joke's on him there's no way he's passing with Zero score like that" A sixth one said

"True" a seventh one said "But you gotta admit that's a pretty amazing move

"They're all missing the point don't they see what he did he sacrificed everything just to save that girl he must've known how little time was left how many points he needed to pass that he was putting his life on the line but despite the concerns he didn't hesitate to jump. If this hadn't been an exam then of course I would have done the same thing...Wait the exam, The judges they saw that" The boy with glasses said

"Very nice, Good work all of you. You're heroes in my eyes all of you" The nurse named recovery girl said

Later on

"This was fun I actually would like to do this again" Chikaru said

"I know right" Gin said

"Oh yeah I forgot I won he-he" Chikaru said with a Cheeky smile

"You won the time but you won't win the next" Gin said with a smirk

"Bring it on I won't back down" Chikaru said

Back with The boy with glasses

"I wonder what If the exam has other parameters I didn't take into account *Gasps* Its possible

One week later

At chikaru's house Chikaru was just resting on his bed talking to his dog

"This has been a great week and Now after I basically aced the mock test I can Enroll at U.A and be a pro hero as I get older

"I hope you realize child that being a Pro hero won't be so easy and if you're going to U.A high you can't lack behind or you can kiss your ticket to being a pro hero goodbye" The dog said

"I know I know I had been told the same thing from Mom you don't have to worry" Chikaru said

"You better be right if you fail you'll have to deal with your mother's Wrath and you know how she gets down especially with her Michi no"

"I get it you're worried but its me we're talking about. the Kid who has red alpha a very powerful Quirk and there maybe a chance that I could have Michi no on my side so that's a plus"

"Fine chikaru I believe in you but you better be right" The dog said

"I'm 100% you don't have to worry Inu" Chikaru said with a smile

Just then his mother came in the Room panting hard

"What's the matter Kaori" Inu asked

"Chikaru dear you gotta letter might be your test results" Kaori said before giving Chikaru the letter

"Thanks mom" Chikaru said taking the letter

"No problem honey Now if you'll excuse me I'm just gonna go downstairs for a bit be right back" Kaori said

"Um okay" Chikaru said confused

As kaori went downstairs a loud squeal can be heard

"My Baby is going to U.A" Kaori said

"*Chuckling* As over excited as always now lets open this bad boy up and see what's inside" Chikaru said before opening Up the Letter revealing Some circular object

The object soon emits a bright light now shown to be a projector Showing all might's face

"Booya I am here as a projection now!" All might

"How cool is that?" Chikaru asked

"Very..." Inu said with sarcasm

"Shuddup Inu" Chikaru said annoyed

"I know its been a while but with power comes great paperwork" All might said before coughing "My apologies young man but I didn't come to this city just to fight villains. You're looking at the newest U.A faculty member'

"Wow you serious that's so Awesome" Chikaru said excited

"Well that's quite some news" Inu said intrigued

Just then a hand popped out alarming all might

"Huh? yes,what the matter? Who's showboating oh Sorry I'll wrap it up but I have to show him something first wait I have to do how many of these thing *Sigh* right! so moving on Ahem you passed the written test and Scored a Impressive amount on your mock test but Out of the two Helping that girl out of the boulder that was crushing her leg even though you we're aware of the Consequence Was an act of heroism So gave you a Bonus...Rescue points" All might said "A panel of judges watches and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting points Chikaru Siwaka you've earned 43 rescue points, Izuku midoriya 60 rescue points and Ochaco Uraraka 45 rescue points. You three passed the Exam

"This is..." That was all chikaru Could say out of shock

"Welcome, Chikaru You have made it you're now part of the hero academia" All might said

"*Tearing up* Thank you..." Chikaru said before Tearing up and almost crying

[Chikaru Monologuing] It took a lot of help but my life has completely changed and now I'm enrolling at the school me and Izu longed for and starting tomorrow i'm gonna go down the path that turn me into a hero

A few minutes later outside of chikaru's room his mother was standing there nervously shaking Until His door opens with a Tearing up chikaru

"*Gives the thumbs up* Heh-Heh I'm in" Chikaru said Making his mother tear up

"My little siwaka go Into U.A!" Kaori yelled bear hugging Chikura while Crying

"This turned out better than I hoped" Inu said smirking before speaking once more "Good luck Chikaru my friend and let U.A guide you on the right path"

*The my hero academia Credits play then end*

(Preview)

"Welcome young midoriya and young Chikaru this is U.A high your hero academia" All might said

"I'll do my best on the quirk assessment test today all might! I promise" Midoriya said

"As will I won't let you down" Chikaru said

"Your teacher shows no mercy and expels students who do poorly but no pressure" All might said

"What!?" Midoriya and chikaru said in unison

"Next time: What I can do for now" Chikaru said

"Oh no what the heck are you doing with your index finger [Screams]" All might said

"GO BEYOND!" Midoriya Yelled

"PLUS ULTRA!" Chikaru,midoriya and all might yell in unison

End/ Omake

Shilver: Hey guys its me the great shilver and I thank you guy For reading This chapter and I also apologize if this chapter was short but I promise to make it up Next so stay tuned for the chapter GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!

Zone tan: And we're watching you read

Shilver: Yeah what the freak said

Chikaru: Oh snap

Zone tan: Funny you liked my freakiness Last night

Chikaru: Shots fired

Shilver: ok YOU shut up

Chikaru: No your not my dad

Shilver: Technically I am so HUSH

Chikaru: *Mocks Shilver* TeChIcAlLy I aM sO hUsH

Shilver: Why you little-

Forgotten character #2: Ahem if you forgot I was suppose to be in the story too ya know

Forgotten character #3: Yeah what's the big idea

Shilver: You too?

Forgetten character #2 yes US too. The hell?

Zone tan: Best writer every one

Shilver: Shut up *Sighs* alright here we go *Snaps fingers

These two characters Are

Kuron and Kakeru Tsuika/ Age 16 (Both)

Race: Japanese/ Southern (Both)

Sex: Male (Both)

birthday: May 27 (Both)

Hero name: Multiplication (Kuron)  
Addition (Kakeru)

Hair: Blonde and Navy blue (Kuron)  
Navy and blonde (Kakeru)

Skin: Nougat

Body: Well built

Height: 5'9

Eye color: Black

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Tokyo, japan

Family: Tsuin (Mother)

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A High

Team(s): Team Kuron

Fighting style: Close ranged

Voiced by: Tom gibis (Kuron)  
Ryan Drummond (Kakeru)

Outfit: Normal days Kuron wears a red and white shirt along with cargo shorts While kakeru wears a White and red shirt also with cargo shorts

School outfit: In school Kuron and kakeru wear the U.A outfit with black shoes

Hero outfit: When doing hero work Kuron wears a White and red Suit with red gloves and boots while Kakeru wears the same thing but colors reversed

Quirk: Duplication

Explanation: Kuron and kakeru Have the ability to clone themselves making Duplicates of themselves

Abilites: Duplication/ The twins can clone themselves

Quirk moves: None

Weakness: The Twins have a limit on how much clones they can produce if they Go over the limit the cant produce anymore

Personality: Kuron and kakeru are two twins who go to U.A high along with beings friends with chikaru and the gang. These two are twins who redefines what It means to be a twin doing everything even in the Same exact manner there's never a dull time when the two aren't together Or even the opposite. Besides that they're cool people to hang around along with being a bit mischievous.

Likes: Each other  
Hero work  
Hanging out  
Video games  
TV

Dislikes: Being separated  
Bad guys  
Innocent being in harmed

Offense: 4/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 4/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Duplication: 6/5

Ship or possible ship: None (Both)

Twins: That's better

Shilver: Good now we're totally finished with characters

Zone tan: For now...

Shilver: Don't be silly Zone hehe Well I guess i'll see you next time okay bye

Zone tan: Well aren't you a little jumpy

Shilver: ITS OVER DON''T FORGET TO REVIEW AND SHARE BYE!


	5. Chapter 5: Impressive strength

Shilver: Hello readers its me the great Shilver here to bring you Readers another Chapter of My hero academia: Chikaru's road to pro Hero so sit back enjoy and make sure to review and share with friends GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!

Zone tan: And as always we're watching you read

Shilver: Huh no insults?

Zone tan: no not for now at least I have decided anything to put on my list

Shilver: You're what?

Zone tan: Nothing lets just get on with the story Shall we

Shilver: Hey! don't change the subject what list do you have...HEY GET BACK HERE!

Start

"Check out the results from the exam" Teacher 1A said"

"Wow the first student didn't even have rescue points" Teacher 1B said

"He took down those faux villains down like an Ace when most of the other Examinee's were running from the big obstacles he stayed focus letting the small targets get in close and then counterattacking that kid is tought Teacher 1C said

"On the opposite end the seventh Place student had zero hero points" Teacher 1B said

"He's not the first U.A hopeful to take out a giant robot like that Though its been a while since I saw someone blow it away with one attack" Teacher 1C said

"Yeah but at what cost" Teacher 1D "Did you see how Badly he injured himself if you ask me, its like his body isn't used like his quirk"

"Hm..." A man in the back Said

*My hero academia Opening: The day plays end ends*

[Chikaru monologuing]: The night After I opened my U.A acceptance letter he finally got in touch with me and Chikaru

"Hi all might!" Midoriya said

"Yo" Chikaru said adding on

"Too loud Guys" All might said while blood was Spewing from his mouth

"What all might's here?" A man said

"No way were?" A woman said

"Way to Blow my cover, Say it was a Mistake" Skinny All might said

"I was just kidding nothing to see here!" Midoriya said

"Many Apologies!" Chikaru said

"Lame" The man Said

"Aw I wanted an Autograph" The woman said

Midoriya, Chikaru and all might sigh in unison

"Congrats on getting in" All might said

"I couldn't have done it without your help" Midoriya said

"Oh speaking of which I didn't tell anyone that U.A that I've been training you or anything" All might said

"Huh?" Midoriya said

"Really I wasn't one of the judges and I didn't pull any strings for ya you earned your spot on your own" All might said

"Wow thanks for telling me I'm glad to here that" Midoriya said "Oh yeah I was really surprised to hear you're going to be a teacher this year!"

"Yeah its not something you hear Outta the blue" Chikaru said

"I was wondering what brought you out here all of the sudden after all your agency in Minato, Tokyo and everyone knows-" Midoriya was soon cutoff by all might and chikaru

"Getting creepy" Chikaru and All might said in Unison

"The school didn't want me to tell anyone about the job until they the official announcement it seems like fortuitous Timing an easy way to find someone New to inherit one for all

"So that's it he was originally Planning to give it to a U.A student someone who was strong who already had a Quirk" Midoriya said mentally before speaking "Your power completely wrecked my body and all I did was throw one punch. I can't control it what do I do?"

"You'll learn to manage it in due time" All might said to midoriya "Hoping to master it right away is like asking a baby to run a marathon. You still have to go through the process of learning how to walk"

"Yeah...Wait! you knew I was gonna get hurt that badly?" Midoriya said to Midoriya

"Well...we were in a time crunch but it turned out all right. Plus, now you know what you're dealing with" All might said to midoriya

"Right now your Quirk is either all or nothing one day you'll learn to control your Output then you'll be able to adjust exactly how much power you're using" All might said to Midoriya

"Controlling All for one?" Chikaru said confused

"*Gasps* I just need control?" Midoriya said

"You're overflowing with Energy at the moment with training your Body'll hold it better...*Turns back to normal* Then its yours to command All might said to midoriya

"Woah that's awesome but when did you Get buff again..." Chikaru said to all might

"Look, it really is all might" The man said

"No way! Where'd he come from?" The woman said

"Right! now we run" All might said to the two boys

"Huh okay!" Midoriya said to all might

"Hey wait up!" Chikaru said to the two

"The torch I passed onto you is but a small flame right now in time it will be kindled until you rage and inferno the more powerful you become the more you'll outshine me Eventually, I'll retire my job is complete" All might said mentally "Hoo! deep stuff, all might"

Episode 5: What I can do for now

At Chikaru's house

"Alright Chika you got what you need?" Kaori asked chikaru

"Um hmm" Chikaru said to his mother

"Are you sure?" Kaori asked Chikaru before adding on "Like you didn't bring any video games or anything of the sort"

"No I didn't bring those things mom" Chikaru said before speaking "Now I gotta Jet or i'll be late Love you, bye"

"Wait Chika" Kaori said

"What's up?" Chikaru asked

"I'm proud of you honey" Kaori said before giving Chikaru the thumbs up and Grinning with a Sparkle appearing "Do you best I have faith in you"

"Thank you mom I appreciate what You've done" Chikaru said to his mother before leaving

[Chikaru monologuing]: That day, I began my High school career. The Acceptance rate that year was just as Small as it always had been One in 300. Four people got in from reccomendations and 36 through regular exams we were split into two classes of 20 each but My friends were In the same class as me so I guess its approximately 33 students also counting me so its 34.

"Class 1-A where is it?" Chikaru said "Oh there it is? and Midoriya is also there nice. Hey izu!"

"Huh? oh hey Chikaru" Midoriya said

"Nice to see we're in the same class too" Chikaru said

"Yeah" Midoriya said

"Man these door are hella Big school must be Filled with giants I take it" Chikaru said

"Yeah...The most promising students in the country are waiting behind this door" Midoriya said getting a thought of bakugou and the young man with glasses in his class. "Maybe we're in different classes maybe every one here is nice"

"Welp might as we see What we're up against" Chikaru said before opening the door Before seeing Bakugou and the kid with Glasses. "Well sh*t"

"Take your feet off the desk now" The kid with glasses Said to bakugou

"Huh" Bakugou said with a smirk

"Its the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing your feet on school property you cretin" The boy with glasses said

"You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up you ass or were you born with it?" Bakugou said to the Kid

"Just my luck" Midoriya said to himself

"Uh-Lets start over I'm tenya Iida from somei private academy" The boy named Tenya said to bakugou

"Somei, Huh? so you must think you're better than me i'm gonna have fun tearin' you a new one" Bakugou said to Iida

"You would threaten me? You own classmate are you sure you're in the right place" Iida said

"Ha" Bakugou chuckled Before looking at the two boys

"Its him" Iida Said before The class looked at Midoriya

"Yo chikaru" Gin said waving along the rest of his friends

"Hey guys" Chikaru said before walking to any conveniently placed empty seat which was also Next to Eeshi on the left

"So you're here too huh?" Eeshi said to Chikaru in a bored tone

"Well yeah we can obviously see I'm in THIS classroom room located inside U.A high" Chikaru said To Eeshi

"*Scoffs* Smartass talk like that will Get you wiped out Easy" Eeshi said to chikaru

"Yeah didn't hear something like that on the first day we met" Chikaru said Eeshi

"That's because my strength backs up my statement" Eeshi said Chikaru

"Funny...So can mine" Chikaru said to Eeshi with a Smirk

"We'll see about that U.A is the perfect way to show how Much capability you have if you wanna survive Towards the Path of being a Pro hero" Eeshi said

"Oh don't you worry I got this in the bag" Chikaru said to Eeshi with a grin

"*Scoffs* As if I'm worried about your state of well being when I have better things to worry about" Eeshi said to chikaru before continuing "I'm just telling you to give you the heads up"

And with that Eeshi turned around facing the front

"I don't understand that guy" Chikaru said mentally

"Um excuse me?" Said A kid next to Chikaru on the right

"What's Up?" Chikaru Said to the kid

"I wanted to say Your Quirk was pretty Cool with you Red lightning and Immense power" The kid said

"Oh thanks its called red alpha" Chikaru said with a smile

"Its Quite a special quirk" The kid said before continuing "I'm Reikon Maindo nice to meet you"

Reikon maindo/ age: 16

Race: Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: September, 18

Hero name: Telekinesis

Hair: Light blonde with a Light blue streak

Skin: Caramel

Body: well built

Height: 5'6

Eye color: Black

Status: alive

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

Family: Unknown

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A high

Team(s): Team chikaru

Fighting style: Blast range

Voiced by: Wayne grayson

Outfit: On normal days Reikon wears a White jacket with cargo shorts and blue sneakers

School outfit: When in school he wears the U.A uniform along with His blue sneakers

Hero outfit: When in his hero outfit he wears a White long Hoodie with Black pants and white boots along with a bandana around his neck

Quirk: Psychokinesis/ Psychic

Explanation: Reikon has the ability to Move any object or person with his Mind with ease

Abilites: Reikon has the ability to levitate himself and fly at incredible speed getting to his destination as Fast as possible

Quirk moves: Rock throw/ Reikon can use his telekinesis to lift up rocks and chuck them at his enemies

Weakness: None

Personality: Reikon is a student who enrolls a U.A high. He's a good friend to chikaru and is a Kind and caring boy who treats everyone he comes across with nothing but respect even to the rudest of folks. Alongside that he has a Excellent Amount of intelligence always putting it to great use usually For battle tactics against foes stronger than him or to get his friends and others out of trouble.

Likes: Reading  
Studying  
Writing  
Drawing  
Hero work  
Heroes

Dislikes: Bad guys  
Innocent in danger  
Being defenseless  
Friends getting hurt  
Chaos and discord

Hobbies: Drawing

Fighting style: Average fighter

Offense: 4/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 5/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Psychokinesis: 6/5

"I'm Chikaru Siwaka Nice to me you Too" Chikaru said To reikon

"Thank you I hope we can get along in the future" Reikon said chikaru

"As do I" Chikaru said to reikon

Back with midoriya

"Uh Hi" Midoriya said nervously

"Good morning! I'm tenya Iida" Iida said walking toward Midoirya

"Yeah I know" Midoriya said To Iida "I'm izuku midoriya its super nice to meet you"

"midoriya you realized there was something more to the practical Exam, Didn't you?" Iida said to midoriya

"Huh?" Midoriya said to Iida confused

"You must be very perceptive and I completely Misjudged you, I admit" Iida said to midoriya "As a student, You're far superior to me"

"Um...I find that hard to believe" Midoriya said

"Hey! I recognize that messed-up hair. Falling boy" The rosy cheeked girl said making Midoriya gasp

"Oh my gosh, Its that nice girl who talked to me. She looks so good in that Uniform" Midoriya thought to himself

"That punch was amazing" The girl said raising her fist up and down

"Oh, Hey, Hi! oh my gosh so uh I should probably be thanking you for going in and talking to him" Midoriya said

"Huh how'd you know about that?" The girl asked

"Oh, I- Um- What?" Midoriya said nervously

Meanwhile Bakugou was looking at the two students mainly midoriya with an Angered look

*Flashback plays*

"I can't believe with have not one but 3 students from our school heading off to UA" The teacher said impressed before continuing "And to think, You're two of them Midoriya and chikaru its a miracle"

At an alley bakugou pushed midoriya to the wall while holding chikaru by the collar

"What did you two do to pass the exam? you must've cheated somehow, Right?" Bakugou said to the two before continuing "I'm suppose to be the first and only student from this crappy school to get into U.A but you two had to screw it up"

"You know of all people I had the capability to get into U.A high my grades are Excellent and my quirk" Chikaru said

"I warned you not to apply!" Bakugou yelled before midoriya grabbed his arm

"Kacchan...Someone I looked up to told me that I can be a hero that's why I applied...That's why I'm Going" Midoriya said confusing bakugou

"Huh?" Said bakugou

"Like it or not you can't stop me" Midoriya stated

*Flashback ends*

"I'm gonna ruin that little bastard Right after I figure out how he got in" Bakugou said

"What do you think we're doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like I can't wait to meet everybody" The girl said excited

"If you're here just to make friends then you can pack your stuff up" A man said with a bored tone

"Ah!" Midoriya said in shock

"U-Uh" The girl said

It was silent until the two looked around to see a man in a yellow sleeping bag

"Welcome to U.A's hero course" The man said before unzipping his bag and taking a sip out of whatever he was drinking

"What is the that thing?" Everyone said in unison

"It took 8 seconds for you all to shut up that's not gonna work time is precious rational student would understand that" the man said

"Who's that dude?" Chikaru asked

"I dunno looks outta place to me" Gin said

"Maybe he's our teacher" Maguma said

"Who knows" Kasai said

"Hello, I'm shoto aizawa your teacher" The man named aizawa said

"Teacher?" The 4 friends said in unison

"Well obviously if he wasn't our teacher then he would be evacuated let alone not even be here Are you fools plainly simple minded?" Eeshi said in a rude manner

"Well how're we suppose to know that genious" Chikaru said

"I just explained it to you not so long ago were you even listening?" Eeshi said

"*Scoffs* whatever lets just listen to what he has to say" Chikaru said annoyed

"Fine by me" Eeshi said

"Right, lets get to it put these on and head outside" Aizawa said before pulling out a Blue, white and red uniform out of his Sleeping bag

In the teacher faculty room

"U.A's course doesn't follow the normal Academic path" All might said before sighing "Get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell"

Back with the students who are currently at the Field

"What? a Quirk assessment test?" The students asked

"But orientation we're gonna miss it" The girl with rosy cheeks said

"If you really wanna make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies" Aizawa said making the students gasp

"Now this teacher knows what he's talking about" Eeshi said to himself

"Here at U.A, we're not tethered to traditions that means I get to run class however I see fit" Aizawa said before continuing "You've been taking standardized test most of your lives but never got to use your Quirk in physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those who with the most power excel Its not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn. Bakugou you've managed to get the most points on the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in junior high?"

"Sixty seven meters I think" Bakugou said

"Right. Try doing it with your Quirk Anything goes just stay in the Circle" Aizawa said "Go on you're wasting our time"

"All right man you asked for it" Bakugou said "I'll add a little heat to my pitch and drop their jaws" Bakugou said mentally "DIE!" Bakugou says before throwing the ball which goes a far distance due to his explosion quirk

"Well...Would ya look at that" Chikaru said

"Don't tell me your Suprised" Eeshi said

"Like hell I am" Chikaru said

"Yeah whatever goes your direction" Eeshi said

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. Its the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero" Aizawa said before holding up the phone showing bakugou's distance of 705.2 meters

"Woah, 705 meters are you kidding me?" A kid with yellow and black hair said

"Woah that looks like fun I wanna try" A girl with pink hair said

"This is what I'm talkin' about, Usin' our Quirks as much as we want!" A kid with black hair said

"So this looks fun, huh?" Aizawa said "You have 3 years to become a hero you think its all gonna be fun and games?...Idiots today you'll compete in 8 physical tests to Gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately"

"Huh?" the students said in shock

"Holy" Kuron said

"Crap" Kakeru said

"Well sh*t guess we really need to give it our all" Kasai said

"Giving it our all may apply to you All but in my vision not so much" Eeshi said with a smirk

"Yeah-yeah short stuff give it a rest why don't Ya" Chikaru said

"*Scoffs* Your lack of Greater insults Flatter me" Eeshi said in a sarcastic tone

"Huh I'm surprised you actually had emotions and not just a midget with a voice and working Body parts with no soul" Chikaru said

"Insult as much as you want in the end your Pathetic attempts are futile just to let you know So" Eeshi said

"Heh Don't worry I'll hit close to home so watch what ya say" Chikaru said

"Hmph ignorant fool" Eeshi said before folding his arms and looking forward

Back with all might

"Aw crap, He got Aizawa midoriya is gonna be singled out from the start" All might said

Back to midoriya

"Immediate expulsion 8 test? oh crap. Not good" Midoriya said nervously before looking at his hand "I can only use One for all at either 0 or 100 percent right now I don't have any control yet

"Like I said, I decide how this class runs. Understand" Aizawa said with a creepy face before continuing "If that's a problem then you can head home right now."

"A huge test on the first day of school? what the crap am I gonna do?" Midoriya asked to himself nervously

*Intermission plays showing a chibi Shilver trying to go Super saiyan then ends*

"You can't send one of us home!" The rosy cheeked girl said "We just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, That isn't fair"

"Oh and you think natural disasters are?" Aizawa said before continuing "Or Power-hungry villains? hm? or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? no the world's full of unfairness its a hero's job to try that unfairness if you wanna be a pro hero, you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink." Aizawa continued "For the next 3 years, U.A will throw one terrible hardship after another at you so go beyond. Plus ultra-style."

"I don't approve of this kind of hazing but U.A's the top hero program. I have no choice" Iida said mentally

"Time to blow these nerds away" Bakugou said mentally

"I need to try hard and give it my all just like mom would say" Chikaru said to himself

"Now then...We're just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin" Aizawa said before a whistle is blown

"Runners, on your mark. ready-" The measuring device was cut off by a gunshot

It was Iida vs a girl with a frog like appearance in a running race which Iida won by his remarkable speed followed by The frog girl

"3.04 seconds" The device said

"At 50 meters I can only get up to third gear" Iida said

 **Tenya Iida, His Quirk: Engine/ As you can see his legs move pretty dang fast**

"Looks like he's in his element but speed won't help him every test" Aizawa said

Meanwhile the frog girl from earlier Named tsuyu asui scored 5.58 seconds.

Later it was the girl who saved deku vs a kid with a big tail.

"I'll lighten up my clothes, oh and my shoes too" The Gravity girl said

 **Ochaco uraraka, Her Quirk: Zero Gravity/** **She can nullify the gravitational pull of anything she touches but if she uses too much power then she'll totally hurl**

"Get set-" The device said until a gunshot was fired and the two dashed off but with the tailed kid Already finishing "5.49 seconds" the device said calculating The tailed kids time before continuing "7.15 seconds" The device said calculating Ochako's time

"Well at least its faster than junior high" Uraraka said happily

Next up was the blonde kid with the laser from the exam

"Nice attempts, Mon amis" The Blonde kid said

"Runners, On your mark" The device said

"But you're just not showing enough panache" The blonde kid said before jumoing and activating his laser sending him back mid air "Let your powers shine!"

 **Yuga Aoyama, his Quirk: Navel laser!/ That's right a belly button laser**

Soon Aoyama falls with the girl with the pink hair passing him

 **But he can't shoot it forever**

"5.51 seconds" The device said

"Hm. Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy" Aoyama said

"What a tool" Everyone said in unison

Next was Dobetsu vs Mizu

"Lets do this" Dobetsu said

"Runners, are you ready?-" The device said before a gunshot fired

The two students ran until dobetsu turned into a cheetah and basically Outran mizu who just now finished

"4.05 seconds" The device said for Dobetsu

 **Dobetsu Yasai, his Quirk: Animal-fication/ He can turn into any animal of his choosing**

"Damn I had a feeling he'd use his cheetah form" Mizu said

 **Mizu ling, His Quirk: Water/ Mizu can use water to his will great for most situations**

"Testing the upper limits of their power helps me asses their room for growth" Aizawa said mentally before continuing "It becomes clear what they can and cannot do their true potential"

"Runners, are your marks. Ready-" The device said before a Gunshot goes off

"Sometimes pro heroes have to be creative in order to succeed" Aizawa said mentally

"Burst speed!" Bakugou said before Using his explosion quirk to Move quickly passing the line

"4.03 seconds" The device said

 **Katsuki Bakugou, His Quirk: Explosion!**

Midoriya soon finishes with 7.02 seconds

"My power has more uses than anyone else in this school" Bakugou said

"I'm still here fam" Chikaru said

"Shut it" Bakugou said

"Just sayin" Chikaru said

Bakugou looked at midoriya who was currently gaining his breath

"Pathetic" Bakugou said

"They're still 7 more test everyone gonna be using their Quirks on all of 'em and getting awesome results...So what do I do? I've got a ton of power but I can only Use it once and it'll break me. Control that's what I need maybe I can focus like all might suggested" midoriya said

*Flashback plays*

"You can harness one for all its simple" All might said "You have to feel it"

"Wow...okay" Chikaru said turning around in embarrassment

"Can you be a little more specific?" midoriya said

"So you already know what its like to fire on all cylinders" all might said punching air

"Yeah, like a lot of broken bones" midoriya said

"No, i'm talking about the rush inside you must've felt it coursing through you what was it like?" All might said

"Mm...A bzzt, or no, like a whoosh or maybe kapow, or-umm oh I know like an egg about to explode in a microwave" midoriya said

"Okay but you could at least have picked something cooler" Chikaru said

"*Laughs while blood shoots out* That's pretty boring but okay" All might said before continuing "if that's the metaphor you wanna go with then lower the wattage or decrease the cooking time whichever on works keep focusing on that image and keeping the egg frome exploding, All right"

"I can do that" Midoriya thought

"You got three weeks until school the more you concentrate the faster you'll learn" All might said before continuing "Control over One for all isn't gonna happen overnight but you'll nail it in one day...You just gotta keep trying"

*Flashback ends*

Test two: grip Strength

A whistle is soon blown

"Alright Gin give it a go" Chikaru said

"You got it man" Gin said before grabbing his silver chain and his whole body turning into silver right before gripping the Object in his hand Gaining 545 kilograms

"Woah badass" Kasai said

"As strong as always" Tsubasa said

"Alright your turn Chika" Gin said handing the object to chikaru

"Might as well" Chikaru said before continuing "Alrighty just gonna give it a little grab and..." Chikaru was cut off by his friends

"543 kilograms" His friends said in unison

"Yep I've been lifting Heh-heh" chikaru said chuckling

Test three: standing long jumps

A whistle is blown

Aoyama used his Laser beam

Bakugou used his Exploding quirk

Midoriya did normal jumping

Dobetsu used his Quirk to become a bunny

Test four: repeated side step

*Whistle blows*

a kid with purple hair used his quirk to bounce side by side

Test five: ball throw

Uraraka used her quirk by touching the ball and throwing it to which it never fell giving her infinity shocking the students

Kasai and Maguma turned the ball into fire and threw it causing it to soar

Tsubasa surrounded the ball with air and threw it with the air having control

Dobetsu turned into a gorilla and threw the ball with great force

Arawareru just threw the ball and had it teleport

"Woah everyone's having great scores this year is gonna be great" Chikaru said

"I know right" Gin said

"Chikaru you're next" Aizawa said

"Alright" Chikaru said before getting in position and throwing the ball which went a few meters but not far enough

"Is that all you could throw?" Eeshi said before continuing "With all the bravado I thought you prove yourself guess not"

"Yeah-yeah put a sock in it already" Chikaru said

"Try again" Aizawa said

"Come again?" Chikaru asked

"Try again...The ball throw we're wasting time"

"But why?" Chikaru asked

"I know you're half-assing it so use your quirk and hurry up, Reikon grab the ball"

"You got it" Reikon said before using his quirk to levitate the ball and place it in Chikaru's hand

"Now get to it" Aizawa said

"Fine" Chikaru said before stretching

"Lets see how you do this time" Eeshi said to himself

"its just going to be the safe as last time" Bakugou said

Chikaru grins before speaking

"RED ALPHA!" Chikaru said confusing the students before red lighting surround his body

"Red alpha, what is that?" One student asked

"I dunno looks pretty cool to me" Another student with red hair said

"So the bastard has been hiding his Quirk from me" Bakugou said

"Ready and...THROW!" Chikaru said before throwing the ball with all his might causing the ball to soar high in the sky at a high speed and force which soon drops alongside that he also surprised the crowd and his friends.

"Well he did a helluva lot better than last time" Aizawa thought before showing chikaru his score which was 705.5 meters Passing bakugou

Chikaru soon turns around facing his classmate

"So is that still half assing it?" Chikaru asked with a Grin

 **Chikaru Siwaka, His Quirk: Red alpha/ Chikaru Can activate his Quirk giving him tremendous strength but he can only use it for a limited time or else his quirk power will decrease until it renders him useless**

"Yeah whatever you had your shine now its midoriya's turn now move out the way" Aizawa said before mentally speaking "He has an impressive quirk good enough to make him a worthy pro hero but he's arrogant so he may get killed or even worse in the near future If he keeps acting the way he is. I won't tell him he has to learn it on his own"

"So I guess you're not all Talk and no action huh" Eeshi said

"Yeah...Guess I'm not" Chikaru said

With all might

"Chikaru has quite the powerful quirk it'll be interesting to see what he can do in the future but right now i'm worried for midoriya" All might said

Just then it was Midoriya's turn to throw the ball

"If midoriya doesn't shape up soon he's the one going home" Iida said

"Huh? of course he is he's a quirkless loser" Bakugou said

"He has a quirk" Iida said

"Way to show team spirit bakugou" Chikaru said

"Did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?"

"Huh?" Bakugou said confused

"Here it comes" Aizawa said

"Time for him to Show what he can really do" Chikaru said

"don't get to excited he's just going to be sent home after this" Eeshi said

"Don't start underestimating people yet Yourama" Chikaru said

Just then Midoriya was about to throw the ball once again using his Quirk until Aizawa used his own Quirk to cancel it

"The judges for this exam were not rational enough" Aizawa said "Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school"

"Wait you did what to my-Ah those goggles. I know you" Midoriya said before continuing "You can look at someone and disable their quirk. The erasure hero, Eraser head!

"Uh" the students said in unison

"Eraser? who's that?" A boy said

"Oh I've heard of him" Tsuyu said before continuing "I think he works on the down low"

Meanwhile All might was looking from the sides

"Aizawa's one of those guys who dislikes the media because they'll interfere with our work and he judges celebrity heroes like me because I look good in the spotlight" All might said

Back with aizawa

"You're not ready" Aizawa said "You don't have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again counting in someone to save your useless body?"

"No that's not what I was trying to do" Midoriya said

Aizawa soon uses his Scarf to bring midoriya closer to him

"No matter what your intentions are you would be nothing more than a liability in battle" Aizawa said "You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know one who saved a thousand people himself and became a legend. But even with That drive, you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry midoriya but with your power, there's no way you can become a hero

Just then it was silent Until Aizawa told midoriya to throw the ball again

"He's letting him do it again it what's the point in that he's just gonna get a bad distance" Eeshi said

"Just shut up and watch" Chikaru said

"Fine" Eeshi said

From a distance all might was looking with a worried tone

"I wonder if our teacher gave him advice" Iida said

"Probably told him to start packing" Bakugou said

"I've got one shot at nailing this" Midoriya said "So what am I gonna do?"

"Is he gonna use his quirk and have to forfeit the rest of the events like a fool or admit defeat and settle in last place either way he doesn't belong here" Aizawa said

"I still can't control my power but I cant just give up, either" Midoriya said mentally "Do I let the egg explode? it might be my only shot at staying in U.A I have to try something no matter what the consequences"

"A waste of a quirk" Aizawa said

Just then Midoriya was about to throw the ball

" was right about what he said" Midoriya said mentally "If I cant control my quirk then there's no way i'll ever become a hero"

A brief second with all might

"Hey-hey is he serious?" All might said

back with midoriya

"I have to work way harder than everyone else here if I wanna succeed" Midoriya said "I have a lot to learn but i'll focus on what I can do right now"

Just then midoriya's quirk activated and was on his finger tips and chikaru caught glimpse of it

"And here's the part were you're proven wrong" Chikaru said

"Heh what ever you say Siwaka" Eeshi said

"Smash!" Midoriya said before throwing the ball with great force in the air surprising the students "It hurts but not as bad as before"

"Well...?" Chikaru asked

"Fine I guess our classmates have Some strength" Eeshi said

"Heh you are so in denial after what we've seen they're pretty strong on their own" Chikaru said

"If you wanna call them strong then go ahead" Chikaru said

" ...You see i'm still standing" Midoriya said

"This kid" Aizawa said with a creepy smile

With all might

"I was worried about you, Young man but you're doing a great job you knew you had to use one for all but not all full power or you'll be K.O'd so you propelled the ball at the last possible point of contact by sending the power of your Quirk shooting through you fingertips minimizing the injury to your body while maximizing the throw" All might said "What the heck, Young midoriya how did you get so cool"

"*Chuckles* This is gonna be a fun year but by the end of it I will be a pro hero" Chikaru said

(Preview)

"Hero basic training, A class only available at U.A hero course" Midoriya said

"Deku lets do our best on the combat exercise Okay?" Uraraka said

"Oh my gosh, I talked to a girl again! *Squeals*" Midoriya said

"Not exactly" Chikaru said

"Looks like we're up against team Iida and bakugou" Uraraka

"Oh boy that doesn't look to go I mean...Iida I can understand but bakugou...I'm not so sure" Chikaru said

"You mean, I'm going to have to fight Kacchan?" Midoriya said nervously

"How ironic" Chikaru said

"Next time: 'Rage, You damn nerd!'" Midoriya said

"Look at deku's bunny ears oh my goodness they're so cute" Uraraka said

"Go beyond" Midoriya said

"PLUS ULTRA!" The three said in unison

End/ Omake

Shilver: Hey guys its me shilver and I sincerely hope you enjoyed today's chapter and make sure to stay tuned for updates Also make sure to review and share with friends I would appreciate it thanks guy GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!

Zone tan: and remember as always we're watching you read

Chikaru: ciao

Yaken: *comes through the door bruised and battered* Hey guys i'm back

Shilver: What happened to you?

Yaken: I dunno but zone tan just sent me through a trapped door and the next thing I know was that I was in the middle of nowhere

Zone tan: is that so?

Yaken: You're so evil you know that?

Zone tan: Hmm...I guess so later

Yaken: wait what?

Yaken soon fell through a trapped door again to who knows where

Shilver: was that necessary

Zone tan: probably not

END


	6. Chapter 6: Rage you Damned Nerd

Shilver: Hello fellow readers Its me The great Shilver

Zone tan: Not really Great but whatever

Shilver: Shut it girl...Anyways I apologize if I haven't been updating This lately. The reason is that I've been working on other fanfics like fairy tail which chapter 1 has been posted so If you wanna check it out go ahead and make sure to review and share with friends but besides that I have been working on other fanfics which chapters will get posted in due time so stay up for that.

Zone tan: Well aren't you a sweetie pie

Shilver: *Sighs* Yeah whatever anyways Enjoy the story and we'll see you back here later

*My hero academia Opening 1: THE DAY plays then ends*

"He threw it over 700 meters" Said a boy with Blonde hair and a black streak

"Not to mention the other kid threw it at the Same rate" Said another Boy with spiky Red hair

"Nice, he's finally showing us his true power!" Uraraka said happily

"But his finger appears to be broken now" Iida said before continuing "Just like in the exam. This quirk is very odd"

"It wasn't a very pretty throw" Aoyama said

"What the hell was that?" Bakugou said mentally shocked before continuing "If he had a quirk he would've gotten it when we we're kids impossible and Him that

bastard's been lying to me this whole time playing me for a fool. Those two they're up to something, I'm getting to the bottom of this right now"

"Good job man" Chikaru said while high fiving Midoriya's other hand

"Uh...Thanks?" Midoriya said a little nervous

"HEY!" Bakugu yelled before continuing "You two Bastards, Tell me how you did that Or you're dead"

"Hey calm down man" Chikaru said

Bakugou was soon stopped by The scarf on Aizawa

"What?! Why is your scarf so damn strong?" Bakugou asked

"Because its a capture weapon made of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy...Stand down" Aizawa said before continuing "It'd be wise to avoid and not make me use my Quirk too much it gives me serious dry eye"

"Too bad. That power is amazing" The students said

 **Class 1-A's homeroom teacher: Shota Aizawa/ He can erase the quirk of anyone he looks but the effect ends when he blinks**

"You're wasting my time now, whoever's next can step up" Aizawa said before walking off

"We're just gonna go now" Chikaru said

"Yeah" Midoriya said

Right then the two walked off leaving an angry Bakugou behind

"Ouch, Is your finger okay?" Uraraka asked

"Sure, fine" Midoriya said

"Until the exam, they we're nothing especially Deku" Bakugou said

"A little Nat I could crush with ease" Bakugou said before continuing "Just an annoying bug that I can smash into the ground

Episode 6: Rage, you damned nerd

[Chikaru monologuing]: After that me and izuku the exercise with ease...Well not for Izu but he still held his own and its the effort that counts

Later on Aizawa was soon about to go over the results

"Alright, time to give you your results Aizawa said before continuing "I ranked you all from best to worst, you should probably have a good idea on where you stand i'll just pull up the whole list. its not worth going over each individual's score

"The person ranked last is gonna be expelled" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "And the only test I was any good at was the softball throw can I squeak on by that one score alone? I bombed the rest of the challenges

Aizawa soon pulls up the scores showing the results with Chikaru placed in third and Eeshi in fourth

"I'm in last place. I failed" Midoriya said sadly to himself

"And I was lying, No one's going home" Aizawa said shocking the students

"Well I'll be damned" Chikaru

"That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the test" Aizawa said with a Creepy smile

"WHAA!?" Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida yelled in unison

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out" Said a girl with a Pony style hair cut before continuing "I'm sorry I guess I probably should've said something"

"It was obviously a trick" Eeshi

"No really!? I didn't notice what a wonderful observation you're so smart" Chikaru said sarcastically

"Your ignorance is saddening" Eeshi said

"So is your's but I don't complain" Chikaru

"That was pretty nerve wrecking huh?" Said a kid with long black hair

"Nah I'm always ready for a challenge" Said a kid with spiky red hair

"I hear ya" Kasai said

"That's it we're done for the day" Aizawa said

"Pick up a syllabus in the classroom, Read over it before tomorrow morning" Aizawa said

Midoriya soon sighs in relief

"Midoriya take this and go see the old lady to have her fix you up" Aizawa said before giving midoriya a paper and speaking "Things are gonna be tougher when your actual training begins make sure you're Prepaired

"I managed to make through the first day but there was so much I completely Failed at" Midoriya said before continuing "I'm starting out at the bottom I've still got a whole lot to learn...If I'm gonna achieve my dream!"

"Wow this was pretty easy" Chikaru said

"Yeah but it'll only get harder as the days progress" Maguma said

"Good enough for me I need the extra push" Kasai said

"Yeah I agree with Kasai" Gin said before continuing "They can just Baby us and expect us to be a hero right off the bat"

"Yeah and judging by How Mr. Shouto acts I don't think they'll be doing that anytime soon" Shizen said

"Well in that case we gotta Put our all into it or Else we'll be kicked to the curb" Chikaru said

"Definitely" Kori said

"Yeah Me and Kori didn't enroll Into this school just because it was popular we enrolled Because we wanna be heroes" Mizu said

"Then we'll have to give it our All" Chikaru said

"In the mean time I suggest we just head back to our classes" Tsubasa said earning a nod from his comrades

Meanwhile back with All might

"Aizawa, that was a rotten move" All might said

"All might, So you were watching" Aizawa said before continuing "No talk shows today?

"A rational deception That's cute, but you're not exactly known for being Light hearted" All might said before continuing "I read your file Last year you expelled an entire class of freshman students, you have no problem kicking students out Anyone you deem unworthy you were ready to send last Place home So that can only mean...You see the exact potential in Young midoriya that I do"

"What is this about? it almost sounds like you've been in his corner the whole time" Aizawa said

"Uh" All might said

"Isn't it a little too early to be playing favorites?" Aizawa asked before walking off then speaking "He has Zero potential, I admit If that were the case I'd send him straight Home after class without hesitation its cruel to let a kid keep dreaming of something That will never come true"

"In your own strange way you're a kind man, Aizawa...I know that, clearly we're both gonna have a problem

Later with Midoriya and Chikaru

"I'm so tired" Midoriya said

"Don't worry just Hang in there" Chikaru said

Suddenly Iida puts his hands on midoriya's Shoulder

"Oh hey there Iida" Midoriya said nervously

"How's the broken finger?" Iida asked

"Oh its doing fine thanks to recovery girl" Midoriya said

*Flashback*

 **In the nurses office**

"*Screaming* Woah thanks that feels so much better but, uh, suddenly I feel really tired I need a nap" Midoriya said

"My quirk stimulates your ability to heal but healing takes energy its not my fault that's just how the body works" Recovery Girl said "Get too many Injuries, Your stamina will be shot and you'll die instead of healing so be careful"

"So this could kill me!?" Midoriya asked Scared

*Flashback ends*

"I can't keep relying on others to help me, I have to hurry and find a way to control my Power

"And fast there's no telling what'll happen if you keep injuring yourself" Chikaru said

"I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class but I trust the school's Judgement, U.A is the top program even so, lying is downright Immoral

"I thought he was scary, But that's not it He's just really serious about school" Midoriya

"Yeah, Really serious" Chikaru said

Just then uraraka Yelled at the 3 from afar

"Hey! Wait up, You three!" Uraraka yelled while running towards them right before speaking again "Are you going to the station? I'll join you guys!"

"Its her again" Midoriya said to himself

"Oh, You're the infinity girl" Iida said

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka" Uraraka greeted before speaking "Lets see. You are Tenya Iida, You're Chikaru Siwaka but your friends call you chika and You're Deku, Right? Midoriya?"

"Deku!?" Midoriya said Shocked

"Uh, Yeah, isn't that what bakugou calls you" Uraraka asked before speaking "During the fitness test, He said...

"DEKU YOU BASTARD!" Chibi Bakugou yelled

"Right?" Uraraka asked

"Uh, well my name is actually Izuku Deku's what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me" Midoriya said

"That's Unsportsmanlike" Iida said

"Kinda rude in my opinion" Chikaru said

"Oh, I didn't realize that! I'm sorry" Uraraka Said before continuing "But, You know what I like Deku it makes a great hero name plus I think its kind **CUTE** "

"CALL ME DEKU!" "Deku" Said while being red in the face

"Oh wow that was...Fast" Chikaru

"Weren't You saying that it was an Insult?" Iida asked

"Paradigm Shift! My whole world is upside down" Midoriya said embarrassed

"Wait, what?" Uraraka said confused

"The heck is a Paradigm?" Chikaru asked

Later, as the four were walking

(Chikaru Monologuing): We survived our first day at U.A It was bad at first but in the end we found a way to Make our trip to being a pro hero comfortable, At least we're making new friends. Its pretty nice in my opinion

Back with Skinny all might

"You guys don't have time to relax" All Might said mentally Before continuing "Not yet, The real test begins tomorrow

The next day

(Chikaru Monologuing): UA's Hero course curriculum. There are normal classes, Like English they meet in the morning

"Now, Which of these four sentences contain a mistake?" Present mic asked

"So boring" Three students said

"This really sucks" Bakugou said

"Kill me now" Chikaru said

"Hey, everybody, Look alive! Grammar Rules!" Present mic said

"The relative pronoun's wrong in the last one" Midoriya said mentally

"Yaoyorozu, Lay it one us!" Present mic said

(Chikaru Monologuing): And during lunch we eat in the cafeteria where we can buy pretty tasty stuff on the cheap

"White rice is the best comfort food, Isn't it?" The chef named Lunch Rush said

"Damn right it is" Chikaru said stuffing his face down while 4 empty bowls were on the side

"This is super good" Uraraka said

(Chikaru Monologuing): And then in the afternoon, Its finally time...Hero basic Training

"I am here, coming through the door like a Hero" All might said

Soon the kids we're in surprise

"I can't believe its really All might!" A blonde kid said happy

"So he really is a teacher" The kid with spiky red hair said before continuing "This year is gonna be totally Awesome"

"Hey, look" Tsuyu said before continuing "Is he wears his Silver age costume?"

"I'm getting goose Bumps, Its so retro" The kid with the large Tail said

"Welcome to the most Import class at U.A High, Think of it as Hero-ing 101" All might said before continuing "Here, you will learn the basics of being a pro hero and what it means to fight in the name of good, Lets get into it, TODAY'S LESSON WILL PULL NO PUNCHES!

"Fight training" Bakugou said happy with an Evil smirk

"Hell yeah!" Chikaru said excited

"Just what I needed" Eeshi said with a smirk

"Time to show off the power of metal" Gin said

"Acceptable" Tsubasa Said

"Cool" Kori said

"Nice I can show them what I can really do" mizu said

"Rockin'" Iwa said

"Okay...I guess" Arawareru said

"I'm gettin' Fired Up" Kasai said with smoke coming from his body

"Calm down Kasai and I'm pretty sure that Phrase is taken" Maguma said

In the fairy tail Universe

"Huh?" Natsu said

"What's wrong?" Jalice asked

"I dunno I feel like something was taken from me" Natsu said before food was thrown at him "WHO THREW THAT!?"

Back in the hero Universe

"I've been needin' to stretch My legs this'll be perfect" Dobetsu said

"With the power of Mother nature on my side there's no way I'll lose" Shizen said

"Hopefully I don't over do with me eyes" Rei said

"Awesome!" Kuron and kakeru said in unison before high fiving each other

"Real combat?" Midoriya said nervously

"But one of the keys of being a hero is...LOOKING GOOD!" All might said before pointing to the wall which activated Opening Panels with suits in them then continuing "These suits were designed based on Your quirk Registration forms and the requests You sent in before school started"

This made the students Cheer in surprise

"Costumes" Midoriya said

"This is so badass" Chikaru said

"Get yourselves suited up and then meet me at the training ground beta" All might said

"YES SIR!" The students said in unison

Later on the students soon walked out with their hero suits on

"They say that clothes make the pros, Young ladies and gentleman and behold, You are the proof!" All might said before continuing "Take this to heart from now on you are all...Heroes in training!

"Yeah!" Chikaru said before fist bumping Gin

"This is getting me all revved up You look so cool" All might said before continuing "Now. Shall we get started you buncha Newbies?"

*Intermission Plays showing Yaken and shilver Arm wrestling and which shilver ends winning Then ends*

(Chikaru Monologuing): The clothing Allowance, Before we enrolled at U.A, we submitted Our quirk registration Forms; which included Physical Measurements and any costume designs to an exclusive clothing company Designated by the school with all that Info, They created State of the art costumes for us. Mines was basically Something Hip like along with Something I can feel comfortable wearing, Nothing too tight Nor too baggy but just right for me to move around in

*Flashback Starts*

Three weeks Ago

"Alright I got my Registration form and I know what I want my hero costume to be so I'm straight" Chikaru said

"And Your costume is...What?" Inu asked

"Well Take a Gander and see" Chikaru said Pulling out the picture

(A/N: If You read the first Chapter and saw how I described Chikaru then you know what he's Gonna wear but if Not he's going to wear A Red, Black and white Jacket with Black pants Thus retaining his Camo Sneakers he wears everyday along with White gloves)

"Seems...Nice" Inu said

"What you don't like it?" Chikaru asked

"No its a bit Non-hero like if you ask me" Inu said

"Well you know how I am" Chikaru said

"Yes I do" Inu said before sighing "Damage already done...No point in convincing you to change your choice of Clothing"

"Good-WAIT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DAMAGE ALREADY DONE!" Chikaru yelled

*Flashback Ends*

"This feels awesome" Chikaru said

"I know right?" Uraraka said

Soon Midoriya appears in his Hero costume

"Ah! Hey, Deku" Uraraka said

"Uraraka" Midoriya said

"Love your Costume! Not too flashy, Ya know?" Uraraka said making Midoriya nervous before continuing "Yours too Chika"

"Thanks...I wanted my costume to have a Cool look to it but still shows to I'm gonna be a hero" Chikaru said before continuing "Yours looks good too"

"Thanks but its not exactly what I expected though" Uraraka said

"And why's that?" Chikaru asked

"Well I should've been specific about what I wanted exactly this bodysuit is a skintight not really my style" Uraraka said

"Well hopefully You can change it in the future" Chikaru said

"I love this program" Said a small Student with purple Hair

Soon all might and chikaru get a glance at Midoriya's costume. To the top part of the costume resembling All might's Hairstyle and to the mask Similar to All might's smile

"You're so obvious" All might said holding back his laughter

"So identical" Chikara said also holding back his laughter

Later on

"Now that you're ready, Its time for combat training" All might said

"Sir" Iida said

"So that's Iida Under there" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "He looks so cool"

"Nice choice of Clothing" Chikaru also said mentally

"This Is the fake city from our entrance exam, Does that mean we'll be conducting Urban battles again?" Iida said

"Not quite, I'm going to move you two steps ahead" All might said before continuing "Most of the villains fights you see on the news take place outside however, Statistically Speaking run-ins with the most dastardly villains Take place indoors"

"I see" Chikaru said

"Think about it. Backroom deals, home invasions, Secret underground Lairs." All might said before speaking once more "Truly intelligent heroes Stay in the shadows, for this Training exercise You'll be split up into two Teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two Indoor battles"

"Isn't this a little Too advanced" Tsuyu asked

"The best training field is on the battlefield" All might said before continuing "But remember, You can't just punch a robot this time You're dealing with Actual people now"

"So will you be deciding who wins?" Yaoyorozu Asked

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugou asked

"How will this affect us in the future?" Maguma asked

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?" Uraraka asked

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or cooperative skills?" Iida asked

"Do we have to go all out?" Kasai asked

"Does this cap look Make me look good Mon Ami?" Aoyama asked

"I wasn't finished talking, Listen up" All might said

"A script" Midoriya said nervously

"The situation is this, The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout, The heroes must try and foil their plan" All might said before continuing "To do that, The good guys must either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon Likewise, The bad guys succeed of they protect their payload or capture the heroes"

"Sounds like some sort of Movie set up or something" Chikaru said

"Time's limited and we'll chose teams by drawing lots" All might said

"Isn't there a better way to do this?" Iida asked

"Think about it, Pro's often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, So maybe that's the reason we're seeing this here" Midoriya said

"Yes, I see Life is a random series of events...Excuse my rudeness" Iida said

"No sweat. Let's draw" All might said

Later on as the students picked it was decided who the teams were

"Wow, what are the chances? We're a team" Uraraka said excited

"Oh my gosh, I have to make a good impression on her nervously

"Alright, We've been put together!" Chikaru said happily

"Its like fate knows us well!" Gin said

"So you've guys have been put together too huh?" Kasai said Before continuing "I've been put with Maguma so when the fire twins come together there's no way we'll lose"

"I dunno kasai we're gonna be up against pretty strong people" Maguma said

"Nonsense sis we got this" Kasai said

"Me and Mizu have been paired up also" Kori said

"I wonder if its because we're Related" Mizu said

"Probably" Kori said

"Wow what're the chances? We're a team!" Uraraka said happily making Midoriya nervous

"Oh my gosh! I have to make a good impression on her" Midoriya said

"I declare that the first teams to fight will be...These Guys" All might said before pulling out two Balls Showing the letters A and D

This shocked Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida and bakugou

"Team A will be the heroes, While team D will be the villains, Everyone else can had to the monitoring Room to watch" All might said

"Yes, sir!" The students Said in unison

As the students left while bakugou was still there giving Midoriya a fearsome glare. This scared midoriya before Putting on his serious Face

"Bad guys, You can go on in and get set up" All might said before continuing "In 5 minutes, The good guys will be let loose and the battle will start"

"Yes, sir" Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida said in unison

"Young Iida. Young bakugou, The key to being successful in this challenge is to embody Villainy, Think from the perspective of an evildoer" All might said

"Got it" Iida said

"If things go too far, I'll step in" All might said

"Understood" Iida said

Inside the building

"Even though this is training, It pains me to aligned with Criminal Behavior" Iida said before continuing So this is the weapon we must Protect *Lightly knocks on the Bomb* Fake of course"

"Hey!" Bakugou said

"Hm?" Iida said

"Do you really think Deku has a Quirk?" Bakugou asked

"You saw how he threw that ball Though I think his power hurts his Body

"Tch" Bakugou said angrily

"Why is it that You seem to be especially Angry When it comes to Midoriya?" Iida asked

"Was he seriously Tricking Me all these years?" Bakugou asked to himself before continuing "I'm Gonna roast that damn nerd today"

"Ya think They expect us to memorize this buildings entire floor plan? Its so big!" Uraraka said before continuing "You know All might just as cool in person as he is in television I'm glad he's not threating Us with some kind of punishment like Mr. Aizawa So we can Relax, You seem worried is something wrong?"

"Uh well Its because we're up against Kacchan Plus there's Iida too" Midoriya said before continuing "We should be on our guard who knows what they'll pull"

"Oh, right Bakugou, He's the one who's always making fun of you" Uraraka said

"And he's amazing" Midoriya said sadly before continuing "He can be a real pain, sure but his strength and confidence and his ambition, not to mention His quirk They're all so much greater than mine"

"Uh" Uraraka said confused

"But that means I just have to do better, I refuse to lose today" Midoriya said

"So its a fated fight between Rivals?" Uraraka Asked

"Oh, I didn't mean to get you wrapped up in all this" Midoriya said

"Are you kididing me? Were a team, Right? Lets win this" Uraraka said Cheerfully Making midoriya Nod in agreement

"Alright!" All might said on the intercom before continuing "Lets begin the indoor combat training Team A and Team D your time starts now!"

Inside the monitoring room

"Pay attention Kids, think about what you would do" All might said before thinking mentally "Young midoriya In this class, you're just another student I'll grade you as I would anyone else Without playing favorites

Soon inside midoriya and Uraraka enter from the window

"And just like that We're in" Uraraka said

"Careful, There are a lot of blind spots" Midoriya said before walking and checking out the place

The two were walking for a few minutes trying to search of anyone or anything but to no advance

"I still have basically no control over One for all and I can't risk Using it" Midoriya said before continuing "And If I did I'd probably end up killing someone and i don't want that so We'll just have to win with Uraraka's Zero gravity and whatever I can do without a quirk" Midoriya said before speaking once more "I've gotta use my head luckily I took a good amount of notes on Indoor battles and fighting in tight spaces I can do this"

Soon Bakugou jumps out from the corner and tries to punch Midoriya only for Him to quickly evade making bakugou hit the wall, Causing a huge explosion.

"Uraraka are you okay?" Midoriya asked

"I'm fine Thanks but Deku" Uraraka said worried about part of his costume being torn off

"Its just my mask" Midoriya said

Soon the smoke dies down and Bakugou is soon clearing it out

"What's the matter, Deku?" Bakugou asked before continuing "Afraid to stand up and fight me?"

"I had a feeling you'd come for me right off the bat and try to catch me by surprise" Midoriya said

"He almost got the jump on them" Said the purple haired kid whose name was mineta

"Sneak attack, Bakugou?" The spiky red haired kid asked before continuing "What kind of cheap crap is that?"

"Its a viable strategy, He's playing the part acting like a true villain would" All might said

"It didn't work, Midoriya dodged him" Said the girl with Pink hair

"Look there he goes" Said the blonde haired kid

"I won't hurt you so bad, They'll have to stop the fight, Just close!" Bakugou yelled

Soon midoriya grabbed him by the arm

"Wow, look at those move!" Uraraka said impressed

"Impossible, how did he know? He's not that good" Bakugou said mentally

Midoriya gives a yell and flips over bakugou go sending him on his back

"Huh?" All might said

"There ya go Izu" Chikaru said mentally

back with midoriya

"Kacchan" Midoriya said before continuing "you always use a big right hook to start a fight I know because I've watched you for years"

"Huh?" Bakugou said confused

"I analyzed every amazing hero, even you, I wanted to learn everything I could about them, it was all in that notebook you burned and threw away"

Bakugou soon growls

"You can call me Deku, But I'm not the same helpless Deku from before" Midoriya said before continuing "You hear me? I've changed, FROM NOW ON, DEKU IS THE NAME OF A HERO!

Bakugou soon gets up and faces deku

"Deku" Bakugou said before speaking "You're shaking in your boots, You're so scared, But you wanna fight me anyway, THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!"

(Preview)

"Midoriya, even though this is just training I'm going to give it my all 100 percent, That's the Iida way and I won't tarnish my family's heroic name

"Iida, are you sure you can play a convincing Villain?" Midoriya asked

"Yeah, seeing as how you act it may be hard for you" Chikaru said

"*Laughs* Of course, Didn't you know That I'm extremely evil?" Iida said

"*Yelps* He's so in character

"Ya think?" Chikaru asked before continuing "Next time: Deku vs Kacchan!"

"Hold on, I didn't know Uraraka was a baseball player" Iida said

"Hold on, what?" Chikaru said confused

"Go beyond" Midoriya said

"Plus ultra!" The three said in unison

End/ Omake

Shilver: Hello ladies and gentleman its The great shilver here and I hope you enjoyed today's Chapter and Once again I deeply apologize for the recent absent but like I said it was due to the other chapters that I'm making so if you want to check it out go on ahead and I promise you won't be disappointed

Zone tan: Aww look at you being such a sweet heart

Shilver: Well you know me but anyways I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter and make sure to review and share with friends I'd really appreciate it later

Zone tan: And as always We're watching you read


	7. Chapter 7: Deku vs Kacchan

**I don't Own anything but my Oc's Everything else belongs to its respectful Writers and makers of the show and manga Thank you and enjoy the story**

Shilver: Hey guys its me the great shilver

Zone tan: And me Zone tan

Shilver: And once again we're back to bring you another chapter of My hero academia: Chikaru's road to pro hero

Zone tan: So sit back and make sure to Enjoy, review and share with friends

Shilver: So without further Adieu Lets Begin

*My hero academia Opening 1: The day plays then ends*

[Chikaru Monologuing]: Bakugou, Izuku and I grew up in the same neighborhood, so we've known each other since we were little

*Flashback starts*

"Uh..." A young midoriya said nervously as he stared at the signs that said "No trespassing" and "You can't go in there"

"*Points forward* Come on! Lets go fight bad guys!" A young bakugou said

"Yeah!" The boys said excited

"Oh, Yeah" Midoriya said weakly

"I dunno" Chikaru said to himself

[Chikaru Monologuing]: All the neighborhood kids followed him around, it seemed liked he could do anything and no matter what he decided to do he was always so confident. Izu believed he was the coolest person he'd ever met but me on the other hand Not so much but I still had my Compliments. However after his quirk Manifested, he started to change

"You're shaking In your boots, You're scared" Bakugou said before continuing "But you wanna fight me anyway THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!"

[Chikaru Monologuing]: Here's the sad truth, All men are not created Equal, When I was young I was taught that some kids have more power than others

*Title card appears Showing Shilver holding a sign that says "Deku vs kacchan" then ends*

"Bakugou, come in" Iida said on the mic before continuing "Give me a status report, Where are you?"

"Just shut up and defend the weapon" Bakugou said before speaking once more "I've got more important things to worry about"

"Are you forgetting what our mission is? Hello? He hung up on me" Iida said before continuing "This isn't the time for radio silence we're suppose to be partners Argh!"

Back at the monitoring room

"Who is bakugou talking to?" Asked the spiky red haired boy before continuing "I'm not hearing anything, Can we get sound with this video?"

"He's got a radio in his ear so he can talk to his partner, I gave it to him before the match started along with the map of the building Also, this a roll of capture tape" All might said before continuing "Wrapping this around your opponent mean you apprehended them, and the rest out of the game"

"So, There's a 15 minute time limit and the good guys have no idea what Floor the nuclear bomb is hidden on, Right?" Said the girl with the pink hair

"Correct" All might said

"Then the heroes clearly have a disadvantage here, A big one" Said the girl with Pink hair

"Real pro heroes have to outwit villains on a daily basis, That's life even when the odds aren't against our favor, we fight!" All might said before continuing "All together!"

"LET'S HERE A PLUS ULTRA!" Everyone said in unison

"Monsieur, He's on the move" Aoyama

"Hm?" All might said

Back With bakugou, midoriya and uraraka

Bakugou grunts while getting ready for combat

"Ah! Uraraka! go!" Midoriya hollered

Uraraka soon leaves right before Bakugou kicks Midoriya only for midoriya to block the kick

"Ballsy move, think you can take me on alone?" Bakugou said

Soon midoriya uses the capture tape on bakugou's leg

"He's using the capture tape" Bakugou said

"Hero notebook number ten, Page 18" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "Luckily, I got to see eraser head's move in action, what'll kacchan do now? Knowing him, he'll be impatient and try another big punch"

And midoriya was right bakugou went for another explosive punch but midoriya evaded just in time

"I was right" Midoriya said mentally

Back in the monitoring room

"This little guy's really good" Said a kid in a yellow jumpsuit

"He's holding his own and he hasn't even used his quirk yet!" said a kid with long black hair

"He's awesome" Kasai said

"Damn right" Chikaru said

"Not surprising, He's always been pretty good at taking action in crisis situation" All might said mentally before continuing "Plus he's been taking notes for years on different heroes, He internalized everything he learned Those lessons are now in his blood, That fanboy Knowledge is paying off and driving him forward"

"He kicked first this time, He's switching things up so I can't predict his Moves, Does that he's worried?" Midoriya Said mentally

Bakugou soon puts his arms back right before Midoriya takes off

"Get back here, deku!" Bakugou yells

Meanwhile with Midoriya who was currently running

"I'm not going to be able to fight him at close range now" Midoriya said before continuing "I need some kind of plan"

Soon bakugou was searching all over for Midoriya but to no advance

"Dammit, You were tricking me all these years acting weak, bet you've been laughing behind my back, huh!?" Bakugou yelled before continuing "*Growls* So where's your flashy Powers now Huh!?" Bakugou yelled before continuing "Let's see how they are compared to mines *Activates quirk* Quirk or no quirk, You'll never beat me, Deku"

Back in the monitoring room

"That guy has some real anger issues" Said the kid with the spiky red hair

"You'd be surprised" Chikaru said

"Kinda scary" Said the blonde kid

"Midoriya told me that young Bakugou Thinks very highly Of himself, but this level of pride is something else, it may end up being his demise" All might said

Back In the building

Izuku was currently hiding from bakugou in an attempt to escape

"Good he's completely forgotten about my partner, just like I thought if they wanted to send someone out to stop us It should've been Iida, He's way faster after all" Iida said mentally before continuing "That probably means kacchan's gone rogue, the two of them aren't working as a team, If we had to take these two head on our chances of winning would be pretty low, They've got such strong quirks I can't go right after the weapon or kacchan will follow me and if we both tried to take them down, we'd probably run out of time So we stay split up fro now, I have to trust uraraka She'll find the weapon and Iida and then I'll join her for a Two on one fight And that's how we'll win. I'll just have to capture Kacchan down here On my own, I can do it and as long as I don't get to close to his hands I'll be good"

"Stop hiding!" Bakugou yelled before continuing "Come out and face me you coward!"

"By the way, I've been meaning to tell you kacchan, I take back everything I said" Midoriya said

Meanwhile with Bakugou

"He's just a little bug" Bakugou said

Flashback

"Wow you're so awesome" Kid Midoriya said

"Cool" Kid chikaru said

"Whatever, this is nothing" Kid bakugou said

Few minutes later

"Ow" Midoriya said

"Jeez, Izuku You really can't do anything right, can you?" Bakugou said before continuing "*Points to the bucket* Look you can read the last part of izuku's name as deku"

"Woah, so you can read that?" One kid said

"Well obviously, Deku that must be the name of the helpless Loser" Bakugou said

"Why're being so mean, Kacchan?" Midoriya asked

"Why don't you understand?" Bakugou asked

Later on

"Woah" The boys said as bakugou threw the rock and it skipped

"Dude that's a new record" One of the boys said

"Better than the last" Added chikaru

"I bet it is" Bakugou said

"Wow" One boy said

"Heh cool" Another said

"Where's Yours?" Bakugou asked

"Well, uh, It sank Midoriya said Making the boys Laugh

"I didn't throw mines, I'm not too good with throwing rocks to be honest" Chikaru said

"Why can't you do anything right? Bakugou asked

In school

"Woah" The preschoolers said surprised with Bakugou having mini pops coming from his hands

"Awesome" One boy said

"You guys are so lucky" Midoriya said

"Yeah" Another kid said

"Impressive" The female teacher said

"I bet you that's gonna grown into an Amazing quirk" The male teacher said

"Definitely" The female teacher before continuing "A flashy quirk for a flashy hero, Its perfect"

"Yeah, you're right! I am amazing" Bakugou said before continuing "In fact, I bet there's no one as great as I am"

At the woods

Wow, You're so lucky! You're quirk is amazing Kacchan" Midoriya said before continuing "When I get mine, I hope its just as cool"

"Hopefully so" Chikaru said

"Whatever Deku, No matter power you end up with, You'll never be able to beat me" Bakugou said

Flashback ends

"A worthless bug for me to smash" Bakugou said

Flashback continues

"Deku doesn't have a Quirk, like now" One boy said

"Really?" A second one said

"Yeah it's called being Quirkless" A third said

"That's dumb" A fourth said

"What a loser" A fifth said

"He's so lame" A sixth said

"Don't worry about it, Okay, Izuku?" The female teacher said

"You're a total Failure, Deku" Bakugou

Near a river

"Forward march and here we go, Members of the agency bakugou Sound Of-" Bakugou was cutoff after he tripped and fell into the A small river

"Kacchan" One kid said worried

"You okay down there?" A second boy asked

"Kacchan is super tough! see?" A third boy said as bakugou soon emerges from the water

"Hurry up and get up here" The first boy said

"Sure, just gimme a sec" Bakugou said before looking at Midoriya and chikaru

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Midoriya asked

"That seemed like a steep fall" Chikaru said

Bakugou looked at the two before having a change of face

"I was worried you hit your head or something" Midoriya said making bakugou growl

Flashback ends

"Like you! But I'm not!, I'm so much better than you are" Bakugou said

Meanwhile with Uraraka and Iida

"I found it, Now I just have to tell deku and try my best to stay outta sight Until he Gets here" Uraraka said

"Bakugou definitely Has a villainous side and that's exactly what I need to succeed this mission" Iida said before continuing "I need to temporarily devote myself to Criminal intent. Yes, I won't fail this trial and bring risk to the Tenya family name, That means...I must now embrace evil in order to become hero BEHOLD! I AM THE MIGHTY PERSONFICATION OF EVIL! *Cackles*"

"*Chuckles* He's so serious" Uraraka said

"Hm? Uraraka, is that you?" Iida asked

Uraraka soon came out the corner

"I knew you come here alone the instant that bakugou ran off by himself engaged with midoriya, Your quirk allows things to float once in your reach but unfortunately for you I've come prepared By hiding every object in the room, Nothing to use against me Do-gooder" Iida said before continuing "My dastardly tricks have rendered you helpless, You're blundered Hero"

"He really is Playing the part" Uraraka said

Now back with midoriya

"Um deku?" Uraraka said on the headset

"I'm here, how's it going on you're end?" Midoriya said

"Unfortunately, Iida knows I'm here, Sorry" Uraraka said before continuing "Right now he's currently Monologuing"

"Where's your location?" Midoriya asked

"Near the middle of the fifth floor" Uraraka said

"Right above from where I'm at" Midoriya said before speaking once more "We probably don't have much time as of right now, I better make the most or We'll lose, Can't give up just Yet, if I can just Catch Kacchan I'll be in the clear"

Soon bakugou's Grenade gloves soon light up for a brief second alarming midoriya

"I'm all Loaded up" Bakugou said

"What does he mean by that?" Midoriya Asked himself

"Why aren't you using your flashy Quirk of yours?" Bakugou asked before continuing "Don't tell me you're underestimating my Abilities, Deku Now get over and Show me what You've been hiding"

"Crap, Guess I got no choice but to fight him so its now or never" Midoriya said before continuing "Kacchan, I don't fear you anymore"

"Heh, such you're such a stalker by now you probably know how my Quirk works Right?" Bakugou said before continuing "I sweat Nitroglycerin-Like sweat From my hands and make it blow up, Imagine the Damage I could do if I had a crap ton of it, That's right these gauntlets aren't for show, these bad boys have been storing up my Quirk to fire on helluva monster blast *Grabs pin*"

In the monitoring room

"Oh no, he's going too far" All might said mentally

"I think He's lost it" Chikaru said looking at Bakugou who had a crazed face before continuing "Yep he's lost it"

"Unfortunately, I agree with you" Eeshi said before continuing "This act of personality is not suited for being a hero, Being reckless can cause a great amount of harm to others we're trying to protect"

"Young bakuogu, its best if you don't fire Or else you'll kill him" All might said

"He'll be in good shape as long as he dodges" Bakugou said before pulling the pin firing a deadly blast from his gauntlets which hit midoriya and caused a great amount of damage to the building

In the monitoring room

"Woah, this is Crazy" Said the red haired boy

"You got that right" Kasai said

"Why is it this powerful?" Maguma asked

"Come in midoriya, are you alright?

Back with the two

"Is that even allowed?" Midoriya asked

"*Laughs* These are freakin' sweet" Bakugou said before speaking "The more nitro sweat that stores into these gauntlets, the more powerful the outcome of the Explosion is, Go ahead use your stupid quirk on me, Deku, Even if you've given me everything you got You'll never beat me"

*Intermission plays showing Zone tan beating shilver at a videogame then ends*

With Iida and uraraka

"Bakugou, come in" Iida said before continuing "What's happening down there? Were you the cause of that blast?"

"Now's my chance Uraraka said while running towards the fake bomb then speaking "If I can claim the weapon, then we'll win"

Iida soon caught wind of what Uraraka was trying to do and soon dashes at Uraraka

"Not so fast Hero" Iida said

Soon uraraka activates her Quirk causing her to jump at a great height

"I just have to touch the bomb and We'll win Easy as that" Uraraka said

"Since when can she make herself float?" Iida asked

"Release" Uraraka said while closing her hands then continues "This special moves is Hard, but its worth it"

Soon the bomb was moves out of her way causing her to trip, Roll and hit the wall

"Admirable attempt I must say, But unfortunately Your Quirk proves no threat if you're unable to touch anything" Iida said before continuing "I can easily keep this weapon out of reach Until time runs out *Evilly Laughs*"

"Its not over yet, I won't let deku down" Uraraka said

Back with Bakugou and midoriya

"What's the matter, You look scared" Bakugou said before continuing "You dodged the Blast, So you can still fight, Can't you? Then come and get me"

"Those gauntlets make it so he can use his powers at long range, I'm not safe even if I stay far away from him, So what's my plan of action?" Midoriya said mentally to himself before speaking "Come in, What's the issue?"

"Its not good" Uraraka said on the speaker

"Are you ignoring me again? This'll get your attention" Bakugou said

Back in the monitoring room

"Sir, Isn't this getting out of control?" Asked the red haired kid

"Yeah, That bakugou kid is showing Actions similar to a villain despite portraying one juts for training" Maguma said

"Sadly he's always been like this" Chikaru said

"I see" Maguma said

"He's basically gonna kill him" Kori said

"Yeah, if he keeps this up there's no telling what could happen" Mizu said

"Not so, Students" All might said before continuing "Despite his fierce posturing, He's not actually trying to kill midoriya, But still"

"I hope he realizes he's Going too far" Chikaru said

"At this rate he won't" Eeshi said

"Bakugou, Use that stored power once more and I'll have to stop this fight and your team will lose" All might said

"Huh" Bakugou said on the screen

"To deploy such a powerful blast Indoors is inviting the destruction of the household You should be protecting" All might said before continuing "That's a poor strategy, Whether you're a hero or villain, The penalty will be a loss of points and a massive one at that"

"Tch" Bakugou said

"I know that as a teacher I should stop this fight right away But..." All might said mentally

Back with bakugou

"AARGH!" Bakugou yells in rage

"The pillar is by the window, Get to it as fast as possible" Midoriya said before seeing bakugou rush at him

"We'll fight Hand-to-Hand" Bakugou said

"It's no use, I can't dodge that I got no choice but to counterattack it...Like this" Midoriya said mentally before striking but bakugou soon jumped over midoriya And blasted from the back

In the monitoring room

"What was that Attack?" The red haired kid asked

"He doesn't come off as a guy with strategy, But he's quite intelligent" Said a kid with hair

"Yes, quite" Tsubasa

"Huh?" The Girl with pink hair said confused

"What're You talkin' about?" The red haired kid said

"He changed his trajectory while in mid air using a blasted which doubled as a smoke screen, Very clever" The kid with white hair said

"A feint attack that requires an extreme amount of precision which he had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his quirk" Yaoyorozu said

"Ugh, Bakugou is uber talented, I hate it" The blonde kid said

Back with the two

"Here it comes nerd, The famous right right hook you were talking about" Bakugou said hitting midoriya from the side before grabbing his hand The continuing "Deku, Don't ever forget who you are, You're a weakling!"

"He's not giving me any form of time to come up with a quick strategy" Midoriya said continuing "I can't beat him without a quirk after all, He's too good I guess I have no choice but to use One for all"

In the monitoring room

"This is sickening, All he has to do is wrap him with the tape and not kill him" The pink haired girl said

"Bakugou is certainly acting like a villain" One student said

"Yeah, A cruel one at that" Mizu said

"I thought midoriya was pretty amazing at the start of the battle but he's completely Outmatched in terms of Combat power, Not to mention Bakugou seems like a natural at this kind of stuff" The blonde kid said

"I should stop this but..." All might soon finished his sentence with a pause then continuing "For his sake, I'll let it go"

"He's running away" The pink haired girl said

"Not very manly, but he has no choice" The red haired kid said before continuing "He's outgunned, Unless he has a plan it is possible"sS

Meanwhile with the two

"Why won't you use your damn quirk against me? Do you see believe you can beat me with out it" Bakugou asked

"No, That's not it" Midoriya said

"You've been hiding your true strength for years, What's the deal Deku? What did you think you better than me this whole entire time?" Bakugou said

"Is that what you believe?" Midoriya asked before continuing "You idiot, You've always been stronger than me Kacchan and I know that you're better than me Kacchan And I know that you're better Than me, Can't you see? That's why I wanna defeat you Because you're amazing!"

"You're even more than a Dumbass then I realized" Bakugou said before continuing "Come at me!"

The soon two dash towards each other

In the monitoring room

"Woah, this is intense" Chikaru said

"The only other time I hear that much passion in his voice is when he talks about being a pro hero" All might said to himself

"I wonder How this'll end" Gin said

"At this point I think bakugou will win" Kasai said

"Maybe" Maguma said

"In order to achieve his goal he has to do this, Not for me but for himself" All might said

As the two rush at each other soon to engage in combat one last time, Midoriya soon activates One for all

" **DETROIT!...** " Midoriya said while bakugou was yelling

Meanwhile With Everyone else in the Monitoring room

"Sir! They're going to kill each other" The red haired kid said worried

"You have to do something!" Arawareru Said

The two soon get closer to each other making the Fight intense within each second

"Both of you stop now!" All might said on the speaker

"Uraraka, Do it!" Midoriya yelled

"Hm?" All might said on the microphone confused

With the other two upstairs

"Right!" Uraraka said while grabbing on the pillar shocking Iida

back the with two downstairs

"I can't beat you In a one-on-one fight like this But I can win" Midoriya said before continuing " **SMASH!** "

Instead of hitting Bakugou he uppercuts the air causing a big gust of wind to go up breaking the roof along with damaging the building

Back upstairs

"What's happening?" Iida asked while looking a the huge hole put into the floor

"Now's my chance" Uraraka said before using her quirk then speaking "This is it Iida, I'm sorry But here it goes Improvised special move: The comet home run

Uraraka Uses the pillar as a baseball bat to hit the rocks rising in order than throw Iida off track

"In the name of villainy I demanded you stop this Now" Iida said before blocking the rocks not even noticing Uraraka Hovering over him

"Release" Uraraka said as she touched her hands before falling on the bomb the continuing "I Got it"

"No the weapon!" Iida said shocked

Back with midoriya and kacchan

"So this entire thing was apart of your plan From start to finish Making me look like a dumbass" Bakugou said aggravated before continuing "You were playing me for a idiot this whole entire time, You son of a B*tch"

"I wasn't planning to use it Because I can't control it" Midoriya said weakly before continuing "My body isn't ready to handle to amount of power yet, Mr. Aizawa said I'd be useless But this was the only plan of action I could take...This was the only way I stood Any chance of winning"

Soon the time ran out

In the monitoring room

"You did it" All might said silently before continuing "The hero team Wins!"

(Preview)

"Wow that was one hell of a fight" Chikaru said

"I know, Deku did great" Uraraka said

"Yeah...Great" Chikaru said while scratching his head

"I wouldn't call it that but I guess" Midoriya said

"Don't get down in the dumps guy But anyways isn't it your time next chikaru?" Uraraka said

"Yeah, Its me and Gin vs Eeshi And Reikon And I think Eeshi is going to dart for me" Chikaru

"Well all I can say is do your best" Uraraka said

"Thanks" Chikaru said before continuing "Next time: Battle of the rivals, Go beyond"

"Plus ultra!" The three said in Unison

"Don't miss it" Chikaru said

End/ Omake

Shilver: Hey guys its me and I appreciate You reading Today's chapter and I hope You enjoyed stay Tuned for more and make sure to Review and share with friends Ciao and have a happy new years

Zone tan: And remember as Always We're watching you read

Shilver: You ever get tired of saying that?

Zone tan: You ever get tired of Calling yourself the great shilver even though you're not that great?

Chikaru: Damn

Shilver: Shut up Both of you


	8. Chapter 8: The battle between rivals

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit Fan-based parody, My hero academy is owned by its respective owners, thank you and have a good day :)**

Shilver: Hello Readers, Its me Shilver

Zone tan: And me zone tan

Shilver: And today we're here to bring you Chapter 8 of My hero academia: Chikaru's road to pro hero

Zone tan: So sit back, relax and enjoy the story

Chikaru: And read as I kick Eeshi's A**

Shilver: Yeah What he said...But anyways make sure to review And like we said before Make sure to enjoy, Review and share with me Now on to the story

*My hero academia Opening 1: The day plays then ends*

In the Monitoring room

"What a weird way to end that" The blonde kid said

"The Losing team is practically untouched and the winners are both on the floor" Kasai said

"How did the old term go? They may've lost the battle but they won the war" Said one student

"This class is intense" Tsuyu said

"That's for sure" Dobetsu said

With all might, Bakugou and midoriya

"To the nurses office" The first robot said

"I know" The second one said

"Deku...My attacks, he predicted them Not to mention he made me look like a Jackass and Won the exercise to make matters worse" Bakugou said before continuing while Hyperventilating "Does this mean If we really fought? If we didn't hold back not once then Deku would beat me?"

While breathing even harder and faster all might soon Puts his hand on Bakugou's shoulder

"Young bakugou, Cool your jets lets go and review Your Results" All might said before continuing "Whether You win or lose, You can always take something away from an experience like this as long as you're open for learning"

 **Episode 8: Battle between the fated rivals**

Back in the monitoring room

"Well, despite the results the Mvp of this exercise is Young Iida" All might said

"Huh!?" Iida said shocked

"But shouldn't the heroes be the Ones Who're the mvp?" Tsuyu asked

"That's a very good question, Why didn't I chose those two?" All might said Before continuing "Which one of you has a Guess?"

"Sir, I can tell you why?" Yaoyorozu said before continuing "The reason is that Iida embraced this challenge and was the only one who adapted his assign role...I'll explain, Bakugou's judgement was clouded by a personal against midoriya, As you pointed out earlier Launching a Powerful blast indoor was Quite a foolish move It could've been disaterous. Similarly, midoriya's plan was also Poorly thought out as well considering The amount of damage that he received, He render himself helpless not smart As for uraraka...She lets her guard down during mid-battle and her final attack was far too reckless given the hypothetical stakes, If she treated the fake weapon as if it were real she never would've risked using an imprecise move However Iida on the other side was prepaired for his opponent's arrival, He fromed a strategy And used it thus Never lost sight of the main objective to protect the Fake weapon even if we was foiled In the end"

"She's right" Maguma said whispered

"Of course YOU agree" Kasai whispered back

"Whaddya mean?" Gin asked Quietly

"Well..." Maguma said before whispering in gin's ear

"Oh...I get it" Gin said

"Technically, the heroes won, yes, But they took advantage of the fact that this was training and Neither of the two Respected of the trial" Yaoyorozu said

"Okay..." Chikaru said quietly

"Rather interesting I must say" Eeshi said quietly also

"This girl has a good eye" All might said mentally before continuing "Yes, well you overlooked a few things, Young Iida could've relaxed a tad bit on a few But otherwise You nailed it"

"One should always start with the basic and devote themselves wholeheartedly learning, That's the only way to become a pro hero" Yaoyorozu said

 **Momo yaoyorozu: One of the four students Admitted to the hero course due to recommendations**

"Now then, Time to blow this joint" All might said before continuing "Lets move on to the next match shall we and remember to think about everything we discussed and saw as you tackle this training for yourself"

"Yes sir!" The students said

Meanwhile outside the building stood two students

"Match two! Team B will be our heroes and team I will be the villains" All might said on the intercom

"Hey ojiro" The invisible girl said

"Huh?" The tailed boy named ojiro said

"Lets get serious, So its best if I take my clothes off so I won't be seen and we'll have the advantage" The invisible girl said

"Yeah, cool" Ojiro said before continuing "Hagakure's using her quirk to our advantage but its weird to kinda know there's a naked girl standing next to me, What exactly am I supposed to do here?"

"Uh, just don't look okay?" The girl named hagakure said

"What's the difference?" Ojiro asked

"Look alive kids! Show us your embodiment of good or evil lets go!" All might said as the buzzer went off

Inside the building one of the students soon activates his quirk

 **Mezo Shouji, His quirk: Dupli arms/ He can replicate different body parts on the tips of his tentacles, Now that's super strange**

"One's in the hall on the north side of the fourth floor and I think the other's on the same floor somewhere, Both are barefoot" Mezo said before continuing "I bet the invisible one plans to sneak up and surprise us"

"For your own safety, Its best if you go outside" Said the kid with the red and white hair before continuing "I'm sure our opponents intend to fight a defensive battle"

Soon the kid touches the wall causing it to freeze along with the floor

"But we've already won" The red and white haired kid said before freezing the entire building

Back with hagakure and ojiro

"Ow-ow my feet are stuck" Hagakure said

"This quirk is insane" Ojiro said

Soon the white haired kid arrived

"Pry yourself up if you want, but it might be difficult to fight me with no skin on the bottom of your feet" Said the boy named todoroki

Inside the monitoring room

"He incapacitated them" All might said shivering before continuing "Without compromising the weapon or his teammate, Take close notes Students

"Woah, he's so strong" The red haired kid said

"S-so freezing" Chikaru said Shivering

"I-I K-know" Gin said also shivering

"What? You're crazy it feels normal to me" Kori said

"Yeah, Kori's right" Kasai said

"I must agree it feels normal" Maguma said

"Because you're used to this kind of climate" Their Chikaru gang said in unison

Back with Mezu and the todoroki

"Hmph" Todoroki said before touching the bomb

"Hero team wins" All might said on the intercom

"Heat too?" Ojiro asked

"Ow-Ow-Ow" Hagakure said in pain

"Its not your fault" Todoroki said before continuing "We're just playing on different"

 **Shouto Todoroki, / Another student of the four admitted into the hero course based of recommendations His quirk: Half hot-Half Cold/ He freezes with his right side and burns up the charts with his left, The range of his abilities or unknown**

In the monitoring room

"Hold crap" One student said

"That dude's kind of intimidating" The blonde kid said

"He got in due to recommendations, So he must be good" Tsuyu said

"Pretty good...I guess" Kori said

"Yeah...If you say so" Mizu said

"Don't tell me you two are jealous" Chikaru said

"*Scoffs* Yeah Okay" Kori said

"Moving on!" All might said before continuing "Time to gather 'round for a review of the second match and after that, we'll jet on over to our next battle"

"Yes sir!" The students said in unison

"Grr!..." Bakugou said getting angry

*Hero A plays*

A battle station C

"This should be easy" The black haired kid said before using his tape

"Got that right" The red haired kid said before using his Quirk hardening his hands

This was Team J

Back with another kid

"Dark shadow" The kid said before two shadow like hands come out

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said with on the pipe

These two were team H

After them there was another Group which was Yaoyorozu and the purple haired kid

"This should do the trick" Momo said as she put barriers on the Door

"Perfect" The purple haired kid said before giving the thumbs up and earning a growl from momo

This was team C

Soon It was another team's turn

"Alright" the female student with plug like earlobes said before using her quick to hear their opponents Then speaking "Upstairs"

"Got it" The blonde kid said before using his lightning

They were Team G

Up next was A kid in a yellow suit and another kid in a red and yellow outfit

"Oh yeah!" The kid in yellow said before getting in battle position while the other kid was in fear

This team was Team F

Next was The pink haired girl and Aoyama

"I look Parfait" Aoyama said

"Surf's up" The pink haired girl said getting acid on aoyama

"My cape" Aoyama said

"Oops, My bad" The pink haired girl said apologizing

Next was Kasai and maguma

"You ready?" Maguma said

"Hell yeah!" Kasai said before using his Fire Quirk before speaking "Lets go!"

"Right!" Maguma said before using her fire quirk

These two were team E

Next was Kori and mizu

"Ya ready bro?" Kori asked

"Always" Mizu said

"Then lets roll" Kori said using his Ice quirk

"This is gonna be a Wet time to remember" Mizu said with Water surrounding him

In the monitoring room

"It seems as if Kori can control Ice just like me" Todoroki

"You may have a competition on your hands" The red haired kid said

Back with Kori and mizu

"Time to show those Goodie two shoes the power of Us brothers" Mizu said

"Hell yeah" Kori said

Those two were team B

After them was Kuron and kakeru

"Ya'll ready?" Kuron asked

"Always have been always we'll be" Kakeru said

"Then lets head off Boys" Kuron said

"YEAH!" The clones of Kakeru and kuron yelled in unison before running off

Kakeru and kuron were team K

Up next was Iwa and Tsubasa

"Time to rock and roll" Iwa said while his guitar was in his hand

"Make sure to not play so loud" Tsubasa said while wind was surrounding him

"Don't worry this'll be quick" Iwa said as he strummed his guitar causing a sonic boom

Back in the monitoring room

"So loud" The pink haired girl said

"That's Iwa's quirk for you" Chikaru said

"As loud as ever" Kasai said

Back with Tsubasa and Iwa

"Nailed it" Iwa said

"Goodness Gracious" Tsubasa said

Tsubasa and Iwa were team M

Then after those two it was Shizen and tsubasa

"Everything is covered" Shizen said as he covered the door with branches

"Good! now they won't get us" Dobetsu said while in his Cheetah form before continuing "And if they try to attack I'll pounce on em"

Now it was Arawareru and Rei

"Alright...Lets begin" Rei said as his eyes glowed red

Soon Arawareru teleports in front of rei

"They're upstairs in the third room to the left" Arawareru said

"Right above us" Rei said before continuing "*Smirks* Good"

Arawareru and rei were team N

And last but not least is chikaru and Gin

"Ya ready chika?" Gin asked

"I was born ready" Chikaru said before adjusting his gloves then speaking "Lets roll out"

Back in the monitoring room

"Its Chikaru's turn" Kasai said

"Time to see what Shita can do" Maguma said

"This'll be interesting" Kori said

"Not to mention Gin is there and the two of them are the best of friends so this'll be an easy win" Shizen said

"Hope so" All might said mentally

"Chikaru...Another one whose been hiding Their power from me" Bakugou said mentally

"If I remember He's that kid who through that ball from a far distance along with bakugou and midoriya" The blonde kid said

"Yeah, I wonder how he'll do" The pink haired girl said

"Who knows since he's up with That Short kid" The red haired kid said before continuing "I saw his quirk During the exam and I gotta say he's pretty powerful in my opinion"

Back with Chikaru and gin

"I'm up against Eeshi" Chikaru said before "Alright shorty, Time to show you the power of red alpha"

Soon chikaru and Gin depart to find the fake Bomb

"I'll call you if I find anything Important" Gin said

"Got it" Chikaru said as he dashed off

With Eeshi and Reikon

"*Scoffs* This should be easy" Eeshi said

"Are you sure about that?" Reikon asked

"I take it you're doubting my power" Eeshi said

"Its not that its just that Chikaru is pretty powerful" Reikon said before continuing "I Saw his performance during the hero exams and I must say his Quirk is no laughing matter"

"Is that so? Well then...I take that into consideration and Test this power for myself but in the meantime" Eeshi said before using his quirk to summon chains and surround the bomb

"Woah" Reikon said

"Now that we prevented Ourselves from defeat, I think its time I crush that red and black haired Fool and show him why You never fight a Yourama" Eeshi said before continuing "Try not to let them escape your grasp"

And like that Eeshi departs to find chikaru

Back with Chikaru

"This is gonna take forever *Sighs* I better find something or someone and fast" Chikaru said

"Well you're in luck" Eeshi said mentally before continuing "Now then, Lets get this performance on the road shall we"

Soon Eeshi's hands were soon engulfed in Yellow aura as he soon extends his hand in which a chain soon emerges hurling towards chikaru

"Maybe I should...Oh sh*t" Chikaru said before quickly evading

"Well that's surprising" Eeshi said before continuing "Not that much people can evade a rapid attack like that"

"Is that so? Well there's than more That me that meets the eye" Chikaru Said

"We'll see about that" Eeshi said before once more activating his quirk causing his Hands to be engulf with yellow flowing aura then spoke "Its a shame that this battle ended so quickly But what can I say that's how life works"

"*Chuckles* Don't be so sure about that... **RED ALPHA**!" Chikaru said activating his Quick in which red Lightning surround his body

Meanwhile in the monitoring room

"Its that quirk again" The pink haired girl said

"Time to see a real battle" Kasai said

"That's for sure" Kori said

"Hopefully Young chikaru Knows what he's doing" All might said mentally before continuing "Seeing as he has the Same quirk as his faather and may potentially bare the same quirk as his mother its only a matter of time before he overdoes it in battle"

Back with Chikaru and Eeshi

"Now the battle begins" Eeshi said

"I won't lose So you can get that idea of winning out your head" Chikaru said

"So you think you can win well prove it then!" Eeshi said before dashing at Chikaru

"With pleasure!" Chikaru said before dashing at Eeshi and delivers and Uppercut

Eeshi soon lands in his hand and pushes off to land on his feet

" **Yourama Spear** " Said before using his quirk to create an energy spears and fire it at chikaru

"Oh crap" Chikaru said as he soon evades the attack

"Try as you might, But you'll never be able to dodge these let alone beat me" Eeshi said

"We'll see about that" Chikaru said in which he dodges another Spear and dashes towards Eeshi

Chikaru gives Eeshi a good punch which sent him to the wall in which he soon goes for another punch

"Not this time" Eeshi said before dodging the punch which caused a hole

"Lucky bastard" Chikaru said

"No I'm just too good" Eeshi said before side kicking chikaru right before grabbing his arm and throwing him

 **THUD**

Chikaru's body soon hits the wall

"Damn...That hurts" Chikaru said before getting up and continuing "Okay then...He's stronger than he looks...a LOT stronger"

"Are you done yet?" Eeshi asked tauntingly before speaking "Cause if you are it'd be a wise choice to walk away in peace"

"Don't get ahead yourself you tiny sumbitch" Chikaru said

"*Scoffs* A naïve fool straight from the start" Eeshi said

"That may be so but I'm a naïve fool with a goal" Chikaru said before dashing at Eeshi and raising his fist

"Tch stubborn fool" Eeshi said annoyed

" **ALPHA FIST** " Chikaru said as he fist was surrounded with Red lighting

"Do as you wish but it won't work-" Eeshi said before continuing "GAH!"

Eeshi was soon greeted by a powerful punch to the stomach then a punch to the chin then last and grabbed by his feet and thrown to the wall

Back in the monitoring

"Yeah that's the way" Kasai said

"Show em who's boss" Kori said

"Awesome" Said the Red haired kid

"Badass" Said the yellow haired kid

"That bastard has been hiding this power from me all along" Bakugou said as he gritted his teeth before speaking "Damn him"

"Interesting" Said Todoroki

"That was one helluva punch" Said Dobetsu

"That's for sure" said Tsubasa

Back with Chikaru and Eeshi

"Grr...Damn you" Eeshi said in an angry tone

"See I told you my strength backs up my statement" Chikaru said

"Don't get cocky Siwaka!" Eeshi said before Yellow aura surrounds him

"I have a feeling that Eeshi won't hold back" Chikaru said before speaking "Better stay on guard or else I'm toast"

*Intermission Plays showing Chikaru's Fist and Eeshi's Fist Clash the ends with Gin in his metal form while Reikon had rocks hovering around him*

"Try and handle this...Siwaka" Eeshi said as he delivers a powerful punch to Chikaru's stomach

"GAH!" Chikaru said before getting elbowed to the face right before getting kicked to the side

"Now you see why you shouldn't underestimate a Yourama?" Eeshi asked

"Cause you won't shut up when you feel like you winning" Chikaru said as he punches Eeshi before throwing him to the wall

Back with Gin and Reikon

"Dammit" Gin said as he was currently punching floor titles

"That should keep him occupied" Reikon said before continuing "But I don't know if that'll hold him off"

"These damn titles are getting on my nerves" Gin said as he continued punching the titles before continuing "I think it'd be best if I just ran through em' all"

Gin grabs his chain in which his whole body turns in to Steel

"Not good" Reikon said as Gin headed his direction

"Just need to touch the bomb and we're in the clear" Gin said as he ran through the tiles

"I got it" Reikon said as he then uses his telekinesis quirk to move the fake bomb

"The hell?" Gin said as he stops before speaking "He moved the bomb with his...Telekinesis *Chuckles* So that's how were doing it huh?"

"Great, now he's getting serious" Reikon said

"Here I come" Gin said as he dashes towards Reikon but instead side steps and makes his way towards the bomb

"Oh crap" Reikon said as he was about to move the bomb but was soon grabbed and thrown to the wall

"GAH!" Reikon said in pain

"Sorry friend but I gotta grab that *Starts to levitate* Bomb?...WOAH!" Gin said as he was thrown to the wall

"That should do it" Reikon said

"Touché" Gin said

"We learn as we progress" Reikon said

(Back with Chikaru and Eeshi)

"Okay enough is enough, Its about time I take you out" Eeshi said as he began to fire energy beams

"Not good" Chikaru said as he dodged the energy beams with some hit parts of his clothes

"Try as you might, you can't escape" Eeshi said as he fires more energy beams

"Why would I escape when I have you right where I want ya?" Chikaru asked as he was about to dash but was soon wrapped around Eeshi chains

"Because you still don't know the power I contain" Eeshi said before continuing "Now, you sit there and shut up while I take care of your friend"

With that Eeshi takes off and makes his way upstairs

"Damn that midget" Chikaru said as he tries to wiggle his way out in which he then spoke "Can't let him...get to Gin"

Chikaru continues to wiggle out but still couldn't get out

"I need to get out of these Damn chains and fast!" Chikaru said

(In the monitoring room)

"That doesn't look good" Kori said

"Not one bit" Mizu said

"Can Chikaru get out?" Kasai asked

"I'm not so sure" Momo said before continuing "By the looks of it, that chain is that enough to hold him still"

That's not good" Maguma said

(Back with Chikaru)

"Alright Chikaru think, How can you escape this?" Chikaru asked himself in which he spoke "I got it!"

Chikaru begins to channel his Quirk in which he breaks out and the Chains break

"Ha-ha!" Chikaru laughs before speaking "Alright now to get that midget"

(Back with Gin)

"Dammit, this is not good...he's stronger than I thought" Gin said before continuing "A lot stronger"

"This is the end for you" Eeshi said before continuing "Its a shame this ended so quickly, I had a lot of stress to work off"

"Tch! don't get cocky" Gin said

"Why? this is laughable" Eeshi said

"I said said get COCKY!" Gin yells as he uppercuts Eeshi

 **Thud!**

"Grr! you'll pay for that!" Eeshi shouts as he extends his hand in which a yellow orb appears

"Not good" Gin said

"Now away with you!" Eeshi shouts

"Oh no ya don't" Chikaru said as he punches Eeshi which sends him to the wall head first

"That has to hurt" Gin said before continuing "What took you so long?"

"Shorty over there had me trapped in Chain so I had to break out" Chikaru replied

"Well I'm glad you came when you did" Gin said

"Yeah, anyway time to claim this victory" Chikaru said

The red alpha was about to put his hand on the bomb but before he can touch it his arm was soon grabbed by Eeshi's chain

"Not yet, I wont let you claim to victory" Eeshi said

"Lets see about that" Chikaru said

Chikaru yanks the Chain which pulls Eeshi in and Knocks him out

"Nice" Gin said

"Thanks" Chikaru said as he puts his hand on the bomb

"Hero team wins" All might said on the intercom

"Alright" Chikaru said

"Yeah!" Gin said as he fist bumps Chikaru and puts him in a headlock

(In the monitoring room)

"Nice" Kori said as he high fives his brother

"That's the way" Mizu said as he returns the High Five

"Awesome" Kasai said

"Seriously" Arawareru said

"Impressive" Momo said

"Tch! Bastard" Bakugou said mentally

"Those dudes are awesome" Said the yellow haired kid

"Damn straight" Said the red haired kid

"Especially the short one" The pink haired girl said before continuing "His Quirk was flashy and stuff"

(Back with Chikaru and Gin)

"What happened?" Eeshi asked as he got up and rubbed his face

"By the looks of it, I take it we lost" Reikon replied

"Lost?" Eeshi asked

"Sadly yes" Reikon replied

"Lose...I can't lose...I'm a Yourama, we never lose" Eeshi said in shock

"There's always next time" Reikon said before continuing "You can get him then"

"I don't want to get him next time, I want to get him now" Eeshi said

"Okay then, I going to go now" Reikon said as he walks away

"I can't believe I lost to him, I won't let this happen again, Next time I'll claim my victory and show him who's the stronger one" Eeshi said as he chuckles

(Later, outside)

"That's a wrap" All might said before continuing "Super work, you really stepped up to the plate and we didn't have any major injuries except for Midoriya, you should be proud for excellent training all around"

"Its nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class" Tsuyu said

"That's for sure" Dobetsu said

"Mr. Aizawa is kind of a buzzkill" Tsuyu said as the class nods

"I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my class!" All might said before continuing "That's all for now folks, I should go check on young Midoriya's progress, now watch how a pro exits like he's got somewhere to be"

With that All might takes off with exceptional speed

"Look at him go" Said the yellow haired kid

"That awesome" Chikaru said

"I'll never be able to run that fast" Ojiro said

"Super awesome" Said the purple haired kid

Meanwhile with All might

"Young Bakugou really is overflowing with pride" All might said before continuing "His ego may be justified but U.A is bound to shatter it and as a teacher, I must counsel him well...but for now...If I teach a class *Reverts back to normal* Then I barely have time to teach...Sh*t"

(In the Nurses office)

"The school year has just begun and he's already been here three times" The school nurse said before continuing "Why didn't you stop him!?"

"I apologize recovery girl" Skinny Might said

"What're you apologizing to me for?" Recovery girl asked before continuing "On top of his total exhaustion, he was here just yesterday, I can't treat him all at once ya know I already did first aid treatment so after the IV is finished, we can only wait for his body to heal overnight"

"That sounds good" Skinny-might said

"Jeez, I know he's your favorite and all but you shouldn't spoil him just because you passed your powers onto him" Recovery Girl said

"There's is nothing I can say to that, because I wanted to consider his feelings...I hesitated to stop the training match" All might said before continuing "Even so...Could you not talk about one for all so loudly?"

"Yes-yes, Mr. Natural-Born hero, Mr. symbol of peace" Recovery Girl

"My injury and this form of mine are common knowledge among U.A and a certain group of pro hero...but the secret of my Quick, One for all is only known to you, the principal, my closest friends and young Midoriya and Young Chikaru" Skinny-Might said

"I know its not like you want to rest on your laurels at the top...But is being a "Natural born hero" or the "Symbol of peace" really that important?" Recovery girl asked

"If I no longer am, then the Superhero Society will be seized by Evil" Skinny-might replied before continuing "This is...the responsibility of those of us with this power"

"If that's the case, then its more important for you to learn what it means to guide someone" Recovery girl said

"Yes, ma'am" Skinny-might said

(Later on)

"Its late afternoon?" Midoriya asked himself

"Are you awake?" Recovery girl asked as Midoriya was soon surprised

(A few minutes later)

"That's all for today, make sure to come back tomorrow, okay?" Recovery girl said

"Yes ma'am" Midoriya said as he walks off in which he then speak "*Sighs* I ended up skipping all of my afternoon classes, Mr. Aizawa's gonna wrap me up in those bonding bandages"

"Don't sweat it" Chikaru said as he walked with his friend

"You too?" Midoriya asked

"Yeah" Chikaru replied before continuing "Eeshi was stronger than I thought, Luckily I beat him but it was up until a few minutes later where I passed out probably from the blows to the head"

"But I didn't see you in the Nurse's office" Midoriya said

"Yeah, I left earlier but then I decided to wait until you woke up" Chikaru said

"Thanks" Midoriya said

"No problem" Chikaru said as he opened

"Oh, Midoriya and Chikaru are here" Said the red haired kid before continuing "Good work you two, you guys were awesome today"

"Seriously" Gin said

"Uh thanks" Chikaru

"Man, I don't know what you were saying during that match Midoriya, but you were fired up" Said the red haired kid

"Hell yeah" Kasai said

"Your bravery was impressive considering you were up against a raging time bomb" Maguma said

"I can't believe you fought evenly with Bakugou despite being first in the exam" Said the black haired kid with Long hair

"You did a good job dodging" said the pink haired girl

"Lets not forget Chikaru" Kori said

"That Punch was Incredible" Mizu said

"Definitely" Said the red haired kid in agreement

"I'm still surprised Eeshi managed to take it head on and still be okay" Said the pink haired girl

"That was awesome" Kasai said

"It'll take a lot to beat me" Eeshi said as he sat by the window

"That's for sure" The pink haired girl said before continuing "You had some pretty impressive Attacks"

"*Chuckles* I do what I can to improve myself" Eeshi said with a smirk before looking back at the window

"You and Bakugou went all out during training so we had to give it our all too" Said a kid with brown hair

"You guys were far from elegant but-" Aoyama said before getting cutoff

"I'm Ejiro Kirishima" The red haired kid said as he introduced himself before continuing "We're all going over to training right now"

"I'm Hanta Sero" The long haired kid said as he introduced himself

"I'm Yuga Aoya-" Aoyama said as he was cutoff once more

"I'm Mina Ashido" The pink haired girl said as she introduced herself

"I'm Tsuyu Asui" Tsuyu said as she introduced herself before continuing "Call me Tsu"

"I'm Sato" The brunette kid said

"Eeshi Yourama...Remember it" Eeshi said

"Gin Kinzoku" Gin said

"Tsubasa" Tsubasa said

"Kori Ling" Kori said

"Mizu Ling" Mizu said

"Iwa Gita" Iwa said as he tuned his Guitar

"Arawareru Sugataokesu" Arawareru said with a wave

"Kasai Netsu" Kasai said with a grin

"Maguma Netsu, Pleasure to make your acquaintance" Maguma said

"Dobetsu Yasei, nice to meet ya" Dobetsu said

"Shizen Seikatsu" Shizen said

"Rei Burasuto" Rei said

"Kuron and Kakeru" The twins said before continuing "Nice to meet ya partner"

"I'm Mineta" Said the purple haired kid

"Nice to meet you dudes" Chikaru said before continuing "I hope we can get along well"

"*Scoffs* Get along is a rather...powerful word" Eeshi said

"No its not, you just like to be emo" Mina said

"Tch, Quite Pinky" Eeshi said

"Its Mina" Mina said

"Don't worry about him, he's just...Different from the rest" Chikaru said

"Yeah, he makes it so obvious" Mina said

"That's for sure" Gin said

"Uh-huh" Chikaru said

"Tch! Bastards" Eeshi said to himself

"You guys are too loud" said a kid with a bird head

"Tokoyami!" Iida shouted before continuing "That desk is not for sitting, please get off"

"Its not that serious, is it?" Asked the girl with Plug like Earlobes

"W-what?" Iida asked

"And what's with those hands?" Ojiro asked

"You people..." Iida said in defeat before continuing "I can't condone actions that disrespect desk the great men and women who are our upperclassmen used to use!"

"You're too loud" Tokoyami said

"Iida never wavers, does he?" Midoriya said mentally

Soon the yellow haired kid enters the room with Uraraka and Reikon

"Hey Uraraka, Wanna grab a bite later on?" The yellow haired kid asked before continuing "What do you like?"

"Mochi-" Uraraka said before shifting her focus onto Midoriya in which she then continued "Wait Deku, she didn't heal your injuries?"

"Oh, its because of how much stamina I have" Midoriya said

"I just now realized this, But where's Bakugou?" Chikaru asked

"Yeah, he's been gone after training" Gin said

"Probably blowing something up to blow off some steam" Eeshi said

"I heard he left" Kasai said

"Said somethin' about goin' home" Kori said

"Sounded pretty angry" Mizu said

"I know I'd wanna go home especially after getting beat in front of everyone...and All might" Kasai said

"I hear that" Dobetsu said

Soon Midoriya takes off

"Well there he goes" Chikaru said

"Maybe its best if you go with him" Momo said

"Huh? why?" Chikaru asked

"To make sure nothing escalates" Momo said

"Gotta point" Chikaru said as he takes off also

(Outside U.A)

"Kacchan" Midoriya shouts

"Wait up Izuku" Chikaru said

"Kacchan!" Midoriya shouts as Bakugou stops

"What?" Bakugou asked

"There something I have to tell you" Midoriya said before continuing "I gained my Quirk from someone else"

"Wait what?" Bakugou asked

"I can't say who I got it from though" Midoriya said

"Izuku, what are you doing?" Chikaru asked himself mentally

"Its looks like a story out of a comic book but in its true" Midoriya said before continuing "On top of that, I can't even control it properly, its just a borrowed power that I haven't even made my own yet, That's why...I tried to beat you without using it but in the end...I had to rely on it...I still have a long way to go, that's why-that's why...I'll make this Quirk my own and beat you with my own power!

"I think he took it the wrong way judging by the facial expression" Chikaru said

"What the hell is that? Borrowed power? You're talking nonsense, What are you trying to do, make me out to look like more of a fool than you already have? Bakugou asked before continuing "What are you trying to say? Today I lost to you of all people, someone who was a Quirk-less nobody who was lying to me straight in my face...That's all it was...that's all, As I watched that ice guy and Siwaka, I thought to myself that I couldn't beat neither of them!...Dammit, I ended up agreeing with that Ponytailed haired girl...Dammit!-Dammit!-Dammit!...to the both of you know this...I'm just getting started! you hear me!? I will be number one and I'l surpass both of you combined *Walks off* You won't beat me again Deku"

"Looks like you have an issue on your hands" Eeshi said as he was leaning on the pillar

"Were you watching the whole thing?" Chikaru asked

"That's right" Eeshi replied before continuing "I guess someone has it out for you"

"Unfortunately" Chikaru said

"That's a shame since I was going you that I'll be stronger than you" Eeshi said

"Not you too" Chikaru said

"That's right, I don't take defeat very well nor does any Yourama so watch your back when we battle again cause I'll be stronger than ever" Eeshi said with a smirk

"And I'll be ready" Chikaru said

"At least I'll be a fair fight" Eeshi said he walked off with Chikaru

"But not and easy one" Chikaru

"Great" Midoriya said wearily

"Don't worry you manage" Chikaru said

Soon a gust of winds blows by

"What the hell" Chikaru said as he adverted his eyes

"There he is" All might said from a distance before continuing "Young...Bakugou"

"Okay...then" Chikaru said as he was fixing his Hair

"Just so you know, pride is important" All might said before continuing "you definitely have the abilities needed to become a pro but you still have a lot-"

"Let me go All-might, I can't walk" Bakugou said before continuing "I'll become a hero that surpasses even you without you telling me"

"Huh? Right" All-might said before continuing "He's gotten over it...It's hard being a teacher"

(In the school)

"What was that?" Mina asked

"I don't know but it didn't look good" Gin said

"The fated battle between men" Uraraka said

"It looked like Midoriya was just giving excuses one-sidedly though" Tsuyu said

"Looks like it" Gin said before continuing "Eeshi said something about battling Chika again"

"That's right and this time I'll beat him" Eeshi said

(Back outside)

"Kacchan's fuse has been lit" Midoriya said before "But that doesn't change what I have to do, I just have to chase after him"

"Young Midoriya, Young Chikaru" All-might said

"What's up?" Chikaru asked

"What were you two discussing with Young Bakugou and Young Eeshi?" All-might asked

"Umm...Er" Midoriya said nervously

"Eeshi said something about revenge and a rematch or something?" Chikaru said before continuing "I dunno, he's a weird one...coming from me"

And what about you young Midoriya" All-might asked

"Well...you see" Midoriya said

"Hmm...I'm so curious, why don't you tell me in detail?" All-might asked

"Um...actually" Midoriya said

"Well this has been a rather interesting day" Chikaru said

(Extra)

"A few days later, we would find out...How terrifying the truly cunning villains All-might warned us about were" Chikaru said

In an unknown area

"Did you see this?" Asked a man as he puts down a newspaper in which he then speaks "It says that he's a teacher...Hey, What do you think'll happen...if the symbol of peace is killed by villains?"

"*Chuckles* I dunno...guess will have to find out" a kid said darkly as his eyes glowed red and malicious red aura surrounded his hand forming a blade

(Preview)

"All heroes have their starting point" All-might said

"Next time: Yeah, Just do your best Iida" Midoriya said

"A lot of crazy stuff happens especially when me and Midoriya get swept in a crowd" Chikaru said before continuing "Look forward to it!"

"Go beyond!" Midoriya said

"Plus ultra" Chikaru, Midoriya and All-might said in unison

"Don't miss it, see ya!" Chikaru said

(End)

Shilver: Hello guys, Shilver here and I thank you for reading today's chapter and I apologize for the lack of update but now I'm here and This Fanfiction is back in action

Chikaru: So make sure to stick around for more along the way and read as I take on many adventures and Battles and hell even learn more about myself

Shilver: So on that note, make sure to review and share with friends

Chikaru: And have a nice night or day

Shilver: Catch ya later

Chikaru: Later


	9. Chapter 9: Yeah, Just do your best Iida

**Disclaimer: I do not own my hero academy nor the Characters, I only own the original characters and that's it, thank you and have a good day :)**

(The Day [English version] by NateWantsToBattle)

 _You see the sun rise, a new day is upon you *Shows Chikaru waking up*  
You bite your nails and you knees start to tremble *Shows Chikaru opening the door*  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do *Shows Chikaru looking outside  
And soon they will know that the day has come! *Shows Chikaru running out the house*_

 _*Shows all the Class A students before showing the title*_

 _Late into the night, I hear it storming *Shows Chikaru walking with his Friends*  
An end to the rain is what I pray and I'm hoping *Shows the group laughing*  
Now I feel the pressure of the city oh how it eats me whole *Shows the group arrive at school*  
so many names and faces, sleepless nights spent in unknown places *Shows the group in school reading*  
And every day I walk straight into the great unknown *Shows Chikaru looking out the window*  
I'm not to blame, I'm gonna take a stand *Shows a Little Chikaru with his father*  
You say my name, I'm telling you to reach out and finally grab my hand *Shows an Older Chikaru By himself before activating Red alpha*  
Colliding fist, they're what's gonna make you *Shows All might fighting Noumu*  
You grit you teeth or they're gonna break you *Shows Aizawa using his bands to capture the villains*  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do *Shows Chikaru punching a kid with evil aura*  
You're breaking the mold to show you're not them *Shows Eeshi use his Chain*  
Will we break through? I don't know-don't know *Shows Uraraka and Tsubasa in the sky*  
The bells are ringing, come out and play now *Shows Iida, Sakudo, Tsuyu, Arakune, Dobetsu, Todoroki and the Ling twins all soaring*  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do *Shows Gin, Kirishima, Bakugou, Shizen and the Kasai twins*  
And soon they will know that, the day has come! *Shows Chikaru and Midoriya fist bump before taking off*_

 _*Shows the Class A students once more before revealing the title*_

 _(At Chikaru's home)_

"I'm back" Chikaru said as he closed the door

"How was school?" Inu asked

"It was good" Chikaru replied

"Judging by the scratches and Bruises on your face, I think different" Inu said

"Yeah, All-might had us do some training which resulted in me fighting one of my classmates" Chikaru said before continuing "In the end I won but now he wants a rematch some day"

"Well at least you got the victory" Inu said

"That's for sure" Chikaru said as he went upstairs in which he spoke "That reminds me, where's mom?"

"She's out doing hero work or getting groceries...Probably both" Inu replied

"Makes sense" Chikaru said before speaking "Have you been doing hero work?"

"Chikaru...You know these animals can't protect themselves...some can but others can't" Inu said

"I know...I know" Chikaru said

Soon the door opens revealing Kaori

"I'm home" Kaori said

"Oh hey mom" Chikaru said with a wave

"Hello dear, how was your...day?" Kaori asked as she was shocked about the scratches and Bruises

"Mom...I can explain" Chikaru said

"What happened to my Baby's face!?" Kaori yelled

"Wait mom!" Chikaru said as he was bear hugged

"This is a weird family" Inu said

(The next day)

"Alright mom, I'm heading out" Chikaru said as he grabbed the door but was then stopped by Kaori

"Hold up dear" Kaori said

"What's up?" Chikaru asked

"I forgot to give this to you" Kaori said as she hands Chikaru a white headband with the words _alpha_ inscribed in red

"A headband?" Chikaru asked

"Your father wore this when he was younger, so I thought I'd give this to you since you resemble him in many ways than one" Kaori said in a kind tone

"Thank you, I'll make sure to cherish this for as long as I live" Chikaru said

"I know you will" Kaori said

"Bye guys" Chikaru said with a wave as he took off

"Its like looking in a mirror" Inu said

"I know" Kaori said in agreement before continuing "I can't wait to see what he'll be like in the future"

"Neither can I" Inu said before continuing "All we can do is raise him well and hope he'll come out right"

"I know he will" Kaori said with a smile

(Outside the house)

"You're finally here" Gin said before continuing "And here I thought you weren't coming"

"Well look alive, I came" Chikaru said

"Good, I didn't really wanna leave without you" Gin said

"Well thanks for waiting" Chikaru said as he began to walk

"No problem" Gin said as he walked off also

(At U.A)

"Here we are" Gin said

"And not a minute to spare" Chikaru said

"Hello there my fellow comrades" Tsubasa said

"Sup Tsubasa" Chikaru said as he fist bumps Tsubasa

"Yo" Gin said also Fist Bumps Tsubasa

"It seems U.A has some company amongst them" Tsubasa said as he points to the News cast who were in Midoriya's personal space

"Oh crap" Gin said

"Great" Chikaru said with a sigh in which he spoke "Its not that I hate the news, its just that I don't like being thrown with a barrage of Questions, some that I don't even know the answer to"

"I hear ya" Gin said

"Quite understandable" Tsubasa said

"How're we gonna get past without being seen?" Gin asked

"I'm not so sure" Tsubasa said before continuing "Judging by the crowd, we're not gonna get past without being unnoticed"

"I got it" Chikaru said before continuing "Follow my lead"

Chikaru, Gin and Tsubasa begin to walk only to be noticed by the news cast

"Young men" The news reporter said as they run up to them

"Dammit, I thought you had a plan" Gin whispered to Chikaru

"Don't worry, its all coming to play" Chikaru said

"If I may ask, how are All might's classes?" The reporter asked

"They're good I guess, but you should ask the number one hero yourself" Chikaru said before continuing "Seeing it as it would be better if you ask him yourself"

"All might's behind us!?" The reporter asked as she and her crew look around

"Hey, he's not there" The camera man said

"What on earth are you talking...about?" The reporter said in confusion as she looks to see nobody there

[Episode 9: Yeah, just do your best, Iida!"]

(Later, in class)

"Good work on yesterday's combat training" Aizawa said before continuing "I saw the video and the results...Bakugou, you're talented so don't act like a kid"

"I know" Bakugou said

"And Midoriya, You settled it by breaking your arm again, Huh?" Aizawa asked before continuing "You can't keep saying, you can't help it because you can't control your quirk"

"I'm aware sir" Midoriya said

"Chikaru and Eeshi" Aizawa said

Yes sir?" Chikaru said

"While you guys have impressive quirks, you tend to get cocky and lose focus on the main objective at hand" Aizawa said before continuing "Next time, try to be more serious in battle"

"Yes sir" Chikaru said with a nod along with Eeshi

"As long as you guys fix the issues at hand then you'll realize you can do a lot more than you expect" Aizawa said before continuing "Now that we got that out the way, we have two more students joining us"

"Two more students?" Maguma asked

"I wonder who they are" Kakeru said

"I hope they have awesome quirks" Kuron said

"Same here" Kakeru said

"Students these two are Arakune Kumo and Sukudo Hayai" Aizawa said

"Nice to meet you all" Arakune said

Arakune Kumo/ Age: 16

Race: Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: October 14th

Hero Name: Web Warrior

Hair: Black and White

Skin: Tan

Body: Well Built

Height: 5'8

Eye color: Crimson Red

Status: Alive

Birthplace: New York, U.S.A

Family: U~ebu Kumo (Mother)  
Unknown Father

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A high

Team (S): Team Arakune

Fighting style: Close Ranged

Voiced by: Roger Craig Smith

Outfit: On normal days Arakune where's a black and white shirt with cargo shorts and Canvas sneakers

School outfit: Arakune wears the U.A school uniform but has small holes in the back along with retaining his Canvas sneakers

Hero outfit: Arakune wears a red and black suit with a black spider emblem on the back

Quirk: Spider

Explanations: Arakune's quirk is that he has the properties of a spider and can use them as he pleases from swinging on webs to climbing on walls (Sound Familiar?)

Abilities: Immense Strength  
Enhanced Stamina  
Enhanced Durability  
Enhanced Jumping  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced flexibility  
Wall climbing  
Web swinging  
Web shooting

Quick moves: Web shooter/ Arakune can fire a web at this enemy and attack when available

Web throw/ Arakune grabs his enemy with his web and throw them

Spider pounce/ Arakune pounces at his enemy from a high distance

Spider Backflip kick/ Arakune shoots a web at the enemy's eyes then Backflip kick him

Extra arms/ Arakune can grow 3 more arms on both side

Spider Legs/ Arakune can use his spider legs which appear on his back to crawl on buildings

Transformation: None

Weakness: Arakune has to watch out where he lands and make sure his webs are strong enough to hold him

Personality: Arakune is one of the Class 1A students, He's a calm, laid back and loyal individual who likes to take life slow and easy but that doesn't mean he's not determined and ready to do what it takes to become pro hero.

Likes: Comics  
Spiders  
Television  
Videogames  
Technology  
Swinging around  
Doing hero work  
Climbing Walls  
Saving People  
Training

Dislikes: Betrayal  
Bad guys  
Nasty fool  
Selfish people  
Innocent in danger

Hobbies: Acrobatics

Fighting style: Mixed Martial Arts

Offense: 4/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 5/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Flexibility: 6/5

Ship or possible ship: ArakunexTsuyu

"I hope we get along well" Arakune said

"Same here" Sukudo said

Sukudo Hayai/ Age: 15

Race: Japanese/ American

Sex: Male

Birthday: November 16th

Hero Name: Speedster

Hair: Black

Skin: Nougat

Body: Well built

Height: 5'5

Eye color: Dark Blue

Status: Alive

Birthday: Tokyo, japan

Family: Kuikku Hayai (Mother)  
Ido Hayai (Father)

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: U.A high

Team(s): Team Arakune

Fighting style: Close ranged

Voiced by: Jason Liebrecht

Outfit: On normal days Sukudo wears a tracksuit with yellow and black sneakers

School outfit: While at school Sukudo wears the U.A uniform while he still has his sneakers

Hero outfit: When doing hero work Sukudo wears a yellowish orange shirt with black cargo pants and his yellow and black sneakers along with having Black gloves, elbow pads, kneepads thus wearing a helmet and sports glasses with blue lenses

Quirk: Super Speed

Explanation: Sukudo can run faster than the speed of light, faster than a speeding bullet and faster than the speed of sound

Abilities: Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Thinking  
Enhanced Reflexes

Quirk Moves: Speeding Strike/ Sukudo rapidly punches his enemy and ends it off with a uppercut

Tornado punch/ Sukudo runs around his enemy in a circle causing a tornado right before sending a powerful punch to him/her

Time warp/ Sukudo runs so fast he goes back in time

True speed/ Sukudo when in focus Sukudo runs at tremendous speed

Speeding Tornado Kick/ Sukudo does a fast tornado kick

Transformation: Hyper Speed Mode

Weakness: At times Sukudo gets so distracted and hyperactive that he's vulnerable

Personality: Sukudo is a student that attends U.A, he's an energetic, hyperactive and lively person who mostly friendly with everyone but at times he can be serious when the time comes for it

Likes: Running  
Sweets  
Sports  
Speed  
Foods  
Heroes

Dislikes: Slowness  
Being Bored  
Sour sweets  
Bad guys  
Crime

Hobbies: Jogging

Fighting style: Average fighter

Offensive: 4/5

Defensive: 4/5

Speed: 5/5

Intelligence: 3/5 *Recalculating*

Activeness: 6/5

Ship or Possible ship: SakudoxReiko

"If you don't mind me asking, What are your Quirks exactly?" Iida asked

"Well I have the properties of a spider" Arakune said before continuing "I can shoot webs and swing on them along with growing extra arms and grow spider legs on my back"

"And I have-one minute" Sakudo said as he uses his Super Speed to head to the bathroom and make it back in 2 seconds in which he then spoke "I have Super Speed"

"Noted" Iida said

"Anyway, please take your seat so we can begin" Aizawa said

"Yes sir" Arakune and Sakudo said in unison as Arakune sits next to Tsuyu while Arakune sits in the back

"Now let's get down to homeroom business" Aizawa said before continuing "Sorry about the late notice, But today I'll have you..."

"Take another special test?" The students asked mentally

"I hope not" Reikon said to himself as he read there mind

"Decide on a class representative" Aizawa said

"It's a normal school activity" The students said mentally

"How do they have the same thought?" Reikon asked himself mentally

"I want to be a class representative, pick me" Kirishima said

"Me too" Kaminari said

"I want to do it too" Jirou said

"It's a job made for M-" Aoyama was soon cutoff by Mina

"I'll be the leader" Mina said excitedly bef0re continuing "And I'll make Eeshi my secretary"

"Hell no" Eeshi said before continuing "And besides, you need someone who can take control, and is dedicated to his job...and that someone is me"

"In a normal class, Students might feel like they're taking on Daily duties, my manifesto is for all girls' skirts to be 30cm above the knee" Mineta said

"LET ME DO IT...ME!" Bakugou shouts

"Silence please!" Iida shouts

"It's a job with the serious responsibility of leading others" Iida said before continuing "It's not a job for anyone who wants it, It's a calling that requires the trust of those around you, If we want to nominate a leader then we should hold an election"

"Why is your hand raised the highest?" Chikaru asked

"Why did you suggest that?" Kaminari asked

"Yeah, we haven't know each other for that long" Tsuyu said

"That's true, but you guys seem cool, so I wouldn't mind trusting you guys" Kasai said

"But if that's the case, wouldn't people vote for themselves?" Maguma asked

"Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be a truly suitable person?" Iida asked before continuing "Don't you agree Mr. Aizawa?"

"I don't care, just as long you decide before homeroom is over" Aizawa said as he goes back to sleep

"Thank you very much" Iida said

(Later on)

 _Election votes_

 _Izuku Midoriya- 3_

 _Momo Yaoyorozu- 2_

"How did I get three votes!?" Midoriya asked in shock

"Why Deku!?" Bakugou shouted before continuing "Who voted for that Loser!?"

"Well, its better than voting for you" Sero

"Yeah, you're a raging time bomb dude" Mizu said

"And easily angered" Kori said

"SHUT IT TWINS!" Bakugou shouts

"Hey, just sayin' man" Kori and Mizu said in unison

"It'll be scary, if Bakugou finds out" Uraraka said to herself

"Tch, idiotic fool" Eeshi said

"What's the matter now" Mina asked

"I told them that they need a dedicated leader and they do the exact opposite and pick someone else" Eeshi said

"Iida did say we need a leader who we can trust and I don't think people trust you" Mina said

"We'll see about that" Eeshi said

"I give up-I give up" Iida said to himself

"Dammit! I bet Siwaka voted for him!" Bakugou said

"Chikaru is out cold" Gin said as he points to a snoring Chikaru

"I haven't even used my full power...Yet" Chikaru said softly

"This is U.A" Momo said softly as she pinched Chikaru in which she then spoke "If you miss something, then it may cost you your life"

"GAH!" Chikaru asked as he woke up in shock in which he then spoke "Where am I!?"

"You're in U.A Chikaru" Momo said before continuing "You can't just fall asleep in class, especially when picking a leader"

"But this is taking too long" Chikaru said before continuing "And I'm not that excited as to who is leader"

"*Sighs* You're really something else" Momo said

"I know *Stretches* I get told that all the time" Chikaru said

"Zero votes" Iida said before continuing "I knew this would happen, that is expected of one person's calling"

"You vote for someone else huh?" Momo asked

"But you wanted to do it too" Sato asked before continuing "What are you trying to do Iida?"

(Later on)

"Alright, so we decided that the class representative is Midoriya and the deputy class representative is Yaoyorozu" Aizawa said

"Seriously?" Midoriya asked in a nervous tone

"How vexing" Momo said

"That might not be too bad" Tsuyu said

"I'm sure Midoriya can handle it" Maguma said

"This is gonna be awesome" Kuron and Kakeru said in unison

"After all's said and done, Midoriya can be pretty fired up" Kirishima said

"Yeah, and Momo was pretty cool and smart when going over the battle results" Gin said before continuing "Everything, will turn out fine"

(At the cafeteria)

"Woah, look at all the people here today" Uraraka said

"That's because everyone is the Hero Course, Support Course and Management Course meet in the same place" Iida said

(At the lunch table)

"This is so God...damn... **D-E-L-I-C-I-O-U-S** " Chikaru said as he chowed down

"Could you perhaps eat like a normal human being?" Eeshi asked

"Are you insane? this food is delicious" Chikaru said

"*Sighs* Even though I've been chosen to be class rep, I don't feel like I'm qualified for it" Midoriya said

"That's Just nervous talk" Chikaru said before continuing "Everyone says that at first, but after a while it becomes easier...I think"

"It'll be fine" Iida said

"Yeah, just have faith in yourself" Uraraka said

"And try not to screw up" Eeshi said before continuing "Hopefully, I can take over if you do"

"Your courage and judgements at critical moments, make your worth following" Iida said before continuing "That is the soul reason as to why I voted for you"

"Seems Legit" Chikaru said

"It was you?" Midoriya said

"But I thought you wanted to be class rep Iida?" Midoriya asked

"You got the glasses and everything" Uraraka said

"Yeah, so what gives?" Gin asked

"Wanting to do and being Suitable for it are two different issues" Iida said before continuing "I merely did what I judged to be correct"

"Merely?" Midoriya, Uraraka and Chikaru asked in unison

"You usually don't go for that word" Midoriya said

"Oh, that's..." Iida said before getting cutoff

"I've been thinking" Uraraka said before continuing "Are you a rich boy Iida?"

"Rich" Iida said before continuing "I tried to change the way I talk, because I didn't want to be called that"

"So..." Chikaru said as he honed in

"Yes, My family has been heroes for generations" Iida said before continuing "I'm the second son"

"Awesome" Chikaru said

"Do you know the turbo hero, Ingenium?" Iida asked

"Of course" Midoriya said before continuing before continuing "He's a really popular hero who has 65 sidekicks working at his agency"

"I take it you're his..." Eeshi was cutoff by Iida

"Younger Brother" Iida said with a pose

"He's telling us straight out" Uraraka said

"That's amazing" Midoriya said

"Seriously" Chikaru said

So cool" Gin said

"He's a likeable hero who honors the rules and leads people" Iida said before continuing "I set my sights on becoming hero, because I want to be like my brother...However, I think its still too soon for me to lead others"

"I think you have what it takes" Chikaru said

"Unlike me, Midoriya realized the point of the practical portion of the entrance exam, so he's more suitable for the job" Iida said

"This might be the first time I've ever seen you smile Iida" Uraraka said

"Same here" Chikaru said

"What really? I smile" Iida said

"Since when?" Chikaru asked

"Ingenium is to Iida what All-might is to me" Midoriya said before continuing "But should I tell him"

"You usually have a serious look on your face" Chikaru said

"Yeah-huh" Gin said

Soon the bell rings

"An alarm?" Eeshi asked

"There has been a level 3 security breach" The intercom said

"Yo what?" Chikaru asked

"All students please evacuate outdoors promptly" The intercom said

"What's level 3 security?" Iida asked

"It means someone is trespassing school ground" Replied a student before continuing "I've never seen that, in the three years I've been here...you should hurry too"

"C'mon" Chikaru said as he takes off

"And here I thought, today was going to be a pleasant today" Eeshi said as he runs off

(In the hallway)

"Hey, stop pushing!" Student #1 said

"Wait! I'm falling" Student #2 said

"Dammit!" Chikaru said

"So crowded" Gin said

"These cretins better move out my way" Eeshi said

"I can't even move" Chikaru said as he got moved away by the crowd

"There goes Chikaru" Gin said

"That's a shame" Eeshi said sarcastically

"Who in the world has the right Idea to trespass on school grounds?" Iida asked as he looks out to see the news cast in which he then speaks "It's the news cast"

"Figures" Arakune said as he was on the wall using his spider quirk

"They still want All-Might!?" Reikon asked as he was levitating

"Everyone, calm down!" Iida said as he face plants the wall

"Where are the teacher!?" Gin asked

"I think they're busy trying to handle this!" Eeshi said as he was pushed to the ground before speaking "Dammit! stop pushing you fools!"

"They're to riled up, yelling at them won't help!" Gin said

"But its worth a try!" Eeshi said

"Everyone stop and calm down!" Kaminari shouts

"GAH!" Kirishima said as he gets pushed down

"Oh my god, they got Kirishima" Gin said

"You bastards!" Chikaru yells from afar

(With the heat twins)

"Cut it out and be reasonable!" Kasai said angrily

"Yelling won't help Kasai" Maguma said

(With the cool twins)

"This is insane" Mizu said

"Not cool...not cool at cool" Kori said

(With Kuron and Kakeru)

"This is a catastrophe!" Kakeru said as he drifts off

"Kakeru!" Kuron shouts

(With Dobestu and Shizen)

"Should I turn into a bear?" Dobetsu asked

"No, they'll only be more scared" Shizen said

"Then what should I do?" Dobetsu asked

"Just do nothing and ride this out" Shizen said

(With Iwa and Tsubasa)

"This is not the way I saw my day going" Tsubasa said

"What if I use my guitar?" Iwa said

"And how will that help?" Tsubasa said

"Hopefully, it'll get there attention and stop this mess" Iwa said

(With Rei and Arawareru)

"Maybe I should just teleport us out of here" Arawareru said

"And leave our friends behind? No way" Rei said

"Well, there goes that idea" Arawareru said

(Back with The others)

"Dammit! how do we clear this up!" Gin asked

"How the hell should I know!" Eeshi asked

"AAH!" Uraraka yells as she gets dragged away by the crowd

"Uraraka!" Iida shouts

"Iida!" Uraraka shouts

"Better act fast" Iida said as he used the wall to walk across trying to get to Uraraka in which he spoke "What would Midoriya or my brother do in this situation?"

Soon Iida gets an Idea and shouts at Uraraka to get her attention

"Uraraka!" Iida shouts as he extends his hand before continuing "Make me...Make me float!"

"Got it!" Uraraka said as she extends her arms and taps Iida hand

"Excellent!" Iida said as he begins float in which he then speaks "A place in everyone's line of sight..."

Iida soon reveals his calves in which his Calf mufflers pop out

" **Engine Boost!** " Iida shouts as be uses his quirk to dash into the air before hitting the wall

"Iida" Chikaru said

"Be concise, clear and bold" Iida said mentally as he grabs a pipe and stands on the sign in which he then spoke "Everyone! Everything is fine! It's just the media!"

"Figures" Chikaru said

"There is nothing to panic about...Everything is fine" Iida said before continuing "This is U.A, Let us act in a way befitting the best of the best"

Soon it was calm

"Thank god" Chikaru said before continuing "Welp, I'm going to the bathroom...see ya"

"Look the police are here" One students said

"Oh good" Said another student

(Outside)

"Goodbye, bad mass media" Present Mic said with a wave

(Back in the classroom)

"C'mon class rep, start" Kirishima said

"N-Now, Let us decide on the other class officer" Midoriya said nervously before continuing "But first, can I say something?"

"Go ahead" Chikaru said

"I think Iida should be the class rep" Midoriya said

"Is he serious?" The class asked metally

"He was able to get the school's attention in a calm and collected fashion" Midoriya said before continuing "I think it would be best if Iida was class rep"

"Sounds good to me" Chikaru said

"I'm good with that too" Kirishima said before continuing "Midoriya's saying it and its true"

"He was a real big help today" Kasai said

"Indeed" Maguma said

"Seriously" Kori said

"I would've been squished if Iida wasn't there" Mizu said

"Yeah, and he looked like the person on the emergency sign, didn't he?" Kaminari asked

"Mhm" Gin said in agreement

"You're wasting time" Aizawa said nonchalantly before speaking "I don't care what you do, just hurry up and get it over with"

"*Stands up* If the class rep has nominated me, then it cannot be helped" Iida said before continuing "From this day forth, I promise to do my best and carry out my responsibilities as class representative"

"Alright Man, We're countin' on ya" Chikaru said

"You'll do just fine" Kori and Mizu said in unison

"Do you best" The clone twins also said In unison

"don't betray us" Eeshi said before continuing "But I doubt you'll do it"

"Emergency exit Iida" Kirishima said

"You got this" Kaminari said

"What about me?" Momo said

"Don't worry, there's always next year...I hope" Chikaru said as Momo sighed

(Later, outside)

"How were the ordinary members of the press able to do something like this?" Recovery girl asked

"I dunno" Said a man wearing a long coat before speaking "I think he or she, must've had some kind of quirk that makes them really strong"

"Someone instigated this" The principal said before continuing "Did evil slip in? or was it intended by declaration of war?"

*Intermission Plays*

"Attention and Good morning students of U.A" The intercom said before continuing "We're proud to announce the opening of our new club of Martial arts, If you want to join then please speak to Chikaru Siwaka of Class 1A and start today as you spar with him and hone your quirks to new levels, But be warned because his Red alpha Quirk is quite powerful and will do you in real good if you're not quick and careful, but never fear since Chikaru knows when to hold back...I think"

*Intermission Ends*

(In the town)

"Listen heroes, Don't come after me" Said a muscular pink man as he appeared to have Children in his hands in which he then spoke "If you do then I'll kill this rich family here"

" **Missouri smash!** " All-might shouts as he karate chops the Pink man

"All-might" A kid said in happiness

"Why? Because I am here on my way to work" All-Might said despite anyone asking him a question

"A hit and run!" Woman said from a distance

"It'll be bad if I'm late, but I can't neglect my job as a hero" All-might said as he takes off

 _ **Later on**_

"I've gotten slower? After I gave Young Midoriya One for all, my powers have weakened" All-might said before continuing "On top of that, after forcing myself that time, the time I can spend in that form has gotten shorter than before""

[Flashback plays]

"You told Bakugou?" All-Might asked

"I'm sorry" Midoriya said before continuing "I didn't even tell my mom, but for some reason I just had to tell him"

[Flashback ends]

"I judged that he did not he was not the type to show off, so I didn't admonish him that strongly, but these seems to be the result of his sincerity backfiring" All-might said

[Flashback #2 plays]

"Fortunately, Young Bakugou didn't take it seriously, so I'll let it slide this time, but please don't do it again Young Midoriya" All-might said

"Yes" Midoriya said with a nod

"You have to remember carefully about what it means to have this power" All-might said before continuing "If word gets out, its clear that the world would be teeming with those who're out to steal that power bestowed upon you, This secret should be kept from both to prevent chaos and for your sake...do you understand?"

"Yes" Midoriya said

[Flashback #2 ends]

(In the school)

"For today's basic hero training, it's turned into a class with three instructors" Aizawa said before continuing "All might, me and another person"

"Turned into?" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "I wonder if its a special case?"

"Excuse me" Sero said before continuing "What will we be doing today?"

"Disasters, shipwrecks and everything in between" Aizawa said as he held up a card before continuing "It's rescue training"

"Rescue..." Kaminari said before continuing "Looks like it'll be a lot of work"

"Seriously?" Mina said

Idiot, this is a duty of a hero" Kirishima said before continuing "My arms are ready to rumble"

"I feel ya" Chikaru said

"No one can beat me in water, Ribbit" Tsuyu said

"Hey, I'm not done yet" Aizawa said before continuing "You can decide if you want to wear you costume or not, because there are costumes that probably limit your abilities too, the training will take place off-campus, so we'll be taking bus so let's get a move on"

(Outside)

"Sometimes, I just love to be in this suit" Chikaru said

"Hey Deku, why're you wearing your P.E suit?" Uraraka asked

"Oh, they got ripped up during the combat training" Midoriya replied before continuing "I'm just waiting for the support company to come and fix"

"That makes sense" Chikaru said before continuing "Luckily my suit didn't sustain that many damages, but I still got a few scratches"

Soon Iida blows a whistle, which gets the students attention

"Class 1-A, gather around!" Iida shouts before continuing "Form two lines by your student members in order to make boarding the bus go smoothly"

"Iida is going full throttle" Chikaru said

(On the bus)

"I didn't think it was going to be this type of bus" Iida said

"There was no point huh?" Mina asked

"A for effort I guess" Chikaru said

"I say whatever comes to mind" Tsuyu said before continuing "Midoriya"

"Uh yes?" Midoriya asked

"Call me Tsu" Tsuyu said

"R-Right" Midoriya said

"Your quirk is like All-might's" Tsuyu said making Midoriya and Chikaru nervous

"Y-You think so" Midoriya asked nervously

"I dunno, I think different" Chikaru said

"You never made the comparison?" Momo asked

"Nope, not at all" Chikaru said

Wait a sec Tsu, All-might doesn't get hurt when he uses his, they just look the same" Kirishima said

"But its nice to have a augmenting-type Quirk" Kirishima said before continuing "You can do a lot of flashy stuff, my hardening quick is strong against others, but unfortunately, it doesn't look like much"

"I think it's really cool" Midoriya said

"Same" Gin said

"Of course you would" Eeshi said

"Well yeah" Gin said before continuing "My metal quirk is pretty strong...depending on what metal I use though, but either way it'll get the job done"

"My quirk gets the job done also...but faster" Eeshi said

"I'm sure it is" Mina said

"What's that suppose to mean?" Eeshi said

"Chillax, its a joke" Mina said

"My naval laser is pro level, in both flashiness and strength" Aoyama said

"I always wondered how it effects your stomach" Chikaru said

"It gives me a bad tummy ache" Aoyama said

"I see..." Chikaru said before continuing "That may be an issue"

"I can control Air, but if I over do it then I'll need to restore me Quirk power making me and easy target" Tsubasa said

"I can control water but I would need to drink water every so often" Mizu said

"I control Ice but I can't be in any hot areas or my ice powers will decrease" Kori said

"I make powerful sound waves with my guitar but if I don't have my guitar then I'm useless" Iwa said

"I have the ability to teleport but I got to watch where I'm going or I'm screwed" Arawareru

"I can control fire and lava" Kasai said before continuing "But I need to calm down or everything goes into flames"

"I can also control fire but its not as strong as Kasai" Maguma said

"Animal-fication" Dobetsu said before continuing "I can be any animal I want or inherit their abilities, but I can't really control myself depending on which animal I am"

"Just like kamui woods, I can control nature but I need to control it so nobody can get injured" Shizen said

"Woah, you guys have crazy strong quirks" Mineta said before continuing "Especially Chikaru"

"Yeah, my Red alpha is strong too" Chikaru said before continuing "But I do have a limit as to how much I use it for, If I over do it then I'm screwed"

"*Chuckles* I would've have the advantage if I knew that earlier" Eeshi said

"I doubt it" Chikaru said before continuing "I'm still crafty, so I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, Red alpha or not"

"We'll see about that" Chikaru said before continuing "In our next battle, I'll be the one on top"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Chikaru said

"Well if we're talking about flashy quirks, it either has to be Todoroki and Bakugou along with Kasai, Maguma and Kori"

"Bakugou is always mad, so it doesn't seem like he'll be popular" Tsuyu said

"Damn" Chikaru and Gin said in unison

"What the hell! you wanna fight!" Bakugou shouts

"Hey relax man" Chikaru said

"See" Tsuyu said

"We haven't known each other for that long" Kaminari said before continuing "So it's amazing that everyone knows that his personality is crap mixed with garbage"

"Burn" Kasai said

"What's with that vocabulary! I'll Kill you!" Bakugou shouts

"Kacchan's being teased" Midoriya said before continuing "I can't believe what I'm seeing"

"What a vulgar conversation" Momo said

"But I like stuff like this" Uraraka said

"We're here, stop messing around" Aizawa said

"Yes sir" The class said

(Outside)

"Everyone, I've been waiting for you" Said a pro hero

"Woah" Chikaru said in awe

"It's space hero, thirteen" Midoriya said

"Who's the first?" Sakudo asked

"No, that's his or her name Sakudo" Maguma said

"Oh, I get it...I think" Sakudo said

"Don't overthink it bud" Arakune said

"I love thirteen" Uraraka said

"Let's go inside without delay" Thirteen said

"Looking forward to working with you" The class said

(Inside)

"Woah, check it out" Chikaru said

"So cool" Gin said

"Wow, it looks like universal studios japan" Midoriya said

"Look at that" Mizu said before continuing "A ship wreck"

"Landslide" Maguma said

"Fire" Kasai said

"A windstorm" Tsubasa said

"It is a training ground that I made up of different types of accidents and disasters" Thirteen said before continuing "It's called the Unseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short"

"Eh?" Chikaru said in confusion

"Is it really USJ?" the class asked

"Thirteen, where's All-might?" Aizawa asked before continuing "He was suppose to meet us here"

"About that..." Thirteen said before whispering to Aizawa "It looks like he did too much hero work on his way here and ran out of time...so he's resting in the lounge"

"That's the height of irrationality" Aizawa said before continuing "Well, we took precautions just in case"

"What're they talking about?" Gin asked

"I dunno, beats me" Kori replied

"Alright, shall we begin?" Aizawa asked

"Let's see...before we begin, let me say one thing...er...or two, or three or four...five...six...seven" Thirteen said

"It's increasing" The class said mentally

"Everyone, I'm sure you're aware of my black hole quirk which allows me to suck up anything, and turn it into dust" Midoriya said

"You've been able to use that quirk to save people from disasters right?" Midoriya asked

"Right, but its a power that can kill easily" Thirteen replied before continuing "Some of you have quirks like that right?"

"She's right" Chikaru said to himself before continuing "I better take it easy"

"In a superhuman society, personal quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so it doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance" Thirteen said before speaking "However, please do not forget that there are many quirks that can easily kill with just the wrong step, With Aizawa physical fitness test, you found out the possibility of your own hidden power, and with All-might's person-to-person combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others, this class is a fresh start and you shall learn how to use your quirks to save lives, you do not have powers so you can harm others, I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others"

"Thirteen is so cool" Midoriya said to himself

"That is all, thank you for listening" Thirteen said

"Awesome" Gin said

"Alright, then let's begin" Aizawa said

Lightbulbs short circuit while a portal opens near the water fountain

"What the hell?" Eeshi asked in a confused tone

"That doesn't look good" Chikaru said

"Not one bit" Tsubasa said

"Better stay alert" Gin said

Soon the portal gets bigger and a hand emerges before a person is revealed

"Gather together and don't move" Aizawa said before continuing "Thirteen, protect the students"

"What's that?" Kirishima asked as the students look to see villains come out through the portal

"Is this like the entrance exam, where the lesson's already started?" Gin asked

"Don't move, those are villains" Aizawa said

"This doesn't look good" Chikaru said

"Not one bit" Gin said

[Chikaru Monologuing: Coincidently, during the time when we were suppose to be practicing saving lives, they showed up in front of us"

"This is not looking good for us" Chikaru said before continuing "But when the time comes for combat...I'm ready"

(Preview)

"Guys, the villains are attacking us" Midoriya said

"Looks like we'll have to fight" Mizu said

"I'm okay with that" Dobetsu said

"You guys ready?" Mizu asked

"Yes" Midoriya, Tsuyu and Dobetsu replied in unison

"NO!" Mineta replied

"Its beat or be beaten" Mizu said before continuing "You're choice"

"Why me!?" Mineta shouts

"Next time: Encounter with the unknown" Mizu said before continuing "Go Beyond"

"Plus Ultra!" The groups shouts in unison

"See ya next time" Mizu said

(End)

Shilvergreen: Hey guys its Shilver, and I thank you for reading today's chapter and make sure to review and share with friends

Chikaru: You're advice and support is needed and appreciated

Shilvergreen: Along with your thoughts and also know that Time traveler of zero is coming soon, so get ready for that

Chikaru: Anyway, we'll see you guys next time for chapter 10

Shilvergreen: And remember to stay awesome

Chikaru: Ciao


	10. Chapter 10: Encounter with the unknown

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own My Hero Academy nor the characters, I only own my own characters and that's it. thank you and have a good day :)**

 _(The day [English version] by NateWantsToBattle)_

 _You see the sunrise, a new day is upon you *Shows Chikaru waking up*  
You bite your nails and your knees start to tremble *Shows Chikaru opening the door*  
The time is upon you to show the what you can do *Shows Chikaru looking outside*  
And soon they will now that the day has come! *Shows Chikaru run out the house*  
_

 _*Shows all the students of U.A before revealing the title*_

 _Late into the night I hear it storming *Shows Chikaru walking with his friends*  
An end to the rain is what I pray and I'm hoping *Shows the group laughing*  
Now I feel the pressure of the city, oh how it eats me whole *Shows the group arrive at U.A*  
So many names and faces, sleepiness night spent in unknown places *Shows the ground reading*  
And everyday I walk into the great unknown *Shows Chikaru looking outside*  
I'm not to blame. I'm gonna take a stand *Shows Little Chikaru*  
You say my name, I'm telling you to reach out and finally take my hand_

 _*Shows an older Chikaru alone before activating Red Alpha and taking off*_

 _Colliding fist, they're what's gonna make you *Shows All-might fighting Noumu*  
You grit your teeth or they're gonna break you *Shows Aizawa use his scarf to capture villains*  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do *Shows Chikaru punch another teenager*  
You're breaking the mold and show you're not them *Shows Eeshi uses his chain*  
Will we break through? I don't know-don't know *Shows Uraraka and Tsubasa*  
The bells are ringing, come on and play now *Shows Iida, Sakudo, Tsuyu, Arakune, Dobetsu, Todoroki and the Ling twins all soaring*  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do *Shows Gin, Kirishima, Bakugou, Shizen and the fire twins*  
And soon they will know that the day has come! *Shows Chikaru and Midoriya fist bump before taking off*  
_

 _*Shows Class A one more time before revealing the title*_

(At the unforeseen simulation Joint)

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Kirishima asked before continuing "Has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people"

Midoriya takes one step

"Stay back!" Aizawa said before continuing "This is real, those are villains"

"This does not look good" Chikaru said

"Not one bit" Gin said

(With the villains)

"The only heroes I see are thirteen, Eraser head" said Kurogiri before continuing "Perplexing, according to the schedule we received from U.A, All might should be here as well"

"Perfect" Shigaraki said

(In the center)

"So you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked on campus" Aizawa said

"Where is he?" asked Tomura Shigaraki before continuing "I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who're eager to meet him. They want All-might, the great symbol of peace, I can't believe he's not here"

"Why don't you take out some of his darling kids?" Jan suggested

[Chikaru Narrating: That day, we learned what the pro heroes are really up against. The darkness they face to keep us safe...we looked at these villains...and pure evil stared back]

 _ **Episode 10: Encounter with the unknown**_

"What? real villains? no way" Kirishima said

"Better believe it" Gin said

"These guys look like they're not playing around" Kasai said

"I'm more worried about the kid over there" Chikaru said before continuing "He's looking at me as if he wants to kill me"

"He's a villain, of course he wants to kill you" Eeshi said

"There's so many of them" Reikon said

"They're all coming through that portal" Arawareru said

"You're right" Maguma said

"Thirteen, How come the alarms are going off?" Momo asked

"Good question" Thirteen said before continuing "I'm not sure"

"That's not good" Chikaru said

"Is the entire campus under attack?" Todoroki asked

"Yeah, they probably could've taken out all of the alarms" Kori said

"That could be it" Mizu said

"But would've if a villain has a quirk that hides their presence?" Arakune said

"Like invisibility?" Sakudo asked

"Possibly" Arakune replied

"I take it they trespassed here" Shizen said

"But they planned it" Dobetsu said

"Whatever their plan is, they must have a concrete objective in mind" Tsubasa said

"But what do you think It is?" Iwa asked

"I dunno, but we better find out" Kuron said

"And fast" Kakeru said

"Thirteen, get them out of here" Aizawa said before continuing "Make sure the main campus is alerted"

"But wait, if they have the quirk to stop communication, how will the campus be alerted?" Chikaru asked

"You're right" Aizawa said before continuing "Kaminari and Reikon, see if you can use your quirks to contact the school"

"Yes sir" The two said

"What're you gonna do? you can't fight them on your own!" Midoriya said

"Is it even possible for you to nullify the quirks of all those heathens down their?" Eeshi asked

"I thought your quirk works in stealth and one-on-one fights" Chikaru said before continuing "Is it going to help in a fight with all those villains?"

"You can't be a hero if you only have one trick up your sleeve" Aizawa said before continuing "I'll leave it to you Thirteen, Keep em' safe"

With that, Aizawa and Yanz jump down

"Shooting squad, take your aim" Villain #1 said

"Didn't our intel say it was going to be just All-might and Thirteen?" Villain #2 asked before continuing "Who the hell are they?"

"Don't know em' don't care" Villain #3 said before continuing "All I know is that they're dead meat if they try to take us down"

"Let's gun em' down" The three villains said in unison

Aizawa soon deactivates their Quirk with his own

"Uh-oh, my Quirk is on the fritz" Villain #1 said

"Mine too" Villain #2 said as her hair went down

"Where are my bullets?" Villain #3 asked before continuing "Ah who cares? I'll take him down with my fists"

Aizawa goes in and sends out a powerful punch

(Back with the heroes)

"I hope he'll be alright" Chikaru said

"He'll be fine" Gin said before continuing "Now let's go"

"Right" Chikaru said as he began to run with Gin

Soon a portal opens which stops the class in their track

"Dammit" Eeshi said

"Sorry, but there's no escape for you villain" Kurogiri said

(Back with Aizawa)

"Damn" Aizawa said before continuing "I blinked and the most important one here got away"

(Back with the students)

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Kurogiri said before continuing "We are the league of villains, I know its impolite but we decided to let ourselves in to this haven of justice to say hello...And besides, isn't this a fighting place for All-might the symbol of peace to take this last breath"

"Damn you" Chikaru said to himself

"I believe he was suppose to be here today and yet I see no sight of him" Kurogiri said before continuing "There must've been some kind of change in plans we could have not foreseen"

Before Thirteen can attack, Bakugou and Kirishima attack first

 **BOOM!**

"Did ya think we were gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Kirishima asked

"You live up to your school's reputation" Kurogiri said before continuing "But you should be careful otherwise someone might get hurt"

"You two, get out of the way right now!" Thirteen shouts

"I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades and your deaths" Kurogiri said as his body begins to spread out

"Crap, what is this!?" Kirishima asked

"I dunno but it doesn't look good" Gin replied

"Dammit" Chikaru cursed before continuing "The waves are too strong"

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

Soon a warp barriers surrounded the students

"Holy...Sh*t" Kasai said

"This isn't good" Mizu said

"Not one bit" Kori said

"Where is Midoriya?" Chikaru asked

"Where's Mizu and Kori?" Gin asked before continuing "I'm sure they were right next to me"

"Dobetsu's not here either" Shizen said

"Dammit, the bastard took our friends" Gin said

(With Midoriya)

"AAH!" Midoriya screamed before landing in water

 **SPLASH!**

"Water? They must have a warping Quirk" Midoriya said before speaking "They came here to kill All-might, I guess its a good thing he's not in class right now, but where is he"

Soon a villain swim towards Midoriya,

"What the heck!?" Midoriya asked in a nervous tone

"First catch of the day" Villain #1 said before continuing "Sorry kid, but I'm afraid you have to die?"

Just then Tsuyu drop kicks Villain #1

"No!" Villain #1 shouts

"See ya" Tsuyu said

"Come back here and fight like a real hero" Villain #2 said

"If you insist" Dobetsu said in his Kraken form

Dobetsu grabs Villain #1 and throws him into the air

"Nothin' do it but do it" Dobetsu said as he reverts back to his human form

"You defeated one guy, big deal" Villain #3 said before continuing "How bout you come over here and fight a real villain"

"Are you sure?" Mizu asked before continuing "You don't look so tough to me"

"Just try me kid" Villain #3 said

Mizu then fires a water ball at Villain #3, which renders him unconscious

"Score" Mizu said

"Nice" Dobetsu said before continuing "Now lets get out of here before more come"

"Fine by me" Mizu said

(Later on)

"There we go" Tsuyu said as she gently drops Midoriya on the boat

"For a frog, you've got some pretty big boobs Tsu" Mineta said before continuing "Perfect floaties"

"What?" Mizu asked in confusion

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

(Seconds later)

"Gah!" Mineta said in pain as he was harshly dropped to the floor

"Keep it to yourself man" Mizu said before continuing "First rule of everything"

"You saved my life Asui" Midoriya said

"I told you to call me Tsu" Tsuyu said

"S-S-Sorry" Midoriya apologized nervously

(Later on)

"This day went to hell very fast" Mizu said

"And an hour hasn't even passed yet" Dobetsu said before continuing "Are villains that impatient?"

"I guess so" Mizu said

"I still surprised at what that villain said" Midoriya said before continuing "They knew our schedule and who would be here, they must've gotten into the school files while we were all stuck in the cafeteria, the teachers were busy trying to get the media off school grounds"

"Does that mean that they were waiting for the right to in order to strike?" Mizu asked

"Guess so" Dobetsu replied

"Hey hold on a second" Mineta said before continuing "It's not like those guys can really kill All-might, once he shows up, he'll pound those villains until there's nothing left"

"Think about it though" Tsuyu said before continuing "If the villains spent so much time planning this attack, then they probably found a way to kill him"

"She's right about that" Dobetsu said

"Yeah" Mizu agreed before continuing speaking "That smoke guy said we should worry more about not being tortured to death, otherwise we might not survive to see All-might arrive"

"Gotta point Mizu" Dobetsu said before continuing "Who knows if he'll make it out in one piece"

"The pro's are gonna save us right!?" Mineta asked nervously before continuing "Tell frog-boobs to shut up"

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

Soon more Villains pop up

"Ah damn" Mizu said

"Looks like we're fighting again" Dobetsu said

"You bastards" Villain #1 said angrily before continuing "I'll enjoy eating you"

"Bad guys!" Mineta shouts as he screams in fear

"Dammit" Mizu said before continuing "They just keep popping out of nowhere"

"I thought Arawareru was bad" Dobetsu said

"Asui' might be right" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "If they're here for All-might, then they must have a way to defeat him, but why him out of all heroes? is it because his very existence discourages villains and evil? because he's the one and only symbol of peace and justice"

"I'm about ready to take these bastards out" Mizu said

"Actually, it doesn't matter" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "I don't care what their reasoning is, I have to focus...I have to face this evil head on"

"I'm ready if you guys are" Dobetsu said

"If they can't beat him, then we have to stop whatever these bad guys are planning" Midoriya said before continuing "We have to work together and keep All-might safe, No one at U.A know what's happening at the moments...This is up to us, let's be heroes"

(With Todoroki and Kori)

"Woah-Woah-Woah" Villain #4 said as he froze up completely

"Too easy" Kori said

"Damn you" Villain #5 said as he also froze up

"Aren't you embarrassed to lose to a child?" Todoroki asked

(Back with Bakugou, Kirishima, Kasai and Maguma)

"AAH!" Bakugou shouts as he bombs Villain #6 to the ground

"Take this losers!" Kasai shouts as he throws a fireball at Villain #7 said

"Don't mess with U.A" Maguma said as she knocks out Villain #8

(With Momo, Jirou, Kaminari and Iwa)

"Time to rock on roll" Iwa said

Iwa strums his guitar which sends the villains back

(With Ojiro, Shizen and Rei)

"I should warn you" Shizen said before continuing "In the end, Mother Nature always wins"

"To hell with Mother Nature" Villain #9 said

"You'll pay for your insolence" Shizen said

Shizen raises his hand and wood begins to wrap around Villain #9's leg before wrapping around completely

(With Tokoyami, Koda and Tsubasa)

"I should warn you...wind should not be trifled with" Tsubasa

"Please" Villain #10 said mockingly

"If that's your decision" Tsubasa said as he fires a wind blast at Villain #10 which takes him out

(Back with everyone else)

"He took mostly everyone" Chikaru said

"Guess that leaves him with us" Gin said

"No problem" Eeshi said before continuing "I'll just take him out with ease"

"And what are the chances that he'll warp you to a volcano pit?" Gin asked

"I highly doubt he'll go that far" Eeshi said

"Looks can be deceiving if you don't pay attention" Chikaru said

"I beg to differ" Eeshi said

(Back with Midoriya, Tsuyu, Mizu, Dobetsu and Mineta)

"Not looking good on our part" Mizu said

"Lets just throw down and show em' what we can really do" Dobetsu suggested

"But there's a probability that they'll just overpower us" Mizu said before continuing "I think we should plan a strategy or something"

[Intermission plays]

"Attention and good morning students of U.A" the Intercom said before continuing "We're proud to give a round of applause to class 1-A's student Gin Kinzoku for once again winning U.A's annual boxing tournament. However we advise you to head over to the principal's office to discuss your incident with the punching bag. Please remember that while your metal quirk makes you stronger and more durable, you need to tone it down for the safety of others and the environment around you, but once again round of applause and report to the principal's office"

"The number you dialed is not in service or temporarily disabled" The phone operator said before continuing "Please check the number and then try again"

"Dammit, I can't get a hold of Thirteen, Aizawa or Yanz" Skinny-might said with a sigh before continuing "Then again, they are teaching the future heroes, unlike me whose neglecting his duties, because I spent the morning commute being heroic...an amateur move" Skinny- might said before continuing once more "what was I thinking? Maybe I should just show up and say something inspiring in the end...Yeah, that might work in my favor, get a good ten minutes out of my hero form"

Soon Skinny-might transforms into his regular form

"Time to join my students" All-might said as blood spews out of his mouth

"Hold your horses" the principal said

"Hell, Mr. Nezu sir" All-might said

"That's me" the principal said before continuing "The one who could be mouse, a dog or a bear, thought the only thing important is...I'm the principal"

"Your fur looks especially well groomed and glossy today sir" All-might complemented

"The secret is keratin" Nezu said before continuing "I'm not sure that humans can use this kinds of lustrous shine, but we can talk about grooming later"

Soon Nezu shows All-might the news

"Take a look at the news" Nezu said before continuing "Shall I read it to you? it says here that you resolved three incidents in one hour"

"I'm aware sir" All-might said

"I think we should discuss this" Nezu said

"Yes sir" All-might said

"The fault stems from the ruffians who still cause trouble despite you being here, but you also need to learn to not react every time you hear of an incident" Nezu said before continuing "You haven't changed in all these years, you've always been proactive but only now, your heroism has been limited due to you injury" Nezu said before continuing once more "Plus, you also got the added work of training the One for all successor, you insist on remaining the symbol of peace and the only way you can justify staying out of the spotlight is by teaching which is the reason as to why I gave you this job *Examines All-Might* Oh dear, you're smoking, that can't be good"

Soon All-Might turns into Skinny-Might

"It looks like you need to stay here in the lounge and relax a little while longer" Nezu said before continuing "The other teachers will understand since they're more than capable, but now that you're a teacher here All-Might, I really wish you'd prioritize your students over your hero work since they do deserve it, There're plenty of other heroes working throughout the city"

"Yeah, you're right" Skinny-Might said before continuing "I decided that I was going to make my way over to the USJ facility if you don't mind"

"Even if you return now, you'd have to return now right away" Nezu said before continuing "So you might as well stay here and listen to my teaching philosophies"

"Great" Skinny-Might said mentally annoyed before continuing "This is turning into a lecture"

"Here, drink up" Nezu said as he handed Skinny-Might a cup of tea

"He's always so long winded whenever there's tea involved" Skinny-Might said before continuing "I'm still a little concerned that I couldn't get in touch with Thirteen or Aizawa neither with Yanz

"Let's start with combat ethical" Nezu said

"You haven't changed either sir" Skinny Might said

(Back at the USJ)

"Got anything Shoji?" Iida asked before continuing "Where is everybody?"

"They've been scattered across the facility, but luckily our classmates are still here" Shoji replied as everyone sighed in relief

"Thank god" Kori said before continuing "At least Mizu's is safe along with the others"

"But what do we do?" Sero replied

"He can't be hit and can apparently teleport anyone to anywhere" Arakune said

"Class rep, Sakudo" Thirteen said

"Yes?" Iida asked

"What is it Ms. Thirteen?" Sakudo said

"I have a job for you two" Thirteen said before continuing "I need the both of you to run to the school, and tell the facility what's going on here"

"I understand" Sakudo said

"The alarms aren't sounding and the electronics aren't working as of right now" Thirteen said before continuing "One of these villains must be the blame despite the fact that Eraser-Head is cancelling people's Quirks left and right, we're still blocked off from the outside world, its likely that whoever planned this, hid away as soon as they entered the facility"

"They could be anywhere in this damn place" Eeshi said before continuing "Pathetic, hiding like a coward, when they should be fighting like a real warrior"

"I see" Sakudo said before continuing "It would be better if we ran and got help instead of fighting head on with cautions on our heads"

"Exactly" Thirteen said

"Yes, but it would be disgraceful for me to leave you all behind" Iida exclaimed

"Go to the emergency exit" Sato said before continuing "There are lots of alarms outside, that's why they're keeping us all trapped inside the USJ"

"As long as you two can get outside, they won't follow" Sero said

"Blow this bastard away with those Engine Legs" Chikaru said

"Use your Quirk to save others and be a real hero" Thirteen said

"Here goes nothing" Sakudo said before continuing "I really hope I can survive"

"You got this" Arakune said before continuing "I have faith in you...we all do"

"Right" Sakudo said

Sakudo soon gets in running position while Iida also gets in running position

"Even if this is your only option, are you really foolish enough to strategize in front of your enemy?" Kurogiri asked

Kurogiri soon strikes at the group

"It won't matter if you know what they're planning or not when I'm done with you" Thirteen said as he/she uses his/her Quirk before speaking " **Black Hole** "

"Awesome" Chikaru said as thirteen sucks in Kurogiri

(Back with Midoriya and the others)

"WHAT DO WE DO!?-WHAT DO WE DO!?" Mineta asked in fear

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight" Midoriya replied

"Guess so" Mizu said

"Fight!?" Mineta asked before continuing "Whaddya mean fight!?"

"Fight as in beat the ever living daylights out of them" Mizu replied

"You're crazy!" Mineta shouts

"We came to U.A in order to train and become future heroes" Mizu said before continuing "Not everything is gonna be a walk in the park, sometimes you're gonna have to fight in order to accomplish your dreams"

"Mizu's right ya know" Tsuyu said

"But these guys are probably strong enough to kill All-Might!" Mineta shouts

"Well its better than standing around and doing nothing" Mizu said before continuing "So what's the plan Midoriya?"

"The villains down there clearly have and advantage in the water and assume that's where we'll fight" Midoriya said

"If that's the case, then they must've known what was on the inside" Tsuyu said

"You're right about that" Mizu said

"But what bugs me is that they sent Asui-I mean Tsuyu, Mizu and Me" Dobetsu said

"Yeah, you're right" Midoriya said

"Dobetsu...please call me Tsu" Tsuyu said

"I don't see how that matters but its your decision" Dobetsu said

"What does it matter if they're here!?" Mineta asked

"I'm guessing that they don't know what our quirks are" Mizu said

"Unfortunately for him, he doesn't know that our quirks our water based" Dobetsu said before continuing "Well Mizu and Tsu's that is, I can just turn into aquatic mammals, but still"

"He's right" Tsuyu said before continuing "If they knew that I was a frog, they probably would've sent me into that fire zone over there"

"Same here" Mizu said before continuing "I can't withstand areas that have high temperatures"

"Yeah, you told me that your water powers get weaker the hotter the area" Dobetsu said

[I forgot to input his other weakness...sorry]

"They probably separated us because they didn't know what we could do, and planned to overpower us in small groups" Midoriya said

"Perhaps they probably decided to pick us off one by one" Mizu said before continuing "We can use that to our advantage if we play our cards right"

"Yeah, if you look at those dudes then you notice that none of them are attempting to climb on the boat" Dobetsu said before continuing "This shows that they're unsure us"

"But that means that they're not going to underestimate us" Midoriya said before continuing "They being smart and deciding to play it safe"

"For now that is" Mizu said

(Later on)

"So lets talk Quirks" Tsuyu said before continuing "Obviously, I can jump really high and cling to pretty much any wall, and of course there's my tongue"

"What about it" Mizu asked

"I can stick it out about twenty meters" Tsuyu said before continuing "I can also spit it out my stomach and be able to clean it, but that's not really useful though"

"You never know" Dobetsu said

"Finally, I can create a toxic mucus which stings a little" Tsuyu said

"Toxic mucus" Mineta said mentally in a scared tone

"We can probably only use my jumping and my tongue here" Tsuyu said before continuing "Forget about the last things"

"I figured you'd be powerful, but this is crazy" Midoriya said before continuing "I have my super strength, but sadly it comes with a price"

"You end up breaking you whole body or something" Dobetsu said

"Yeah, its a double edged sword unless I figure out how to control it" Midoriya said

"I got these sticky balls" Mineta said as he pulled a purple ball from his head before continuing "They're strength varies, depending on how I'm feeling, they can stick to an object the whole day and I can grow 'em back as fast as I pull 'em off, though I'll bleed if I over do it, they don't stick to me because I bounce right off 'em"

"Like I said before, I have the ability to control and use water" Mizu said before continuing "The more water there is, the more I have the advantage, I can even go as far as to create a giant Tsunami though I don't think there's any reason to do so"

"I can turn into any animal I desire" Dobetsu said before continuing "It can be a Lion, a Bear or even a Gorilla, but sometimes I can get distracted or turn on my allies depending on what animal I choose"

"That'll help us a lot" Midoriya said

"You're right about that" Mizu said

"But we need a plan as to how we're gonna get outta here" Dobetsu said

"Mineta, didn't you say that your hair balls can stick to anything?" Mizu asked

"Yeah why?" Mineta asked

Mizu soon smirks while the rest stare at him

"*Comically cries* Don't look at me like that!" Mineta shouts before continuing "This is why I said we should wait for the real heroes, My Quirk is totally unfit for battle and we're gonna die!"

"No, you have incredible power" Midoriya said before continuing "We just need to figure out how to do it"

 **SPLASH!**

Soon water hits Mineta's face

"Sorry dude, but you need to calm down and be rational" Mizu said with water on his hand before continuing "If they see you crying your brains out then they're gonna know you're afraid which is bad on our part"

Soon a water hand appears

"Uh Mizu, I think you made your point" Dobetsu said as he stared at the hand

"That's not me" Mizu said

The water hand karate chops the boat, breaking it in half

"I'm starting to get bored" Villain #10 said before continuing "Let's get this show on the road"

"That's a great power" Tsuyu said before continuing "Now the ships sinking"

"Dammit" Mizu said

"AAH!" Mineta screams as he begins to throw purple balls in the ocean

"Mineta!" Dobetsu shouts before continuing "What the hell are you doing!?"

Mineta soon points to the villains shooing away the balls

"I think they're afraid to touch them" Mizu said

"I see" Midoriya said

(In the ocean)

"The boat will be fully submerged in less than a minute" Villain #11 said before continuing "And once they're in the water, they don't stand a chance against us"

(Back on the broken boat)

"We're fish food!" Mineta shouts

"Mineta, are you sure this hero thing really suits you?" Tsuyu asked

"Shut up frog boobs!" Mineta shouts before continuing "Its weirder to not be afraid right now, we just got junior high a while ago, I didn't think we'd be facing death a few days starting U.A and I never even got to touch Yaoyorozu's boobs!"

"I said calm down" Mizu said as he splashes Mineta's face with water

"Listen up" Midoriya said before continuing "An enemy who's certain of their victory is bound to make mistakes, All-Might said something along those lines in a Tv interview a while back"

"What're you getting at?" Mizu asked

"Now's our chance, we can beat them" Midoriya said as he looks at the four

(Back with the villains)

"*Chuckles* Poor babies" Villain #12 said before continuing "Sounds like they're crying for their mommies up there"

"Hey now, don't forget" Villain #11 said before continuing "Shigaraki told us to keep our guards up, we can't judge 'em by how old they are, but by their Quirks...they can do anything. However, we'll still have the advantage since we're in the water, so I'm not exactly worried"

(Back on the boat)

"What're you about to do?" Mizu asked

Midoriya puts his foot on the edge and gives a war scream

"Don't be crazy" Dobetsu said

"Come on" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "Gotta act like Kacchan"

"You can't be serious Midoriya, what're you going to do?" Mineta asked

Midoriya soon jumps off the boat

"Now die!" Midoriya shouts

"Stupid move kid" Villain #11 said as he raises his hand

"Even if use a smash, I can't get them all at once when they're in a circle like that" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "Besides, there are still other enemies outside the shipwreck zone, so I can't sacrifice my arm just yet"

"After he hits the water, he's mine" Villain #11 said

"Focus" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "Remember the image of the egg not exploding"

Soon Midoriya fist glows orangish-yellow with red lines

(Back on the boat)

"Ready guys?" Tsuyu asked

"Even though he's scared as I am...even though he's shaking...he's still going through with this" Mineta said

"I hope this goes out well" Mizu said

(Back with Midoriya)

"Take this" Midoriya said before continuing " **Delaware Smash!** "

Midoriya soon flick the air and the force of the flick hit the water creating a wave of water

"Guys now!" Midoriya shouts

Tsuyu jumps up and grabs Midoriya with her tongue

"What the heck Midoriya?" Mineta asked mentally before continuing "How do you do it? you're acting so cool, and I'm not even helping"

Mineta soon begins to throw purple balls at the villains

"Take this you villains!" Mineta shouts before continuing "You can eat my sticky balls"

"What's going on?" Villain #13 asked

"I'm getting dragged in!" Villain #14 said

"Did these come from that kid?" Villain #15 asked

"I can't get 'em off of me!" Villain!" #16 asked

"I need to get the hell outta here!" Villain #17 said

"Let me help you with that" Dobetsu said in his Kraken form

Dobetsu grabs a handful of villains and throws them

"I'll help too" Mizu said

Mizu raises his hand, a bunch of villains in water bubbles arise

"Thank me later in jail" Mizu said as he sends the villains somewhere else

"If a strong force is applied to water's surface, the water will be pushed away, and then come rushing right back in the middle" Midoriya said

"Move!" Villain #18 shouts

"Get off of me!" Villain #19 shouts

"I'm stuck" Villain #20 said

"I'm gonna drown" Villain #21 said

Soon a gust of water arises

"We rounded them all up" Tsuyu said

"Awesome" Mizu said

"It worked" Dobetsu said

"Not too shabby" Tsuyu said before continuing "You guys are amazing, all of you"

"Good work guys" Mizu said

"I guess we passed the shipwreck zone" Tsuyu said

(Preview)

"Every, lets hold our own until Iida and Sakudo get back here with help" Uraraka said before continuing "We'll be okay!"

"These fools won't stand a chance" Eeshi said

"I'm ready to throw down" Gin said

"Let's do it guys" Chikaru said

"Next time: Game over!" Uraraka said

"We're gonna see some unexpected development from Yaoyorozu's body" Uraraka said

"I wonder what's she gonna create" Chikaru said

"Go beyond" Uraraka said

"Plus Ultra!" the five said

"Don't miss" Chikaru said before continuing "Catch ya later"

A/N: Thank you guys for reading today's chapter

Chikaru: And be on the look out for more coming you way

A/N: Until then make sure to review, share with friends and have a great day :)

Chikaru: See ya

(Question of the chapter)

Question: Who's your favorite character in this story?

(Explain why you like them or what makes them stand our from the rest)


	11. Chapter 11: Game Over

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan-based story. My Hero Academy is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting and Studio Bones. Please support the official release :)**

 _(The Day [English Version] by NateWantsToBattle)_

 _You see the sunrise, a new day is upon you *Shows Chikaru walking up*  
You bite your nails and your knees start to tremble *Shows Chikaru opening the door*  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do *Shows Chikaru looking outside*  
And soon they will know that the day has come! *Shows Chikaru run out the house*_

 _*Shows all the students of Class 1-A before revealing the title*_

 _Late into the night I hear it storming *Shows Chikaru walking with his friends*  
An end to the rain is what I pray and I'm hoping *Shows the group laughing*  
Now I feel the pressure of the city, oh how it eats me whole *Shows the group arrive at U.A*  
So many names and faces, sleepiness nights spent in unknown places *Shows the group in class*  
And everyday I walk into the great unknown *Shows Chikaru looking outside*  
I'm not to blame, I'm gonna take a stand *Shows Little Chikaru*  
You say my name, I'm telling you to reach out and finally take my hand  
_

 _*Shows Chikaru activate Red Alpha before taking off*_

 _Colliding fist, they're what's gonna make you *Shows All-Might fighting Noumu*  
You grit your teeth or they're gonna break you *Shows Aizawa using his scarf to capture villains*  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do *Shows Chikaru punch a teen villain*  
You're breaking the mold and show you're not them *Shows Eeshi using his Quirk chains*  
Will we break through? I don't know-don't know *Shows Uraraka and Tsubasa*  
The bells are ringing, come on and play now *Everyone else soaring through the sky*  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do *Shows Chikaru charging his fist*  
And soon they will know that the day has come *Shows Chikaru send out a punch*  
_

 _*Shows Class 1-A one more time before revealing the title*_

(In the shipwreck zone)

"*Chuckles* I had a good poop this morning, which makes my balls stickier, so they're not going anywhere" Mineta said

"Well that's good on our part" Mizu said

"I can't believe we managed to get rid of them all at once" Midoriya said before continuing "It took everything I had to keep my composure, it was really a gamble what if they had reserves underwater that we didn't know about? they could've..."

"You're creeping me out" Tsuyu said before continuing "Stop it...please"

"S-sorry" Midoriya apologized

"Instead of second guessing what we did, shouldn't we think about our next move?" Tsuyu asked

"Yeah, you're right" Midoriya said continuing "I really did a number on my fingers"

"Are you okay" Mizu asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Midoriya said before continuing "Don't worry about me, we should make getting help our top priority"

"If you say so" Mizu said

"Now about our second plan of action" Dobetsu said before continuing "What do you have in mind?"

"If we follow the shore the exit, then we can avoid the central plaza entirely" Midoriya replied

"Good idea" Tsuyu said before continuing "That way we don't run into any villains Mr. Aizawa was facing over there"

"Yeah, but can he handle them on his own?" Midoriya said before continuing "How long can he hold out against a big group like that?"

"What if we run into more villains?" Mizu asked

"We'll just have to fight 'em" Dobetsu replied before continuing "Easy as that"

"If he doesn't get some backup, then he's just gonna overexert himself and he'll end up being defeated by those villains cause he as trying to keep us safe" Midoriya said

"*Gasps* Wait, don't me you're suggesting...are you trying to get us killed or something?" Mineta asked

"I'm not saying we should jump in the middle of battle, but maybe we can find a way to take of few of those guys out and lighten his load" Midoriya said

"I'll see what I can do" Mizu said

 **Episode 11: Game Over**

(In the Landslide Zone)

"So the plan was to scatter us, and then kill us" Todoroki said before continuing "You were woefully unprepared"

"Judging by how you look right now, you've had no training" Kori said before continuing "You guys don't know how to use you're Quirks don't you?"

"They froze us" said Villain #22 before continuing "They froze us before we even had a chance"

"They're monsters" said Villain #23

"I'm freezing my ass off" said Villain #24

"You bastard!" Villain #25 shouts as he runs up to the two

"I don't think so" Kori said as he and Todoroki freeze Villain #25

"Nice try" Todoroki said as he froze a villains behind Kori said

"Woah, I didn't even see him coming" Kori said

"Listen well, if you stay here frozen then your cells will slowly die as your body succumbs to hypothermia" Todoroki said

"He's right ya know" Kori said

"Luckily for you, we wanna be heroes, so we'd like to avoid any unnecessary conflict " Todoroki said before continuing "But we can only do that if you tell us how you plan to kill All-Might"

"So get to talking" Kori said before continuing "We don't have all day"

(In the Mountain Zone)

"Crap!" Kaminari shouts as he's seen running before continuing "These guys are terrifying! my whole life just flashed before my eyes!"

"These damn low lives are so annoying" Iwa said as he hits a villain with his guitar

"I think I just saw the Grim reaper" Kaminari said

"Could you maybe take it down a few notches?" Jirou asked

"Right now, we need to focus on getting away from these enemies" Momo said

"How're we gonna do that?" Iwa asked as he hits an enemy in the stomach

"Can you at least make me a weapon to defend myself" Kaminari asked

"You're the one with the electrical powers" Jirou said before continuing "Just zap 'em so we can get out of here"

"We're you not paying attention during combat training?" Kaminari asked before continuing "Some partner you were"

"What's your Quirk again?" Iwa asked as he hits another enemy in the head

"I can cover my body with electricity" Kaminari replied

"That sounds good in our favor" Iwa said

"Unfortunately, if I shoot it out then it'll go everywhere" Kaminari said

"Damn..." Iwa said before continuing "Anything else"

"I can't even call anyone because they're interference jamming the signal" Kaminari said before continuing "I'm counting on you guys cause I'm no help in this situation"

"You're a real damsel in distress aren't you?" Jirou asked

"Woah" Kaminari said as he moves away from a punch

"New idea" Jirou said before continuing "*Kicks Kaminari* You're my new idea, human stun gun"

"Seriously?" Kaminari asked as he touches a villain in which he shocks them

"Cool" Iwa said

"This is working, I'm super strong" Kaminari said before continuing "Sit back you three, you can count on me"

"You're exhausting" Jirou said

"Try electrocuting solid kid" Villain #26 said as he dashes at Jirou with a rock in his hand

Jirou soon uses her amplifier to deploy a powerful soundwave which breaks the rock

"Handle this" Iwa said as he hits Villain #26 which sends him to the ground

"Take this" Momo said as she uses her Quirk to make a net in which she captures a villain

"Time to rock and roll" Iwa said as he strums his guitar which creates a bigger soundwave which takes out some villains

"These bastards are annoying" Jirou said

"Its ready" Momo said before continuing "It may take me and bit longer to create an object this big"

Momo soon makes a sheet which covers her and Jirou

"A blanket" Villain #27 asked in confusion

"Is it suppose to be a shield" Villain #28 asked

"You're looking at a sheet of insulation one hundred millimeters thick" Momo said before continuing "Go Kaminari"

"Heh, badass" Kaminari said before continuing "Now I don't have to worry about hurting my friends, you guys are fried!"

Kaminari soon electrifies the ground which takes out a couple of villains

"GAH!" Iwa shouts as he gets electrocuted in which he then speaks "Not...cool"

"Now then, I'm worried about the rest of the class" Momo said before continuing "We should find them right away"

"You're looking a little overexposed right now" Jirou said

"Don't worry, I can make some new clothes" Momo said

 **Momo Yaoyorozu: Creation/ She can create any non-living object she wants, but she's only able to do this if she understands the molecular structure of the item she's making**

"Yaoyorozu is so punk rock" Jirou said before continuing "You two better not be staring"

"So...electrifying" Iwa said while on the ground

"He-he-he" Kaminari said with his thumb up

 **Denki Kaminari: Electrification/ When he goes over his wattage limit, his brain short circuits and he becomes a huge idiot for a while**

(Back in the Waterslide Zone)

"Remember Midoriya, we're just here to see how things are going" Mineta said

"Yeah, I know" Midoriya said

"He was the one to bring it up in the first place" Mizu said

"Just to be clear, we have leaving when sh*t's hits the fan right?" Dobetsu asked

"Yeah" Tsuyu replied before continuing "I prefer to stay alive and well...ribbit"

Soon Shigaraki dashes at Aizawa

"First it was twenty-three second" Shigaraki said

"Final boss" Aizawa said as he uses his scarf but the Shigaraki catches it

"Then it was twenty-four seconds" Shigaraki said before continuing "And then twenty, then seventeen"

Aizawa then goes in to elbows Shigaraki in the stomach, but Shigaraki grabs the elbow before impact

Soon Aizawa's hair reverts back to normal

"It was hard to see when you were jumping around, but I found your tell" Shigaraki said before continuing "It was your hair...when it drops, it means you've stopped using your quirk"

Soon Aizawa's elbow begins to turn gray

"You're having to blink more often" Shigaraki said before continuing "Don't push yourself too hard now, you might just fall apart, wouldn't that be a shame"

Aizawa then punches Shigaraki and jumps back

"He destroyed my elbow" Aizawa said

One villain dashes at Aizawa, but Aizawa dodges and punches him in the face and kicks him to the see, while more villains appear

"That annoying Quirk of yours isn't suited for drawn-out fights against big groups, is it?" Shigaraki asked before continuing "Don't you think you're a little out of your element here, Eraser head? you're much better at working stealthily, and you're known for surprise attacks, not fighting head-to-head, but despite knowing that, you didn't hesitate to jump into the middle of this fight to put your students at ease"

a fourth villain goes to attack Aizawa, but Aizawa wraps him up. A fifth villain attempts to attack, But Aizawa uses the fourth villain as a shield and Aizawa punches him in the face, while another villains tries to attack but ends up getting kicked

"And look at you, you're still standing" Shigaraki said before continuing "You really are so cool, oh by the way hero"

Aizawa looks up to see a muscular monster standing besides him

"I am not the final boss" Shigaraki said

The monster soon punches Aizawa and his mask flies off

"No...Mr. Aizawa" Midoriya said in a nervous tone

"This is not good" Mizu said

(Back with the others)

"Black Hole, the Quirk that sucks up matter and turns it into dust" Kurogiri said before continuing "Such an astounding power"

"Damn villain" Eeshi said

"However, you're a rescue hero Thirteen, skilled at saving people from disasters" Kurogiri said before continuing "Consequently, that means you have little fighting experience or battlefield awareness"

Soon a portal appears behind Thirteen

"No!" Chikaru said

"He opened a warp gate" Thirteen said

Soon Thirteen's suit begins to tear apart

"*Chuckles* You've turned your suit into dust" Kurogiri said

Soon Thirteen stops her quirk

"Sorry, he got me" Thirteen said

"Thirteen" Mina said

"That Bastard" Gin said

"Iida, Sakudo, you two have to get out of here now" Sato ordered

Soon Iida and Sakudo make a run for it

"It seems as if the sheeps and trying to escape from the wolves" Kurogiri said before continuing "I simply can't allow that"

A portal opens

"If the other heroes arrive, then It'll be harder for us to put an end to All-Might" Kurogiri said

"Too bad, you'll just have to deal with it" Sakudo said

"This responsibility...was entrusted to us" Iida said before continuing "My fellow classmates, we'll keep you safe"

Just then, Shoji bear hugs the portal

"Run!" Shoji said before continuing "I've got him"

"Thank you" Sakudo said as he and Iida take off

"We'll be back in a flash" Iida said

"You brats" Kurogiri said in annoyance before continuing "You won't set foot outside these doors"

"We're almost there" Sakudo said

"I have no time for this" Kurogiri said before continuing "Be gone!"

Kurogiri soon gets bigger and begins to cover the too

[Chikaru Monologuing: This is it]

(In the mountain zone)

"You see? good as new" Momo said as another villains pops up

"Crap" Iwa said

[Chikaru Monologuing: The evil pro's we faced...we'd gotten our first look, but the worse was yet to come]

(In the waterslide zone)

"What do you think of him?" Shigaraki asked before continuing "He's the bioengineered anti symbol of peace, but you can call him Nomu"

"S-Sh*t" Mizu said

"We're screwed" Dobetsu said

[Intermission plays]

"Attention and morning students of U.A" the intercom said before continuing "If you're noticing very strong winds today, don't be alarmed students, its just Tsubasa Sanso using his Quirk. For those of you who don't know what his Quirk is, Tsubasa's Quirk allows him to control air and use it however he pleases. Hopefully its not in him to torture us with these very powerful winds. Thank you and have a good day"

[Intermission ends]

(In the Collapse Zone)

"Say goodbye!" Bakugou shouts as he creates an explosion which takes out the villains

"Drop dead!" Kasai shouts as he throws a fireball at a villain

"Don't underestimate us" Maguma said as she uppercuts another villain

"Think that's the last of these guys" Bakugou said before continuing "Tch, weaklings"

"Good, lets hurry up and find the rest of our class" Kirishima said before continuing "If we're still in the USJ, then everyone should be as well"

"And I don't think most of them have offense skills" Maguma said before continuing "We have to make sure everyone is safe"

"Especially since you guys screwed up" Kasai

"Kasai, be nice" Maguma said

"He's right" Kirishima said before continuing "If Thirteen had been able to suck up that villain, then we never would've been separated like that, we have to make it up to the others"

"If you guys wanna track everyone down, then go ahead" Bakugou said before continuing "But I'm gonna destroy that warpy guy or whatever his name is"

"What? our physical attacks can't hurt that guy" Kirishima said before continuing "C'mon, don't be an idiot"

"Shut up!" Bakugou shouts before continuing "I'm gonna take him down because he's their way in and out, if I cut their escape route, then they'll be trapped here and they'll pay for what they've done!"

"Hope you had fun chit chatting" Villain #29 said before continuing "Too bad you let you guard down-"

Bakugou grabs the villains face and uses his Quirk before slamming him to the ground

"Anyway, if all these villains are small fries like these guys were, then our classmates can handle 'em" Bakugou said

"That reaction time was insane" Kirishima said

"And sense when do you act calm and rational?" Kasai asked before continuing "Angry for no reason"

"I'M ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL YOU RED HAIRED LOSER!" Bakugou exclaimed

"Hey watch it time bomb" Kasai said

Soon a villain pops up and bear hugs Kasai

"What the hell?" Kasai asked before continuing "Get the hell off of me you freak"

"One step, and the kid gets it" Villain #30 said

"One more word, and you get burned" Kasai said

"Don't be foolish kid" Villain #30 said

"*Sighs* I warned you" Kasai said

Kasai's body begins to heat up, in which heat waves appear

"HOT-HOT-HOT!" Villain #30 shouts as he drops Kasai to the floor

"Maguma now" Kasai said

"Right" Maguma said

Maguma dashes at Villain #30 and spin kick him to the wall

"Awesome" Kasai said before continuing "Good job sis"

"Heating up your body was a genius move" Maguma said

"If you two are done here, we have things to do" Bakugou said

(In the Fire Zone)

"Dammit, he's too fast" Villain #31 said

"Spread out" Villain #32 said

(Later on)

"Where is he?" Villain #31 asked

Ojiro soon hits Villain #31 in the neck which knocks him out

"I see him, he's up there" Villain #32 said

Ojiro then swings off street light and heads somewhere else

"I have to help the others" Ojiro said to himself

"Dammit, he got away" Villain #32 said

"Good" Rei said

"Here's another one!" Villain #32 shouts

Before Villain #32 can strike, Rei soon uses his Quirk to blast the villain

"You bastard!" Villain #33 shouts

"Not so fast" Shizen said

Shizen raises his hand and wood wraps around Villain #33

(In the Squall Zone)

"We found you" Villain #34

The villains dashes at Koda but is soon stopped by Tokoyami with his Dark Shadow

"That's six of them down" Tokoyami said with his thumbs up

"We're reducing their numbers, but sadly we're doing it very slowly" Tsubasa said

"There they are" Villain #35 said

Villain #35 and four villains dash at the three heroes in training, but are stopped as a tornado appears and suck them in before sending them flying

"That should do the trick" Tsubasa said

(Back with everyone else)

"Almost there" Sakudo said to himself

"I have no time for this" Kurogiri said before continuing "Be gone!"

Soon Kurogiri covers the two, but Uraraka uses her Quirk to lift Kurogiri

"I don't know what his Quirk is, but he's wearing some kind of armor, so he must have a physical body somewhere" Uraraka said as she throws Kurogiri before continuing "Now run guys!"

"You pest! how dare you!" Kurogiri said angrily

Soon the speedsters make their way to the door

"Great, we made it" Sakudo said as he and Iida pried the door open

"I've got you" Kurogiri said

"Not so fast" Sero said

"I don't think so" Reikon said

Sero uses his tape, while Reikon uses his telekinesis

"You bastards!" Kurogiri said angrily

(Outside)

" **Engine...Boost!** " Iida said as he runs faster

" **Hyper Speed!** " Sakudo said as he also runs faster

(Inside)

"He's going to get backup" Kurogiri said before continuing "It's over"

(Back in the Waterslide Zone)

"GAH!" Aizawa shouts in pain as Nomu breaks his arm

"You can erase peoples' Quirk" Shigaraki said "That's irritating, but its nothing impressive"

"This isn't good" Dobetsu said to himself

"When faced with true devastating power, you might as well be a Quirkless child" Shigaraki said

Aizawa soon tries to use his Quirk, but is stopped by Nomu stepping on his arm

"He's breaking my bones like they're twigs" Aizawa said mentally before continuing "This guy may be as strong as All-Might"

Nomu soon stomps Aizawa's head to the ground

"This can't be happening" Mizu said in disbelief

"If we don't do something, then Mr. Aizawa is going to be killed" Dobetsu said

"I can't watch this anymore" Mineta said before continuing "We should be getting out of here super-fast, shouldn't we?"

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

Soon Kurogiri appears

"Tomura Shigaraki" Kurogiri said

"Kurogiri, did you manage to kill Thirteen?" Shigaraki asked

"The rescue hero is out of commission" Kurogiri replied before continuing "But there were students I was unable to disperse and two of them got away from the facility"

"What?" Shigaraki asked

Soon Shigaraki begins to scratch rapidly

"Kurogiri...You fool..." Shigaraki said in a frustrated tone before continuing "If you weren't our warp gate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body"

Shigaraki then stops scratching with leaves a few scratch marks on his neck

"There's no way we can win if dozens of pros show up to stop us" Shigaraki said before continuing "Its game over, back to the title screen, and I was looking forward to finishing this today...dammit, lets go home"

"Huh? did I hear that right?" Mineta asked before continuing "Did he say they're going to leave?"

"That's what it sounded like to me ribbit" Tsuyu said

"Yes, this is amazing" Mineta said as he hugs Tsuyu while also touching her breast

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

Mineta is then seen in the water being held by Tsuyu

"I have a bad feeling about this" Tsuyu said

"It seems weird that they'd retreat at this point, even if help is on the way" Midoriya said

"Why wouldn't they?" Mizu asked before continuing "A bunch if pro heroes are gonna be on their asses"

"Wait, but if All-Might's on his way here, why would they retreat?" Dobetsu asked before continuing "Wasn't he the main reason for this whole shindig?"

"Yeah, you're right" Mizu said before continuing "Villains are pretty confusing"

"Before we leave...let's make sure the symbol of peace is broken" Shigaraki said as he looks at the five before continuing "Let's wreck his pride"

Just then in the blink of an eye, Shigaraki appears right in front of the students

"Let's make this hurt" Shigaraki said

Shigaraki then extends his hand towards Tsuyu

"Hell no!" Mizu shouts as he throws water at Shigaraki to blind his sights

"Damn brat!" Shigaraki said

"Take this" Mizu said as he uppercuts Shigaraki

"Awesome" Dobetsu said

"That was amazing" Mineta said

"You brat!" Shigaraki said

Just then Shigaraki grabs Mizu's face

"Say goodbye" Shigaraki said

"This is it" Mizu said mentally

Before anything could happen, Shigaraki's Quirk doesn't activate and Aizawa is seen with red eyes and his hair standing up

"You again?" Shigaraki asked

"Mr. Aizawa" Mizu said

"Crush him!" Shigaraki ordered

Nomu soon stops Aizawa's heading to ground

"Now for you" Shigaraki said

Mizu soon goes for a cheep shot before spin kicking him

"Now's the best time to get out of here" Mizu said as he runs off

Mizu is then stopped by Nomu

"S-Sh*t" Mizu said in fear

"My-Y, it seems your streak is over" Shigaraki said before continuing "Time to meet your end, Water-Boy"

"Oh no" Mizu said

Nomu then grabs Mizu's arm

"Is time to end this" Shigaraki said

 **CRACK!**

(Back with the rest)

"I hope the rest are doing alright" Chikaru said

"Don't worry, they're strong enough to hold his own" Gin said before continuing "I bet they're doing just fine"

Soon a loud scream can be heard from the Waterslide Zone

"MY ARM!" Mizu shouts from a distance

"Mizu!?" Chikaru asked before continuing "What's going on!?"

"That doesn't sound good" Eeshi said

Reikon soon uses his telekinesis to float in the air in which he sees Mizu and Nomu

"It's Mizu with some buff guy" Reikon said

"What's happening?" Chikaru asked

"It seems as if Mizu's screaming in pain" Reikon replied before "Judging by the looks of it, the big guy broke Mizu's arm"

"That bastard" Arawareru said

"Kori's not gonna be happy about this" Gin said

Soon the doors burst open and All-Might appears

"Thank you God" Chikaru said

"Have no fear students" All-Might said before continuing "I am here"

(Back in the Waterslide Zone)

"We're saved" Mineta said

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

"Finally" Dobetsu said before continuing "Help arrived, and its the best one of all"

"He's here...All-Might" Midoriya said

"About time" Yanz said

"Its no use anymore" Jan said weakly

"Man, you don't shut up do ya?" Yanz said as he sits on Jan before continuing "Now I see why I was the favorite"

"Ah" Shigaraki said before continuing "Looks like our game's getting a continue"

(Preview)

"Don't worry class, I am here" All-Might said

"Thank God" Chikaru said

Next time: All-Might

"Not to spoil things, but these evildoers are going to be hitting my weak spots pretty hard" All-Might said

"Go beyond" Midoriya said

"Plus Ultra!" Midoriya, Chikaru and All-Might said in unison

"Don't miss it" Chikaru said before continuing "Catch you guys later"

(Omake)

Shilvergreen: Thank you guys for reading today's chapter

Chikaru: And be on the look out for more that comes your way

Shilvergreen: Until next time, make sure to review and share with friends

Chikaru: See ya

(Question of the day)

Question: What's your favorite Quirk in this story?


	12. Chapter 12: All-Might

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academy is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting and Studio Bones. Please support the official release :)**

 _(The Day [English Version] by NateWantsToBattle)_

 _You see the sunrise, a new day is upon you *Shows Chikaru waking up*  
You bite your nails and your knees start to tremble *Shows Chikaru opening the door*  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do *Shows Chikaru looking outside*  
And soon they will know that the day has come *Shows Chikaru run out the house*  
_

 _*Shows all the students of Class 1-A before revealing the title*_

 _Late into the night, I hear it storming *Shows Chikaru walking with his friends*  
An end to the night, is what I pray and I'm hoping *Shows the group laughing*  
Now I feel the pressure of the city, oh how it eats me whole *Shows the group arrive at U.A*  
So many names at faces, sleepless night spent in unknown places *Shows the group in class*  
And everyday I walk into the great unknown *Shows Chikaru looking outside*  
I'm not to blame, I'm gonna take a stand *Shows Chikaru as a kid*  
You say my name, I'm telling you to reach out and finally take my hand  
_

 _*Shows Chikaru activate Red Alpha before taking off*_

 _Colliding fist, they're what's gonna make you *Shows All-Might fighting Nomu*  
You grit you teeth or they're gonna break you *Shows Aizawa using his scarf*  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do *Shows Chikaru punch a villain*  
You're breaking the mold and show you're not them *Shows Eeshi using his chains*  
Will we break through? I don't know-don't know *Shows Uraraka and Tsubasa*  
The bells are ringing, come on and play out *Shows everyone else soaring through the sky*  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do *Shows Chikaru charging his fist*  
And soon they will know that the day has come *Shows Chikaru send out a punch*  
_

*Shows Class 1-A one more time before revealing the title*

 ** _At the main entrance_**

"I couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong when Aizawa, Thirteen or Yanz didn't answer my calls" All-Might said before continuing "So I hurried over, running into Young Iida and Sakudo along the way, they told me of the villainy at work here"

All-Might soon frowns

"I can't believe all this went down while I was resting" All-Might said mentally before continuing "I hate to think of how freighted these children must be and how hard my colleagues had to fight in order to protect them, the only thing I can now is reassure them that things will be okay, that's my duty as the Symbol of Peace"

All-Might soon stops walking

"Have no fear students" All-Might said as he took off his tie before continuing "Because I am here"

(In the waterslide zone)

"Look we're saved" Mineta said

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

"He's here...All-Might" Midoriya said before continuing And he's not smiling"

"After all this waiting...the heroic piece of trash shows up" Shigaraki said

 **[Episode 12: All-Might]**

 ** _At the main entrance_**

"Woah, its All-Might" Villain #36 said

"I've never seen the guy in person before" Villain #37 said

"I didn't expect him to be so huge" Villain #38 said

"Me neither" Villain #39 said

"*Scoffs* This is no time to talk you idiots" Villain #40 said before continuing "If we strike now, we'll kill him"

Before the villains can even attack, All-Might takes them down in the blink of an eye

All-Might then picks up Aizawa and Mizu

"I'm sorry guys, I should've been there" All-Might said

In a blink of an eye, All-Might then grabs the others

"What the heck?" Mineta asked in confusion

"Did anyone else see what just happens?" Dobetsu asked

"Everybody, back to the entrance" All-Might said before continuing "And take Aizawa and Mizu with you, Aizawa doesn't have much time"

"Yes sir" Mineta said

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

"Already leaving" Dobetsu said

"I'll be taking this guy" Yanz said as he picks up Jan

"You saved us All-Might" Midoriya said

"No...No...No" Shigaraki said in a nervous tone before continuing "I wasn't suppose to go this way, he's still fast father...somehow, he managed to hit me"

Shigaraki then puts his hand mask back on

"Of course a government hero relies on violence...I wasn't prepared, I couldn't even see him when he moved, but he's not as fast as I thought he would be, not as fast and he used to be" Shigaraki said before continuing "I guess its true after all *Chuckles* All-might really is getting weaker"

"All-Might, you can't" Midoriya said before continuing "That brain villain took One for-I smashed him and didn't break my arm this time, but he wasn't fazed at all, he's too strong"

"Young Midoriya" All-Might said

All-Might turns to Midoriya and gives up the peace sign with smile

"I got this" All-Might said

"If you say so, then I believe you" Midoriya said as he and the group walks off

"I guess its just me and you" All-Might said

All-Might then dashes at the two

" **Carolina...Smash!** " All-Might said

All-Might double chops Nomu but no effect was made

"Huh?" All-Might asked in confused

Nomu then growls before attempting to grab All-Might, but All-Might dodges

"Guess he wasn't wrong when he said it had no effect on you" All-Might said

All-Might goes in to punch Nomu, but Nomu doesn't flinch one bit

"Let's try this" All-Might said

All-Might sends out two punches to Nomu's face, but Nomu doesn't feel it and then screeches before trying to grab All-Might

"*Jumps back* Doesn't even matter where I punch you, does it?" All-Might asked

The Nomu dashes at All-Might, but All-Might delivers a few punches

"That's because Nomu here has shock absorption" Shigaraki replied before continuing "The only way you're going to hurt him I to slowly gouge out his flesh, but I don't think he'll let you do that...you've finally met your match

"Thanks for telling me how to beat him" All-Might said

All-Might soon grabs Nomu from behind

"All I have to do is slow him down, then its on to you" All-Might said as he performs a German Suplex Hold

"Hey now" Shigaraki said

(Back with the others)

"Alright, take that bird brain" Sato said

"Whoa" Sero said

"That's what you villains get for underestimating him" Sato said

(Back with Midoriya and his group)

"Are you guys seeing this?" Mineta asked

"That Suplex though" Dobetsu said

"All-Might's on a whole other level" Mineta said

"And yet he still has to look at his notes when he's teaching us" Tsuyu said

"Its possible they have a way to kill us" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "But even if they do, there's not really anything we can do to help him now, if we tried to, then we'd risk getting taken hostage, which is worse that just getting in his way, looks like I have to put faith in All-Might, and stop worrying about the villains' plans"

"Get that guy!" Mineta shouts before continuing "Punch him right in the balls!"

"Maybe we were worried about these bad guys for nothing" Tsuyu said before continuing "All-Might's unstoppable"

"Seems that way, but...I know the truth" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "I read the hero news on my way to school, and saw the headlines about All-Might, later on the teachers were talking about why All-might hadn't shown up to training, Thirteen held up three fingers, probably to indicate that All-Might was already at his limit today. He must've been using to much power, which is the reason who he was absent, which means he shouldn't be using One For All right now and me and Chikaru are the only one's in class who know All-Might's secret...He's saving us, but at what cost?...they're cheering him on, but they don't actually know what kind of trouble he's actually in"

"C'mon, what kind of cheep move was that?" All-Might asked

Kurogiri is seen using his Quirk while Nomu squeezes All-Might's side

"Nice, you were trying to bury him in to ground so he wouldn't move around anymore" Shigaraki said before continuing "Sorry, that won't work since Nomu's as strong as you are, so you won't stop him *Chuckles* Nice work Kurogiri, we've got him right where we want him now"

"Perfect" Kurogiri said

"Crap, this monster found me weak spot" All-Might said mentally

All-Might lets go of Nomu and tries to pry Nomu's hand off

"Dammit, I have to stop this guy despite his power" All-Might said before continuing "If this is you best, then you picked the wrong place to attack, you should give up now"

"Kurogiri..." Shigaraki said as he began to scratch

"Normally, I wouldn't want blood and viscera flooding through the warp gates, but I'll make an exception for a great hero like you" Kurogiri said "Since you're too fast to see with the human eye, Nomu had to restrain you, and once he's pulled your body halfway through, I'll squeeze that gate shut...I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces"

Soon Kurogiri's portal begins to close in on All-Might

"Asui" Midoriya said

"Yeah, what is it?" Tsuyu asked

"Will you carry Mr. Aizawa for me?" Midoriya asked

"Sure, but what're you gonna do?" Tsuyu asked

"All-Might, I won't let them kill you" Midoriya said as he runs off

"What're you going to do!?" Dobetsu asked

"Are you insane!?" Mineta asked

"There's still so much I want you to teach me" Midoriya said before continuing "This can't be how it ends, it just can't...I'm coming!"

"Midoriya, no" All-Might said mentally before continuing "What do you think you're doing?"

Midoriya dashes at Kurogiri, but Kurogiri uses his warp gate

 **BOOM!**

Bakugou blows up Kurogiri's warp gate

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY DEKU!" Bakugou shouts

Bakugou then pins Kurogiri to the ground

Todoroki and Kori soon freeze the ground which Freezes Nomu's leg

"He's frozen" All-Might said before continuing "That must me Todoroki and Kori must be here"

"One of your poorly trained thugs told us your location" Todoroki said

"Next time, get better villains" Kori said

"If you think you can kill All-Might, then you have another thing coming" Kasai said

"They controlled their Quirk" All-Might said before continuing "The ice stopped midway...actually, I think I can loosen this villain's grip"

All-Might soon gets out of Nomu's control and lands to safety

"Are you okay?" Midoriya said

Kirishima soon goes in to punch Shigaraki, but Shigaraki dodges with ease

"Damn, that was gonna be cool" Kirishima said

"Take this hand man" Kasai said as he sends out a fireball

"Foolish" Shigaraki said as he dodges the fireball

"Shit" Kasai said

"Guess I found your body that time, ya smoky bastard" Bakugou said

"The symbol of peace will not be defeated" Todoroki said

"Don't look down on us" Kori said

"We'll kick you ass" Chikaru said as he drops down

"About time you showed up" Kori said

"Couldn't be late to the party" Chikaru said

"I think its time we took part in this" Eeshi said

"Everyone" Midoriya said as he wipes his tears

[Intermission plays]

"Attention and good morning students of U.A" The intercom greeted before continuing "We apologize if you're currently feeling cold at the moment, despite the fact that its eighty degrees today. Mr. Kori Ling, we'd appreciate it if you didn't use you Quirk at the moments. For those who don't know, Kori's Quirk allows him to manipulate and use ice to his advantage. He can fire Ice beams, Freeze people and make his body cold. That's quite an impressive Quirk, but with great powers come great responsibility, and I hope Mr. Ling knows that. Anyway, thank you and have a good day"

[Intermission ends]

 ** _With the Waterslide group_**

"They're here" Mineta said

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

"Finally, things are starting to turn out well" Dobetsu said

Aizawa soon groans

"Let them handle it, we need to hurry" Tsuyu said

"Yes" Mineta and Dobetsu said

 _ **At the Main Entrance**_

"They're helping" Uraraka said in a relieved tone before continuing "Wait is that Tsu down there?"

"Yeah it is" Arakune said

"Hey! we're all up here!" Uraraka shouts

"It's Ochaco" Tsuyu said

"Hey, can you guys help us out?" Mineta asked before continuing "Mr. Aizawa is super heavy"

"Mr. Aizawa" Uraraka said

"Come on" Sato said

"Don't worry" Thirteen said before continuing "All-Might will take care of this...when the teachers show up, it'll get dangerous so get to a safe place and hide"

"Uh, okay" Mina said

 ** _Back with the rest_**

"Kurogiri, how could you let this brat get the best of you?" Shigaraki asked before continuing "You've gotten us into a real jam"

"Heh, you got careless" Bakugou said before continuing "You dumb villain, it wasn't hard to figure you out, only certain parts of you can turn into that smoking warp gate, you use that mist to hide your actual body as a kind of distraction, thinking that made you safe, that's why we missed...but if you didn't have a body, you wouldn't be wearing that neck armor now would you? you're not immune to physical attacks if they're well armed right?"

"Dammit" Kurogiri said as he tried to move

"Don't even think about it" Bakugou said as he used his Quirk before continuing "You try anything funny, and I'll blow your ass up right now"

"That doesn't sound too heroic" Kirishima said

"They escape uninjured and captured my two strongest men" Shigaraki said before continuing "Kids these days are amazing, they make the League of Villains look like amateurs...I can't have that...Nomu"

Nomu soon escapes Kurogiri's portal, but rips his arm in the process

"How is that thing still moving?" Midoriya asked

"I dunno, but I don't think it'll be fighting" Chikaru said

"Stay back everyone!" All-Might shouts

The ice on Nomu soon breaks off and his limbs soon grow back

"What the hell?" Chikaru asked

"No way" Eeshi said in disbelief before continuing "There's no way something can happen"

"I thought you said his power was shock absorption" All-Might said

"I didn't say that was his only Quirk, he also has super regeneration" Shigaraki said

"Dammit" All-Might said

"Nomu has been modified to take you on, even at one hundred percent of your power" Shigaraki said before continuing "He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back"

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight that giant son of a bitch" Eeshi said

"Get 'em Nomu" Shigaraki said before continuing "We need to get out of here"

Before anyone could attack, Nomu appears in the blink of an eye

"He's fast" All-Might said

Nomu then goes into punch Bakugou

 **WHOOSH**

A huge gush of wind goes by

"So much force" Midoriya said

"That speed" Chikaru said

"I see you managed to dodge that monstrosity" Eeshi said

"No I didn't, shut up shorty" Bakugou said

"Don't tempt me" Eeshi said

"That speed...I didn't even see him coming" Bakugou said

"Wait, how'd you even get here?" Kirishima said

"Isn't it obvious?" Todoroki asked

All-Might is seen near a broken wall

"All-Might" Midoriya said

"So he protected the child" Shigaraki said

"These are kids, and you didn't even hold back?" All-Might asked

"I ddnt have much choice" Shigaraki replied before continuing "He was threatening my companion and besides, these kids are no angels"

"I'm sure as hell not" Eeshi said

"The plain looking one tried to kill me with a maxed-out punch" Shigaraki said before continuing "What kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want, if you say its for the sake of others?...Well you know what All-Might?...that pisses me off"

"Well go cry to someone who care" Kori said before continuing "Leave us out of it"

"I suggest you shut up, or you'll end up like your brother" Shigaraki said before continuing "Judging by your face, you two are brothers"

"You bastard" Kori said before continuing "What did you do to my brother?"

"You'll find out soon" Shigaraki replied

"Damn you" Kori said

"Hold it" Chikaru said before continuing "Going in, could possibly get you killed"

"You're right" Kori said before continuing "Either way, this bastard will pay"

"Don't worry, justice will be served one way or another" Kasai said

"I really hope so" Kori said

"Anyway, why do some people decide that violent acts or heroic, while others are villainous?" Shigaraki asked before continuing "Casting judgement calls as to what's good and what's evil...you think you're the Symbol of Peace? *Chuckles* you're just another government-sponsored instrument of violence, and violence always breeds more violence...I'll make sure the world understands that once you're dead"

"You're nothing but a lunatic" All-Might said before continuing "Criminals like you; you always try to make your actions sound noble, but admit it; you're only doing this because you like it, isn't that right?"

"He's got me figured out" Shigaraki said to himself

"We've got them out numbered" Todoroki said

"And Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness" Midoriya said

"These dudes may act tough, but with All-might's help, we can take 'em down" Kirishima said

"We just need to give them an ass-kicking" Chikaru said

"And a good one at that" Eeshi said

"Let's do this" Kasai said as fire engulfs his hand

"I'm ready when you are" Kori said his hands form into ice claws

"Don't attack students" All-Might said before continuing "Get out of here"

"You would be in trouble if it wasn't for us" Todoroki said before continuing "You need our help"

"I thank you for assistance, but this is different" All-Might said before continuing "It's gonna be alright, just back and watch a pro at work"

"But you're to hurt, you're bleeding" Midoriya said before continuing "You're almost out of t-"

All-Might then gives the thumbs up

"All-Might..." Midoriya said

"C'mon we gotta go" Chikaru said

"Nomu, Kurogiri" Shigaraki said before continuing "Kill him...I'll deal with the children"

All-Might soon clenches his fist

"I'm afraid that I barely have a minute left in this form" All-Might said before continuing "My power's declining faster than I thought it would"

"Let's clear this level and go home" Shigaraki said as he dashes at All-Might

"Even so, I have to stop these villains" All-Might said

[You say run plays]

"Heads up, we're fighting" Kirishima said

"Fine by me" Eeshi said

"This guy was getting on my nerves" Chikaru said

"I'll shove those hands up his ass" Kasai said

"Let's not go overboard here" Kori said

"Because I am...the world's Symbol of Peace and Justice!" All-Might shouts

All-Might dashes forth while Nomu does the same, the two clash hands and a huge gust of wind goes back

"Weren't you listening? one of his powers is shock absorption" Shigaraki exclaimed

"Yeah? what about it?" All-Might asked

All-Might trades a few punches with Nomu, until the two unleash a barrage of punches with one another

"This wind is so strong" Chikaru said

"He's really gonna fight that brain guy head on?" Midoriya asked

"Guess so" Kasai said

"Whoa, they're...so fast" Kirishima said

"No! I can't get near them" Kurogiri said

"He said your only Quirk was shock absorption, not nullification" All-Might said before continuing "That means there's a limit to what you can take right?"

All-Might sends a few punches which hits Nomu in the chest, Nomu then punches All-Might in the side

"So you were made to fight me big guy" All-Might said before continuing "If you really can withstand me firing at one hundred percent of my power...then I'll have to go beyond and force you to surrender"

Soon, All-Might and Nomu begin to speed up with their punches

"He's giving it his all, even though he's injured" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "Those aren't random punches either, they're targeted and every single one of them is more than a hundred percent of his power"

All-Might sends out a powerful punch which sends Nomu back

"No" Shigaraki said

Nomu soon begins to trip until he's airborne

"A real hero...will always find a way for justice to be served" All-Might exclaimed

All-Might then grabs Nomu and sends him to the ground

 **CRASH**

"Amazing" Chikaru said

"So badass" Kasai said

All-Might then drops in front of Nomu

"Now for a lesson...you may have heard these words before, but I'll tell you what it really means" All-Might before continuing "Go beyond... **PLUS ULTRA!** "

All-Might delivers a very powerful which sends Nomu throw through the roof

 ** _In the Squall Zone_**

"What's happening? why is everything shaking?" Tokoyami asked

"I have no idea" Tsubasa replied

 _ **In the Fire Zone**_

"What was that?" Ojiro asked

"I don't know" Shizen said

"Maybe we should get out of here" Rei suggested

Nomu is seen going by multiple clouds and far into the sky

 _ **At the Main Entrance**_

"Did a villain just fly by or am I going crazy?" Sero asked

"It was that brain dude" Sato said

"No doubt about it" Reikon said before continuing "Another day saved thanks to All-Might"

"Such power" Shoji said

"He's really amazing" Gin said

"Seriously" Arakune said

"Total badass" Arawareru said

"That's All-Might for you" Mineta said before continuing "That's why he's the greatest hero in the entire world!"

"Ribbit-Ribbit" Tsuyu said

"YES!" Mineta shouts

"He's truly amazing, even in person" Maguma said

 _ **Back with the rest**_

"That was like a finishing move in a videogame" Kirishima said before continuing "He beat the shock absorption right out of him, I've never seen something like that before"

"Imagine having power like that" Bakugou said

"You'd basically be invincible" Kori said

"No one can beat you" Kasai said

"Seriously" Chikaru said before continuing "He kept on wailing on that Nomu guy, that he didn't even have time to regenerate"

"He really is the best" Todoroki said mentally

"That's how you get to be a pro" Bakugou said mentally

"Looks like I got to step my game up" Eeshi said before continuing "I can't be seen falling behind, that would a disgrace to the Yourama name"

"You can worry about that later" Chikaru said before continuing "Let's just stick to the fact that our asses got saved"

"Whatever you say Siwaka" Eeshi said

"He did it" Midoriya said

"I really have gotten weaker" All-Might said before continuing "Back in my heyday, five would've been enough to knock that guy out...but today, it took more than three hundred mighty blows"

"Holy Shit" Chikaru said in amazement

"Impressive" Eeshi said

"Time's up" All-Might said before continuing "Gotta end this fast"

"This can't be happening" Shigaraki said in disbelief

"You've been bested villains" All-Might said before continuing "Surrender, we all want this to end quickly"

"He cheated" Shigaraki said

 **CRUNCH!**

(Preview)

"I know the members of Class 1-A will become valiant heroes" All-Might said

"I'm reaching for the top" Chikaru said

Next time: In each of our hearts

"Now, yell it from the depths of your soul!" All-Might said

"Go beyond" Midoriya said

"Plus Ultra" All-Might, Chikaru and Midoriya said in unison

"Don't miss it" Chikaru said before continuing "Catch ya later"

(Omake)

Shilvergreen: Thank you guys for reading today's chapter and stay tuned for more

Zone: And remember that we're watching you read

Chikaru: Until next time, make sure to share and review with friends

Shilvergreen: See you later

Zone: How come I haven't appeared lately

Shilvergreen: *Shrugs shoulders* I dunno

Zone: Great answer

Shilvergreen: I guess I forgot about you

Zone: Real nice

Shilvergreen: Sorry I guess

Zone: Whatever

(Question of the day)

Question: What's your favorite quote?


	13. Chapter 13: In each of our hearts

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academy is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting and studio bones. Please support the official release :)**

 _(The day [English Version] by NateWantsToBattle)_

 _You see the sunrise, a new day is upon you *Shows Chikaru wakes up*  
You bite your nails, and your knees start to tremble *Shows Chikaru opens to door*  
The time is upon you, to show them what you can do *Shows Chikaru looks outside*  
And soon they will know that the day has come! *Shows Chikaru runs out the house*  
_

 _*Shows all the students of Class 1-A before revealing the title*_

 _Late into the night, I hear it storming *Shows Chikaru walks with friends*  
And end to the night, is what I pray and I'm hoping *Shows the group shares a laugh*  
Now I feel the pressure of the city, oh how it eats me whole *Shows the group arrives at U.A*  
So many names and faces, sleepless nights spent in unknown places *Shows the group in class*  
And everyday I walk straight into the great unknown *Shows Chikaru looking outside*  
I'm not to blame, I'm gonna take a stand *Shows Chikaru as a kid*  
You say my name, I'm telling you to reach out and finally take my hand_

 _*Shows Chikaru activate Red-Alpha before taking off*_

 _Colliding fist, they're what gonna make you *Shows All-Might fighting Nomu*  
You grit your teeth or they're gonna break you *Shows Aizawa using his scarf*  
The time is upon you to show them what you can do *Shows Chikaru punch a villain*  
You're breaking the mold and show you're not them *Shows Eeshi using his chains*  
Will we break through, I don't know-don't know *Shows Uraraka and Tsubasa*  
The bells are ringing, c'mon and play out *Shows everyone else soar through the sky*  
The time is upon you, to show them what you can do *Shows Chikaru charge his fist*  
And soon they will know that they day has come *Shows Chikaru send out a punch*_

 _*Shows Class 1-A one more time before revealing the title*_

 ** _At the Mountain_ Zone**

"Alright, put your hands up" Villain #41 said before continuing "Try anything funny, and we'll kill your friends here"

"That's not good" Momo said

"He got us" Jirou said before continuing "We let out guard down completely, I thought the electric blast would fry them completely, we were so stupid, how did we not see this coming?"

"I feel a little brotherhood with other electric types, so I don't wanna kill him" Villain #41 said before continuing "But as for Rockstar over here, I think differently"

"Not...good" Iwa said

"It'd be wise if you chose your action carefully" Villain #41 said before continuing "Don't end up killing anyone in the process"

"He's an electric type" Momo said before continuing "He's probably the one Todoroki said was jamming the communication"

"Don't move a muscle" Villain #41 said as he walks forward before continuing "Let's take this nice and slow"

"I hope you realize that you and shocker over there are lucky" Jirou said before continuing "People with electric type Quirks are destined for mainstream success"

"What?" Villain #41 asked

"What're you doing?" Momo whispered

"Even if you didn't want to become a hero, there are tons of jobs you could do in the city" Jirou said before continuing "Your kind of Quirk is high in demand"

Jirou's plug-like earlobes begin to reach the ground

"So I'm wondering, why would you become a villain in the first place?" Jirou asked

"I see" Momo said mentally before continuing "Jirou can attack without moving if she can manage to get her earphone plugged in"

"You don't have to answer that" Jirou said before continuing "I thought it'd be nice to know"

Before Jirou's plug-like earlobes could plug into her boots, the villain soon activates his lightning

"Nice try" Villain #40 said before continuing "Think you could distract me?"

"Dammit" Iwa said

"Big mistake sweetheart" Villain #40 said before continuing "I'm not some dumb villain who can be outsmarted by a couple of kids"

"We were so close" Iwa said to himself

"You need to take hostage situations seriously, so here's the new deal" Villain #40 said before continuing "Either these two idiots die, or you die"

"Oh god" Iwa said

"Dammit" Jirou said

"You can save either their life or your own" Villain #40 said before continuing "*Chuckles* Now what's it gonna be girlies?"

 **[Episode 13: In Each of Our Heart]**

 _ **At the Waterslide Zone**_

"Oh come on" Shigaraki said before continuing "What's going on here? he's just as strong as he's always been"

Shigaraki begins to scratch furiously

"Dammit, don't tell me I was lied to" Shigaraki said

"What's wrong? Not attacking me? didn't you say that you were going to clear this level earlier?" All-Might asked before continuing "Well come and get me then...If you dare"

"No, this can't be happening" Shigaraki said

"Man, this is...intense" Bakugou said

"Typical villain" Eeshi said before continuing "Talks big, but his fist can't back it up"

"Looks like we win this one" Chikaru said

"As I suspected, there's no reason for us to intervene" Todoroki said before continuing "He'll handle this"

'C'mon Midoriya, we should regroup with the other guys" Kirishima said before continuing "Last thing we wanna do is get taken hostage, or get in the way"

"This isn't right" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "He can't beat them, he's bluffing"

"C'mon man, we have to get out of here" Chikaru said

"It's almost hidden by the dust, but I can see it" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "The steam coming off his body is the same as when he's to transform...he's out of time"

"Crap, I can't fight them" All-Might said mentally before continuing "That Nomu guy took too much out of me, I'm pretty sure if I make one more move, I'll be forced back into my weak form, I can't keep this up much longer, I just have to stall until they get here"

"So are we just gonna stand here?" Kasai asked

"What? are you scared?" All-Might asked

"Uh" Shigaraki asked

"They're hesitating" All-Might said mentally before continuing "Maybe this'll work, they're so close to surrendering or at least running away"

Soon Shigaraki begins to scratch once more

"If only Nomu was here...he'd rush at you, and pound you into the ground, without giving it a second thought" Shigaraki said

"Tomura Shigaraki, please do not fret" Kurogiri said before continuing "Take a look at the Number One Hero, there're bruises and cuts all over his body, by the look of it, Nomu did a very successful job...He's on his own, and the children appear to be frozen in fear, thus are men are regaining consciousness, we likely have a few minutes before reinforcements arrive"

"I guess you're right" Shigaraki said

"Indeed" Kurogiri said before continuing "If you and I work together, we can do this and pull it off, we haven't missed our chance to kill All-Might"

"Yeah...Yeah, you're right" Shigaraki said before continuing "This is it, we have no choice...We have to do it now...I mean, the big-end boss it right here"

Soon the villains begin to stand up, ready for battle

"I think All-Might can hold his own against those two main guys" Kirishima said before continuing "Let's make sure these bad dudes don't harm anyone else"

"I'm game" Kasai said

"Let's take these bastards down" Kori said

"Time to kickass" Chikaru said

"Will you be joining us?" Todoroki asked

"Me and Chikaru are the only ones who know what's happening" Midoriya said before continuing "There's no way he can move faster than the mist guy now, he has to have gone past his limit already, there's no real question about that...If these villains toy with him...He's done for"

Shigaraki then dashes at All-Might

"This is it" All-Might said

"Consider this revenge for what you did to Nomu!" Shigaraki shouts

"Holy Shit...this is bad" All-Might said mentally

Soon Kurogiri opens portal

"Where is everyone?" All-Might asked mentally before continuing "I need backup"

Just then, Midoriya is seen next to Shigaraki

"He's fast" Shigaraki said mentally

"I'm not the only one who knows how much trouble he's in" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "But I have to fight"

"Whoa Midoriya" Kirishima said

"What the hell is he doing?" Chikaru asked

"A foolish move that's what" Eeshi replied

"I controlled it earlier, but my legs broke at the this time" Midoriya said before continuing "Its okay though, I still made it...I can hit the part of his body that is hidden, I can end this now!"

Midoriya clenches his fist and gets ready for a punch

'Don't you dare touch All-Might!" Midoriya shouts before continuing "You stupid villain"

"He's done for" Eeshi said

"Have some faith" Chikaru said

Shigaraki's hand appears out the portal

"Crap" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "I recognize that hand"

"Not this time" Kurogiri said

Shigaraki then goes in to grab Midoriya's face

 **BANG!**

A gunshot goes off and Shigaraki's hand gets hit by a bullet

"I know that has to hurt" Kasai said

"They're here" All-Might said

"And like that, the battle is over" Kori said

 _ **In the Mountain Zone**_

"Say goodbye" Villain #40 said

Before Villain #40 can do anything, two bullet hit him in the arm

"GAH!" Villain #40 said in pain before collapsing

"What the crap just happened?" Jirou asked

"Is it them?" Momo asked

 _ **At the Main Entrance**_

"Sorry we're late everyone" Nezu said before continuing before continuing "I got the teachers here as fast as I could"

"Its them" Uraraka said

"Your class rep has returned!" Iida shouts before continuing "We fulfilled out duty and brought in reinforcements"

Villains begins to shoot and charge at the teachers

"Heh" Present Mic said as he steps forwards in which he takes a deep breath " **YEAH!** "

The force and sound of the shout sends the villains back

"See if you can handle this" Ectoplasm said

Ectoplasm begins to make clones of himself, in which they attack some of the villains

"Our priority is to protect the students" Nezu said

"Yes sir" the teachers said

 _ **At the Waterslide Zone**_

"Aw damn, the pros are here" Shigaraki said before continuing "It's game over for real this time, let's go and try to think of a better plan"

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Four more bullets get put into Shigaraki, while Kurogiri blocks the bullets

"Now that definitely has to hurt" Kori said

 _ **At the Main Entrance**_

"We need someone who can capture 'em for a distance" Sniper said

"I'm on it" Thirteen said

"Are you sure?" Sniper said

 _ **At the Waterslide Zone**_

"Let's go" Kurogiri said

Soon Kurogiri begins to get sucked in

"This is-Black Hole" Kurogiri said before getting sucked completely

"I may have failed to kill you this time, but your days are outnumbered" Shigaraki said before continuing "All-Might...Symbol of Peace...I'm going to kill you"

Soon Kurogiri and Shigaraki warp to somewhere else

[Chikaru Monologuing: That day, we learned what pro heroes could do and what they fight against to keep us safe. It was a revelation we weren't prepared for, but somehow we survived.]

"Are you okay?" Chikaru asked as he walks over to Midoriya

"I couldn't do it" Midoriya said before continuing "I wasn't able to help him out"

"That absolutely not true" All-Might said before continuing "You bought me a few vital seconds, if not for that then I'd be dead right now; young Midoriya, you've saved me once again"

"Thank you...All-Might" Midoriya said with tears in his eyes before continuing "I'm just glad you're okay"

From afar, there lies a mysterious man looking at the group of heroes

"My-My, this was quite a scene to watch" the mysterious man said before continuing "Now I see why he's number one, but onto more oppressing matters...This Chikaru kid has taken my interest *smirks* I didn't even know he had a son, but I should've expected this since he spent most of his time with Ms. Energy...I'll have do to some research on him to see what I'm up against...By the end of this project he'll be a great addition"

[Intermission plays]

" **Crimson Fist!** " Chikaru shouts

Chikaru dashes at the screen and punches it

"Ah yeah" Chikaru said as the screen breaks revealing the title

[Intermission ends]

 _ **At the Main entrance**_

"I can't believe we let them escape" Midnight said before continuing "After everything they did here"

"They did catch us by surprise though" Nezu said before continuing "For now we need to make sure that all the students are alright"

 _ **At the Waterslide Zone**_

"If all the pro teachers are gathered here, it must mean that the rest of the school is safe" Todoroki said before continuing "The villains attacked this facility, but not the rest of the campus"

"Hey Midoriya!" Kirishima shouts as he runs over to his friend

"Sorry, I can't get up" Midoriya

"What? are you okay?" Kirishima asked

"Kirishima, I'm glad to see that he's look out for a friend" All-Might said before continuing "Oh crap, if he comes over here then my secret will be revealed"

"Kirishima wait" Midoriya said

"Hold on" Chikaru said

"The hell's up with you guys?" Kori asked

Soon a wall forms over Kirishima

"For your safety, please stand back young man" Cementoss said before continuing "Join your classmates at the front gate, leave the injuries to us, we'll take care of it"

"Gotcha" Kirishima said

"Welp, you heard the man" Kori said before continuing "Let's go guys"

"Thank god, I'm ready to go the hell home" Kasai said

With that, the group walks back to the entrance

"Thanks for that Cementoss" All-Might said before continuing "You saved my butt"

"No problem, I'm actually a big fan" All-Might said

 **Cementoss: Cement/ He can manipulate any cement he touches, which makes him one heck of a fighter when in a cement jungle**

"We should sneak you out of here, and get you and Midoriya to the nurses office" Cementoss said before continuing "Seriously All-Might, that could've been real bad"

"I had to act recklessly or I'd be dead now" Skinny-Might said before continuing "I just goes how to strong those villains were"

 _ **Outside the city, in a bar**_

"Ow" Shigaraki said before continuing "Shot in both arms and legs, all those underlings wiped out, even Nomu was beaten...We failed, those kids were strong, and the Symbol of Peace wasn't weakened at all...you were wrong master"

"No, I wasn't" said Tomura Shigaraki's master before continuing "We just weren't prepared as we should've been"

"I agree, we underestimate them" a doctor said before continuing "Thankfully, we failed under that cheap 'League of villains' name and not our own; and what about that creature the master and I created? where's Nomu?"

"Yes, why is he not with you" the master asked

"He was blown away" Kurogiri replied

"What?" the master asked in shock

"It was All-Might's doing" Kurogiri said before continuing "Without his coordination's, I couldn't warp him here...we didn't have time to bring him here"

"This is a travesty" the doctor said before continuing "After all we did to make him a as powerful as All-Might"

"Well I suppose it can't be helped unfortunately" the master said

"Power...that reminds me" Shigaraki said before continuing "There was a kid who tried to protect All-Might, he was just as fast as him"

"Oh?" the master asked

"If he hadn't gotten in our way, we might have killed the symbol of peace" Shigaraki said before continuing "That brat...That brat"

"Naturally, you're upset" the master said before continuing "But this was not a futile mission, we've learned many new things today, for now you must gather new villains; take all the time you need...for now I must hide in the shadows, which is why I need you to be my face, a symbol of your own...Tomura Shigaraki...Next time, you'll show the world that it should be afraid of you"

"Then allow me to help" the mysterious man said

"And who might you be?" the master asked

"Call me...X" the mysterious man replied

"X you say?" the master asked

"Yes" X said before continuing "Think of me as an ally worth your time"

 _ **Outside the U.S.J**_

"Everybody seems to be unharmed, except for the boy whose arms and legs were crushed, along with the boy whose arm was broken" Naomasa said

"Dammit" Kori said in anger

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine" Kasai said

"I hope so" Kori said

"Ojiro" Tooru said

"What's up?" Ojiro asked

"I heard that you were a really good fighter" Tooru said before continuing "I had not idea you were so strong"

"I didn't know I was the only one on my side" Ojiro said before continuing "I survived using hit-and-run tactics, where did you end up fighting?"

"The Landslide Zone" Tooru replied before continuing "You wouldn't believe how strong those two were, they're incredible"

"You don't say, well I'm glad you didn't get hurt" Ojiro said

"I didn't even know she was there" Todoroki said

"She was there the whole time?" Kori asked

"Aren't you still wondering about moi?" Aoyama asked before continuing "Where was my sparkling light?"

"Interest, you guys fought low level thugs" Tokoyami said

"Yeah, they messed with the wrong kids" Kirishima said

"Hopefully, those bastards get what's going to them" Kasai said

"Did you miss me?" Aoyama asked

"So all might put that hole in the dome after all" Sero said

"Yeah, he's really amazing" Gin said

"No doubt about it" Arawareru said

"That took some hardcore power" Sato said

"Yeah, it was intense" Shoji said

"Where do you think I was?" Aoyama asked

"Where?" Tsuyu asked

"Its a secret" Aoyama replied

"He really confuses me" Eeshi said

"Alright, let's get the students back to the main campus" Naomasa said before continuing "They've through a lot, we don't need to question them right away"

"Detective, what about Aizawa?" Tsuyu asked

"The bones in his arms are splintered, and he's got a facial fracturing" Rescue Squad Member A said before continuing "Fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any brain damage, but his orbital floor has been completely destroyed; we have no way of knowing if his eyesight will be impaired once he heals up"

"Well, you heard the man" Naomasa said

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

"Not his eyes" Mineta said

"Sir, what about Thirteen?" Mina asked

"There's no need to worry there" Naomasa said before continuing "Despite some bad lacerations to the back, Thirteen is gonna pull through, good as new"

"That's terrific" Maguma said

"All-Might is also without serious injuries" Naomasa said before continuing "He's in the nurses office right now, Recovery Girl should be all the treatment he needs"

"What about Deku?" Uraraka asked

"How's Midoriya?" Iida asked

"Recovery Girl's taking care of him right now" Naomasa said

"Oh thank goodness" Uraraka said

"Awesome" Chikaru said

"Now let's get you back to class" Naomasa said

"Okay" the students said

"I still have some business in the nurses office" Naomasa said to a cop before continuing "I'll leave this to you"

"Okay" the cop said

"It's a cat?" Mina asked

"Aww, look at his bell" Uraraka said to herself

 ** _Back_** ** _with Bakugou_**

"Tch, damn Deku" Bakugou said to himself

"C'mon man, we're goin' back to class" Kirishima said

"Yeah-Yeah, I heard him ya idiot" Bakugou said as he walked off

 _ **Inside the U.S.J**_

"We need some security movements, perhaps an entire system overhaul" Nezu said

"Agreed" Sniper said

"Warp Quirks are very rare, and can completely change the course of the battle" Midnight said before continuing "Its freighting to know that such a villain holds that much power"

"Freighting indeed" Nezu said

 _ **Outside the U.S.J**_

"Tsukauchi sir" Cop #1 said

"What is it?" Naomasa asked

"Someone thought to be involved the attack was just apprehended in a wooded are nearby" Cop #1 replied

"Report" Naomasa ordered

"He has no apparent injuries, and he seems to be complying with officers commands for now" Cop #1 said before continuing "He hasn't said a word though, we're not sure if he can speak"

"Mr. Principal, if its okay with you, I'd like to investigate every inch of them school" Naomasa said

"Of course, please do" Nezu said before continuing "You'll have access to the campus, we definitely need your assistance...I don't care who makes a fuss, you have my blessing"

"Thank you sir" Naomasa said before continuing "Team, proceed as planned"

 _ **Later on, at U.A**_

"Today has been one hell of a day" Chikaru said

"I'm ready to take a long ass nap" Kasai said

"I hear ya" Gin said

"I'm going to the nurse, to check on Midoriya" Chikaru said before continuing "I'll see you fella laters *holds up the peace sign*"

"Alright" Gin said

 _ **In the nurses office**_

"Well I guess I won't scold you, for him being back here since it wasn't your fault" Recovery Girl said

"I can't be sure yet, but I think I shortened my time limit with that fight" Skinny-Might said before continuing "I'm hoping I can maintain that form for a while longer"

"I'm so sorry" Midoriya apologized

"It wasn't your fault" Chikaru said before continuing "It was a battle we weren't ready for"

"Things like this happen" Skinny-Might said

"Excuse me" Naomasa said before continuing "Hi All-Might, its been awhile"

"What the hell?" Skinny-Might asked before continuing "I didn't know you were investigating"

"It's that cop from before" Chikaru said

"Is he okay seeing you in this state?" Midoriya asked

"It's fine boys, this guy's alright" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Naomasa Tsukauchi, my best friend on the police force"

"I see" Chikaru said

"He's legit, I trust him" Skinny-Might said

"That's quite an introduction" Naomasa said before continuing "Sorry to cut to the chase, but we could really use your information right about now"

"Hold on, before that" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Tell me all the students are okay, along with Eraser-Head and Thirteen"

"Most of the students are okay, but there's this one boy with a broken arm" Naomasa replied before continuing "I think his name was Mizu Ling"

"Dammit" Chikaru said to himself

"He'll be fine, but he'll be out of commission for a while" Naomasa said

"I see" Skinny-Might said before continuing "I should've been there sooner"

"What about the teachers?" Midoriya asked

"The teachers are in stable condition, so you guys can relax" Naomasa replied

"That's good to here" Skinny-Might said

"If you heroes hadn't risked your lives, the students would never make it out alive" Naomasa said before continuing "You three saved that entire class of kids today"

"You're not seeing the whole picture Tsukauchi" Skinny-Might said

"Huh?" Naomasa asked in confusion

"Those students also risked their lives, they fought as hard as us" Skinny-Might said

"Thank you All-Might" Midoriya said

"I don't think there's ever been a group of first years who've experienced a real fight like this so early in their training" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Not only did they survive, they learned what it means to be a pro hero *chuckles* those villains made a mistake attacking them...This class is strong, they're filled with courage and drive...Mark my words...they'll become great heroes"

"I'll do my best" Chikaru said

 _ **Later on**_

"Goodnight, thanks so much for your help" Midoriya said

"My pleasure" Recovery Girl said before continuing "Be safe on your way home"

"Yes ma'am" Midoriya said as he takes off

[Chikaru Monologuing: We don't know what's coming to us as we progress, and the league of villains was just the beginning of it. A bigger incident was on the horizon and I'm not sure if we're prepared for it]

 _ **Outside the academy**_

"Where is he?" Chikaru asked before continuing "It's getting late"

"Maybe he's staying over night" Uraraka said

"I doubt it" Chikaru said

"Hey guys" Midoriya said

"Deku, you're here" Uraraka said

"Finally, we can get a move on" Chikaru said before continuing "My mom doesn't like me being out this late"

[Chikaru Monologuing: We were happy to be alive and well, to show others that we have the potential to become great heroes in the future...however, the road to pro hero wasn't gonna be easy, and I damn well outta know that from the start]

 _ **In an abandoned factory**_

"Alright" the mysterious man said before continuing "Let's get started"

The man puts on a long crimson red hoodie, in which he then puts his hood on before leaving the area

 _ **To be continued...**_

(Preview...)

"*Huff-Huff* Damn, he's so strong" Chikaru said to himself

"You're really are as strong as you say Chikaru" said a student from U.A before continuing "I'm impressed"

"Well I'm just full of surprises" Chikaru said before continuing "Would you like to see one?"

"Well why not" the student replied

Chikaru then chuckles before getting in position

" **Red Alpha** " Chikaru said before continuing " **Second Release!** "

Chikaru soon gets in battle position

"Now then...let's see how you do against me now" Chikaru said

End


	14. Chapter 14: That's the Idea, Ochako

**Disclaimer: The Following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting and studio bones. Please support the official release :)**

[Flashback plays]

"HA-HA-HA" All-Might laughed before continuing "Fear not dear citizens, hope has arrived...Because I am here"

"Awesome" Chikaru said as he watched the TV

"If you train hard enough, then you'll be just as strong as him when you get older" Kaori said

"You think so?" Chikaru asked

"I know so" Kaori replied before continuing "If you don't give it your all, why bother?"

"You're right" Chikaru said before continuing "From this day on, I'll strive to be one of the best heroes ever"

"And I'll support you all the way" Kaori said as she hugs Chikaru

[Flashback ends]

"Up next, an update on yesterday's incident at U.A High rescue training center, where hero course students were attacked by a gang of villains" the newscaster said before continuing "According to the new police officials, the criminal forces call themselves **The League of Villains** "

"Sounds shitty" Chikaru said

"Not to mention tacky" Momo said

"Investigators have reported that reportedly uncovered that this group has been plotting to kill All-Might since the spring of this year" the newscaster said

"The don't stand a chance, All-Might's the strongest hero out there" Momo said

"I don't even know why they bother" Chikaru said

"I guess villains are as stubborn as they come" Momo said

"Police arrested seventy-two villains at the scene, but the league leader has escaped, and his whereabouts are unknown as of right now" the newscaster said

 _ **On an island**_

"Nice to see you again Kaori" Asia

"Hey Asia" Kaori said with a wave

"So what brings you here?" Asia asked

"I'm just here to visit" Kaori replied

"Well its nice to have visitors everyone and a while" Asia said before continuing "It kinda gets lonely around here"

"Then why don't you go back to the city or something?" Kaori asked

"This island was given to me as a reward for stopping a crime that happened here" Asia replied before continuing "There's no way I'm passin' that up"

"Yeah, I have to agree with you in that department" Asia admitted

"Exactly" Asia said before continuing "I try to spruce up the place every now and then"

"I noticed" Kaori said

"Anyway, how's Chikaru doing?" Asia asked before continuing "I know he's enjoying his time at that superhero school"

"He's doing well" Kaori replied before continuing "Eating healthy and growing stronger"

"Well that's good to hear" Asia said before continuing "I don't want him to fall behind or something"

"Neither do I" Kaori said before continuing "The world may need him in the distant future"

"You're right about that" Asia said before continuing "One bad move, and its all over"

"You got that right" Kaori said in agreement before continuing "Anyway, I'll let you get back to doing whatever it was you were doing"

"Catch ya later" Asia said

"See ya" Kaori said as she walks off

"That kid is really lucky to have parents like Kaori and Yanz" Asia said

 **[Chapter 14: That's the Idea, Ochako]**

 _ **At U.A High**_

"Our investigators are trying to find out everything they can about this so-called _League of villains_ " Naomasa said before continuing "We've made some progress, but sadly we can't find anything on this Shigaraki person so far"

"I see" Nezu said

"We've searched our records of men in their twenties or thirties, who are registered as having some sort of disintegration Quirk; but so far we've come up empty" Naomasa said before continuing "Same follows for the Warp Gate villain Kurogiri, so they're not citizens or they using aliases; its hard to find either way"

"So what you're saying is that we really don't know anything" Sekijiro said

"We've got to track them down" Snipe said

"And fast" Kage said before continuing "Who knows what they could be planning"

"The ring leader might pull somethin' like this again" Snipe said

"He did seem like the type" Skinny-Might said

"Is something on your mind All-Might?" Nezu asked

"The attack on the U.S.J was too bold" Skinny-Might replied before continuing "No sane adult would ever attempt it, the ring leader kept monologuing about the reasons he was there to begin with, and he bragged about Nomu's many Quirks, but he never said a word about his own powers; and when things didn't go his way, he was visibly upset, like he was gonna through a tantrum"

"Just like a villain" Yanz said before continuing "When things don't go there way, they have a hissy fit"

"Apparently so" Skinny-Might said

"What else can you tell us?" Naomasa asked

"He kept bragging about that Nomu guy's power, which was a quick way for to draw me into the fight" Skinny-Might replied

"Yes that might be true, but strategically; it was a foolish idea to reveal his Quirks, rather than keeping it a secret" Nezu said

"Indeed" Naomasa said

"Shigaraki made wild and immature claims, but did so with a completely straight face" Skinny-Might said before continuing "He also made comments about Nomu, like he was some type of pet; it seems as if he'd never been told _no_ before, like he thought things would go his way no matter what...he has the personality of a spoiled little brat; a man child even"

"A child with incredible power, so it seems" Sekijiro said

"It's possible he never got the Quirk counseling students receive in elementary school" Midnight said

"Maybe so, but it doesn't matter know" Snipe said

"There were seventy three villains arrested in the aftermath of the U.S.J" Naomasa said before continuing "All of them were small time thugs, except for one"

"And I take I, one of them was Jan Siwaka" Yanz said

"That's right" Naomasa said

"That figures" Yanz said before continuing "He wasn't that much of an issue to begin with, the real threat I dealt with before is in maximum security"

"I'm still concerned as to how this _man-child_ managed to manipulate them into doing his biding, and view him as a real leader" Naomasa said before continuing "Criminals are starting to feel more pressured now that the world is brimming with heroes, that could be why they were so quick to back such simple minded villainy"

"Guess that makes sense" Sekijiro said

"There're plenty of people out there lookin' for a cause to get behind" Snipe said

"So what can we do to stop them?" Midnight asked

"Well it is thanks to you heroes that we have the time to devote ourselves to this case" Naomasa replied before continuing "We'll expand our investigation and continue searching for the perpetrators who planned this attack"

"A man-child you say?" Nezu asked

"Is there something wrong sir?" Yanz asked

"No, its just that he shares common ground with our students" Nezu said before continuing "They both have potential"

"Potential you say?" Yanz said

"Indeed" Nezu replied before continuing "Someone may be guiding him to nurture his malice and villainy"

"I see" Yanz said

"I don't wanna think what that could mean" Skinny-Might said mentally

 ** _At Chikaru's House, in his room_**

"And that's what happened" Chikaru said before continuing "Crazy huh?"

"I'll say" Inu said before continuing "And all this over All-Might"

"I know" Chikaru said

"I'm just glad your safe and sound" Inu said

"Same here" Chikaru said before continuing "I just wanna forget this ever happened"

"You'll get over it eventually" Inu said

"I know" Chikaru said before speaking once more "I just wish I could've helped, but not in the way that it would slow my teachers"

"Sometimes there's situations where the only thing you can do is spectate and hope for the best" Inu said

"*Sighs* I guess you're right" Chikaru said

 **Knock-Knock-Knock**

"It's open" Chikaru said

"Dinner's ready" Kaori said before continuing "Hurry up or it'll get cold"

"Yes mom" Chikaru said

 _ **The next day, at U.A High**_

"Hey guys" Chikaru said

"Yo" Gin said with a wave

"Good morning" Tsubasa said

"How's it going?" Chikaru asked

"Earlier we went to go see Mizu" Gin replied

"How's he doing?" Chikaru asked

"He's doing fine for now, but he'll be out of commission for a while" Tsubasa replied

"Hey did you guys here the news?" Tooru asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Kasai replied

"It was so cool that we were on the news" Tooru said

"But it was only for a few seconds" Tsubasa said

"I know, but still" Tooru said

"Did anyone see you though?" Gin asked

"I'm not sure" Tooru replied

"Well it is difficult to stand out when you're only wearing gloves" Ojiro said

"Sorry to break it to you, but he's kind of right" Maguma said

"We're totally big deals" Kaminari said before continuing "The news channels loved us, we might as well call ourselves celebrities"

"Yeah, its kind of crazy" Kirishima said

"All this happened in just a few days" Dobetsu said

"Get over yourselves, the hero course that pumps out pros was attacked, and that's what they mostly care about" Jirou said

"That doesn't surprise me" Eeshi said

"And what does surprise you?" Mina asked

"You'd be surprised" Eeshi replied

"Who knows what woulda happened to us if the teachers hadn't shown up" Sero said

"We would've been fine" Arawareru said before continuing "Probably"

"With what power strong enough to beat that Nomu guy?" Eeshi asked

"Well I could just use my teleportation" Arawareru replied before continuing "God...dammit"

"That would've been real useful at the time" Reikon said

"Wait Reikon, don't you have telekinesis?" Chikaru asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Reikon asked

"Why didn't you use your telekinesis to send that Nomu guy to jail?" Chikaru asked

"Now that you pitched that idea to me, I could've done that in the first place" Reikon said before continuing "I guess things happened so quickly, that I didn't even realize I could do that"

"Why're we talking about this!?" Mineta asked

"Oh shut up!" Bakugou shouts before continuing "Grow a pair loser!"

"Did you see All-Might fight that brain guy?" Sato asked before continuing "That bird guy was so strong, but All-Might still destroyed him"

"Yes, his strength is truly a thing of wonder" Tokoyami said

Soon Iida comes running in

"Attention fellow classmates, homeroom class is about to begin!" Iida shouts before continuing "Please be quiet, and take you seats!"

"We're all sitting man" Kirishima said

"Yeah, you're the only one standing" Sero said

"Dang it" Iida said

"Don't sweat it" Uraraka said

"So Tsu" Mina said before continuing "Who do you think is gonna...*almost falls off her chair* woah-woah-woah"

Eeshi then pushes her back up

"Don't fall" Eeshi said

 _ **[A/N: I know this isn't important, but here's who sits next to who]**_

 _ **Aoyama, Ojiro, Shoji and Tooru are in the first row**_

 _ **Mina, Kaminari, Jirou and Bakugou are in the second row**_

 _ **Eeshi, Rei, Kuron and Kakeru are in the third row**_

 _ **Tsuyu, Kirishima, Sero and Midoriya are in the fourth row**_

 _ **Shizen, Dobetsu, Maguma and Kasai are in the fifth row**_

 _ **Iida, Koda, Tokoyami and Mineta are in the fifth row**_

 _ **Arawareru, Iwa, Kori and Mizu are in the sixth row**_

 ** _Uraraka, Sato, Todoroki and Tsubasa are in the seventh row_**

 **Arakune, Sakudo and Gin are in the eighth row**

 **Chikaru and Momo are in the last row**

"Thanks" Mina said

"Whatever" Eeshi said

"Anyway, who do you think is gonna teach class today?" Mina asked

"Mr. Aizawa is still in the hospital recovering from his injuries" Tsuyu replied

Soon the door opens showing Mr. Aizawa

"Good morning class" Aizawa said

"The hell?" Chikaru asked in confusion

"Thought he was still recovering" Gin said

"Woah, what a pro" Kaminari said

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm glad you're okay" Iida said

"You call that okay?" Uraraka asked

"My well being is irrelevant" Aizawa said before continuing "What's more important is that your fight isn't over yet"

"Our fight?" Bakugou asked

"Don't tell me..." Midoriya said

"Not more bad guys" Mineta said in a worried tone

"Seriously?" Chikaru asked

"The U.A Sports Festival is about to start" Aizawa said

"Yes" Kirishima said

"Hell yeah!" Gin said

"Why would you scare us like that!?" the students asked in unison

[Intermission plays]

" **Red Alpha!** " Chikaru shouts as red lightning surrounds him

Chikaru soon jumps up and ground-pounds the floor, which breaks the screen and reveals the title

"Heh-heh" Chikaru chuckles as he holds up the peace sign

[Intermission ends]

"Let's go kick some ass!" Kirishima shouted excitedly

"I've been waiting for this my whole life" Gin said happily

"Hold it" Kaminari said

"Is it a really good idea to hold a tournament, so soon after villains snuck in?" Jirou asked

"Of course it is" Eeshi replied

"But we were just attacked not to long ago" Chikaru said

"Yeah, and?" Eeshi asked

"I think we need time to shrug that whole ordeal off" Chikaru replied

"At some point of my life, my father said this one quote to me" Eeshi said

"And what would that be?" Chikaru asked

"Get over it" Eeshi replied before continuing "That is all"

"*Sighs* You're something else" Chikaru said before continuing "Anyway, back to the topic at hand"

"The reason we're doing this tournament, is because the administration thinks that this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled, and our school is safer than ever" Aizawa stated before continuing "Plus they're beefing up security, compared to past years; this event is a huge opportunity for U.A, its not something we can cancel for a few villains"

"I'm sorry, but why not" Mineta asked before continuing "It's just a sports festival after all"

"Don't you know how important the tournament is?" Midoriya asked

"Of course I do" Mineta replied before continuing "I just don't wanna get murdered"

"Our sports festival is one of the most-watched events in the entire world" Aizawa said before continuing "In the past, everyone was obsessed with the Olympics games, but then Quirks starting appearing, and things have been changed drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership; for anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters...The U.A Sports Festival"

"That's right" Momo said before continuing "Top heroes will be watching everywhere will be examining, this is where you get scouted"

"Sure, unless you're dead" Mineta said

"She's right" Kaminari said before continuing "After graduating, a lot of people join pro agencies as a sidekick"

"Yeah, but that's as far as some people go" Jirou said before continuing "Some people miss their shot to go indie, and stay as eternal sidekicks...Actually, that's probably where you're headed, since you're kind of dumb"

"W-What?" Kaminari asked comically

"It's true that joining a famous hero agency can garner you greater experience and popularity" Aizawa said before continuing "That's why the festival matters, if you wanna go pro hero one day, then this is your chance to open your path...One chance a year...Three chances in a life time...No aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival...You better no slack off on your training"

"Yes sir" the class said

"Time to get the ball rolling" Chikaru said

Chikaru then adjusts his headband

"Let's do this" Chikaru said before continuing "I'm ready"

"Class dismissed" Aizawa said

 **Later on**

"I'm pumped for these games!" Kirishima said excitedly

"We put on a good show for the crowd, we're basically on the road to being pro heroes" Sero said

"Yeah, that's why I'm here in the first place" Sato said

"We get so few chances, we have to make the most of what we got" Tokoyami said

"Oh man, I'm so nervous for the festival" Tooru said before continuing "I have to come up with a way to get noticed"

"Uh sure" Ojiro said

"Maybe with a cheer" Tooru said

"How about looking at shiny costumes or something along the lines?" Ojiro suggested before continuing "Otherwise, you're gonna have to try harder to get noticed"

"Try makeup" Maguma said

"That'll probably help" Kasai said

"My, what's a boy to do?" Aoyama asked before continuing "I stand out, even when I'm standing still, that means the scouts won't be able to take their eyes off of me"

"What?" Reikon asked in confusion

"Don't you agree?" Aoyama asked

"I guess so" Reikon replied

"You're lucky Shoji" Kaminari said before continuing "People are bound to notice your unique Quirk"

"That may be so, but it matters the most if I show them what I can do with them" Shoji said

"No doubt you'll make a scene to" Jirou said while trying to hold back her laughter

 _ **Later on**_

"This is gonna be nuts" Midoriya said before continuing "Everyone is so excited"

"Of course" Chikaru said before continuing "This is a great step in becoming a pro hero"

"I guess you're right" Midoriya said

"Of course he is" Iida said before continuing "Well enrolled at this school to become heroes, this is a great way to help us"

"Wow Iida, nice moves" Tsuyu said

"If that's what you call nice" Chikaru said

"You have to be excited too, right Midoriya?" Iida asked

"Well yeah, of course I am" Midoriya replied before continuing "And also nervous"

"Iida, Deku, Chikaru" Uraraka said

Purple aura begins to surrounds Uraraka

"Let's do our best in the sports festival" Uraraka said

"Do you need a snickers bar?" Chikaru asked

"What happened to your face?" Midoriya said

"You look creepy" Kori said

"Seriously" Mina said before continuing "What's going on?"

"You're usually laid back" Kasai said

"Probably PMS" Mineta said

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said as she uses her tongue to slap Mineta

Uraraka soon raises her fist, which uppercuts Chikaru in the process

"Ow" Chikaru said as he falls to the floor

"That has to hurt" Gin said

"Everyone! I'm gonna do my best!" Uraraka shouts

"Yeah!" the class shouts in unison

"Oh no, I'm fine" Chikaru said sarcastically before continuing "Thanks for asking"

Uraraka turns to her other classmates

"I said I'm gonna do my best!" Uraraka shouts

"Got it" Kirishima said

"Uh" Sato said

"Dudette, I'm right here" Iwa said

"She's really excited about this" Shizen said

"Seriously" Arawareru said

"This tournament is quite important" Tsubasa said

"We're gonna have to give it our all" Gin said

"I know I am" Eeshi said before continuing "The thought of showing my power to everyone gets me eager"

"I hear ya" Chikaru said before continuing "I wanna make a good impression on people"

"Besides that, I'm mainly eager to fight you Siwaka" Eeshi said with a smirk

"It's been a while since we last fought" Chikaru said with a grin before continuing "Have you've gotten stronger?"

"You bet your ass I have" Eeshi replied before continuing "I even acquired something special during my training, you'll be in a surprise when I show it off"

"We'll see about that short stuff" Chikaru said

 _ **Later, in the hallway**_

"Hey Uraraka" Midoriya said

"What's up?" Uraraka asked

"Why did you come to U.A in the first place?" Midoriya asked

"I'm sure there's a reason" Chikaru said

"Well..." Uraraka replied

 _ **One explanation later**_

"For the cash?" Midoriya asked

"If we're cutting to the chase, then yeah" Uraraka replied

"That's something you don't hear everyday" Chikaru said

"You'd be surprised" Gin said

"I'm sorry if it sounds greedy" Uraraka said before continuing "You five have great motivations, I hope you don't think less of me"

"No, not at all" Iida said before continuing "Your goal is to support your wellbeing, which is a perfect ambition to have"

"I prefer not to judge others reasoning for things" Tsubasa said

"It doesn't seem too bad to me" Gin said

"It's just kind of surprising, that's all" Midoriya said

"Well you see...my family owns a construction company, but we haven't gotten any work lately" Uraraka said before continuing "As of right now, we're flat broke"

"I see" Tsubasa said before continuing "In this day and age, everything and anything can get destroyed"

"This topic isn't something I want to tell other people" Uraraka said

"Construction you say" Iida said

"Like Tsubasa said, anything and everything can get destroyed" Chikaru said

"Easy money at hand" Gin said

"I know a couple of people who need things fixed" Tsubasa said before continuing "They're willing to pay top dollar"

"I bet if she got her license, then she could bring the cost down a lot" Midoriya suggested

"And they could sell their heavy lifting" Iida said before continuing "She could float everything"

"I know, I've been telling my dad that since I was a kid" Uraraka said before continuing "But..."

[Flashback plays]

"You want to work for us?" asked Uraraka's dad

"Mhm" Uraraka replied with a nod before continuing "When I grow up all big and strong, I'll help you and mommy out anyway I can"

"*Chuckles* I really appreciate the thought Ochako" said Uraraka's dad before continuing "But as your dad, I'd be happier if you achieved your own dream, that's the way to make us happy; and if you do make money then you can take us to Hawaii or something"

"Daddy..." Uraraka said as she looks at her shirt

[Flashback ends]

"I'm gonna become a pro hero" Uraraka said before continuing "I'm gonna join a good agency, and make a lot of money; then I'll be able to support my parents"

"Well I'll support you all the way" Chikaru said

"That was beautiful" Iida said while clapping

"Sounds like a great goal" Gin said

"Bravo-Bravo-Bravo" Iida said

"She's not here because of some hero fantasy" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "She's more grounded than any of us"

Soon there was laughter

"Young Midoriya, Young Chikaru" All-Might said before continuing "You're here"

"We see that" Chikaru said

"Woah, All-Might" Midoriya said before continuing "What're you doing here?"

"Lunch" All-Might replied before continuing "You wanna eat with me?"

"That's adorable" Uraraka said

"Lucky" Gin said

"Whaddya say?" All-Might asked

"I think you should" Gin said

"Not that many people get the chance to hang with All-Might" Tsubasa said

"Yeah" Chikaru said as he looks to the left

"If you say so, then sure" Midoriya said

"Might as well" Chikaru said

"Is something wrong?" Midoriya asked mentally

 _ **Later, in the lunchroom**_

"I wonder what's taking them so long" Uraraka said

"I heard that when All-Might was attacked by villains during the U.S.J incident, Midoriya tried to stop them himself" Iida said before continuing "Perhaps that's what they're talking about"

"Oh yeah" Uraraka said

"But what about Chikaru?" Gin asked

"I don't think he was involved" Tsubasa said

"I'm not sure, I don't think he did anything reckless" Iida said

"Hopefully, nothing bad is happening to them" Uraraka said

"All-Might is probably having lunch with them" Kori said

"Tsu did say that Midoriya's Quirk was similar to All-Might's" Tsubasa said

"I guess All-Might has taken a liking to Midoriya" Kori said

"But that still doesn't explain Chikaru" Gin said

"Probably similar in the strength" Kori said

"Whatever floats your boat" Gin said

"They're so lucky" Kori said

"Everyone dreams of hanging out with All-Might" Tsubasa said

"All-Might and those two" Todoroki said mentally

 _ **In the teacher's longue**_

"Only fifty minutes?" Midoriya asked

"Yeah" Skinny-Might replied before continuing "That's how long I can last now, I gone and overdid it way too many times"

"Jebus Crust" Chikaru said

"That Nomu guy was a real tough cookie" Skinny-Might said before continuing "He took a lot out of me...At this point I can barely look like All-Might for half an hour"

"I'm so sorry" Midoriya apologized before continuing "I should've-"

Soon Skinny-Might laughs while spewing blood

"You don't need to apologize for anything" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Man, were alike"

"You'd be surprised" Chikaru said

"Anyway, have some tea" Skinny-Might said

"Thank you" the boys said

"I brought you boys here to discuss the festival" Skinny-Might said before continuing "You still can't control One For All, Young Midoriya"

"Yeah" Chikaru said in agreement before continuing "One punch and you're done for"

"How will you handle that?" Skinny-Might asked

"I believe I controlled One For All at some point" Midoriya said before continuing "When I punched that brain villain, my arm wasn't affected by the power"

"Oh, that's right" Skinny-Might said before continuing "You did say something like that"

"But what changed?" Chikaru asked

"I don't know, we we're facing real villains at the time" Midoriya replied before continuing "I didn't have that much time to think of a plan...maybe that was it, since I knew this wasn't just more than training"

"I see" Chikaru said

"This is the very first time that I used my power against someone" Midoriya said

"Sounds like you succeeded subconsciously" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Putting on the brakes so you wouldn't have to kill anyone"

"At least you're progressing" Chikaru said as he took a sip of his tea

"You're tea is getting cold Young Midoriya" Skinny-Might said

"Oh sorry" Midoriya apologized

"To be honest, I don't have that much time left as the world's Symbol of Peace" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Soon, I'll have to put that title to bed"

"No way..." Midoriya said sadly

"Some villains out there, are starting to notice" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Someone has to step up and takeover"

"Sadly so" Chikaru said

"Young Midoriya, I gave you my power for one reason" Skinny-Might said before continuing "You will be the hero to take my place, I know you have what it takes"

"Are you sure?" Midoriya asked

"Of course" Skinny-Might replied before continuing "Do you feel the same way you did before? do you still wanna become a hero?"

"Yes" Midoriya replied with a nod

"Excellent" Skinny-Might replied

"That's the spirit" Chikaru said

"The time has come for you to prove it" Skinny-Might said before continuing "This festival is something that pros...No, the entire world will be viewing"

"Woah" Chikaru said in shock

"If you two wanna become heroes, then this sports festival will help you greatly" Skinny-Might said before continuing "You guys have what it takes...Future Heroes, introduce yourselves to the world and show them what you're made of"

"Yes sir" Chikaru and Midoriya said in unison

[Preview]

"The next episode preview is here!" All-Might said

"The U.A sports festival is finally starting"

"And the first event is the obstacle course" Chikaru said

"There's no limit to Quirk use" All-Might said

"Isn't that dangerous?" Midoriya asked

"Regardless, you must aim for the top" All-Might said before continuing "Show the world who you guys are"

"Next time: Roaring Sports Festival" Chikaru said before continuing "Catch ya later"

[End]


	15. Chapter 15: Roaring Sports Festival

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academy is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting and Studio Bones. Please support the official release :)**

 _ **In the classroom**_

"Well this is new" Chikaru said as he looks to see a group of students standing in front of them

"Why the heck are you all here?" Uraraka asked

"Do you have some sort of business with our class?" Iida asked

"Why're you blocking our doorway?" Mineta asked

"Seriously, move it" Kori asked

"They're scouting out the competition, dumbasses" Bakugou said before continuing "We're a class that survived a real villain attack"

"Let's just hope he doesn't explode anything" Midoriya said silently

"At least you know now what a future hero looks like" Bakugou said before continuing "Now move it extras"

"You can't walk around calling people extras, just because you don't know who they are " Iida said

"Seriously" Chikaru said

"So this is Class 1-A" Shinso said before continuing "I heard you guys were impressive, but you sound like an ass...Is everyone in the hero course delusional, or is it just you?"

"Well damn" Chikaru said

"Why you..." Bakugou said in an angry tone

"Sad to come here and see a bunch of ego maniacs" Shinso said before continuing "I wanted to be in the hero, but I was forced to follow a different track...Such is life"

"Tch" Bakugou said

"I have another chance" Shinso said before continuing "If any of us do well in the sports festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course, and they'll have to transfer people out to make room"

"Holy Shit" Kori said in a surprised tone

"Sadly, he's right" Maguma said

"Scouting out the competition you say?" Shinso asked before continuing "My peers may be, but I'm here to let you know that if you don't bring you very best, I'll steal your spot from right under...Consider this a declaration of war"

"Where did this guy even come from?" The class asked mentally

"Oh c'mon Shinso" a blonde boy said before continuing "This is a tournament, no need to declare a war"

"Just who the hell are you?" Eeshi asked

"Seinaru Kakudo" the blonde boy replied

"And you?" Eeshi asked as he turns his head to a black haired boy

"Jigoku Akuma" the brunette said with his arms crossed

"I figured you two would be here" Shinso said

"I saw a group of people, and I just had to see what's going on" Seinaru said

"What's going on is none of your business" Shinso said

"You shouldn't go up in people's personal space" Seinaru said

"Alright, this is getting annoying" Eeshi said

"We don't care if you guys are scouting your opponents, it'll take a lot of power to beat us" Chikaru said

"Is that so?" Seinaru asked

"Yeah, now go bother some other students" Chikaru said

A smirk then forms on Seinaru's face

"Well-Well-Well, this tournament might be interesting after all" Seinaru said with a smirk

"We suggest you give it your all" Jigoku said

"Me and my boys tend to not hold back in battle, so you'd best give it all you got" Seinaru said

"Trust me, we will" Eeshi said before continuing "Yourama's are pretty impressive in battle"

"You're a Yourama?" Seinaru asked

"Yes" Eeshi replied before continuing "What of it?"

"I've heard a lot of stories about the Yourama family" Seinaru stated

"Yourama's are pretty strong, but their not as strong as you think they are" Jigoku said

"Excuse me?" Eeshi asked before continuing "You wanna run that by me one more time"

"Looks like you made the midget mad" Seinaru taunted

"While Yourama's are known for their strength, they rank third when it comes down to the strongest family" Jigoku said

"Bullshit" Eeshi said before continuing "Yourama's stand high and mighty, and I'll prove that to you"

"I'll be glad to prove you wrong" Jigoku said

"We're the strongest in our class" Seinaru said before continuing "Our Quirks our powerful and put others to shame"

"So what?" Chikaru asked

"We'll destroy you" Seinaru replied

"It would be wise not to fight us" Jigoku said

"Let's go Jigoku, I think we've seen enough" Seinaru said

"We'll be seeing you lot later" Jigoku said

At that point, the two students walk away

"Pompous assholes" Chikaru said

"Forget them, we'll defeat them with OUR Quirks" Eeshi said

"Your damn right we will" Chikaru said

"What a great way to start the morning" Momo said

"Not only do you have to show the world what you're made of, you also have to show them what you're made of" Gin said

"No sweat, you'll kick their asses" Kasai said

"Looks like I'm going back to training" Chikaru said before continuing "Haven't done that in a while"

 _ **Later at Chikaru's house**_

"I'm home" Chikaru said as he closes the door

"Hey sweetie" Kaori greeted before continuing "How was your day?"

"It was good I guess" Chikaru said

"Anything new?" Kaori asked

"Yeah" Chikaru said before continuing "The U.A Sports festival is coming up soon, so I need to be ready and in shape"

"I see" Kaori said as she turns off the stove before speaking "I can help you out if you like"

"Are you sure?" Chikaru asked

"It's me we're talking about" Kaori replied before continuing "Put on your tracksuit Chika, we're gonna go training"

"Yes ma'am" Chikaru said as he runs upstairs

 ** _Few hours later_**

"*Huff-Huff* She's so strong" Chikaru said to himself before continuing "Now I see why she's feared so much"

"C'mon is that it?" Kaori asked before continuing "Surely you're not giving up easily"

"Heck no" Chikaru replied before continuing "I'm just getting started"

"Atta boy" Kaori said before speaking once more "Now come at me"

"I'm giving everything I got!" Chikaru said as he dashes at Kaori

 _ **Iida**_

"Faster!" Iida shouts as he runs faster

 ** _Tsuyu_**

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said as she hops out the pool with a toy fish in her hand

 _ **Shoji and Tooru**_

"Need to get stronger" Shoji said as he lifts weights

"C'mon" Tooru said as she tries to do a pullup

 _ **Ojiro and Sero**_

"Ha-Ha" Sero laughs as he swings from lamppost to lamppost

 ** _Mina and Uraraka_**

"Let's do this" Mina said as she throws acid a floating rocks

" **Release** " Uraraka said as she drops the floating rocks

"Oui" Aoyama said as he shoots beams at the rocks, but one fails on his head

 _ **Sato and Koda**_

"HA!" Sato said as he begins to furiously punch the air

 _ **Kirishima**_

"Yeah!" Kirishima shouts as he drops to the floor

 **CRASH!**

 _ **Bakugou**_

"DIE!" Bakugou shouts as he blows up a couple of rocks

 **BOOM!**

"Hell yeah" Bakugou said with a wicked grin

 _ **Kaminari**_

"Yee" Kaminari said as he stops using his electricity

 _ **Tokoyami**_

"Too much light" Dark Shadow said as he adverts his eyes

 _ **Jirou**_

"Take this" Jirou said as she throws darts at her dart board

 _ **Mineta**_

"Thank you all" Mineta said with a trophy in his hand

 _ **Momo**_

"I see" Momo said as she flips a page

 _ **Todoroki**_

"I'm not losing this tournament" Todoroki said mentally

 _ **Gin**_

"Take this!" Gin shouts as sends a powerful punch to his punching bag

"That's my boy" Gorudo

 _ **Tsubasa**_

" **Tornado** " Tsubasa said as he creates a tornado which takes out a group of training dummies

 _ **Kori**_

"Time to cool down" Kori said

Kori stomps his foot in which everything in the woods begin to freeze

 ** _Iwa_**

"Time to rock and roll" Iwa said as he strums his guitar which takes out a group of training dummies

 _ **Arawareru**_

"I need to find a way to use teleportation to my advantage" Arawareru said to himself before continuing "I got it *teleports*"

 ** _Kasai and Maguma_**

"Burn!" Kasai said as fires surrounds him

"Calm down Kasai" Maguma with fire in her hands

 _ **Dobetsu**_

"ROAR!" Dobetsu shouts in his gorilla form as he then throws a rock

 _ **Shizen**_

"I'll show them the power of mother nature" Shizen said to himself as tree branches surround him

 ** _Eeshi_**

"I must become stronger" Eeshi said with yellow aura surrounding him

"Are you doing alright sweetie?" Sutoraiku sked

"I'm doing fine mother" Eeshi replied

"Alright dear, don't strain yourself" Sutoraiku mother said

"Yes mother" Eeshi said

 ** _Rei_**

" **Eye Beam** " Rei shouts as he fires eye beams at targets

 _ **Kuron and Kakeru**_

"Come on, is that it?" Kakeru asked as ten clones stand in front of him

"Try harder" Kuron said

"We'll show you" the clones said as they dash at the twins

 _ **Sakudo**_

"Need to go faster" Sakudo said as he's running from country to country

 ** _Arakune_**

"Woo-hoo" Arakune said as he's swing from building to building

[Chikaru Monologuing: All that training we did made time to go by quickly, it was already the morning of the festival]

 _ **At Chikaru's house**_

"Today's the day" Chikaru said as he adjusts his headband

"Good luck sweetie" Kaori said before continuing "We'll be rooting for you"

"Thanks" Chikaru said

Chikaru and Kaori then fist bump

"Knock em' dead champ" Kaori said

"You got it" Chikaru said as he leaves the house

 _ **At the Eeshi's house**_

"*Chuckles* Those two fools won't know what hit them" Eeshi said with a smirk

"Best of luck my little Yourama" Sutoraiku said

"Thank you mother" Eeshi said with a bow

"I want you to remember one thing" Sutoraiku said

"What would that be?" Eeshi asked

"It doesn't matter if you lose" Sutoraiku replied before continuing "If you tried your best and put in everything you got, you're destined to become a great hero"

"I'll cherish that" Eeshi said

"I know you will" Sutoraiku said with a smile before continuing "Now you best get a move on, you don't want to be late"

"I'll see you later" Eeshi said before continuing "Goodbye *bows*"

 _ **At the school**_

"The security line is clear, what's the deal?" the news reporter asked

"There was a villain break in" The camera man replied before continuing "Of course the school's stricter this year, some people think they shouldn't hold a festival after what happened"

"Perfect, nothing brings ratings up like a little controversy" the reporter said before continuing "Plus everyone will tune in to see Class 1-A"

"I'm always psyched to see the third years, since they got the most experience with their Quirks" One man said before continuing "Plus it's their last chance to show their worth"

"Nah, this time its all about those powerful first year" a second man said

"Did you hear that Endeavor's son is one of the first year students?" one woman asked

"No way seriously?" a third man asked

"Man, the stands for the first year are gonna be packed" a fourth man said

 _ **At a concession stand**_

"I'll take on order to go please" Mt Lady said

"Mt. Lady, its really you" the cook asked

"Hold the salt" Mt. Lady said

"Of course, that'll be ten bucks" the cook said

"Crap" Mt. Lady said mentally before speaking "Oh shoot, my money's in my other suit

"This one's on the house!" the cook said

"Aren't you a dear" Mt. Lady said

"Have you no sense of shame?" Kamui Woods asked

 _ **Later on**_

"I was hoping that I'd get to do some scouting while I was here" Kamui Woods said

"Too bad we're stuck doing security this time" Death Arms said

"Looks like they brought in pro heroes from all over to guard this thing" Mt. Lady said before continuing "Quite a show"

 _ **In the waiting room**_

"This is gonna be freakin' awesome" Gin said

"Seriously" Kasai said

"I'm ready to fight strong people" Chikaru said

"I figured you say that" Momo said

"Well its true" Chikaru said before continuing "I wanna see how far I've come"

"Your mindset is something else" Momo said

"I've been told that" Chikaru said

"I wonder what they have in store for us" Maguma said

"Hopefully something interesting" Kori said

"Whatever it is, we must stay focused" Tokoyami said

"Right" Shoji said

The door opens and Iida is seen

"Everyone, get your game faces on" Iida said before continuing "We're entering the arena soon"

"Alright" Chikaru said excitedly

"This is gonna be sweet" Dobetsu said

Just then, Mizu enters the room

"Hey guys" Mizu said with a wave

A look of shock appears on everyone's face

"Mizu?" Chikaru said in confusion

"What're you doing here?" Gin asked

"How come your arm looks fine?" Reikon asked

"Recovery girl healed my arm after it was broken, I just needed time to rest" Mizu replied

"That makes sense" Kasai said

"Glad to have you back" Chikaru said as he pats the water user on the back

"Looks like your claim to fame ain't over" Kori said

"Guess so" Mizu said

"Anyway, I'm gonna go hit the john" Chikaru said before continuing "Call me when they're starting"

"You can't go now" Momo said

"It'll be quick" Chikaru said as he walks off

"Sometimes I worry about him" Momo said

"We all do" Gin said before continuing "After a while, we just get used to it"

"He's right" Tsubasa said

"Midoriya" Todoroki said as he approaches Midoriya

"Hey Todoroki, what's up?" Midoriya asked

"From an objective standpoint, I think its fairly clear than I'm the stronger one" Todoroki said

"That escalated quickly" Kori said

"Umm okay" Midoriya said

"However...You've got All-Might in the corner, helping you out" Todoroki said before continuing "I'm not here to pry about what's going on between you two...But know that I will beat you"

"Wait what?" Midoriya said

"What's with the declarations of war?" Kaminari asked

"It almost slipped my mind that we'll be facing each other as well" Eeshi said

"Why're you picking fights all of the sudden?" Kirishima asked

"We're not here to be each other's friends" Todoroki said before continuing "Don't forget that this isn't a team effort"

Todoroki soon walks away

"Wait a sec" Midoriya said as Todoroki stops

"I don't know what's going through your head right now or why you need to tell me that you'll be me" Midoriya said before continuing "Yeah, you are stronger than me...You probably have more potential than anyone in the hero course...That's why you got in easily"

"Midoriya, I think you're being a little too hard on yourself, and us" Kirishima said

"He's right you guys, all of the other courses will be coming at us with all they got" Midoriya said before continuing "We're gonna have to fight in order to stand out...I'll be gunning for the top as well"

"Fine" Todoroki said

"Tch, damn reject" Bakugou said silently in anger

 _ **In the Male Restroom**_

"Glad to get that out my system" Chikaru said

Chikaru exits the bathroom to see Seinaru

"Well hello" Seinaru said with a wave

"Were you waiting here the whole time?" Chikaru asked

"God no" Seinaru said before continuing "That's just gross"

"Well why are you here?" Chikaru said

"It's a one man stall" Seinaru said

"Well feel free to use it" Chikaru said as he begins to walk off

"Good luck" Seinaru said with a smirk before continuing "We hope you give it your all"

"*Chuckles* Don't worry" Chikaru said with a smirk before continuing "We will"

"Perfect" Seinaru said

 _ **Later on**_

"Hey-o!" Present Mic shouts before continuing "I hope you fans are ready, cause this year we're bringing you some of the hottest performances in U.A's sports festival history, I got only one question before we get this show on the road...Are you ready!?"

 _ **In the waiting room**_

"Time to kick some ass" Chikaru said with a grin as he adjusts his headbands

"Things like this don't happen everyday" Gin said before continuing "Better make it last"

"Good luck to you all" Tsubasa said

 _ **Outside the waiting room**_

"Let me hear ya scream, as the future heroes make their way to the stage!" Present Mic shouts

Midoriya steps outside, followed by the rest of the students

"All-Might, I won't let you down" Midoriya said

"It's now or never" Chikaru said

[Intermission plays]

" **Red Alpha!** " Chikaru shouts as red lightning surrounds him

Chikaru dashes forward and punches the screen which reveals the title

"Heh-Heh" Chikaru chuckles as he holds up the peace sign

[Intermission ends]

"Welcome back to the U.A Sports Festival, where-up-and-coming heroes leave everything on the field, as they fight for the chance to achieve worldwide fame and celebrity" Present Mic said before continuing once more "This first group are no strangers to the spotlight...You know them for withstanding a villain attack...They're the dazzling students lighting up your TV's with solid gold skills"

"Tch" Jigoku scoffed before continuing "Just the description annoys me"

"Keep your cool Jigoku" said a white haired kid

"We'll get em' when the time is right" said a black haired kid with purple streaks

"Those 1-A losers ain't nothin' to worry about" said a red haired girl

"Please welcome the hero course students of Class 1-A" Present Mic said

"Look at all these people" Chikaru said

"Amazing ain't it" Gin said

"It crazy" Chikaru said

"I didn't know that there'd be so many people" Midoriya said

I hope we're still able to give it our all, even if everyone is watching us" Iida said before continuing "I suppose its just another aspect of being a hero we'll all have to get used to"

"Present Mic sure did talk us up a lot" Kirishima said

"I feel a little embarrassed" Maguma said

"How you feelin' man?" Kirishima asked

"I'm not worried" Bakugou replied before continuing "Makes me wanna win this thing even more

"I feel pumped" Kasai said

"They haven't been getting nearly as much screen time, but this next group is a chock full of potential and talent" Present Mic said before continuing "Welcome Class 1-B"

"Next up, general studies" Present Mic said before continuing "Classes C, D, and E"

"Can we get the introductions over with?" Jigoku asked "There's nothing interesting after the hero classes"

"Support classes F, G and H" Present Mic said

"Time to show them the power of my babies" said a pink haired girl

"And finally, the business classes I, J and K" Present Mic said

Soon the crowd begins to cheer once more

"Give it up for the first year contestants!" Present Mic shouts

"I get the feeling we're here to make the hero course look better" Student #1 said

"I can't wait for this to be over with" Student #2 said

"Same" Student #3 said

 ** _Later_** _**on**_

"Now for the introductory speech" Midnight said

"I guess Midnight's our umpire" Gin said

"She better not pull any freaky shit" Eeshi said

"Someone should tell her about her outfit" Kirishima said

"Yeah" Kori said

"That costume should come with a warning" Kaminari said

"Is that costume really appropriate apparel for a high-school game?" Tokoyami asked

"Awesome" Mineta said with his thumbs up

"Silence everyone" Midnight ordered before continuing "For the student pledge we have Bakugou Katsuki"

"Figures" Chikaru said

"Might as well" Bakugou said as he goes up on stage

"He's the first year rep?" Midoriya asked

"Guess so" Chikaru replied

"Its always about the hero course" Jigoku said

"Don't worry, it'll be all good and dandy when we crush them" Seinaru said

"They really have it out for us" Midoriya said

"All thanks to Bakugou" Kaminari said

"If they wanna crush our class, then let them" Eeshi said before continuing "I hope they know that it won't be easy"

Just then, everyone looks at Bakugou expecting the school pledge...But...

"I'm just gonna say...I'm gonna win" Bakugou said

"I knew he'd say something like that" Class 1-A said mentally

"Like hell he is!" one student shouts

"Class 1-A is full of themselves!" a second student shouts

"Get him off stage!" a third student shouts

"Why would you be so disrespectful?, you're representing us all!" Iida shouts

"Not my fault the rest of you are stepping stones to my victory" Bakugou said

"You're delusional if you think you're taking the win" Eeshi said

"I'm gonna crush this overconfident jerk!" shouts a student from Class 1-B before continuing "I can't wait to knock him down a size!"

"I don't think its confidence" Midoriya said before continuing "The old Kacchan would've laughed while saying that making it a joke...This is him pushing himself"

"Someday this is turning out" Chikaru said

"By the end of the day, every class will come together as a tribe to take us down" Gin said

"God I hope not" Eeshi said

"God I hope so" Chikaru said

"You have issues" Eeshi said

"Meh" Chikaru said with a shrug

"Quiet you two, its about to start" Momo said

"Alright, lets get started" Midnight said

"U.A doesn't really let us catch our breath" Uraraka said

"Not at all" the Ling Twins said in unison

"This is where you begin to feel pain" Midnight said

"Oh boy" Gin said

"The first fateful game of this festival is an obstacle race" Midnight said

"Thank god I did Cardio" Chikaru said

"All eleven classes will participate in this treacherous contest" Midnight explained before continuing "This track is eleven kilometers around the outside of the studios...I don't wanna restrain anyone, at least in this game *Licks lips* As long as you don't leave the course, you're free to do whatever your heart"

"Awesome" Chikaru said

"Hell yeah" Arawareru said

"Now then, go to your places contestants" Midnight said

 _ **At the starting line**_

"This is gonna be fun" Chikaru said with a smirk

"If you survive long enough that is" Eeshi pointed out

"As long as you know what you're doing, then you're safe" Shizen said

"You're right about that" Dobetsu in agreement

"You guys are lucky" Sakudo said annoyed before continuing "I got these leg bracelets"

"What's so bad about them?" Arakune asked

"They make me slow or something" Sakudo replied

"Well it makes sense" Chikaru said

"How?" Sakudo asked

"They don't want you speeding past us" Chikaru replied before continuing "They want us to have a fair match"

"I doubt anyone's gonna be fair in this place" Eeshi said

"Gotta point" Chikaru said

"Will you be jumping around for this one Chikaru?" Tsubasa asked

"Probably not" Chikaru replied before continuing "I wanna conserve my energy"

"Smart move" Eeshi said

"Ready?" Midnight asked

"Let's do this" Chikaru said mentally

"Set" Midnight said

"I'll be damned if I coming last" Eeshi said to himself

"Begin!" Midnight shouts

With that, the door opens and all the students rush in

"And we're off to a racing start!" Present Mic shouts before continuing "How 'bout some colorful commentary, Mummy Man?"

"How did you talk me into this?" Aizawa asked

"What should be paying attention to in the early stages of the race?" Present Mic asked

"The doorway" Aizawa replied

 _ **In the door way**_

"Hey-Hey, watch it!" One student shouts

"You're trampling me" A second student said

"This is too narrow" A third student said

"This is crazy" Midoriya said while getting squished

"Somebody...help" Mineta said

"Intense" Gin said

"I see" Midoriya said before continuing "They're testing us to see how we'll get through"

"This is the first obstacle" Todoroki said

Todoroki uses his Quirk to freeze the entrance along with the floor

"My apologies" Todoroki said as he runs off

"Goddammit" Gin said

"I'll see you fellas later" Kasai said as he lifts himself off the ground with his fire

"I hope for the best of you" Maguma said as she also uses her fire power

"Son of a bitch" Chikaru said

"Not sweet at all" Iwa said

"Later guys" Arakune said as he climbs the walls

"See you at the finish line" Reikon said as he levitates himself off the ground

"Best of luck" Tsubasa said as he uses his wind Quirk to levitate himself

"Nice trick Todoroki" Momo said

"I won't let you get away so easily!" Bakugou shouts before continuing "You icy-hot bastard!"

"You froze me before, it won't happen again" Ojiro said as he uses his tail to bounce himself off the floor

"Woah" Mina said as she tries to get balance

"This is crazy" Gin said

"No kidding" Chikaru said

"Gotta wait for the right time to show off my Quirk" Uraraka said

"So they are good at using their powers" Shinso said as he had people carrying him

"I didn't expect so many people to dodge...Especially from other classes" Todoroki said

"Ha-Ha" Mineta laughed as he threw sticky balls onto the ground before continuing "You think you got me, but I outsmarted you...Pathetic Todoroki"

"Oh great" Todoroki said with a sigh

"Eat this!" Mineta shouts before continuing "My special attack...Grape-"

Before Mineta can do anything, a robot hands smacks him away

"Holy crap" Chikaru said

"GAH!" Mineta said as he rolls away

"Are you okay?" Midoriya asked

"Holy" Chikaru said

"Shit" Eeshi said

"Terminate them" Mech #1 said

"It's those robots from the exam" Midoriya said

"Figured this wasn't gonna be easy" Gin said

 _ **With Present Mic**_

"Enemies have shown up outta nowhere" Present Mic said before continuing "I bet we're in for a treat here...A test for skill and strength...It's robot inferno!"

 _ **Back with the students**_

"How're we gonna handle that?" Kaminari asked

"We're gonna have to fight 'em" Chikaru replied

"I'm okay with that" Eeshi said

"So this is what the other students faced in their entrance exam" Todoroki said

"Where do they get the money for this?" Momo asked

"I dunno, but it ain't my concern" Chikaru said

Chikaru soon gets into battle position

" **Red Alpha!** " Chikaru said as red lightning surrounds him

"Are you really gonna take 'em head on?" Gin asked

"That's the plan" Chikaru replied

"If he's doing it, then I might as well" Eeshi said as bright yellow aura surrounds him

Chikaru dashes at the mech and delivers a powerful punch which sends it hurling to the floor

"Nice" Chikaru said as he lands on the floor

"Hand this you overgrown washing machine" Eeshi said

Eeshi creates an energy ball and fires it at the mech

 **BOOM!**

"Perfect" Eeshi said with a smirk as the mech comes crashing down

Todoroki then uses his Quirk to freeze the robot

"They stopped the robots" Gin said

"Thank god for them" the ling twins said

"C'mon lets go before more show up" Tsubasa said

"Be careful" Todoroki said before continuing "I froze them while they were off balance...On purpose"

The froze robot then falls down

 **CRASH!**

"Oh come on" Gin said

"Damn try-hard" Kasai said

 _ **Back with Present Mic**_

"That's Todoroki pulling ahead to an early lead of devastating display" Present Mic said "Amazing...He's the one we should be watching, any thoughts Aizawa?"

"His attacks we're both offensive and defensive" Aizawa pointed out

"No wonder he got in by recommendation" Present Mic said before continuing "He's never even fought those robot inferno's before, but they didn't stand a chance against his top notch moves"

 _ **With the students**_

"This is getting crazier by the second" Shizen said as more mechs appear

"We can handle it, I know we can" Chikaru said

 ** _At Chikaru's house_**

"You got this Chika, I know you do" Kaori said

"He'll be fine" Inu said

 _ **At the obstacle course**_

"This'll be hard" Chikaru said before continuing "I can beat them, but I'm trying to conserve my power...I got it!"

(Preview)

"Let's get this over with" Eeshi said before continuing "Listen and shut up, cause I'm only gonna say it once"

"Great attitude" Chikaru said sarcastically

"Was that sarcasm?" Eeshi asked

"I dunno, you tell me" Chikaru replied

"Tch, annoying fool" Eeshi said in annoyance

"Can you get on with the title, we're losing time" Chikaru said

"Fine" Eeshi said before continuing "Next chapter: In their Own Quirky Ways"

"Go beyond" Chikaru said before continuing "Plus Ul-Eeshi"

"What?" Eeshi asked

"You're suppose to say it with me" Chikaru replied

"I'm not doing it" Eeshi said

"But you have to" Chikaru said

"Well I don't want to" Eeshi said before continuing "I'll be taking my leave"

"Eeshi, come back here" Chikaru said

Chikaru stops and looks at us

"Uh...Go beyond" Chikaru said before continuing "Plus Ultra...See you guys next time"

(End)

Shilver: Thank you guys for reading today's chapter, and make sure to review and share with friends *waves* catch you guys later

Zone: I'm interested to see how far this'll go

Chikaru: I finally get to show the viewers what I'm made of

Shilver: That's right...But things may go different in this story

Zone: How so?

Shilver: You'll see...You'll all see

Chikaru: I don't like where this is going

Zone: Neither do I


	16. Chapter 16: In Their Own Quirky Ways

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting, and Studio Bones. Please support the official release**

* * *

 **[Chapter 16: In Their Own Quirky Ways]**

 _ **At the Sports Stadium**_

"The first year students are already off to one rocking start, and its only the first round" Present Mic said before continuing "Talk about a cruel obstacle course...Our players are racing against each other in a vicious battle, where anything goes as long as they stay on the track"

"Watch it" Eraserhead said as he ducks a swing from Present Mic

"We'll continue this with live updates and pulse-pounding action, thanks to the camera robots placed around the cours" Present Mic said

"Why do you need me?" Eraserhead asked

"The stakes are high" Present Mic said before continuing "We got a whole school of top-notch students trying to be heroes, but do they really stand a chance against our heavy metal swarm of robotic infernos?"

 _ **At the Obstacle Course**_

"Hey, there's someone trapped under the ice" Student #1 said

"Are people seriously gonna die here?" Student #2 asked

"Wait look" said a girl with green hair

 **CRASH!**

"I'm alive!" Kirishima shouts

"Kirishima from Class 1-A" Present Mic said before continuing "What a hardcore debut for this rookie!"

"Todoroki, I can't believe you pulled something like that" Kirishima said in anger before continuing "Anyone but me would've been killed"

 **Kirishima Ejiro, his Quirk: Hardening/ This Quirk makes his entire body hard as a rock, That means he can be used as the ultimate ship, or a devastating weapon**

"Class 1-A is really full of jerks" said a student from Class 1-B "

 **CRASH!**

"I'll smash that ice guy when I get my hands on him!" the 1-B student shouts

"Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B was also struck!" Present Mic shouts before continuing "What're the odds?"

"Anyone but me woulda been killed" the 1'B student said

 **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, his Quirk: Steel/ This makes his body as hard as steal, so he can be a devastating weapon or shield**

"Our Quirks are basically the same" Kirishima said as he ran upwards before continuing "How am I suppose to stand out now"

"You damn copy cat" Tetsutetsu said

"Man, how lucky are they?" Kaminari asked

"Very lucky" Gin said

"They don't have to worry about being crushed" Shizen said

"Neither do I" Gin said

"We're racing each other, but we can team up for now" said another student from Class 1-B before continuing "Let's make a path"

 **BOOM**

Bakugou is seen up in midair

"Bakugou?" Kaminari asked

"What's he doing now?" Arawareru asked

"No way I'm letting Todoroki beat me" Bakugou said as he propels himself into the air

"Class 1-A Bakugou is rocketing over the obstacles!" Present Mic shouts before continuing "Clever"

Bakugou soon lands on top of the mech

"I figured you'd blast your way through these things with your Quirks" Sero said as he used his tape before continuing "I'm impressed"

"I'll hitch a ride on my shadow" Tokoyami said using Dark Shadow

"Imma just use my teleportation" Arawareru said

 **Sero Hanta, his Quirk: Tape/ He can shoot tape-like material from his elbows, stick it to things or wrap it up. You should see the traps he makes when it rips off**

"Let's land" Tokoyami said

"Got it" Dark Shadow said

 **Tokoyami Fumikage, his Quirk: Dark Shadow/ He's got a shadow-like monster inside him that can materialize and turn into anything he chooses**

"It's teleporting time" Arawareru said as he teleports to the ground

 **Arawareru Sugataokesu, his Quirk: Teleportation/ He can teleport to anywhere he chooses without traveling**

"Heh" Bakugou chuckles as he jumps off the mech

"Woo-Hoo" Arawareru said as he hops down

 _ **Back with the teachers**_

"Looks like all the pack leaders are from Class 1-A" Snipe said before continuing "At least for now"

"It's not that 1-B and the other students are doing poorly" Skinny-Might said before continuing "It's just..."

 _ **At the obstacle course**_

"Take this" Iida said as he kicks a mech

"Try this on for size" Jiro said

Jiro plugs her earlobes into the mech and the mech's short-circuit

"Heh-Heh" Jiro chcukles

"Time for you to chillout" Kori said

Kori puts his foot on the ground, and the ground freezes as well as the mech

"Let it rip my brother" Kori said

"You got it" Mizu said as he water blasts the three mechs

"Hell yeah" Kori said as he high fives his brother

"They've seen what the real world is like" Aizawa said before continuing "They felt the fear of facing villains"

" **Release** " Uraraka said as he the mechs fall to the ground

 _ **Back at the arena**_

"They've grown...All of them" Aizawa said before continuing "They know that they have to act quickly if they want to stay alive"

 ** _With Midoriya_**

"I need to control One for All" Midoriya said before continuing "If I use it, then its all over"

Midoriya looks forward to see a piece of the mech

"A piece of the robot Todoroki knocked down" Midoriya said as he picks up the piece before continuing "This thing won't let up, it must have me targeted...It's moving so quickly, which means it can't stop fast or avoid an attack"

Midoriya stops and uses the robot piece to break the mech's arm off

"Run, keep going" Midoriya said mentally

Midoriya runs forward as the robot falls apart

"I'll keep this and use it as a shield if I need to" Midoriya said mentally

 **BOOM**!

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"Yaoyorozu" Midoriya said as he looks to see Momo holding a cannon

"A piece of cake" Momo said as she runs forward

"Awesome" Chikaru said

One by one, each mech falls to the ground

"Alright, the coast is clear" Sato said

"Wow, she beat a zero pointer so easily" Midoriya said before continuing "No wonder she got in due to recommendation"

 ** _Back with the teachers_**

"You're better of dodgin' those big fellas most of the time" Snipe said before continuing "But if you gotta take em down, they're just slow dumb hunks a' metal, pretty easy to hit

"As long as you land a smart shot" said a blonde woman

"I asked so much of you, Young Midoriya" All-Might said before continuing "You don't have to come in first place, just advanced to the second round"

"If you thought the first round was hard, wait until we get to the second one" Present Mic said eagerly

 _ **At the obstacle course**_

"Holy Shit" Chikaru said in shock

"Look at this" Gin said

"When did they even have the time to build this?" Uraraka asked

Tsuyu walks forward and hops on one of the ropes

"This is my moment" Tsuyu said before continuing "Easy peasy"

"She's so fast" Mina said

"I'll say" Arakune said

Arakune steadies himself and hops on one of the ropes

"If they're doing it, might as well" Dobetsu said as he uses his animal Quirk to mimic the properties of a frog

"Great" Chikaru said with a sigh

"Yes, finally" said a girl with pink hair before continuing "I can show the world the power of my babies"

"Did she say babies?" Chikaru asked

"I think so" Gin said

"I take it she means her creations" Tsubasa said

"Everyone! observe what my brilliant gadgets can do!" the pinkette shouts before continuing "Wind arrows and hover soles"

"You're from the support group right" Chikaru asked

"Mei Hatsume was it?" Tsubasa asked

"That's right wind guy" the pinkette said

"It's Tsubasa" Tsubasa said

"I'm not good with names" the pinkette said

"I see that" Tsubasa said

"Less talking, more planning" Chikaru said

"Tsubasa, do you think you can fly us over there?" Gin asked

"I'm not so sure" Tsubasa said before continuing "It seems quite far, and I have washed my wings yet"

"I forget you're afraid of heights" Gin said comically

"Watch, cause here I come" the pinkette said

The pinkette uses her grapple belt to send her to other places

"Great...Just great" Eeshi said

"My cute little babies are sure to make a splash" the pinkette said

The pinkette soon lands on the mountain and boosts herself in the air

"Wow" Gin said

"Talk about annoying" Mina said

"You're no better" Eeshi said

"I won't lose" Uraraka said as she dashes forward

"Ugh, this is so unfair" Mina said as she follows her

"Interesting" Shinso said

 _ **Back with the teachers**_

"In the hero world, it can be hard to get by with no powers" Present Mic said before continuing "Ain't that right Eraserhead"

"I don't know what you're talking about idiot" Eraserhead said with a tick mark

 _ **With the students**_

"Todoroki is still skating by easily" Present Mic

"He's finally getting fired up" Todoroki said before continuing "Took him long enough"

"You suck!" Bakugou shouts angrily

 _ **With Iida**_

"My older brother's probably watching this" Iida said before continuing "I can't let him see me looking, foolish"

Iida gets on the rope and skates

"Boy does he look foolish" Present Mic said

 _ **Outside the arena**_

"That guy in first is so far ahead" Civilian #1 said

"His quirk is really powerful, but its his natural athletic talent and keen judgement keeping him in first place" Civilian #2 said

"I'm not surprised" Civilian #3 said before continuing "Don't you know who his father is?...The Flame Hero, Endeavor"

"Wait, are you serious?" Civilian #4 asked

"Yeah, that guy's second to All-Might himself" Civilian #3 replied

"Everyone will be fighting to have a sidekick" Civilian #4 said

 _ **Inside the arena**_

"The leader's putting distance between him and the students, stuck at the fall" Present Mic said before continuing "It hasn't been announced how many competitors will make it through to the next round, so there's no time to relax"

"This...This is something else" Chikaru said before continuing "It's at any point where I can drop to the floor"

 _ **At Chikaru's house**_

"C'mon baby, you got this" Kaori said

 _"_ You win this, and you'll be good for gold" Inu said

 _ **At the arena**_

"And now, we're finally approaching the last obstacle course" Present Mic said before continuing "Everyone had better be careful, you're stepping in a minefield"

"Oh...My...God" Chikaru said as he facepalms

"If you look closely, you can see where the mines were placed" Present Mic said before continuing "Keep your eyes peeled, and your senses sharp"

"Ain't this peachy" Gin said

'We just need to make it across, and we're good" Tsubasa said

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"Those in the lead are actually at the disadvantage" Todoroki said mentally before continuing "Guess it makes for good entertainment"

"It's over for you!" Bakugou shouts before continuing "The declaration of war, was to the wrong person you bastard"

Bakugou goes to attack Todoroki, but Todoroki quickly dodges

"Just like that, a new student takes the lead" Present Mic said before continuing "The media's going crazy, there's nothing they love more than an upset!"

"I can't lose here" Iida said as he runs through the bombs

"Gotta go fast" Sakudo said

"The rest of the competitors are catching up" Present Mic said before continuing "Can our two leaders stay in front"

 _ **In the back**_

"I got one shot" Midoriya said before continuing "Better use it wisely"

Midoriya looks to see Bakugou and Todoroki in front

"Crap, they're so far ahead" Midoriya said before continuing "Unless..."

Midoriya sticks the piece into the ground

"Thanks for the idea Kacchan" Midoriya said

Midoriya runs and jumps onto the ground

 **BOOM!**

"What was that?" Maguma asked

"Probably Bakugou" Kasai replied

 _ **In the front**_

"The hell was that?" Bakugou asked

"What's with that huge explosion in the back?" Present Mic asked before continuing "That was way powerful than it should be"

"I hope everyone's okay" Gin said

"Is that Midoriya?" Tsubasa asked

"What're you talking about?" Chikaru asked as he looks to see Midoriya in the air

"Incredible!" Present Mic said

"Well I'll be damned" Arawareru said

"Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya is suddenly in hot pursuit of first place" Present Mic said

[Intermission plays]

" **Red Alpha!** " Chikaru shouts as red lightning surrounds him

Chikaru dashes forward and punches the screen which reveals the title

"Heh-Heh" Chikaru chuckles as he holds up the peace sign

[Intermission ends]

"I gotta think about this" Midoriya said as he begins to make a hole before continuing "These landmines go off if you step on him, they're not that powerful, but they can turn into a huge pain if you detonate them...You can't just rush through, its better to slow down and avoid them together, even the people who're good with jumping can't be careless, and there're even more of them to watch for in the front, No one's going to be able to get through this quickly; I'll use my advantage, everyone was most careful around the exam, there will be plenty of mine buried around the field...Okay, I can do this"

"What's Midoriya doing?" Jirou asked

"Todoroki and Bakugou are neck and neck for the lead and knocking on the finish line" Present Mic said

"Perfect" Midoriya said as he stares at a group of mines before continuing "Thanks for the idea Kacchan"

Midoriya then runs and jumps at the mines

"Super-explosive turbo speed" Midoriya said

 **BOOM!**

Midoriya is then see skyrocketing through the air

"Midoriya?" Iida asked in shock

"Whatever the case, Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya is suddenly in hot pursuit of first place" Present Mic said before continuing "Strike that, the lead is his"

"I managed to catch up to them...But I didn't think about how I was gonna land" Midoriya said

"Oh hell no" Bakugou shouts angrily before continuing "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I'll pay to two ten dollars if you help me out" Chikaru said

"Deal" the two said

Gin grabs Chikaru, and throws him into the air

"Let it rips Tsubasa" Gin said

Tsubasa fires a gust of wind at Chikaru, which sends him near the three in front

"And here we go" Chikaru said

"The ice will help others, but there's not time for that" Todoroki said

"Look at the plot twist, those two aren't fighting anymore they're chasing Midoriya" Present Mic said before continuing "That's what a common enemy will do in this competition, this fight is still far from over"

"I'm losing speed" Midoriya said before continuing "This is bad, they're catch up"

"I ain't embarrassing myself today" Chikaru said

"If I don't time this landing right, there's no way I'll be able to maintain the lead" Midoriya said before continuing "I just have to hold on and keep going...I have a chance here, I have to reach out and take it; the only way to stay ahead is to take another lead...I have to take them out of the running...I can show the world who I really am!"

Midoriya slams the piece of metal onto the ground and a huge explosion goes off

 **BOOM!**

"In a stunning move, Midoriya has blasted past his classmates of 1-A" Present Mic said before continuing "I don't believe it, he's cleared the minefield in an instant"

"There're so far ahead" Chikaru said before continuing "Gonna have to step it up...I'll only use this once"

Chikaru looks ahead, and takes a deep breath

" **Red Alpha** " Chikaru said as red lightning emits from his body

Chikaru takes a step forward, before jumping towards the three up front

"Hiya" Chikaru said with a wave

"You're crazy if you think I'm lettin' you pass me" Bakugou said

"We'll see about that" Chikaru said

"You're students are amazing" Present Mic [Intercom] said before continuing "What're you teaching them?"

"Don't ask me" Aizawa [Intercom] replied before continuing "Each of them is powered by their reason to succeed

"There ya have it folks, Eraser-Head's a terrible teacher" Present Mic [Intercom] said

"Excuse me" Aizawa [Intercom] said

"Who would've imagined at the beginning of the race, that the climax would be nonstop mega-mix of surprises" Present Mic [Intercom] said

"I did it" Midoriya said as he exits the obstacle course

"The first one to exit the course is Izuku Midoriya" Present Mic said before continuing "Our winner"

Soon the crowd erupts with cheers

 _ **At the Midoriya resident**_

"My baby Izuku" Inko said with tears in her eyes

 _ **Outside the arena**_

"Hey, its that kid from before" Death arms said

"So it is" Kamui woods said

 ** _With Shigaraki_**

"It's that brat again" Shigaraki said as he begins to scratch his next

 _ **At the arena**_

"That was intense" Midoriya said before continuing "I'm just glad I made it out in the end"

"You did it Young Midoriya" Skinny-Might said mentally before continuing "This sports festival is where everyone aims for the top, eve if that means defeating your friends and classmates...And for the professional heroes, popularity plays a huge part in their careers, so they have to want to be the best...Its a blood thirsty world, at the core you most likely want to help others; that's why I chose you Young Midoriya...In all honesty, I thought you selflessness could be your weakness"

"Good thing I grabbed the piece when I did" Midoriya said as he wipes his tears

"Turns out, I was worried about nothing; you are a fighter" Skinny-Might said mentally before "You should dial it down with the water works"

 _ **Later on**_

"This is rather interesting" said a blonde haired boy

"I think its obvious that Midoriya's stock is about to go up" said a green haired boy

"Not so fast" said another black haired boy before continuing "He's still an unknown since we don't know what his Quirk is, imagine for a second that an agency would take him on, how would they market someone plain-looking who doesn't show off their Quirk"

"They'd definitely have their work cutoff for them" the green haired boy said

"He doesn't have much going for them in appearance" the blonde haired boy said before continuing "You'd have to push his skills and the unexpected artistic ways he performs under pressure"

"Business course students" Skinny-Might said mentally before continuing "Somethings never change"

 **The business course, there's really no benefit to them participating in this festival, so they cultivate on their instincts by selling things or running market simulations. They have a lot free time**

 _ **Back with Chikaru**_

"Looks like I got fourth place" Chikaru said before continuing "Meh, I'm glad I didn't get worse"

"There you are" Gin said as he and Tsubasa run up to Chikaru

"Hey brothers" Chikaru said before continuing "Thanks for getting me ahead"

"No problem" Gin said

"We're still getting paid right?" Tsubasa asked

"Of course" Chikaru replied

 ** _Later on_**

"No way...Not again" Bakugou said angrily before continuing "I won't lose to him again"

"The competitors are dropping in one by one" Present Mic [Intercom] said before continuing "Let's here a round of applause for our brave competitors who ran through the hectic race"

"Dude, that was awesome" Chikaru said as he pats Midoriya on the back before continuing "Congrats"

"Thanks" Midoriya said

"That was amazing Deku" Uraraka said

"Thanks Uraraka" Midoriya said

"I can't believe you got first place, I'm so jealous" Uraraka said

"It was nothing really" Midoriya said with a blush

"I beg to differ" Chikaru said

"It's not like I had some big plan, I tried a few things that worked out for the better than I could have hoped for" Midoriya said before continuing "Any of these gambles could've gone wrong, I was just lucky...My real ability will be tested after this; I wonder what comes next"

"Looks like everyone else is arriving" Chikaru said

"*Huff-Huff* How could this have happened?" Momo asked wearily

"Two birds with one stone, I'm a genius" Mineta said as holds on to Momo's back

"You are the worst" Momo said

 _ **Later on**_

"The first game for the first-years is finally over, and what a game it was" Midnight said before continuing "Let's take a quick look at the standing"

 **First place: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Second place: Shoto Todoroki**

 **Third place: Katsuki Bakugou**

 **Fourth place: Chikaru Siwaka**

 **Fifth place: Eeshi Yourama**

 **Sixth place: Ibara Shiozaki**

 **Seventh place: Juzo Honenuki**

 **Eighth place: Tenya Iida**

 **Ninth place: Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **Tenth place: Hanta Sero**

 **Eleventh place: Ejiro Kirishima**

 **Twelfth place: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

 **Thirteenth place: Mashirao Ojiro**

 **Fourteenth place: Yosetsu Awase**

 **Fifteenth place: Tsuyu Asui**

 **Sixteenth place: Mezo Shoji**

 **Seventeenth place: Rikido Sato**

 **Eighteen place: Ochako Uraraka**

 **Nineteenth place: Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Twentieth place: Minoru Mineta**

 **#21 place: Mina Ashido**

 **#22 place: Koji Koda**

 **#23 place: Kyoka Jirou**

 **#24 place: Sen Kaibara**

 **#25 place: Kosei Tsuburaba**

 **#26 place: Denki Kaminari**

 **#27 place: Kojiro Bondo**

 **#28 place: Reiko Yanagi**

 **#29 place: Hitoshi Shinsou**

 **#30 place: Seinaru Kakudo**

 **#31 place: Jigoku Akuma**

 **#32 place: Shokku Seiteki**

 **#33 place: Saibogu Mekku**

 **#34 place: Suji Shitsuryo**

 **#35 place: Gin Kinzoku**

 **#36 place: Tsubasa**

 **#37 place: Kori Ling**

 **#38 place: Mizu Ling**

 **#39 place: Iwa Gita**

 **#40 place: Arawareru Sugataokesu**

 **#41 place: Kasai Netsu**

 **#42 place: Maguma Netsu**

 **#43 place: Dobetsu Yasai**

 **#44 place: Shizen Seikatsu**

 **#45 place: Rei Burasuto**

 **#46 place: Kuron Tsuika**

 **#47 place: Kakeru Tsuika**

 **#48 place: Reiko Maindo**

 **#49 place: Arakune Kumo**

 **#50 place: Sakudo Hayai [Ironic ain't it]**

 **#51 place: Yuga Aoyama**

"Now its time to advanced into the next round" Midnight said before continuing "Now the real fun's about to begin, the chance to fully move yourselves to the limelight, make sure to give it your best"

"Let's see what we got going on" Chikaru said

"Eeshi Yourama, please come up here and pick a ball from the box" Midnight said

"Might as well" Eeshi said

Eeshi walks up to the stage and puts his hand on the box

"Please be sword fighting" Eeshi said

Eeshi grabs a ball and pulls it out

"Dammit" Eeshi said

"Cavalry battle" Midnight said

"We still get to fight each other, so its a win-win deal" Eeshi said

"Allow me to explain, the participate will form teams of two-to-four people as they see fit" Midnight explained before continuing "In theory, its basically the same thing as a regular playground game; but there is one difference"

"And here we go" Chikaru said

"Each player has been assigned a value point based on the results from the obstacle course" Midnight said

"So its like a point-based system just like the one at the exam" Sato said before continuing "Seems simple enough"

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on which student are on it" Uraraka said

"Sounds about right" Chikaru said

Soon a whip sound is heard

"Maybe you should up and let me explain to you!" Midnight said angrily

"Okay, you don't have to get aggressive" Chikaru said

"Now then, the points go up by increments of five, starting from the bottom" Midnight explained before continuing "42nd place is worth five points and 41st is worth ten...and the point value for first place is...Ten million"

"Hot damn" Chikaru said

"Ten...Million?" Midoriya asked in disbelief

"Is that so?" Shinso asked

"If you take down his team..." Hatsume said

"You win the cavalry game, and take the lead for yourself" the students said in unison

"That's right" Midnight said with a smirk before continuing "It's survival of the fittest with the chance for the bottom to overthrow the top!"

"This is not good" Midoriya said nervously

(Preview)

"Midoriya has ten million points, may god have mercy on his soul" Chikaru said

"It won't be that bad" Gin said before continuing "Just dodge and weave"

"I think we should worry about ourselves" Eeshi said

"Knowing everyone, they'll be gunning for Midoriya" Tsubasa said

"He's right" Eeshi said

"We'll just have to give it our all" Chikaru said

"Fine by me" Eeshi said

"Next time: Strategy-Strategy-Strategy" Chikaru said before continuing "Go Beyond"

"Plus Ultra!" Chikaru, Tsubasa, and Gin shout in unison

"Make sure to see the next chapter...Or else" Eeshi said

"See ya next time" Chikaru said

(End)

Shilvergreen: Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Make sure to review and share with friends

Chikaru: *Waves* Have a great day/night


	17. Chapter 17: Startegy-Strategy-Strategy

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting, and Studio Bones. Please support the official release and have a good day :)**

* * *

 **[Chapter 17: Strategy-Strategy-Strategy]**

 **[A/N: There'll be some changes within the story. I apologize in advance if you don't agree with them]**

 _ **At the arena**_

"First years" Midnight said before continuing "These are the rules that you'll abide by"

"Time to see what we're in for" Eeshi said

"The game itself will last fifteen minutes" Midnight said before continuing "Individual point values will be added together to reach your team total, everyone will know how much you're worth thanks to your headband; swipe as any headbands as you can to raise your team's score"

"Makes sense" Gin said

"Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up" Midnight said before continuing "The more you steal, the more it'll be harder to manage"

"I see" Eeshi said

"And another thing" Midnight said before continuing "Even if your headband gets stolen or your team falls down, you can keep playing until time's up"

"It's anyone game then" Momo said

"Since there're a lot of contestants, there'll be multiple teams fighting on the field" Sato said

"Sounds hard" Aoyama said

"So if you lose your headband at the start, you have more time to make up a plan" Mina asked

"I dunno move Mina" Tsuyu said before continuing "Maybe we should wait and see how the teams turn out before we start strategizing"

"This is going to be rough children" Midnight said before continuing "You may use your Quirks as much as you like, but there're still rules you must follow"

"Of course there are" Eeshi said to himself

"Make a team fall on purpose and I'll slap you with a red card" Midnight said before continuing "You'll be disqualified, and that's the end of that"

"Damn" Bakugou said in annoyance

"You have fifteen minutes to build you teams" Midnight said before continuing "I'll recommend you get started"

"It doesn't matter how many points my teammates have since I've got so many" Midoriya said before continuing "I just need to make sure that I pick the right people...Okay, I know who I want"

 _ **At the Siwaka household**_

"He's doing well so far" Kaori said

"I'm sure he's got this in the back" Inu said before continuing "I believe in him""I do too" Kaori said

 ** _At the breakroom_**

"The sports festival isn't really about seeing how prepared they are at being heroes" Death Arms said before continuing "It's more about simulating the competition they'll face if they go pro"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Mt. Lady asked

"We both know this country's overrun with agencies" Death Arms replied before continuing "If you wanna put food on the table, you've gotta be willing to step on top of the other heroes; that was the whole point of the first round"

"That's such a sad way of looking at our jobs" Mt. Lady said as she covers her mouth and face from Death Arms' cigarette

"Seriously?" Kamui Woods asked in annoyance before continuing "You've never had issues with stealing the spotlight"

"On the other hand, even if you're battling each other for popularity, there're plenty of case where you have to work together" Death Arms said

"You're right, its just like this cavalry battle" Mt. Lady said before continuing "Every point your score is not just for you, but for your teammates as well, alongside that, you have to think about how Quirks work together, and who you're compatible with"

"It's kinda like coordinating with your sidekick, or doing Quirk training with other agencies" Kamui woods said as he drinks his water [Somehow]

"I'm sure at least some of the kids are all thinking about this" Death Arms said before continuing "If they become pro heroes, it'll be their way of life"

"They've still got a long road ahead of 'em" Mt. Lady said

 _ **Back at the arena**_

"My brethren" Chikaru said

"Don't worry" Gin said as he wraps Chikaru and Tsubasa's shoulder before continuing "We got your back"

"You guys are the best" Chikaru said with chuckle

"Shockingly, I'd prefer to work with someone strong" Eeshi said before continuing "Be thankful I'm working with you lot"

"So you do have a heart" Chikaru joked

"Tch, shut up" Eeshi said

"I wonder how everyone else is doing" Tsubasa said

"Most of the class is over there will Bakugou" Chikaru said before continuing "Even some of our friends"

"That's odd" Gin said

"My guess is that they're going for someone who can lead them to victory" Eeshi said before continuing "It's quite stupid honestly, you're best bet is to pick someone who has skills and strength"

"He ain't wrong" Gin said

"Exactly" Eeshi said

 ** _Later on_**

"You should team with me" Sato said

"No-No, you definitely want me by your side" Mina said

"If you need help, I'm your guy" Dobetsu said

"I don't wanna beg, but please" Aoyama said weakly

"Wait, remind me what your Quirks are again and your names" Bakugou said

"Are you serious?" Mina asked in shock before continuing "We're your classmates"

"Can you really be that self-centered?" Sato asked

 _ **With the teachers**_

"He's a hot head, but he came in third and has two hundred points" Skinny-Might said before continuing "Considering how versatile his Quirk is, I'm not surprised that people are attempting to join him"

 _ **With the students**_

"Bakugou!" Kirishima shouts before continuing "I was gonna pick Todoroki, but he already picked his team"

"And?" Bakugou said

"I decided to team up with you" Kirishima said

"You sure about that dumb hair?" Bakugou asked

"My name is Kirishima, and my hair isn't different from yours" Kirishima said before continuing "C'mon, you wanna be the rider right? you're gonna need a strong front horse who won't be hurt by your blasts...That'd be me"

"Hm...I need someone with guts" Bakugou said simply

"That'd be me, I got you covered" Kirishima said before continuing "I was made for something like this...Let's go charging into battle together"

"Lemme think about that" Bakugou said

"C'mon man, ten million points" Kirishima said before continuing "Let's make it happen"

"Heh-heh" Bakugou chuckled evilly

 ** _With Mineta_**

"Shoji!...Shoji!" Mineta cries out before continuing "None of the girls want to team with me...Please be my partner!...I'm super tiny, so I can't be the horse; but for some reason no one wants me to climb on top of them so I can be a rider"

"Is that so?" Shoji asked sarcastically

"With your huge body and those tentacles, you should be able to cover me completely" Mineta said before continuing "No one will be able to take my headband"

"He has a point" Shoji said mentally

"So c'mon, whaddya say?" Mineta asked

"Good idea" Shoji said before continuing "Let's do it"

 _ **Later on**_

"Just as I expected, everyone's sticking to the people in their homeroom class" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "It's too much of a gamble to partner with someone else if you don't know what his Quirk is; I need to find team of my own and fast...But no one wants to pick me since I'm worth so much"

Midoriya walks up to Ojiro and puts his hands on his shoulders

"Oh hey Ojiro" Midoriya said nervously before continuing "What's up"

"Sorry" Midoriya said as he slowly walks away

"It makes sense, no one's worried about keeping their own headband the whole game" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "It's a better strategy to steal as many points as you can in the end...Unlike Todoroki or Kacchan, I didn't use my Quirk in the first round, so no one has any confidence in me"

"Hey Deku" Uraraka said with a wave

Midoriya turns his head slowly to see Uraraka

"Let's team up" Uraraka said

"Are you sure Uraraka?" Midoriya asked as an insane amount of tears come out of his eyes

"Woah" Uraraka said as she covers her face

"Everyone will be after me and my stupid ten million points" Midoriya said tearfully before continuing "Tell me you're not kidding"

"If we run away the whole time, we'll win right" Uraraka said

"You're either overestimating, or underestimating everyone else here" Midoriya said

"Nonsense" Uraraka said before continuing "I think its best to team up with someone you like"

Midoriya then makes a heart-squeezed face

"I something wrong?" Uraraka asked before continuing "You look gross"

"No, I thought my heart was gonna explode out of my chest for a second" Midoriya replied as he wipes his tears before continuing "Actually, I wanted to team up with you too"

"Is that urine?" Mineta asked himself silently

"So much for teamwork, its smart to find people you can communicate smoothly with" Midoriya said

"Mhm" Uraraka replied with a nod

"In fact, if we had your Quirk and one other person...We might have a solid plan to go with" Midoriya said

"Who else should we have?" Uraraka said

"I know" Midoriya replied

 ** _With Iida_**

"It seems as if everybody has who they want" Iida said

"Hey Iida" Midoriya said

"What is it?" Iida asked

"Wanna be apart of our team?" Uraraka asked

"The three of us with would be horses with Iida in the front using Uraraka's Quirk" Midoriya said before continuing "Iida and I would be way lighter, so we'd be able to maneuver around really easily and no one can catch us"

"Good idea" Uraraka said

"The only problem we have is to find a strong rider, I don't know who could do it" Midoriya said before continuing "I know its not much, but its the only evasive plan I could think of this fast"

"A good strategy, but I'm sorry" Iida said

"Huh?" Midoriya said in confusion

"I'm afraid I must refuse your offer" Iida said

"Whaddya mean?" Uraraka asked

"Since this all started, I've been losing to you" Iida replied before continuing "Please don't take this to heart, you're a great friend...But if I continue to follow you, I'll never get stronger...Bakugou and Todoroki have already challenged you, but they aren't the only ones who see you as a rival"

"I see" Midoriya said

"Midoriya, I'll try my best to defeat you" Iida said as he walks off

"There goes Iida" Uraraka said

"So it's already begun" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "Everyone's an enemy...I'm at the top, so they'll be gunning for me...I can't rely on anyone, not this time"

"Perfect, you're still alone" said the pinkette from before before continuing "You're the center of attention"

"Huh?" Midoriya said as he looks back

"Team up with me!" the pinkette said

"Who are you!?" Midoriya asked

"I'm a student in the support course" the pinkette replied before continuing "The name's Mei Hatsume"

"You're that weirdo from the obstacle course" Uraraka said

"We haven't met, but I'd like to use your current fame to my personal advantage" Mei said

"That's straightforward" Midoriya said mentally

Me quickly appears in front of the two students

"If I team up with you, then I'll be in the spotlight part of the team that everyone will have their eyes on" Mei said before continuing "My super cute little babies will be seen by the big CEO's who're watching this festival, and following that line of reasoning, this is the best way for me to show off my marvelous gadgets to get recruited"

"Wait, could you slow down form a second?" Uraraka asked before continuing "Did you say something about babies? or did you bring them here or something?"

"You two will definitely benefit me" Mei said ignoring Uraraka

"That's fine" Uraraka said before continuing "Just go ahead and ignore me"

Hatsume then opens a box full of technology

"The support course specializes in creating tech that helps heroes deal with Quirks and enhance their skills" Mei explained before continuing *Cackles* I packed a ton of powerful babies to bring with me, I'm sure you'll find something you like floating around my arsenal"

"What the heck is going on?" Midoriya asked himself

"I see something has caught you eye" Mei said as she holds up a gadget before continuing "I based this on a certain hero's backpack, though I added a little twist to it"

"Wait, I recognize that" Midoriya said before continuing "Air Jet, the Buster Hero has one of those"

"That's right" Mei said

"I love that guy" Midoriya said

"The sure are getting along" Uraraka said with jealousy

 _ **With Team Chikaru**_

"It seems as if everyone's getting there team ready" Eeshi said

"This may be hard" Gin said

"Don't forget that some of our classmates are smart" Tsubasa said before continuing "If we put our brains together, we may last long"

"I hope you're right" Chikaru said

 ** _With Team Midoriya_**

"Not having Iida on our team was a drawback, luckily Hatsume is replacing him" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "We need one more person to join our team, but since we're the most wanted; no one wants to join us...Looks like pretty much everyone has who they need on their team...That's fine, I can work with that, I know what power our team is missing...The person that can fill that spot is...Him"

Midoriya walks up and puts his hand on one of his classmate's shoulder

"Join me" Midoriya said

 ** _With Team Seinaru_**

"Looks like Shokku's out of luck" Saibogu said

"She'll be fine" Suji said before continuing "She just needs to find the right people"

"I doubt she'll pick anyone" Jigoku said before continuing "You know how she is"

"Stubborn as ever" Seinaru said

"All we can do is wish her good luck" Saibogu said

"I hope you guys remember our goal" Seinaru said

"Yes, they won't win this battle" Saibogu said

 _ **With Team Chikaru**_

"Let's give it our all" Chikaru said

"I don't' plan to lose" Eeshi said

"That's the spirit" Chikaru said

 **RING!-RING!-RING!**

"Goody, its time to get this party started" Midnight said

" _Look alive Eraserhead_ " Present Mic said

" _What is it?_ " Aizawa asked

" _After fifteen minutes of picking teammates and talk strategy, multiple groups of students are preparing to go head-to-head_ " Present Mic said

"I see some unexpected combinations" Aizawa said to himself

" _I hope you're ready folks, this is sure to be an interesting match_ " Present Mic said

"You ready guys?" Chikaru asked

"Yes" the group replied

"Team Chikaru is goin' all out" Chikaru said

[Intermission plays]

" **Red Alpha** " Chikaru said a red lightning surrounds him

Chikaru dashes forward and punches the screen, the screen shatters and reveals the story title

"Heh-heh" Chikaru chuckles as he holds up with peace sign

[Intermission ends]

"So who's going where?" Gin asked

"Since I'm the swiftest out of the four of us, I'll be the rider" Eeshi replied

"Okay, who else?" Chikaru asked

"I'll be on the left wing" Gin replied

"I guess I'll be on the right wing" Chikaru said

"Then I'll take the front" Tsubasa said

"What about our Quirks?" Gin asked

"What about em'?" Chikaru asked

"How is it going to work out?" Gin asked

"We'll just have to see how it goes during the battle" Chikaru said

"When the time comes, we'll know the right time to use it" Eeshi said

"I hope you're right" Gin replied

 _ **With Team Todoroki**_

"I chose the three of you because I believe we'll make for the most stable formation possible" Todoroki said before continuing "Kaminari's our left wing, he can use his Quirk to keep enemies at bay, Yaoyorozu will take the right wing since she can focus on Insulation and defense, Iida will take the front since we'll rely on your speed and physical defense"

"You'll be attacking and creating diversions of ice and fire, is that correct?" Iida asked

"Not exactly" Todoroki replied before continuing "When I'm in battle...*Clenches fist*...I never use my left side"

" _Alright, you crazy first years_ " Present Mic said before continuing " _I hope you're happy with your chosen teams_ "

"Alrighty boys, this is it" Chikaru said before continuing "Time to give our team a good name...Who's with me?"

"You know I'm with ya" Gin replied

"As always" Tsubasa replied

"I'm ready to show those snobby bastards what for" Eeshi replied

" _Let's get this show on the road_ " Present Mic said before continuing " _One final countdown before the game starts_ "

 _ **At the Siwaka Household**_

"I hope my baby does well" Kaori said before continuing "Scratch that...I hope all my babies do well"

"Babies?" Inu asked

"Chikaru and his friends" Kaori replied before continuing "They've been friends will him for a while, they're pretty much family"

"You're right about that" Inu said

 ** _Back at the arena_**

" _Ready?_ " Present Mic asked

"Get em" Bakugou said

" _Set_ " Present Mic said

"He's ours" Todoroki said

" _GO!_ " Present Mic shouts

At that point, all groups begin to come at Midoriya

"Holy woah, they're coming at me right off the bat" Midoriya said

"It's basically a battle for ten million points" Tetsutestu said

"I'll be taking that headband Midoriya" Tooru said cackling

"They're not even giving us a chance" Tokoyami said before continuing "I can't say I didn't expect them do something like this"

"This is it guys" Uraraka said

"Make your choice Midoriya" Tokoyami said before continuing "They're coming in hot"

"That's easy" Midoriya said before continuing "We're running away"

"I don't think so!" Tetsutetsu shouts

Tetsutetsu's teammate uses his Quirk, which causes the group's feet to sink

"We're sinking" Uraraka said

"It must be that guy's Quirk" Midoriya said

"It's no good, I can't get out" Uraraka said

"Watch your faces guys" Midoriya said as he presses a button

The jetpack activates and sends them into the air

"Perfect" Midoriya said as he and his team blasts off into the air

"Dammit, they flew off" Tetsutetsu said in anger before continuing "Those support tech guys really piss me off...After them!"

"Do it Jirou" Tooru ordered

"I know" Jirou said

Jirou uses her earlobes to attack Team Midoriya, but Tokoyami acts fast and blocks

"Damn bird" Jirou said in annoyance

"Good work" Tokoyami said before continuing "Please continue to aid us in our battle"

"You got it boss" Dark Shadow said

"That's seriously cool" Midoriya said before continuing "Dark Shadow is just what we need, it'll take care of all our omnidirectional mid-range defenses"

"This'll be a cinch" Uraraka said

"That's the power of Dark Shadow" Tokoyami said

"Heads up, we're landing" Uraraka said

The team lands safely due to Uraraka's gravity Quirk

"Uraraka's Quirk is amazing, she's floating everything but her and the equipment" Midoriya said mentally

"So Whaddya think about my babies?" Hatsume asked before continuing "Aren't they just preciously amazing?"

"Excellent mobility" Midoriya replied before continuing "Your babies are amazing"

"Gee thanks" Mei said

"I'm the one making us float" Uraraka said quietly while also jealous

 _ **With Team Tooru**_

"They're not that far away" Tooru said before continuing "Come on guys, full speed ahead"

"Tooru, your headband's gone!" Sato pointed out

"Wait what!?" Tooru asked before continuing "Wait!?...No way!"

 _ **With Team Chikaru**_

"This is too easy" Eeshi said before continuing "Like taking candy from a baby"

"Don't get too cocky" Chikaru said before continuing "We haven't gotten to the real deal yet...This is only the beginning"

"Whatever you say Siwaka" Eeshi said

" _It's been two minutes since we started, and its already a free for all_ " Present Mic said before continuing " _This is turning out to be one crazy event folks_ "

 _ **With Team Seinaru**_

"Thank you" Seinaru said cockily as he grabs a few headbands

"Heh-heh-heh, we got this in the bag" Saibogu said

"We just need to get the top headband and we're good" Jigoku said

"No...Not yet" Seinaru said

"You sure boss?" Suji asked

"Positive" Seinaru replied

"If you say so" Suji said

 _ **With Team Midoriya**_

"HA-HA-HA!" Mineta laughs manically before continuing "This is too easy, its not even a fight...It's more like a massacre!"

"It's Shoji" Midoriya said before continuing "I think he's all by himself...Where's his team?"

"What we need is breathing room" Tokoyami said before continuing "We can't get trapped between multiple opponents"

"He's right, better get a move on" Uraraka said

The team moves forward, but Uraraka gets stuck on Mineta's sticky ball

"That's not good" Uraraka said in a nervous tone

"What happened?" Midoriya asked in concern

"I'm stuck" Uraraka replied

"That's Mineta's ball" Midoriya said before continuing "Where did it even come from?"

"Right over here" Mineta said creepily before continuing "Hi Midoriya"

"Is that even allowed?" Midoriya asked

"Judges say yes" Midnight replied

"Great" Midoriya said sarcastically

Just then, Tsuyu's tongue emerges from Shoji

"Woah" Midoriya said as he quickly dodges

"Is that a tongue?" Tetsutetsu asked as he also dodges

"Damn those guys" Mineta said as the tongue goes back inside

"Impressive moves usual" Tsuyu said

"No way, they also got Asui in there" Midoriya said

"I told you to call me Tsu" Tsuyu said

Soon Tsuyu sticks her tongue out, while Mineta throws a barrage of sticky balls

" _Team Mineta's coming in like a tank_ , _making clever use of how compact their members are_ " Present Mic said

"Quickly, we must move away from here" Tokoyami said

"Right" Midoriya said as he presses the ascend button

Team Midoriya slowly ascends from the ground, but Uraraka is still stuck on Mineta's sticky ball

 **SNAP!**

"What was that!?" Midoriya asked

"I think that was the boots" Uraraka asked

"Not my baby!" Hatsume shouts

"Sorry, but at least we got away from them" Midoriya said

"Hell no" Bakugou said

Bakugou uses his explosion Quirk to dash at Team Midoriya

"Kacchan" Midoriya said

"Don't think for a second you're safe" Bakugou said

"Oh no" Uraraka said

"I got you!" Bakugou shouts as he reaches out

"Tokoyami!" Midoriya shouts

Tokoyami summons Dark Shadow, and Dark Shadow takes the hit

 **BOOM!**

"What the hell is that?" Bakugou asked

Sero soon uses his tape to bring Bakugou down

"Nice catch dude" Kirishima said

 ** _With Team Shizen_**

"Please Mother Nature, bless me with your strength" Shizen said

"I don't mean rude, but could you pray later?" Dobetsu asked

"Yeah, we're kinda in the middle of somethin' here" Iwa said

"As you wish" Shizen said

"Get that headband" Tetsutetsu said

"On it" said a girl with thorny green hair

"Looks like we have company fellas" Dobetsu said

"I apologize in advance" the girl said

The girl's hair rises up and rush towards the group

" _It looks like Team Shizen is in a bit of a tight situation_ " Present Mic said

"Oh crap" Dobetsu said

"No fear my fellow comrades" Shizen said before continuing "I'll protect you"

"How so?" Rei asked

"Like this" Shizen replied

Shizen raises his hand and a wood wall is created

"Awesome" Dobetsu said

" _It appears the group was saved by nature nut himself_ " Present Mic said

"Nature nut?" Shizen asked in confusion

"He ain't wrong" Dobetsu said with a cheeky grin

The wood wall goes back underground, and the team is in shock

"You blocked my vines" the girl said in shock

"I admire you nature-related Quirk, but sadly its not as strong as mines" Shizen said

"We'll see about that" the girl said

"We're getting that headband one way or another" Tetsutetsu said

"Come at me bro" Dobetsu said

"Fair warning...It won't be easy" Rei said as he eyes glow red

 ** _With Team Midoriya_**

"Good job Uraraka" Midoriya said

"It's hard to control our direction with just one foot" Uraraka said

"I understand" Midoriya said before speaking mentally "With that busted foot, our movement is complicated, we can't risk going into the skies again; the only way we'll last is to rely on Tokoyami's Dark Shadow and our increased mobility thanks to Uraraka's Zero Gravity"

 _ **In the breakroom**_

" _As expected, everyone's after the first place team, giving them no time to catch their breath_ " Present Mic said before continuing "This is quite a show"

"Those Class 1-A kids are pretty good" Death Arms said

 ** _Outside the breakroom_**

"With all those flashy Quirks, I don't know who I should watch" Civilian #1 said

"Looks like the experience fighting villains made them level-up very fast" Civilian #2 said

" _Now who wants to see the points so far?_ " Present Mic asked before continuing "It's been seven minutes, lets see how these students are doing so far"

At that point, all the points were show on the screen

"Huh?" the crowd said in confusion

" _Hold on_ " Present Mic said before continuing " _This is an unexpected turn_ , _some of the students besides Midoriya are not doing so well_ "

 _ **With Team Seinaru**_

"Things are getting heated" Chikaru said before continuing "Better stay on guard"

"Hey there" Seinaru said with a wave

"You again" Eeshi said in annoyance

"Thanks for the headband" Seinaru said

"The heck are you talking about?" Chikaru asked

Seinaru grabs Chikaru's headband before walking off

"You're too kind" Seinaru said with a smile

"That's not good" Tsubasa said in concern

"Not one bit" Gin said

"Alright Eeshi, its your time to shine" Chikaru said before continuing "If you can use your chains, that'll hold them off until we grab the headband"

"On it" Eeshi said

Eeshi soon concentrates, in which bright yellow aura soon surrounds his hands

"Let's see how you like this" Eeshi said with a smirk

Eeshi raises his hand and chains covered in bright yellow aura emerge from the ground

"Perfect, now grab ahold of those clowns" Chikaru ordered

"With pleasure" Eeshi said

The chains grab ahold of the carrier's feet, stopping them in their tracks

"What the hell?" Seinaru asked before continuing "What's the hold up you guys?"

"We can't move" Suji answered

"We're stuck" Jigoku replied

"Whaddya mean stuck?" Seinaru asked

"We can't move dumbass" Saibogu replied before continuing "Can we make this any clearer?"

"I don't think yellow's your color" Chikaru said

"It is for me" Eeshi said with a smirk

"You guys" Jigoku said with a scowl

"You'll regret this" Saibogu said

"Yeah-Yeah, tell it to the hand" Gin said

"We'll leave you like this for a while" Chikaru said before continuing "But in the meantime..."

Eeshi reaches over and quickly grabs the headband

"Yoink" Eeshi said

"Catch you guys later" Chikaru said with a smirk before continuing "*Waves* Buh-Bye"

"Those bastards" Suji said angrily

"Don't worry boys, We'll get 'em...Just not right now" Seinaru said with a chuckle

 _ **With Team Kasai**_

"Ya know, this is actually pretty fun" Kori said

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that" Mizu said

"I hope we do something better later on" Kasai said

"I'd really appreciated it if you guys focused" Maguma said

"If you say so sis" Kasai said

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking that headband" Shokku said

"Says who?" Kasai asked

"Says me" Shokku replied as lightning surrounds her body before continuing "Now we do this the painful way, or the really painful way"

"I chose both" Kasai said

"Brave, but really-really stupid" Shokku said

"Are you crazy Kasai?" Maguma asked

"I dunno, let's find out" Kasai said

"What if we don't do that?" Mizu suggested

"Full force ahead underlings" Shokku ordered

"Let's go guys" Kasai said

"This won't end well" Maguma said

"No...No it will not" Kori said

" _As the second cavalry reaches its second half, its' anyone's game_ " Present Mic said before continuing " _Class 1-B has made an unexpected showing, but who's which team will get the ten million points in the end? that's the real question, sports fans"_

 _ **With Team Midoriya**_

"We're doing good so far" Midoriya said

"If we keep this up, we'll be good for gold" Uraraka said

Soon Team Todoroki appears in front of Team Midoriya

"We were so close" Uraraka said

"We may have an issue here" Tokoyami said

"No worries, my fabulous babies will save us" Mei said

"If you don't mind...I'll be taking that headband" Todoroki said

"Not good" Midoriya said

(Preview)

"Everyone's coming in hot" Chikaru said before continuing "But that won't stop us"

"We're giving those fools everything we got" Eeshi said

"They're gonna have to try harder if they want our headbands" Tsubasa said before continuing "Isn't that right Gin?"

"Gin?...Gin?" Chikaru asked

"She's so...She's so...Beautiful" Gin said in awe

"Great, he's developed a crush on one of these girls" Eeshi said with a sigh

"Next time: Cavalry Battle Finale" Chikaru said before continuing "Go Beyond"

"Plus Ultra!" Chikaru, Gin and Tsubasa shouts in unison

"Don't miss it" Chikaru said before continuing "See ya next time"

[End]

Shilvergreen: Thank you guys for reading, And I hope you enjoy the next chapter coming your way. Make sure to review and share with friends

Chikaru *Waves* Have a great day/night


	18. Chapter 18: Cavalry Battle Finale

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting, and Studio Bones. Please support the official release and have a good day :)**

* * *

 **[Chapter 18: Cavalry Battle Finale]**

 _ **[With Team Mineta]**_

"It was a good plan, so I joined the team despite it being run by you" Tsuyu said before continuing "When did you lose your headband?"

"I don't know!" Mineta screamed before continuing "Now there's nothing left to lose!"

"Well what do we do now?" Tsuyu asked

"Shoji, full attack mode!" Mineta ordered

"You got it" Shoji said

Shoji opens his arms and dashes at Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki

"We're gonna steal the points from those two teams with everything we've got" Mineta said

 _ **[With Team Todoroki & Team Midoriya]**_

"I thought we wouldn't have this confrontation until later on" Todoroki said

"He seems to think highly of you" Tokoyami said

"Only half time is left" Midoriya said before continuing "Don't stop moving, keep going forward"

"Let's go Iida" Todoroki said

"Right" Iida said with a nod as he activates his Quirk and dashes forward

"Here they come" Tokoyami said

"Yaoyorozu, prepare to guard us and conduct" Todoroki ordered

"Yes" Momo replied with a nod as she uses her Quirk to create a shield

"Kaminari" Todoroki said before continuing "I need you to-"

"Don't worry, I'm already on it" Kaminari said with a grin

"This isn't good" Midoriya said before continuing "Watch our surroundings, it's not just one group gunning for us"

"Make sure you guard well" Kaminari said as electricity surrounds him

"Here we go" Todoroki said as he covers himself

"Give it your all" Momo said as she shields herself

" **Indiscriminate Shock** " Kaminari said before continuing " **1.3 Million Volts** "

At that point, electricity goes everywhere and begins shock a few teams

"Holy crap" Midoriya said in shock

" **Dark Shadow** " Todoroki said as Dark Shadows shields the team

 _ **[With Team Chikaru]**_

"Just need to grab the headband and we're good for gold" Chikaru said

"Heads up" Gin said as he looks towards the lightning

"What're you talking about?" Chikaru asked

Chikaru looks forward to see electricity head his way

"Ah shit" Chikaru cursed

"What do we do?" Tsubasa asked before continuing "If that electricity hits us, it won't be pretty"

"Looks like we'll have to bear the pain" Chikaru replied

"I got a better idea" Eeshi said

"Which would be?" Chikaru asked

"Watch and learn" Eeshi replied as he sticks his hands out

Bright yellow aura surrounds Eeshi's body, and at that moments a yellow barrier forms over the team

"That'll do the trick" Eeshi said with a smirk

"Awesome" Chikaru said

 ** _[With Team Shizen]_**

"Nice job with the wood shield Shizen" Dobetsu said

"That's the power of Mother Nature" Shizen said

"I'm glad she's around" Iwa said

 _ **[With Team Kasai]**_

"Awesome work with the ice shield bro" Mizu said

"It's what I do" Kori said

"You can say that again" Kori said

 ** _[With Team Jirou]_**

"Damn you Kaminari!" Jirou shouts as she gets electrified

 _ **[With Team Todoroki]**_

"Less than six minutes left" Todoroki said as he freezes the ground before continuing "We can't back down now"

" _It_ _looks Todoroki took care of the teams gunning for his headband_ " Present Mic said

" _He froze them after Kaminari's shock stopped them_ " Aizawa said before continuing " _I guess it should be expected_ , _but he took into account how a lot of people avoided it in the obstacle course_ "

" _Nice commenting_ " Present Mic said giving the thumbs up

"My head" student #1 said

"Crap, he has our headband" student #2 said

"That son of a bitch" student #3 said

 _ **[With Team Chikaru]**_

"C'mon guys, we don't have that much time left" Chikaru said before continuing "Looks like we'll have to kick it into overdrive"

"We got you right where we want you" said Itsuka Kendo

"You're crazy if you think I'm letting you get this headband" Eeshi said

"We'll see about that" Kendo said

"Forward my minions" Eeshi said

Chikaru and Tsubasa move forward, while Gin stands in place

"Gin, what're you doing?" Chikaru asked

"That hair...That face...That Attitude" Gin said as he stared at the girl

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eeshi asked

"She's beautiful" Gin said with hearts in his eyes

"Wat?" Chikaru said in confusion

"Judging by his sudden personality, it looks as if Gin's in love" Tsubasa explained

"Fan-f*cking-tastic" Eeshi said with a sigh

"Snap out of it" Chikaru said as he gives Gin a swift kick

"Ow" Gin said in pain before continuing "What was that for?"

"You can get all lovey dovey later" Chikaru said before continuing "We gotta get the headband from the other team"

"And try not to get distracted" Eeshi said before continuing "You almost cost us our victory"

"Right" Gin replied with a nod

"Go minions" Eeshi said

"Here they come" the girl said

"Tsubasa" Chikaru orders

"You got it" Tsubasa said

Tsubasa extends his hand and fires a wind blast at the opposite team

"Dammit" said Setsuna Tokage as she shields herself

"So strong" Kendo said as she also shields herself

"Shockwave" Chikaru said

"I'm on it" Gin said

The team soon stops and Gin stomps his foot, causing the ground to shake

"Woah-woah-woah" Kendo said as she tries to maintain balance

"I need to get the headband, if you could get me closer that'd be perfect" Eeshi said

"Right" the carriers said

The carriers soon make their way over to the girls

"I'll be taking that if you don't mind" Eeshi said as he grabs the rider's headband

"Awesome" Chikaru happily

"Let's get the hell outta here" Eeshi said

"Don't have to tell us twice" Tsubasa said

And like that, the team makes their way onto another team

"Dammit, they got us" Kendo said in annoyance

"That silver haired dude gave you a weird look" Setsuna said

"It was kinda creepy" said Kinoko Komori

"You said it" Setsuna said

 _ **[With Team Midoriya & Team Todoroki]**_

"Oh no, the backpack's acting up" Midoriya said

"Baby, there's always room for improvement" Hatsume said

"It's too strong" Uraraka said before continuing "We can't get away"

"I'll do my best to restrain them" Tokoyami said as he summons Dark Shadow

"Take this" Dark Shadow said as he goes in to attack

"Yaoyorozu" Todoroki said

"I'm on it" Momo said as she creates a shield and blocks the attack

"Dammit" Tokoyami said

"I did it" Momo said

"Yaoyorozu's creation is too hard to deal with" Midoriya said

"Actually, Kaminari is worst" Tokoyami said before continuing "With that kind of armor, Dark Shadow would have been ripped apart if it had been sunlight"

"He's right" Midoriya said

[Flashback starts]

"In any case, I want you to devote yourself to defense" Midoriya said before continuing "You don't have to attack"

"Interesting" Tokoyami said before continuing "My Quirk's offense ability increases the darker it is, but it becomes fierce and hard to control; on the other hand, under the sunlight it's possible to control, but its offense becomes below average"

"I see" Midoriya said

"To tell me I didn't have to attack with my Quirk without knowing that...It's a very unique choice, under the circumstances" Tokoyami said before continuing "It's a very good choice to have me on your team"

[Flashback ends]

"I see, Kaminari's lightning" Midoriya said

"As long as he keep discharging electricity, attacking them will be very difficult" Tokoyami said before continuing "Dark Shadow is timid at the moment"

"Violence solves nothing" Dark Shadow said sadly

At that point, Midoriya stops near the end of the arena

" _Team Midoriya has nowhere left to go_ " Present Mic said

"Not good" Midoriya said before continuing "Decreased offense...They don't know that don't they?"

"I don't believe they do" Tokoyami replied before continuing "The only person I told my weakness to it Koda, I'm grateful that he's a man of his word"

"If they don't know about it, we can use it to hold them back" Midoriya said before continuing "It's fine, we'll hold on to the ten million points"

 ** _[With Team Kasai]_**

"Take this" Kasai said as he throws a fireball

"Woah" Shokku said as she evades the fireball

"Dammit" Kasai said

"Nice try hotshot" Shokku taunted before continuing "Time to show you 1-A losers what real power looks like"

At that point, lightning begins to surround Shokku's body

"I don't like where this is going" Maguma said

"You said it" Mizu said

"See if you can handle this" Shokku said as she puts her hand in the air

At that point, lightning begins to strike down

"Woah, what's going on?" Kori asked

"I dunno, but I don't like the look of things" Mizu replied

 ** _[With the teachers]_**

"What're you up to sister?" asked a red haired woman

"I'm not sure, but it looks like Kasai's team may have an issue" replied a brown haired woman

"She better not over do it" the red haired woman said

 _ **[With Team Kasai & Team Shokku]**_

" **Thunder Strike** " Shokku said

Shokku quickly lowers her hand, and lightning strikes down furiously

" _And a fearsome attack for Shokku_ " Present Mic said

 _ **[With Team Seinaru]**_

"Hell yeah" Seinaru cheered

"Show em' whose boss" Suji said

"Hit em with everything you got" Jigoku said

 _ **[With Team Kasai & Team Shokku]**_

"There coming everywhere" Maguma said as she covers her head

"Make sure you don't get hit!" Mizu said

"Don't worry, I got this" Kori said as he taps the ground with his foot

Ice begins to circle around the group, until it forms a barrier

 _ **[Inside the barrier]**_

"Ha-ha" Kori laughed

"Awesome" Kasai said

 _ **[Outside the barrier]**_

"Dammit, they shielded themselves" Shokku said in annoyance before continuing "No matter, I'll break them out whether they like or not"

Shokku's hands begin to electrify once more, and she fires a beam of lightning

 _ **[Inside the barrier]**_

"Shit, the barrier's breaking" Kori said

"What do we do?" Mizu asked

"Looks like we'll have to stop her the hard way" Maguma said

"I'm fine with that" Kasai said before continuing "Time to show shocky how we do things"

 _ **[Outside the barrier]**_

"Come on out 1-A" Shokku said before continuing "You can't hide in their forever, you're gonna have to come out eventually"

At that point, the ice barrier begins to melt

"There we go" Shokku said with a cheeky grin

 _ **[With Team Bakugou]**_

"C'mon you losers" Bakugou said before continuing "We're getting Deku's headband"

Soon a student from Class 1-B swiftly takes Bakugou's headband

"What the hell?" Bakugou asked

"He got us" Mina exclaimed

"You 1-A kids are too simple minded" said Neito Monoma

"What did you say you bastard!?" Bakugou shouts in anger before continuing "Give that back or I'll kill you"

"You're the famous one aren't you?" Monoma asked before continuing "As a victim of the sludge incident, you'll need to tell me about it some time...I wonder what it's like to be attacked by villains once a year"

"Kirishima..." Bakugou said angrily before continuing "Change of plan"

"Oh?" Monoma asked in an intrigued tone

"Don't provoke him Monoma" said Kosei Tsuburaba before continuing "You'll be the same as him"

"That's right, I wouldn't become a hero" Monoma said before continuing "Besides, don't you often hear about heroes who get done in by villains who want revenge?"

"Damn you" Bakugou said

"Calm down Bakugou" Kirishima said before continuing "If you don't chill out, we won't be able to get our points back"

"ARGH!" Bakugou said as explosions emit from his hand in which he speaks once more "Forward Kirishima...Right now...I'm totally calm"

"That doesn't look like calm" Sero said

"We're seriously counting on you" Kirishima said

"Go!" Bakugou shouts as his team moves forward

"Trying to settle things I see" Monoma said mockingly

"DIE!" Bakugou shouts as he goes in for a punches

"Too slow" Monoma said as he directs the punch somewhere else

"What the hell?" Bakugou asked in confusion

"Here" Monoma said as he fires an explosion towards Bakugou's face

 **BOOM!**

"So that's how it works" Monoma said

"He stole...My Quirk" Bakugou said in confusion

"That's a nice Quirk" Monoma said as he runs his hand through Kirishima's hair

"Bakugou, he has the same Quirk as you" Kirishima pointed out

"F*ck that!" Bakugou shouts in anger as he goes in for an explosive punch

 **BOOM!**

"Not so fast" Monoma said as he blocks the punch with his rocky arm

"What the hell!?" Bakugou asked

"He has my Quirk too!" Kirishima shouts

"No way" Mina said in shock

"This guy must've copied them" Bakugou said

"That's right" Monoma said

 **Neito Monoma: Copy/ He can use the Quirk of anyone he touches as much as he wants for five minutes, unfortunately he can't use two or more**

"Even a idiot can figure it out" Monoma said

"Damn you!" Bakugou said angrily

Soon cement comes in front of the two

"Bondo, I see you're trying to pick a fight with me" Monoma said

"Monoma, we just have to keep ourselves from getting caught" Kosei said before continuing "With this many points, we might make it to the top four"

And at that point, Team Monoma begins to take off

"After them!" Bakugou orders

"It's solidifying!" Kirishima shouts

"I can't move" Sero said

"Hold on, I'll try to melt it" Mina said as she uses acid

"Hurry, we got zero points right now" Sero said

"Don't get mad at me, you're the one who provoked us" Monoma said before continuing "To be honest, you said you were the one who was gonna win...If you ask me, I think you did enough damage today"

"Number one...Not just first place" Bakugou said mentally before continuing "I'll take an indisputable first place"

" _One minute left_ " Present Mic said before continuing " _Todoroki made it so he'd have the ten million to himself to seize in an instant...At least, that's what I thought five minutes again; Midoriya has been able to keep away in that crammed space for a five minutes_ "

 _ **[With Team Midoriya & Team Todoroki]**_

"He's keeping his distance by staying on the left side" Todoroki said mentally before continuing "He's been paying attention...At this rate, if I want to freeze them over the shortest distance possible, I'll get Iida; and if he keeps moving like this, I'll do myself in if I freeze indiscriminately"

"I'm...Not...Done yet" Kaminari said

"Tokoyami can defend himself from Kaminari's lightning" Todoroki said before continuing "Just one more minute left"

"Everyone, there's less than a minute left" Iida said before continuing "You won't be able to use me after this...I'm counting on you"

"What're you talking about?" Momo asked as Iida gets in position

"Hold on tight" Iida said before continuing "Make sure you get it Todoroki"

Iida's leg engine begins to heat up

" **Torque Over...** " Iida said as he zooms past the group at rapid speed before continuing " **Reciproburst!** "

"No way" Midoriya said in shock

" _What happened!?...So fast!_ " Present Mic shouts before continuing " _Iida, if you could accelerate that fast, then show us in the prelims_ "

"Iida...What was that?" Todoroki asked in awe

"By forcing the torque and rotation to increase, I created an explosive power" Iida replied before continuing "Unfortunately, my engine stalls after a while...It's a secret move I haven't told anybody in the class yet"

"So fast..." Midoriya said in awe

"I told you Midoriya" Iida said before continuing "I'll be the one to challenge you"

" _The tables are turned_ " Present Mic said before continuing " _Offense and Defense right at the edge, they're reigning in the Ten million; leaving Team Midoriya with zero points_ "

"Get back here!" Midoriya shouts

"As long as they have Kaminari, we'll have the disadvantage if we attack" Tokoyami points out

"I hate violence" Dark Shadow said sadly

"Won't it be safer to try for other points right now?" Tokoyami asked

"No...I don't know how the other points got split up, but this is our only chance" Midoriya said

"Alright!" Uraraka said as she and Team Midoriya moves forward before continuing "We'll get it back, we definitely will"

[Flashback #1 plays]

"I'll definitely become a hero and make a lot of money...And let my parents take it easy" Uraraka said

[Flashback #1 ends]

"That's right" Midoriya said mentally

[Flashback #2 plays]

"Let me use your position" Mei said

[Flashback #2 ends]

"It's not just me" Midoriya said in thought

[Flashback #3 plays]

"I'll leave it to your Midoriya" Tokoyami said

[Flashback #3 ends]

"The feelings of these three...The ones who put their trust in me" Midoriya said as he activates One For All before continuing "I'm carrying all of that right now

"Not this time" Todoroki said as he activates his fire

[Intermission plays]

" **Red Alpha!** " Chikaru shouts as red lightning surrounds him

Chikaru dashes forward and punches the screen. The screen shatters, and the story title is seen

"Heh-heh" Chikaru chuckles as he holds up the peace sign

[Intermission ends]

" _With less than a minute left, Todoroki currently has four headbands!_ " Present Mic said before continuing " _He wrestled away the top spot from Midoriya, who was running away like crazy_ ; _will these be the top four teams to move on to the next round!?_ "

 ** _[With Team Chikaru_** ** _]_**

"Looks like we have to up the ante" Chikaru said before continuing "How much we got so far?"

"A couple" Eeshi replied

"What's your definition of a couple?" Chikaru asked

"Four or five" Eeshi replied

"Good, but it's not good enough" Chikaru said

"Just be happy we GOT some headbands" Eeshi said before continuing "I'm just waiting for this thing to blow over"

"Same here, but we have to try" Chikaru said

"We found you!" Mineta shouts

"Great" Eeshi said with a sigh before continuing "It's the mini pervert"

"We're getting those headbands!" Mineta shouts

"Is that so?" Eeshi asked before continuing "Bring it on tiny tot, I'll crush you with ease"

"We'll see about that" Mineta said before continuing "Do it Tsu"

"I'm not sure about this" Tsuyu said before continuing "They're pretty strong"

"She's right" Shoji said

"I'm aware of that" Mineta said before continuing "We can get the headband if we play our cards right"

"Quiet standing around" Eeshi said in an annoyed tone

"Let's go" Mineta said

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said as she uses her tongue

"Here they go" Chikaru said

"Just dodge and we'll be fine" Eeshi said

"Sounds good to me" Gin said before continuing "I'm not planning on touching Tsu's tongue"

Tsuyu's tongue approaches them, and the carriers quickly move out the way

"That was a close one" Gin said

"Heads up" Chikaru said as he points the barrage of purple balls heading their way before continuing "I'm told those things are REALLY sticky"

"No worries" Eeshi said

Eeshi concentrates once more, and forms a barrier

"Dammit" Mineta said angrily

"You never stood a chance" Eeshi said as he raises his hand

The ground rumbles, and chains emerge from the grab

"I love that" Eeshi said as the chains wrap around Team Mineta

"Great" Chikaru cheered

"Onward" Eeshi said as Team Chikaru dashes forward

"Crap, they're coming" Mineta said

"We can't move from this" Shoji said

"Got it" Chikaru said as he grabs Mineta's headband

"Good, let's get the hell out of here" Chikaru said as Team Chikaru takes off

"NOOO!" Mineta shouts

"Oh boy" Tsuyu said

 _ **[With Team Bakugou & Team Monoma]**_

"Get back here!" Bakugou shouts

"Geez, aren't you the persistent one" Monoma said

"SHUT UP!" Bakugou said as he hops off Kirishima and uses his explosion to dash at forward

"Don't go acting on your own!" Kirishima shouts

"Tsuburaba!" Monoma shouts

"Right" Kosei said

Kosei breathes and breathes out liquid that forms into glass

"Alright!" Kosei cheered

 **Kosei Tsuburaba: Solid Air/He can solidify air to form walls or footholds, the size depends on his lung capacity**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

"You can't see this wall" Kosei said before continuing "Serves you right"

 **CRASH!**

"What!?" Kosei said in shock

"I got you!" Bakugou shouts as he grabs Monoma's headband

"Dammit!" Monoma said in anger

"He took two!" Kosei points out

Sero's tape appears and grabs Bakugou, before sending him back to the team

" _Team Bakugou seizes two headbands to move to third place!_ " Present Mic said before continuing " _The rankings keep changing in the final stages, it's the passion of the youth_ "

"Give us the heads up if you're gonna jump!" Sero shouts

"Be happy we're advancing" Kirishima said

"NOT YET!" Bakugou shouts angrily as he begins to bonk Kirishima's hand

 **KNOCK! X16**

"WE'RE NOT DONE, WE'RE GONNA BE THE INDISPUTIBLE CHAMPIONS OF THE GAME!" Bakugou yells in anger

"Cut it out man!" Kirishima shouts

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO F*CKING DO!" Bakugou shouts

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Mina asked

Bakugou looks around to see Team Chikaru past them

"I got it" Bakugou said with an evil grin

 _ **[With Team Chikaru & Team Bakugou]**_

"So far so good" Chikaru said before continuing "We make a good team"

"It seems as if we got company" Eeshi said

"What're you talking about?" Chikaru asked in confusion

"Those headbands are mine!" Bakugou shouts from a distance

"Good grief" Chikaru said with a sigh

"Eeshi, it looks like you're gonna have to fight your girl" Gin teased

"Shut the hell up" Eeshi said in annoyance

"Racoon eyes" Bakugou said

"It's Mina Ashido!" Mina said with anger and annoyance as she sends out drops of acid

"Heh" Eeshi chuckles as he raises his hand, and a chain wall emerges from the ground

The drops of acid hit the chain wall, and the chain wall begins to melt

"No way!?" Eeshi said in shock and disbelief

"Oh boy" Chikaru said

"That ain't good" Gin said

"Perfect" Bakugou said with a smirk before continuing "Do it flat face"

"It's Sero" Sero said as he sends out streak of tape

The streak of tape reaches out to Gin, before wrapping him around

"They got me!" Gin shouts as he squiggles around

"Stop moving around" Eeshi said

"Your times up Siwaka!" Bakugou shouts

"Never that" Chikaru said

"Hold still" Eeshi said as yellow aura surrounds his hand

The yellow aura surrounding his hand, soon forms an energy blade

"Badass" Chikaru said in awe

"Hah!" Eeshi said as he slices the tape off

"Thanks" Gin said

"Don't thank me yet" Eeshi said

"Do we run or do we stay?" Tsubasa asked

"I suggest we stay and fight" Chikaru said

"You said it, not us" Tsubasa said

"That's it" Bakugou said angrily as he stands up

"Not again" Kirishima said as Bakugou takes

"There he goes" Chikaru said

"RAAAH!" Bakugou shouts as he goes to grab Eeshi's headband

"I can't allow you to do that" Eeshi said as he grabs Bakugou's hand and throws him

"Oh no" Mina said

Eeshi uses his chain to grab Bakugou, before throwing him to his team

"Don't say I didn't do anything nice" Eeshi said

"Damn you!" Bakugou said angrily

"I guess that's another person added to the list" Kirishima said

"Tch, let's go" Bakugou said

"Are you sure?" Sero asked

"We got em' where we want them" Mina said

"We'll find another team" Bakugou said before continuing "And besides, we'll settle it in battle"

"If you say so" Kirishima said

"Looks like they're taking off" Tsubasa said

"Weird, it's not like Bakugou to give up so quickly" Chikaru said

"It doesn't matter now, we got them off our asses" Eeshi said

"There's a chance more people will be gunning for us" Tsubasa said

 _ **[With Team Midoriya and Team Todoroki]**_

"It was the first time...I tried to use this power on another person" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "It's fine either way, I'm not gonna hit him...Like cutting through air...Break down the opponent's defenses

Midoriya swipes right and Todoroki's fire soon disperses

"The fire's gone" Todoroki said in awe before continuing "No way"

"It hurts, but its not broken" Midoriya said in thought before continuing "He turned them inside out to hide the point values, but he took the ten million last and put it on, so it must be the one at the top"

Midoriya quickly reaches forward and grabs the headband

"This one!" Midoriya shouts before continuing "I got it!"

" _With eleven seconds left, there's an angry retrieval here too_ " Present Mic said

"Something doesn't look right" Mei said before continuing "Isn't this the wrong headband?"

Midoriya looks to see the headband which has a ten on it

"They got us" Midoriya said in shock

"Just in case, we changed the position of our headbands" Momo explained before continuing "Your were naïve Midoriya"

"Todoroki, get a hold of yourself" Iida said before continuing "That was a close one"

" _It looks like Team Midoriya didn't get the ten million points_ " Present Mic said

"Seventy points...Isn't good enough" Midoriya said

" _And time's just about up_ " Present Mic said before continuing " _Starting the countdown_ "

"Tokoyami!" Midoriya shouts

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami shouts as Dark Shadow moves forward

"Kaminari" Todoroki shouts

"On it" Kaminari said as he electrifies Dark Shadow

 **BOOM!**

"Damn Deku!" Bakugou shouts in anger

"Bakugou" Kirishima said

"Eh" Stupid Kaminari said

"Uraraka!" Midoriya yells

"Got it!" Uraraka shouts as she and Team Midoriya moves forward

 **POOF**

"Not now" Iida said as he looks at his engine

"Yaoyorozu" Todoroki said

"Dammit, where's the ten million points?" Bakugou asked

"Here" Momo said as she hands Todoroki a staff

"You icy-hot bastard!" Bakugou shouts angrily as he rushes towards Team Todoroki

"Just need to grab the headband" Midoriya said mentally as he reaches out

Each leader was prepared to take on what was about to transpire but...

" _Time's up!_ " Present Mic shouts

 **THUD!**

" _That's the end to the cavalry battle_ " Present Mic said

"No..." Midoriya said as he clenches his fast

"Are you alright Bakugou?" Sero asked

"Dammit-Dammit-Dammit!" Bakugou shouts as he hits the ground

" _Let's take a look at the top four teams_ " Present Mic said

 **First Place: Team Todoroki**

"Even though we won, it felt like we were skating on thin ice" Momo said

"My apologies friends...I caused everyone trouble" Iida said with disappointment

"That's not true" Momo said before continuing "Without you, we wouldn't have won"

"Yee" Stupid Kaminari said

 **Second Place: Team Bakugou**

"Oh man, we were so close" Mina whined

"To be honest, second place ain't so bad" Sero said before continuing "At least we're advancing"

"Do you really think that's how he feels?" Kirishima asked

"AAAHHH!" Bakugou yells

 **Third Place: Team Shinsou**

"Thank you for your hard work" Shinsou said with a grin as he walks off

"Used for one's own purpose" Ojiro said before continuing "How pitiful"

 _ **[With Team Midoriya]**_

"Deku" Uraraka said as she slowly approaches Midoriya

"I'm really sorry" Midoriya said as Uraraka and Mei point to Tokoyami

"Todoroki was clearly shaken by your first attack...I had hoped to get the ten million points, but things don't go as you wish" Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow holds up a headband

"N-No way" Midoriya said in shock

"Luckily, I managed to grab one" Tokoyami said before continuing "I managed to take the one on his head, where his guard was the weakest...All this was because of the opening you created with your last spur"

"Good job" Dark Shadow said as he gives the thumbs up

 **Fourth Place: Team Midoriya**

"WAAAH!" Midoriya cried as tears comically burst out of his eyes

" _Now that the cavalry battle is over, it's time for this festival to skyrocket to new levels!_ " Present Mic shouts

 ** _[With Team Chikaru]_**

"Good job boys" Chikaru said happily before continuing "I think we did good"

"At least things are starting to get interesting" Eeshi said before continuing "Let's just hope there aren't anymore time-wasting events we have to deal with"

"To be honest, it was kind of fun" Gin said

"Of course you'd think that" Eeshi said

"Oh shut it" Gin said with annoyance

 ** _[With Team Todoroki_** _ **]**_

"I won't use this to attack" Todoroki said as he looks at his hand before continuing "That's what I decided, but I was overwhelmed...*Clenches fist*...I can't...At this rate, I'll be doing what my old man wants"

 _ **[At the Siwaka resident]**_

"A very good performance" Inu said

"That's my baby for you" Kaori said happily before continuing "You have to remember that he has his father's genes too"

"I'm well aware" Inu said

 _ **[At the sports festival stadium]**_

" _We'll now be taking a one hour break for lunch_ " Present Mic said before continuing " _The festival activities will begin when time's up_ "

" _I'm going to sleep_ " Aizawa said

" _Are you sure?_ " Preset Mic asked before continuing " _The food's really good_ "

"What happened?" Tetsutestu asked before continuing "Before I knew it, we had zero points"

"Could it be punishment for taking the small one's headband in such a indecent way?" Shiozaki asked

"I can't accept this!" Tetsutetsu shouts

 _ **[With Team Seinaru]**_

"That was pretty fun" Seinaru said as he stretches

"It felt weird without having Shokku on our team" Suji said

"You gotta point there" Seinaru said in agreement

"Yo" Shokku said with a wave as she walks over to her friends

"How was the cavalry battle for you Shocker?" Seinaru asked

"Aside from those annoying 1-A losers, I managed to grab some headbands from a few unlucky suckers" Shokku replied before continuing "Overall, it was pretty easy"

"Well that's good to hear" Suji said

"What about you?" Shokku asked

"Same thing" Saibogu replied

"Believe it or not, we got to see power from a student in 1-A" Jigoku said

"Was it strong?" Shokku asked

"I dunno, we'll have to see it for ourselves" Seinaru replied

"I'm fine with that" Shokku said

"Anyway, let's break for lunch" Seinaru said before continuing "I'm starving"

"Same here" Suji said as he and his friends walk forward

"You're always starving" Saibogu said

"Well whatcha gonna do?" Suji asked with a shrug

 _ **[Inside the sports festival stadium]**_

"If I'm being honest here, it was somewhat impressive that your acid could melt my chains" Eeshi said

"I know" Mina said in agreement before continuing "Those chains are really useful, I didn't think I was going to be able to melt them myself"

"So he does have a heart" Chikaru said as he watches from a distance

"There you are" Momo said as she approaches Chikaru

"You miss me?" Chikaru teased

"N-No" Momo replied with a blush before continuing "I just wanted to see if you wanted lunch"

"Well now to you mentioned it, I am pretty hungry" Chikaru said before continuing "So I'll join you"

"We better hurry for the rest come" Momo said as she walks off

"They better hurry before everything ends up gone" Chikaru said as he also walks off

 _ **[With Kori, Mizu, Kasai, and Maguma]**_

"Dude that was so fun" Kori said

"Seriously, this is turning out better than I thought" Mizu said

"I really wish we would've gotten higher though" Maguma said

"Don't be such a downer sis, at least we're advancing" Kasai said

"I guess you're right" Maguma said

 _ **[With Iida and Uraraka]**_

"Iida, I didn't know you had it in you to move at that speed" Uraraka said as she runs in place

"It has nothing to do with fairness" Iida said before continuing "I wasn't using it as intended"

"That was fun" Stupid Kaminari said as he gives the thumbs up

"I wanted to do something that could compete with Midoriya" Iida explained

"It's that many thing isn't it?" Uraraka asked before continuing "Speaking of which, where's Deku?"

 _ **[In the entrance]**_

"What did you want to talk about?" Midoriya asked mentally

 _ **[In the staircase]**_

"Hey" All-Might said with a wave before continuing "It's been a while, let's have some tea"

"All-Might..." Endeavor said as he looks back

(Preview)

"Midoriya, All-Might has his eyes set on you, doesn't he?" Todoroki asked before continuing "I'm trying not to pry on that, but I'm going to beat you"

"Todoroki, why're you going so far as to-" Midoriya was soon cutoff

"I don't care what you are to All-Might" Todoroki said with seriousness

"Your eyes are like ice" Midoriya said

"I will go higher than you" Todoroki said

"Even if you say that, there's a reason why I cannot lose" Midoriya said

"Next time: The Boy Born with Everything" Midoriya said

"It looks like the girls are gonna do a performance or something" Chikaru said before continuing "By the looks on their faces they're not too happy"

"Go beyond" Midoriya said

"Plus Ultra!" the three shouts in unison

"Don't miss it" Chikaru said before continuing "See ya next time"

[End]

NonplussedGem3034: Hello guys its me, and I'm here to bring you another chapter for this story. I apologize for not putting up new chapters, the reason being is that I've been out of lately, due to a dangerous disease called procrastination. As of right now, I'm back on my grind, and I will produce more chapters when it's up and ready. Until then enjoy yourself, read some of my stories if you want, review & share, and have a great day/night *waves* bye

Shilvergreen: What's up with the Goku outfit

NonplussedGem3034: It's Halloween, gotta keep up with the program

Shilvergreen: I guess you're right


	19. Chapter 19: The Boy Born With Everything

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting, and Studio Bones. Please support the official release and have a good day :)**

* * *

 **[Chapter 19: The Boy Born with Everything]**

"If we don't hurry, the cafeteria will be really crowded" Midoriya said with nervousness before speaking mentally "He gives off a cold intimidation, different from Kacchan's..."

"I was overpowered...So much that I broke my pledge" Todoroki said

"He didn't even use it, despite the fact that it would be to his advantage" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "His left side..."

"Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Uraraka...None of them felt it" Todoroki said as he stares at his right hand before continuing "At that last moment, I was the one person who was overpowered...Only me, one of the few people who had experienced All-Might's full power up close"

"So what does that mean?" Midoriya asked nervously

"It means I felt the same things similar from you" Todoroki replied

"Is he catching on?" Midoriya asked himself with fear

"Izuku Midoriya...Are you...All-Might's secret love child?" Todoroki asked

"W-What?...Secret...Love child?" Midoriya asked himself mentally before continuing "So that's what he was thinking"

"Well are you?" Todoroki asked

"No, that's not it at all" Midoriya replied nervously before continuing "I can assure you that there's nothing going on between me and All-Might... _Nothing_ at all"

"If that's what you say" Todoroki said

"In the first place, let me ask _you_ something...Why do you think that about me?" Midoriya asked

"Since you said "that's not how it is", that means there's a connection between you two...It must be something that neither of you can reveal" Todoroki replied before continuing "Am I correct?"

"He's so close to discovering me" Midoriya said mentally with fear

"Endeavor's my old man" Todoroki said before continuing "I'm sure you're aware that he's been the number two hero forever...If you have close connection with the number one hero...I have more of a reason to beat you in the tournament"

* * *

 _ **[In the staircase]**_

"Long time no see, how's it going?" All-Might asked

"All-Might" Endeavor said with anger and annoyance before continuing "What do YOU want?"

"I haven't seen you since the talk we had with the press ten years ago" All-Might replied before continuing "I saw you earlier, so I thought I'd be nice to see how things are going with you"

"Well you got what you wanted, so leave me at peace" Endeavor said as he walks off

"Ha-Ha-Ha!" All-Might laughs as he jumps in front of Endeavor before continuing "Don't be so cold"

"Tch" Endeavor said in annoyance

"I'd like to let you know that Todoroki did wonderful without the use of half his powers" All-Might said before continuing "Is it because he was taught well?"

"What are you trying to say?" Endeavor asked

"I seriously want to know how to raise the next generation" All-Might replied

"Do you think I'd tell you?" Endeavor asked as he walks forward before continuing "You're clueless as usual, and it's getting on my nerves"

"My bad" All-Might apologized

"Just know this...I will form him into a hero that will surpass you one of these day" Endeavor said before continuing "That's why I made him"

"What _are_ you?" All-Might asked with a frown

"He's in his rebellious stage right now...When the time comes, he'll definitely surpass you" Endeavor said before continuing "I will make sure of it..."

* * *

 _ **[Inside the entrance]**_

"My old man has a strong desire to rise in the world" Todoroki said before continuing "As a hero, he won a name for himself with a crushing force...Because of that, the living legend All-Might, is a eyesore to him...Since he couldn't surpass All-Might, he moved onto his next plan"

"What're you talking about?" Midoriya asked before continuing "What're you trying to tell me?"

"I assume you heard of Quirk marriage, am I right?" Todoroki asked before continuing "That thing became an issue for the second and third generation after superpowers appeared, choosing a spouse based only on strengthening your own Quirk and passing it onto your children, forcing people into marriage; the old-fashioned way of thinking brought about by a lack of ethic...He is a man with both accomplishments and money; he won over my mother's relatives and got ahold my mother's Quirk...He's trying to fulfill his own desire by raising me to be a hero that surpasses All-Might"

"No way" Midoriya said in shock

"It's so annoying...I won't become a tool for a scumbag like him" Todoroki said in anger before continuing "In my memories, my mother's always crying..."Your left side is unsightly"...My mother said that as she poured boiling hot water over my eyes"

"That's...Horrible" Midoriya said

"Basically, I picked a fight with you to show him what I can do, without using my old man's damn Quirk" Todoroki said before continuing "I'll reject him by completely winning first place without it"

"I see..." Midoriya said quietly

"I don't care if you can't tell me how you're connected to All-Might...No matter what you are to him, I will rise above you using my right side alone" Todoroki said before continuing "Sorry for wasting your time *walks off*"

"W-Wait" Midoriya said as he catches up to Todoroki before continuing "I've always been supported by others, that was the case earlier...I'm here because of the people who supported me...Saving people with a fearless smile, the greatest hero...All-Might...I want to be like him; in order to do that, I have to be strong enough to become number one, my motivation might seem trivial compared to yours, but I can't lose here either...I have to live up to the hope of others who've supported me...That declaration of war you gave me earlier...I'll return that, and I will beat you too"

"Fine" Todoroki said simply as he walks off

* * *

 _ **[In the bathroom]**_

"You don't need to tell me mom, I'm giving it my all" Chikaru said with on the phone

 _"Okay, I just hope you know that"_ Kaori said before continuing _"Just remember to knock em' dead_ _"_

"Don't have to tell me twice" Chikaru said

 _"That's my boy"_ Kaori said before continuing _"Anyway, I'll let you go, I'm sure you starving"_

"You know me" Chikaru said

 _"Love you"_ Kaori said

"Love you too" Chikaru said as Kaori hangs up

* * *

 _ **[Outside the bathroom]**_

"I wonder what they're serving" Chikaru said to himself

Without noticing, Chikaru bumps into another student

"Many apologies" the student apologized kindly

"Don't worry, its my fault" Chikaru said before continuing "I wasn't looking where I was going"

"It's alright" the student said before continuing "If you don't mind me asking, you're apart of the 1-A class right?"

"Mhm" Chikaru replied with a nod

"I have heard many things about you" the student said

"They're not the good kind are they?" Chikaru asked

"Well some of them are" the student replied before continuing "Me and my class think differently"

"That's good to hear" Chikaru said

"I'm Storm Jones" the student greeted before continuing "I'm a student from Class 1-L"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chikaru Siwaka" Chikaru greeted

"I hope we get along well" Storm said

"Same here" Chikaru said

"Good luck in the festival" Storm said as he walks off

"Same thing to you too" Chikaru said

* * *

 _ **[In the cafeteria]**_

"I'm back ponytail" Chikaru said as he runs his hand through Momo's hair

"Where've you been?" Momo asked

"I went to the bathroom, and I met a student from Class 1-L" Chikaru replied

"Are you serious?" Gin asked

"That's right" Chikaru replied before continuing "He seemed pretty cool"

"What's his Quirk?" Tsubasa asked

"I'm not so sure" Chikaru replied before continuing "He just told me his name and his class, nothing much from there"

"It must be nice to see students from other classes" Gin said

"It's rather interesting" Chikaru said

* * *

 _ **[One hour later]**_

 _"Now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game!"_ Present Mic shouts before continuing _"If any of you are interested, we've prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in!"_

"That sounds...Nice" Gin said

"What the hell?" Mizu asked in shock

"What's up?" Kori replied

"Dude...Look over there" Mizu said as he points to the girls of 1-A

"Holy crap" Kori said in shock

"I knew she'd slip up one of these days...I never thought it'd be today" Kasai said as he holds out his phone

 _"_ _What's the matter?, what kind of fanservice is this?"_ Present Mic asked

"Perfect" Kaminari and Mineta said with their thumbs up

"You tricked us!? you two are gonna regret it!" Momo shouts angrily

"HA-HA-HA!" Kasai laughs

"It's not funny Kasai!" Maguma shouts

"It's hilarious" Kasai said as he laughs harder before continuing "This is SO going in the family scrapbook"

"Like heck it is!" Maguma shouts

"So...Whose fault is it?" Chikaru asked

"Mineta's" the boys replied in unison

"Figures" Chikaru said

"I'm surprised they listened" Tsubasa said

* * *

[Flashback plays]

"Are you serious?" Maguma asked in disgust before continuing "I can believe they'd expect us to do something like... _That_ "

"It's not like them to do such a thing" Momo said

"You don't have to listen to me, but we heard it from Mr. Aizawa" Mineta said as he tries to not lose his cool

"We figured you might forget, so this is a friendly reminder" Kaminari said

[Flashback ends]

* * *

"Why must I get roped up into that pervert's stupid schemes?" Momo asked herself as she drops onto her knees before continuing "I even went as far as to make these outfits"

"Those guys are so annoying" Jirou said angrily as she throws her pompoms onto the ground

"There's still some time before the finals, and it'd be a pain if things got tense" Tooru said before continuing "I say we just roll with it!"

"Are you crazy!?" Jirou asked

"Nice move Tooru" Tsuyu complemented

 _"Alright everyone, let's have fun competing in the recreational games_ _!"_ Present Mic said before continuing _"When that's done, we'll be getting straight into the battle we all want to see, they'll be duking it out in teams of five"_

"Teams of five" Chikaru asked

"Great, we're doing teams again" Eeshi said with a sigh

"Same as last time?" Gin asked

"Might as well" Chikaru replied before continuing "This time we need one more person"

"Who should we pick?" Tsubasa asked

"Hmm..." Chikaru pondered

* * *

[Intermission plays]

" **Red Alpha!** " Chikaru shouts as red lightning surrounds him

Chikaru dashes forward and punches the screen, the screen shatters and the story title is seen

"Heh-Heh" Chikaru chuckles as he holds up the peace sign

[Intermission ends]

* * *

"Alright, this is gonna be so much fun" Seinaru said excitedly

"You're right about that" Shokku agreed before continuing "I can't wait to show them what my lightning can really do"

"It's a team of five, so we can't lose" Suji said

"Your attention please" Midnight said before continuing "For this tournament, you'll be fighting against teams of five"

"But how will that decide who wins the tournament?" Gin asked

"The team will the most knockouts win" Midnight explained before continuing "However, the person who has the most points and knockouts on the team is declared the winner"

"That answers you question" Eeshi said

"You'll be placed in a wide area, where you'll have plenty of room to fight to your hearts content" Midnight said before continuing "As of right now, we'll be having the recreational games, after that, we'll get the party started"

"Excuse me" Ojiro said with his hand raised before continuing "I'd like to withdrawal please"

This brought shock upon the student of 1-A

"But why Ojiro?" Midoriya asked

"This is a rare chance for pros to see you" Iida said

"I barely remember anything from the cavalry battle until it almost ended" Ojiro replied

"I think it was that guy's Quirk" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "If I remember correctly, Ojiro was with...That guy"

"I know this is a perfect opportunity and it's foolish to waste it...But everyone here competed by giving it there all" Ojiro said before continuing "I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what really happened"

"You're worrying to much about it" Tooru said before continuing "You should make sure you produce in the finals"

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't do that much either" Mina said

"That's not it" Ojiro said as he covers his face

"That's what's up?" Chikaru asked

"It's about my pride" Ojiro said

"I see" Eeshi said

"Also, why are you guys wearing cheerleader outfits?..." Ojiro asked

"Well..." the girls replied in unison

"Youthful talk is something I like" Midnight said before continuing "Ojiro Mashirao...I accept your withdrawal"

"Did she just decided based on her taste?" 1-A asked mentally

"That's tough, I would've liked to see what he can do" Chikaru said

"Don't worry, I'm going to do it" Aoyama said

"Now its time to decide the teams" Midnight said before continuing "Chikaru Siwaka, you're up first up"

"Alright" Chikaru said as he walks up to the stage before continuing "My choice of members consist of: Gin Kinzoku, Tsubasa Moriagaru, Eeshi Yourama, and Kasai Netsu"

"Are you serious!?" Kasai asked in shock

"You're strong, I'm sure you'll be fine" Chikaru said as he walks off the stage

"Seinaru Kakudo" Midnight said as Seinaru walks onto the stage

"My choices are Jigoku Akuma, Suji Shitsuryo, Saibogu Mekku, and Shokku Seiteki" Seinaru said

"Heh-Heh, we're gonna win this" Shokku said

"Damn right" Suji said

"Alright, let's keep it rolling" Midnight said

* * *

 _ **[Later on]**_

"I'm getting excited" Chikaru said before continuing "I'm aching to see if those dudes can put their money where their mouth is"

"For once, I have to agree with you Siwaka" Eeshi said before continuing "If they're as strong as they say, then let's see it"

"Looks like I'm taking part in this" Kasai said before continuing "You mess with one, you mess with em' all"

"That's the spirit" Gin said

* * *

 ** _[With Team Maguma]_**

"It feels weird without Kasai" Maguma said

"Are you scared?" Mizu asked

"Not really" Maguma replied "I'm just used to him being around"

"You are twins after all" Kori said

"I'd feel the same way if I was separated from Kori" Mizu said

"I guess you're right" Maguma said before continuing "Anyway, please don't let my complaints get in the way"

"If that's what you want, then so be it" Reikon said

* * *

 _ **[With Team Dobetsu]**_

"We're gonna win this" Dobetsu said

"With Mother Nature on our side, there's no way we'll lose" Shizen said

"I hope you're right" Iwa said

"It's Shizen we're talking about" Rei said

"We're bound to win" Kuron clone #1 said

"Shouldn't you be with Kakeru?" Rei asked

"Actually, I'm a clone" Kuron Clone #1 replied

"At least we have another person" Dobetsu said

* * *

 _ **[Later on]**_

 _"I hope you lovely fans are excited as I am, cause these are gonna be some crazy events!"_ Present Mic shouts before continuing _"Without further ado, let's get these games started!_

"Alright!" Tooru cheers excitedly

"Get ready boys and girls, the first game is scavenger hunt" Midnight said

"This should be easy, I'm good at searching for things" Chikaru said

"That ain't too bad" Gin said

* * *

 _ **[Scavengr]**_

"I got a cat" Chikaru said

"Meow" the cat meowed

"Thanks Dobetsu" Chikaru said

"Anytime man" Dobetsu (Cat) said

"This is so idiotic" Eeshi said before continuing "If you ask me, they shouldn't be wasting their time on these events"

"There you are" Mina said

"If you want me to participate, then you can forget it" Eeshi said

"No, that's not it" Mina said

"Then what is it?" Eeshi asked

"This" Mina replied as she holds up a card

 _An egotistical person_

"Very funny" Eeshi said

"Come on" Mina said as she drag Eeshi

"She's surprisingly strong...Wait...Hands off me" Eeshi said

"Stop being such a baby" Mina said

* * *

 _ **[Two hours later]**_

"Everything's complete?" Midnight asked

"Mhm, it's all set and done" replied a woman with caramel skin and white hair

"Thank you Black-Fire" Midnight said

"No problem" Black-Fire said

 _"Now that we got everything finished, are you ready to get this party started!?"_ Present Mic asked excitedly

"YEAH!?" the crowd responds in pure excitement

 _"A lot has happened during the time that we've been here, and all we've seen so far is the light stuff with a hint of intensity"_ Present Mic said before continuing _"Now it's time to kick things into second gear, and watch as each team goes head-to-head with each other_ _"_

"This is it, this is what we've been waiting for" Chikaru said before continuing "I dunno why, but I'm so excited"

"Same here" Gin said

"Good luck...You're gonna need it" Seinaru taunted

"Same to you" Chikaru said before continuing "However, please don't cry when we hit too close to home"

"Don't worry, we'll be doing no such thing" Jigoku said

"I have my doubts" Eeshi said

* * *

 ** _[Inside the entrance]_**

"Hey" Skinny-Might said with a wave before continuing "Sorry I'm late, but...You figured out One for All, right?"

"All-Might...No, I'm still worried...I can see it in my head by imagining the microwave and how I hit the villain" Midoriya said before continuing "It still feels unsteady if I don't focus, like it'll fall apart...Besides, as you saw, with my current body, even if I succeed, I just end up with a little more power"

"Yes, if we talk in terms of the zero or 100% from before, what your body can release right now is about a five" Skinny-Might explained

"Five percent of my power!?" Midoriya asked in shock before continuing "Hearing that, I really feel like I've been blessed with good friends and luck"

" **All-Might Chop** " Skinny-Might said as he chops Midoriya's head

"Ow" Midoriya said

"You prince of nonsense, just do your best and win" Skinny Might said before continuing "Is the image of the hero you're trying to be that flimsy?"

"N-No" Midoriya replied

"Listen, it's the times when you're scared or worried that you should deal with smiling" All-Might said with his thumbs up before continuing "You've made it this far, it's fine if it's a bluff...Stand proud!...Don't forget that I have high hopes for you!"

"Yes" Midoriya replied confidently

* * *

 _ **[Outside the entrance]**_

 _"Ladies and gentleman, it is with great please that the five team brawl commences!"_ Present Mic shouts happily

"Before we start, I'd like to explain a few things" Black-Fire said

"Woah, it's Black-Fire" Gin said

"Who's that?" Kasai asked

"She's a hero from England" Maguma replied before continuing "I hear she's really popular"

"Well I'll be, you learn something new everyday" Kasai said

"For starters, during the five team brawl there'll be an event called Marked Team" Black-Fire explaied

"What's that?" Chikaru asked

"We're about to find out now" Gin said

"Marked Team is when a team has a bounty on their heads and the other teams will be gunning for them" Black-Fire explained before continuing "The lead member has fifty points, the second member has forty points, the third member has thirty points, the fourth member has twenty points, and the fifth member has ten points"

"That makes sense" Eeshi said

"The other teams will have approximately ten minutes to go after the marked team" Black-Fire said before continuing "When time's up, the bounty will be put onto another team as soon as twenty minutes have passed"

"Looks like we'll need to watch our backs" Gin said before continuing "If we're the marked team, the whole school will come for us"

"For their sake, let's hope they know better" Eeshi said followed up with a scoff

"Now for the rules" Black-Fire said before continuing "We want to keep this civilized, so make sure not to go overboard"

"Knowing us, we'll probably break that rule" Jigoku said

"Just to let you know, us teachers will be monitoring you all" Black-Fire said before continuing "If we feel like a battle is getting too out of hand, we will stop it immediately, that also goes for injuries we feel is fatal"

"Here that Eeshi?" Mina asked

"Tch, shut up" Eeshi said in annoyance

"Everyone will follow these rules, right?" Black-Fire asked

"Yes" the kid replied

"Good, let's get started" Black-Fire said before continuing "Arawareru, if you will"

"You wanted me to teleport?" Arawareru asked

"That's right" Black-Fire replied before continuing "You can do that, right?"

"Of course...But where though?" Arawareru asked

"You'll be taking us here" Black-Fire replied

Black-Fire points to the screen, which shows a larger version of the Ground Beta

"Okay then" Arawareru said before continuing "Everybody hold hands"

At that point, everyone holds each other's hand

"Alrighty, we're going on three" Arawareru said before continuing "Three"

 **POOF**

 _"There they go, ready to fight to their hearts content"_ Present Mic said

 _"Let's hope they keep thing steady"_ Aizawa said

* * *

 _ **[At the Ground Beta]**_

"Here we are" Arawareru said

"Blah!" Chikaru said as throws up

"Gross dude" Gin said in disgust

"Sorry, but this is new to me" Chikaru said

"Very funny with the countdown" Kasai said with annoyance

 _"As you can see, this version of Ground Beta has enough room to hold you all"_ Black-Fire said as she appeared on the big screen

"I think I can get behind this" Chikaru said

 _"Okay loves, once you spread out to a suitable place, we'll begin the countdown"_ Black-Fire said

"Let's go boys" Chikaru said as he runs off with the rest of his team following suit

Team by team, each group takes off to find a place to hide

* * *

 _ **[in an alley way]**_

 _"Let's get this started"_ Black-Fire said before continuing _"Good luck darlings, and may the best team win"_

 **THREE**

 **TWO**

 **ONE**

 **GO!**

"Time to kick some ass!" Chikaru shouts as he runs forward

"YEAH!" shouts the members of Team Chikaru as they also take off

(Preview)

"The five team brawl started, and things are already getting intense" Chikaru said before continuing "I can tell this is gonna be fun"

"Don't get distracted Siwaka, it's at any moment where we'll have bounties on our heads" Siwaka said before continuing "I'd prefer to save energy for something important"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we'll be fine for the time being" Chikaru reassured before continuing "As of right now, I'm gonna go find me some opponents"

"*Sigh* What an idiot" Eeshi sighed before continuing "How I ended up on this team is a mystery"

"Wait, who's that guy with Midoriya?" Chikaru asked

"I think he's that guy who approached us before the tournament" Gin replied

"Judging by his face, I think he means business" Chikaru said

"Well that's none of our concern" Eeshi said

"Next time: Victory or Defeat" Chikaru said

"Wait what?, he has hypnosis powers?" Chikaru asked

"That ain't good" Gin said

"Go beyond" Chikaru said

"Plus ultra!" the three shout in unison

"Don't miss it" Chikaru said before continuing "See ya next time"

[End]

Shilvergreen: Thank you guys for reading today's chapter, and make sure to stay on the lookout for more that comes your way

Chikaru: Make sure to review, share with friends, and share your opinions

Shilvergreen: Have a good day/night


	20. Chapter 20: Victory or Defeat

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting, and Studio Bones. Please support the official release and have a good day :)**

* * *

 **[Chapter 19: Victory or Defeat]**

 _[Narrator_ : _It's been one hour since the five team brawl started. The students having been brawling to their hearts content, and been racking up points. Which team will win the five team brawl? let's read and find out]_

* * *

 ** _[At the Ground Beta]_**

"Take this!" Student #1 shouts as he goes in for a punch

"Too easy" Eeshi said

Eeshi takes one hand out his pocket and catches the punch with ease

"N-No..." Student #1 said in shock

"My turn" Eeshi said

Eeshi sends out a vicious punch, which knocks out Student #1

"Pathetic" Eeshi said in annoyance as he throws the student

 _"Eeshi has earned Team Chikaru another point_ _"_ Present Mic said before continuing _"Eeshi is literally racking those points up for them"_

Conveyor bots then arrive before taking the student out of Ground Beta

"Better start taking this seriously" Chikaru said with a grin before continuing "I can't let Eeshi show me up"

"I hear ya" Gin agreed

At that point, Kendo appears from the sky

"I found you!" Kendo shouts

"Not again" Eeshi said in annoyance

"Take cover!" Chikaru shouts

"HA!" Kendo shouts as she lands onto the ground with a punch

 **CRASH!**

"It's that girl from earlier" Gin said with a small blush

"It seems as if she wants to fight us" Tsubasa said

"I'm fine with that" Eeshi said

"No, let me do it" Gin said as he walks forward

"If that's what you want, then so be it" Eeshi said as he puts his hand back in his pocket

"So you'll be the one fighting me" Kendo said

"That's right" Gin said

"Fine by me" Kendo said as she enlarges her fists again

"Woah, how did you do that?" Gin asked in awe

"My Quirk allows me to enlarge my fist" Kendo explained

"Amazing" Gin said

"Enough talk, let's get down to what we came here for" Kendo said as she gets in fighting position

"Just went from ten outta ten, to a hundred outta ten" Gin said mentally before speaking "Alright, let's do this"

Gin grabs his silver chain, and his skin turns to silver

* * *

 _ **[With Team Maguma]**_

" **Heat Blast!** " Maguma shouts as she sends a beam of fire at a team

The Heat Blast hits the group, and all of them are done for the count

 _"And it looks like Maguma has earned her team five points"_ Present Mic said

"Awesome" Kori cheered

"Don't get too happy" Student #7 said before continuing "I'll take you out myself"

"Is that so?..." Kori asked

Kori freezes the ground, and the student's legs get encased in ice

"Mizu" Kori said

"On it" Mizu complied as he gets in position before continuing " **Water Cannon** "

"Water wh-" Student #7 gets cutoff midsentence

Mizu's Water Cannon hits Student #7, which leaves him down and out

"Alright" Kori said as he high fives his brother

" _One point goes_ _to Team Maguma"_ Present Mic said

* * *

 _ **[In the Monitoring Room]**_

"They're doing good at the moment" said a brown haired man

"It's only a matter of time before things get out of hand" said a blonde woman before continuing "I just hope that they remember the rules of this tournament"

"It may go over their heads" Black-Fire said

"Besides that, who do you think will win?" asked a brown haired woman

"I think it's gonna be one of the students from Class 1-A" the brown haired man replied

"I agree with Kage" the blonde woman said before continuing "They can hold their own in battle"

"Especially during the USJ incident" the brown haired man said

[Narrator: This is Kage Fumikawa, he's the teacher of Class 1-M and Midnight's lover]

Kage Fumikawa/ Age: 32

Hero name: Shadow Knight

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: August 6th

Hair color: Black

Skin: Nougat

Body: Muscular

Height: 6'3

Eye color: Black

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Teacher  
Hero

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: N/A

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Jigoku Akuma (Nephew)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Travis Willingham

 **Appearance**

(Top): Kage wears a white shirt, with a long black coat over it

(Bottom): Kage wears dark blue jeans, with red sneakers

(Hand-wear): N/A

 **Power**

Quirk: Shadow

Explanation: Kage has the ability to control and use shadows as he pleases

Abilities: The ability to control shadows  
Can form into a shadow

Fighting style: Close ranged

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk Moves: Shadow Crush/ Kage forms into a shadow and ropes around his enemy before crushing them

Shadow Bind/ Kage has his shadows wrap around his opponent and hold them

Shadow Barrage/ Kage's hands form into claws and he begins to send out a barrage of claw slashes

Weakness: Kage's shadows are weaker and less powerful in the daytime

 **Other**

Personality: Kage is one of the teacher's of U.A High. Kage is known for his calm and collected personality, along with his easy-going and laid-back personality. Aside from his peaceful traits, he's very protective of his students and wishes the best for them.

Likes: Sleeping  
Walking  
Exercise  
Shopping  
Smoking  
Reading  
Lessons  
Teaching  
Eating

Dislikes: Villains  
Laziness  
Rudeness  
Selfishness  
Abandonment

Hobbies: Long walks

 **Stats**

Fighting style: N/A

Offense: 4/5

Defense: 5/5

Speed: 4/4

Intelligence: 5/5

Shadow: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: KagexNemuri

* * *

"You have to remember that the other students can hold their own as well" said a red haired woman

"Jishaku has a point" Black-Fire said before continuing "But we don't know what all of them are capable of"

"Unfortunately, we only saw a few during the exams" the red haired woman said

[Narrator: This woman is Jishaku Yuchi, she's the teacher of Class 1-N]

Jishaku Yuchi/ Age: 29

Hero name: N/A

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Male

Birthday: December 22nd

Hair color: Dark red

Skin: Tan

Body: Curvaceous

Height: 5'9

Eye color: Yellow

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Teacher

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: N/A

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: N/A

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Tara Platt

 **Appearance**

(Top): Jishaku wears a grey short sleeve dress

(Bottom): Jishaku wears white Mary Janes

(Hand-wear): Jishaku wears red bracelets around her wrist

 **Power**

Quirk: Elemental

Explanation: Jishaku has the ability to control all the elements (Fire, Ice, Water, Nature, Lighting, etc)

Abilities: Can manipulate the elements  
Can manipulate Fire  
Can manipulate Water  
Can manipulate Ice  
Can manipulate Nature  
Can manipulate Lightning

Fighting style: Close ranged or Blast ranged

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk moves: Fireballs/ Jishaku can fire powerful fireballs at her enemy

Fire Wave/ Jishaku can create a barrier of fire

Ice Blast/ Jishaku fires a beam of ice which freezes her opponent

Ice Shockwave/ Jishaku punches the ground and her enemies freeze up

Water Blast/ Jishaku sends out powerful beams of water which takes her opponent out

Water Barrier/ Jishaku creates a water barrier which protects her

Wood Crush/ Wood wraps around her enemy before crushing them

Wood Shield/ Jishaku can summon wood to shield herself

Railgun/ Jishaku fires a powerful beam of lightning

Watt Punch/ Jishaku sends a ferocious punch to her enemy

 **Other**

Personality: Jishaku is a teacher that works at U.A High. Jishaku is a calm and cool-headed figure that gets along with others easily. At times, Jishaku can be strict and serious when it comes down to teacher, but in the end she wants to see them succeed

Likes: Reading  
Writing  
Working  
Teachers

Dislikes: Selfishness  
Rudeness  
Ignorance  
Villains  
Pranks

Hobbies: Cooking

 **Stats**

Fighting style: N/A

Offense: 4/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 4/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Elements: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: N/A

* * *

"If you ask me, I believe one of my students will have a shot" the brown haired woman said before continuing "They're pretty strong, and they work well together"

"I've seen them work together" Kage said before continuing "Amai's class is pretty interesting"

"Not to mention that some of them are smart in battle" the brown haired woman said

[Narrator: This woman is Amai Shurui, she's the teacher of Class 1-L]

Amai Shurui/ Age: 23

Hero Name: N/A

 **Characterisitcs**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Female

Birthday: June 28th

Hair color: Brown

Skin: Nougat

Body: Average

Height: 5'9

Eye color: Black

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Teacher

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: N/A

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Akari Shurui (Daughter)  
Ai Shurui (Husband)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Tiffany Vollmer

 **Appearance**

(Top): Amai wears a blue shirt, with a open pink sweater over it

(Bottom): Amai sports a long white skirt, with brown Mary Janes

(Hand-wear): Amai wears a wedding ring on her finger

 **Power**

Quirk: Hypnosis

Explanation: Amai can hypnotize her enemies with her immense kindness

Abilities: Can hypnotize others  
Can have others protect her and fight for her

Fighting style: Blast range

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk moves: Kindness/ Amai can hypnotize others with her kindness

Weakness: At some point, the affects will wear off

 **Other**

Personality: Amai is a kind and caring person who'll warm the hearts of even the coldest of people. Sometimes Amai can come off as a ditzy person, but she knows when to get serious (She can also be very scary)

Likes: Teaching  
Cooking  
Reading  
Painting  
Movies  
Singing  
Lessons  
Peace

Dislikes: Villains  
Funerals  
Spicy foods  
Sour candy  
Scary movies

Hobbies: Gardening

 **Stats**

Offense: 1/5

Defense: 4/5

Speed: 1/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Hypnosis: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: AmaixAi

* * *

"I think a few students of mine have a chance" said a black haired woman

"Are you sure about that, Soshi?" the blonde asked before continuing "Some of them didn't have good scores during the exam"

"I'm positive" the brunette asked

[Narrator: This woman is Soshi Tanaka, she's the teacher of Class 1-O]

Soshi Tanaka/ Age: 25

Hero name: Angel

 **Characterisitcs**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Female

Birthday: December 25th

Hair color: Dark brown

Skin: Nougat

Body: Hourglass

Height: 5'8

Eye color: Blue

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional Status**

Occupation: Teacher

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: N/A

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: N/A

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Debi Mae West

 **Appearance**

(Top): Soshi wears a purple sleeveless sweater, with a lab coat over it

(Bottom): Soshi wears a black skirt, with black thigh high shoes

(Hand-wear): N/A

 **Power**

Quirk: Angel

Explanation: Soshi has the ability to summon her angel and order that angel to attack her enemy

Abilities: Can summon an angel to fight for her  
The angel has enhanced strength  
The angel has enhanced durability  
The angel has enhanced stamina  
Expert hand-to-hand combat

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk move: Angelic Rush/ Soshi's angel attacks with a barrage of sword slashes

Angelic Slash/ Soshi's angel attacks with a powerful sword slash

Angelic Double Sword Slash/ Soshi's angel attacks with a powerful sword slash using two swords

Healing/ Soshi's angel can heal others

Weakness: Soshi's angel has a time limit, and it takes a long time for her to summon it again

 **Other**

Personality: Soshi is a laid-back and easy-going person who is nice to have around. She enjoys the company of others and likes to get to know a person better.

Likes: Reading  
Studying  
Writing  
Walking  
Exercise  
Animals  
Experimenting

Dislikes: Villains  
Insects  
Germs  
Rats

Hobbies: Writing

 **Stats**

Fighting style: N/A

Offense: 1/5 (Normal)  
5/5 (When an angel is summoned)

Defense: 1/5 (Normal)  
5/5 (When an angel is summoned)

Speed: 1/5 (Normal)  
5/5 (When an angel is summoned)

Intelligence: 5/5

Angel: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: N/A

* * *

"Some of them have really useful Quirks" Soshi said

"If you say so" the blonde woman said

"Do you believe Shokku has a chance?" Kage asked before continuing "She is your sister after all"

"I'm not too sure" the blonde woman replied

"How can you not be sure?" Amai asked

"Kiritsu, you have to realize that she's a lot stronger than she lets on" Soshi said

"I'm well aware of her strength...It all depends on what she does" the blonde woman said

[This woman is Kiritsu Seiteki, she's the teacher of Class 1-P and the older sister of Shokku Seiteki]

Kiritsu Seiteki/ Age: 28

Hero name: Sight

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Nationality: Japanese

Sex: Female

Birthday: June 9th

Hair color: Blonde

Skin: Nougat

Body: Average

Height: 5'9

Eye color: Black

Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan

 **Professional** **Status**

Occupation: Teacher

Affiliation: U.A High

Team: N/A

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Family: Shokku Seiteki (Younger sister)

 **Portrayal**

Voiced by: Lia Sargent

 **Appearance**

(Top): Kiritsu wears a white buttoned long sleeve shirt, with a light grey blazer over it

(Bottom): Kiritsu wears light grey skirt, with black high heel shoes

(Hand-wear): N/A

 **Power**

Quirk: Precognition

Explanation: Kiritsu's Quirk allows her to see the future for only five seconds. This proves useful as she uses it to her advantage against her opponent

Weakness: N/A

Abilities: Available to see the future  
Can avoid fatal accidents

Fighting style: N/A

 **Quirk Skills**

Quirk Moves: N/A

 **Other**

Personality: Kiritsu is the older sister of Shokku and a teacher a U.A High. Kiritsu is known best for her strict and scary personality, and expects discipline from the students. Despite her attitude, she can sometimes display a sense of humor and can get along well with some students

Likes: Teaching  
Lessons  
Studying  
Library  
Discipline  
Family

Dislikes: Villains  
Rudeness  
Sweet foods  
Greasy foods  
Horror movies

Hobbies: Reading

 **Stats**

Fighting style: N/A

Offense: 2/5

Defense: 5/5

Speed: 2/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Future vision: 6/5

 **Relationship**

Ship or possible ship: N/A

* * *

"As we all know, she's brash and hot headed" Kiritsu said before continuing "I'm also the one whose responsible for her actions"

"Meaning?" Kage asked

"She may go too far" Kiritsu replied

"Don't fret" Jishaku said before continuing "I'm sure she knows when she's going to far...I think

* * *

 ** _[At Ground Beta]_**

"All the teams have spread out" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "It's at any point where someone would jump out and attack me"

"There you are" Shinso said as he emerges from the alleyway

"Y-You" Midoriya said before continuing mentally "What does he want from me?"

"If you don't mind, I'll be getting my point" Shinso said

"Sorry, but I won't let you defeat me" Midoriya said as he gets into battle position

"We'll see about that" Shinso said with a smirk before continuing "That monkey was going on about his pride, but don't you think it was stupid to throw away his chances like that?"

"You take that back!" Midoriya shouts in anger as he dashes at Shinso

Before anything can escalate any further, Midoriya comes to a stop

"Turn around and give up" Shinso ordered

Without giving it thought, Midoriya begins to walk off

* * *

 _ **[In the Monitoring Room]**_

"What's Midoriya doing?" Kage asked

"It's Shinsou Hitoshi's Quirk" Kiritsu explained before continuing "It allows him to control others"

"When a victim answers his question, they fall under his control" Soshi said

"And we put him in the General Educations?" Kage asked

"For obvious reasons" Amai replied

"While his Quirk is special, it doesn't really help out when it comes down to combat" Kiritsu said

"Ain't that a shame" Kage said

"Indeed" Jishaku agreed

* * *

 ** _[At Ground Beta]_**

"It's like my head is being filled with fog" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "Stop dammit...Stop!"

"This battle is in my favor" Shinsou said with confidence

"Even though Ojiro warned me...I didn't expect it to be this strong" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "I have to snap out of this"

* * *

[Flashback plays]

"So he has a Quirk that can control people?" Midoriya asked

"That's the gist of it" Ojiro replied

"I bet it's hard to beat" Midoriya said

"Yeah, but it could probably be avoided if you know about it" Ojiro said before continuing "I don't remember much after I answered his question, I think he gets you if you answer one of his questions"

"So if I answer without thinking, I'll lose in a heartbeat" Midoriya said

"No, but it's not completely impenetrable" Ojiro said before continuing "I said I barely remember anything up until the very end, right?"

"Right" Midoriya nodded

"When we were running away after Shinsou stole Tetsutetsu's headband, it looks like I ran into one of the horses on Team Tetsutetsu" Ojiro said before continuing "That's when I snapped out of it, I remember what happened clearly after that"

"So receiving a shock can get rid of it" Midoriya said

"I believe so" Ojiro said

"Interesting" Midoriya said

"Even so, I don't know what level of shock you need" Ojiro said before continuing "You may have a chance since this is a five team brawl, but it all depends on where you'll be at"

"I see..." Midoriya said

"Anyway, that's all I can tell you" Ojiro said as he gets up from his seat

"Thank you, that was amazing" Midoriya said

"I apologize if this comes off as selfish...Please do your best for me too" Ojiro said

"Yes" Midoriya said as he fist bumps Ojiro

[Flashback ends]

* * *

Midoriya's unexpectedly activates One For All and his body glows yellow, while with his veins glow red

"M-Move" Midoriya said mentally

"This victory is mine" Shinsou said confidently

Just the, Midoriya flicks the ground

 **WHOOSH!**

"What the hell!?" Shinsou shouts as he covers himself from the powerful shockwave

"GAH!" Midoriya shouts as he snaps out of his trance

"No way..." Shinsou said in shock before continuing "You shouldn't be able to escape my hypnosis...How did you do it?"

"I'm the one who discharged my fingers, but I wasn't the one who moved them" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "How did I do it?..."

"What did you do!?" Shinsou shouts

"Even I give it thought, I won't find the answer I'm looking for" Midoriya replied to himself before continuing "Thinking can come later"

"He won't answer...Did he figure out my secret?" Shinsou asked mentally before continuing "He should've heard that monkey from the beginning, the only thing I can do is make him talk"

"I'd best be prepared for what comes my way" Midoriya said mentally

"Say something, you can produce that much power just by moving your fingers?" Shinsou asked before continuing "I'm jealous"

"I felt the same way in the past" Midoriya said mentally as he dashes at Shinsou

Thanks to my Quirk, I've been behind from the start" Shinsou said before continuing "Someone who's been blessed like you can't understand, am I right?"

"I _do_ understand" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "But it's true...I've been blessed with a Quirk"

"Someone like you who was born with the ideal Quirk...Someone who can reach their goal!" Shinsou shouts

"I've been supported by others" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "That's why..."

"Say something dammit" Shinsou said angrily as he punches Midoriya

"I can't lose..." Midoriya said mentally

Midoriya punches Shinsou in the gut, before punching him in the face

"I have to win this!" Midoriya shouts as he flips Shinsou over

 **THUD!**

"N-No..." Shinsou said

"I did it..." Midoriya said

"I can't...Lose" Shinsou weakly

* * *

[Flashback plays]

 _ **Three years ago**_

"You're Quirk is Brainwashing" Classmate #1 asked in awe

"Seriously?" Classmate #2 asked before continuing "That's amazing, I never heard of something like that"

"I'm so jealous" Classmate #3 said

"I can't believe you can control anyone you choose" Classmate #2 said

"You can do as much a bad stuff as you want" Classmate #1 pointed out

"No one'd know it was you" Classmate #3 said before continuing "Just don't control us"

"Everyone says that" Shinsou said with a smile before continuing mentally "It's obvious that if someone else had my Quirk, the first thing that comes to mind is that it should be used for criminal purposes... _Criminals_... _"It's good for being a villain, isn't it?"_...I'm used to people insinuating that about me, that's just what the world is like...But you know..."

[Flashback ends]

* * *

 _"Izuku Midoriya has earned his team a point"_ Present Mic said before continuing _"That was quite a show"_

 _ **[With Team Bakugou]**_

"It looks like Midoriya beat that dude" Kaminari said

"Shut up, Dunce Face" Bakugou said

"Lucky them" Kirishima said before continuing "We haven't got that many points"

"We'd best start gaining them" Sero said

"And fast" Mineta said

"We'll be doing that soon" Bakugou said before continuing "For now, just shut up and start hitting people"

 _ **[With Team Midoriya]**_

"Way to go Deku" Uraraka cheer

"Phenomenal job" Iida said

"Well done" Tokoyami said

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

* * *

 _ **[In the spectator seats]**_

"I can't believe I lost" Shinsou said in shock before continuing "I had everything planned out..."

"You were really cool, Shinsou" Student #8 said happily

"Good job" Student #9 cheered

"I was really surprised" Student #10 said

"You're the star of general studies" Student #11 said

"You put up a great fight against the guy who placed first in the obstacle course" Student #12 said

"I'm surprise you got the jump on him in the first half" Student #13 said

"That Quirk would work well against villains" Hero #1 said before continuing "I wish I had it"

"U.A's not really smart if they put him in dangerous studies" Ms. Joke said

"They've got a ton of people applying, so some things can't be help" Hero #2 said

"It was the difference in combat experience, huh?" Hero #3 asked

"That's right, it makes a big difference in the end" Hero #4 replied before continuing "What a waste"

"Even the heroes think you're amazing" Student #14 said

"Depending on the results, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course" Shinsou said before continuing "Even if it didn't work this time, I definitely won't give up...I'll get into the hero course, get certified and I'll definitely be a better hero than you guys"

"The boy aspiration, I'll give 'em that" Hero #5 said

* * *

 _ **[With Team Seinaru]**_

"Looks like Shinsou got taken out" Seinaru said

"That's a shame" Shokku said before continuing "His hypnosis was really cool"

"I found you!" Student #15 shouts as he runs towards the group

"Ugh, another gnat" Saibogu sighed

"Shokku" Seinaru said

"You got it boss" Shokku complied

Shokku snaps her finger and a lightning bolt comes down on the student

"So...Strong" Student #15 said as he falls unconscious

"That takes care of that" Shokku said

 _"The Fearsome Five gains another point"_ Present Mic said

* * *

 _ **[With Team Chikaru]**_

"Gin's doing good so far" Chikaru said

"This is getting infuriating" Eeshi said with annoyance before continuing "Why can't we just jump in and end this already?"

"Gin wants to do this by himself" Tsubasa replied

"For what reason exactly?" Eeshi asked

"He probably wants to do just to impress her" Kasai replied

"I figured he'd do something like this" Chikaru said

"That's it" Eeshi said

"What're you doing?" Chikaru asked

Eeshi's sticks his hand out and bright yellow aura surrounds it

"Taking matters into my own hand" Eeshi replied

Eeshi's chains pop out and wraps around Kendo's arm

"What the heck?" Kendo asked

"I'm putting an end to this so-called battle" Eeshi said

"Stay out of this Eeshi" Gin said

"Don't give me orders" Eeshi said before continuing "This pathetic battle has gone on long enough, either land your hit or let me takeover"

"I'm doing just fine" Gin retorted

"You wish" Eeshi said

"Why you little-" Gin said angrily

"Stop arguing you two" Chikaru said before continuing "Eeshi, you're acting like a child right now"

"Stay out of this Siwaka" Eeshi said with annoyance

"You guys do realize that we could've split up at any point, right?" Tsubasa asked before continuing "We don't have to spend our time watching Gin fight"

"Tsubasa's right" Chikaru agreed before continuing "I suggest we split up and get our points"

"Ahem" Kendo said

"Eeshi, release Gin's crush" Chikaru ordered

"C-Crush?" Kendo asked with a blush

"Goddammit Chikaru" Gin said mentally who had a blush as well

Eeshi extends his hand once more and the chains disappear

"I'll catch you guys later" Chikaru said as he begins to run off

"Hold on, I'm coming with you" Eeshi said

"Wait, are you serious?" Chikaru asked as he come to a stop before continuing "You want to come with me?"

"That's right Siwaka, I can't let you hog all of the fun" Eeshi replied before continuing "There's a chance that half the class and possibly the school will gun for you...Hell, even that blonde guy and his little minions will give it a shot"

"You have a fair point" Chikaru said before continuing "If you wanna tag along, then so be it"

"If you guys are teaming up, then me and Tsubasa might as well do it too" Kasai said

"That's okay with me" Tsubasa said

"So we're going by pairs" Chikaru said

"Except Gin, but he's occupied at the moments" Kasai said

"We'll see you guys later" Chikaru said before continuing "Break"

"Let's go Tsubasa" Kasai said as he runs off

"Right" Tsubasa nodded as he also takes off

"C'mon Eeshi" Chikaru said as he and Eeshi run off

"Guess it's just you and me" Gin said

"Bring it on, I don't plan on losing" Kendo said

"She's so perfect" Gin said mentally

* * *

 _ **[Later on]**_

"It's quiet..." Chikaru said

"Too quiet" Eeshi said

"Heh-Heh" Chikaru chuckles

"What're you laughing at?" Eeshi asked

"Oh nothing" Chikaru replied with a smile

"Whatever" Eeshi said before continuing "Just look around for anything suspicious"

* * *

 ** _[On a rooftop]_**

"Perfect" said Reiko Yanagi

At that point, a ghost appears behind her

"Get either one" Reiko ordered

The ghost complied with Reiko's order and he then takes off

 _ **[With Chikaru and Eeshi]**_

"Let's get outta here, there's nothing worth interest here" Chikaru said

"Wait, what's that?" Eeshi asked

"What's what?" Chikaru asked

"There" Eeshi replied as he points to the ghost

"I dunno, but it's coming right for us" Chikaru said before continuing "Whatever it is, we'd best be prepared

"You don't have to tell me what I already know" Eeshi said

The ghost begins to pick up the pace and gets close to the two

"It's coming in hot" Chikaru said before continuing "Take cover"

Chikaru swiftly moves out the way, while Eeshi does the same thing; but ends up...Unlucky

"That was a close one" Chikaru said before continuing "You alright, Eeshi?"

Eeshi didn't say one word as he had his back towards Chikaru

"Eeshi?..." Chikaru asked with a hint of nervousness

Just then, bright yellow aura surround Eeshi's body

"Are you okay?" Chikaru asked

Chikaru slowly walks up to Eeshi and puts his hand on his shoulder

"Heh-Heh-Heh" Eeshi chuckles

"What's going on with you?" Chikaru asked as he backs up

"Heh-Heh-Heh..." Eeshi chuckles once more as it begins to get scary

"I think I gonna let you...Get your head straight" Chikaru said

"HA-HA-HA!" Eeshi cackles evilly

"That's not good" Chikaru said

"Chikaru Shita Siwaka..." Eeshi said before continuing "It's time for you to be my plaything..."

"Ah shit" Chikaru cursed

Eeshi turns to Chikaru and dashes forward

(Preview)

"I'm not sure what the hell's going on, but all I know is that Eeshi has lost it" Chikaru said before continuing "He's acting evil and attacking me out the blue...I don't like this, but I might have to fight him"

"Fight me? you don't stand a chance" Eeshi taunted

"We'll see about that" Chikaru said before continuing " **Red-Alpha!** "

"That foolish Quirk won't work on me" Eeshi said

"Next time: A Fated Battle Between Rivals" Chikaru said before continuing "Go beyond"

"And die" Eeshi said

"That's not it" Chikaru said mentally before speaking "Don't miss it, see ya next time"

[End]

Shilvergreen: Thank you guys for reading today's chapter and we hope you enjoyed it

Chikaru: Make sure to review and share with friends

Shilvergreen: Have a good night/ day and have a happy Thanksgiving


	21. Chapter 21: The Fated Battle of Rivals

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting, and Studio Bones. Please support the official release and have a good day :)**

* * *

 **[Chapter 20: A Fated Battle Between Rivals]**

 _[Narrator: While searching for opponents to fight, Chikaru and Eeshi come up short and decide to check somewhere else. In an unfortunate turn of events, a ghost posses Eeshi's body and the Yourama soon turns into a foe. Will Chikaru manage to save Eeshi or will he end up losing a teammate?, read and find out]_

 ** _[In an unknown area]_**

"What is this?...Where am I?" Eeshi asked himself

Eeshi looks around to see nothing, but a dark void of emptiness

"Seriously, where the hell am I?" Eeshi asked himself before continuing "How did I get here?"

 _"You got here due to my Quirk"_ Reiko replied

"Who said that?" Eeshi asked before continuing "Show yourself at once"

 _"You can't see me, but I can see you"_ Reiko said

"Great...Just great" Eeshi facepalmed in annoyance

 _"Thanks to my Quirk, your body is a host to my ghost"_ Reiko explained

"Like hell it is" Eeshi exclaimed before continuing "You'd best release me...Or else"

 _"Or else what?_ _"_ Reiko asked

"When I get out of here, you'll find out" Eeshi replied before continuing "And it won't be pretty"'

"Regardless of what you're going to do to me, you can't get out...Not yet that is" Reiko said

"What're you talking about?" Eeshi asked

"If I told you, it'll be bad on my part" Reiko replied

"Son of a bitch" Eeshi cursed angrily

"I'll see you at the end of this tournament" Reiko said before continuing "Later..."

"Don't you dare" Eeshi said

Eeshi tries to call out to the girl, but she didn't reply

"Dammit" Eeshi said before continuing "I must find a way to get out of here"

 _ **[With Todoroki]**_

"I'm winning this tournament..." Todoroki said in a serious tone

"I found you" Sero said as he drops down to the ground

"You" Todoroki said

"I'll be taking that point now" Sero said

"Do what you must, it'll all be in vain" Todoroki said simply

"We'll see about that" Sero said

Sero sends his tape towards Todoroki and it soon wraps around his body

"I got you" Sero said confidently

Sero then begins to spin Todoroki around

"Foolish..." Todoroki said

Todoroki taps the ground with his feet and ice comes hurdling towards Sero

"No-No-No!" Sero shouts

 **BOOM!**

 _ **[With Team Maguma]**_

"What the hell was that?" Kori asked

"I dunno, but it doesn't sound too good" Mizu said

"I think I might know" Maguma said

Maguma points ahead to the giant wave of ice

"Holy..." Kori said in awe

"Shit" Mizu cursed

"Who could've done this?" Maguma asked

"I bet it was Todoroki" Mizu said

"Amazing" Maguma said in awe

"Can you do that?" Mizu asked

"How am I suppose to know?" Kori asked before continuing "I'm not gonna try for the hell of it"

 ** _[In the surveillance room]_**

"Oh my..." Black-Fire said as she covers her mouth

"That kid is something else" Kage said

"I'll say" Soshi agreed

 _ **[At Ground Beta]**_

"Do you give?" Todoroki asked

"Y-Y-Yes!" Sero replied before continuing "I give up...I give up!"

 _"Sero gives up"_ Present Mic said before continuing _"Team Todoroki gains another point"_

 ** _[With Team Bakugou]_**

"ARGH!" Bakugou shouts in anger before continuing "DAMN YOU TAPE GUY!"

"It's not like Sero to give up" Mineta said

"Why would he decided to give up?" Kaminari asked

"He said he was gonna go after people to get us some points " Kirishima replied before continuing "Judging by that big ice wave over there, he didn't turn up lucky"

"That's a shame" Kaminari said

"No matter, we'll still win by the end of this" Bakugou said

"If you say so" Kirishima said

"We still have to worry about the others" Kaminari said

"They'll take us down before we even have a chance" Mineta said before continuing "There's no way we're beating them"

"Says you" Bakugou said before continuing "I kick-ass perfectly"

 _ **[With Chikaru and Eeshi]**_

 _ **"Chikaru Shita Siwaka"**_ Possessed Eeshi said as he grins evilly before continuing _**"It's time for you to be my personal plaything..."**_

"I'm not liking where this is going" Chikaru said nervously as he takes a few steps back

Eeshi slowly turns to Chikaru and he then dashes forward

"Eeshi, what're you doing!?" Chikaru shouts

Before Eeshi can send out a punch, Chikaru swift dodges and jumps out the way

 _ **"*Chuckles* If you think running and dodging will save you, then you're dead wrong"**_ Possessed Eeshi said with a malicious grin

"What's going on with you!?" Chikaru asked

 _ **"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine"**_ Possessed Eeshi replied

"No, you're not" Chikaru exclaimed before continuing "You're attacking me out of pure spite...I think you're being possessed...It must've been that ghost"

 ** _"A Yourama like me?"_** Possessed Eeshi asked before continuing **_"That's laughable, I doubt someone like me to succumb to something like that"_**

"Well you better believe it, Eeshi" Chikaru said before continuing "Guess your mind isn't as strong as you think it is, or better yet...You're not a true Yourama"

 ** _"SILENCE!"_** Possessed Eeshi shouts angrily before continuing **_"I've have had enough of your foolish banter, I'll shut you up for good...Something I shamefully failed to do!..."_**

Possessed Eeshi raises his right hand and a bright yellow aura begins to surround it

"Not again" Chikaru said

 ** _"Yourama Spears!"_** Possessed Eeshi shouts as he fires a barrage of bright yellow energy spears

"Woah" Chikaru said

Chikaru performs multiple backflips as he dodges the spears within each flip

 _ **"Are you enjoying those?...I have a wide selection of attacks I'd like you to see"**_ Possessed Eeshi taunted

"Snap out of it, Eeshi" Chikaru said before continuing "What would Mina think if she saw you doing something like this?"

"Mina..." Possessed Eeshi said in which his eyes turn back to normal

"His voice...It went back to normal" Chikaru said mentally before continuing "Did I do something?"

[A/N: Eeshi retains his normal appears, but he has a double voice and his eyes glow red]

 _ **"Tch, I don't care what the hell she thinks"**_ Possessed Eeshi said coldly before continuing _**"She can go die for all I care, the only things that matter are me and my clan"**_

"That's f*cked up, Eeshi" Chikaru said before continuing "I know you're possessed, but still"

 _ **"Sorry, but that's just how it is"**_ Possessed Eeshi said

"Well I'll change that" Chikaru said

 _ **"I'd like to see you try"**_ Possessed Eeshi said

"He got a tad bit emotional when I brought up Mina" Chikaru said mentally before continuing "Maybe if I say things close to home, then he'll go back to normal"

* * *

[Intermission plays]

" **Red Alpha!** " Chikaru shouts as red lightning surrounds his body

Chikaru dashes forward and punches the screen

 **CRASH!**

The screen breaks, and the story title is revealed

"Heh-Heh" Chikaru chuckles as he holds up the peace sign

[Intermission ends]

 _ **[At the empty void]**_

"How the hell am I suppose to get out of here?" Eeshi asked himself

Just then, a glowing white orb appears in front of him

"What in the world?" Eeshi asked before continuing "What is that?"

Eeshi goes to touch the orb, but the orb moves back

"Come on" Eeshi said in annoyance

The young Yourama tries to grab the orb, but it backs away again

"So that's how we're doing it" Eeshi said

Eeshi begins to run after the orb, and thus the orb takes off

"You're not running away from me!" Eeshi shouts as he runs faster

 _ **[At Ground Beta]**_

"You leave me know choice" Chikaru said before continuing "Guess I'm gonna have to fight you"

 ** _"About time"_** Possessed Eeshi said before continuing **_"If you were planning to talk this entire time, I would've had no other choice but to put you down"_**

"It wouldn't have been that easy" Chikaru said

 ** _"Are you sure about that?"_** Possessed Eeshi asked before continuing _**"I'm a lot stronger than I was before, I bet you can't even scratch me"**_

"I've gotten stronger too, I bet I can do a lot more than put a simple scratch on that baby face of yours" Chikaru said with a smirk

 ** _"We'll see about...Wait, what the f*ck did you say about my face!?"_** Possessed Eeshi asked in anger

 **[*Sonic Adventure 2: For True Story plays*]**

" **Red Alpha!** " Chikaru shouts as red lightning surrounds his body

Chikaru dashes forward and sends out a powerful punch, which sends Possessed Eeshi crashing into a wall

 **CRASH!**

 _ **"Why you!..."**_ Possessed Eeshi said angrily as he picks himself up

Possessed Eeshi rushes towards Chikaru and begins to send out a barrage of punches

" ** _Take this!"_** Possessed Eeshi shouts

Bright yellow aura surrounds Possessed Eeshi's hand and he delivers a powerful punch to the stomach

"GAH!" Chikaru said

 _ **"It ends here"**_ Possessed Eeshi said

Possessed Eeshi grabs Chikaru's face and throws him to the wall

 **THUD!**

"Damn, that hurts" Chikaru said before continuing "He really has gotten stronger"

 _ **"Next time, it's best if you chose you words more carefully"**_ Possessed Eeshi taunted before continuing _**"It could lead you into a whirlwind of pain and agony"**_

"I'll take that into consideration" Chikaru said as he picks himself up before continuing "But I won't take it into consideration if your causing the pain and agony...I don't take you seriously after all"

 ** _"You just don't know when to shut up, don't you?"_** Eeshi asked

"That's for me to know, and you to find out never" Chikaru replied

Chikaru quickly dashes towards Possessed Eeshi, and spin kicks him in the side

 ** _"ARGH!"_** Possessed Eeshi cries out in pain

"Get a load of this!" Chikaru shouts as he delivers a powerful punch to Possessed Eeshi's stomach

 ** _"OOF!"_** Possessed Eeshi said in pain as he takes a few steps back _  
_

Chikaru rushes forward and uppercuts Possessed Eeshi, in which the sheer force and power of the uppercut sends him up into the air

"I got you now!" Chikaru shouts

Chikaru squats down and jumps up to Possessed Eeshi

"Now's my chance" Chikaru said mentally

Chikaru grabs Possessed Eeshi and throws him onto the ground

 **THUD!**

"No hard feelings, buddy" Chikaru said

Chikaru pushes himself down and lands onto Possessed Eeshi's back

 _ **"GAH!"**_ Possessed Eeshi said

 **[*Sonic Adventure 2: For True Story ends*]**

"Sorry I had to do it to you" Chikaru said as he jumps back

Possessed Eeshi slowly picks himself up, and looks at Chikaru with anger

 _ **"You...You!...YOU!"**_ Possessed Eeshi shouts furiously before continuing _**"YOU BASTARD!...YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID!"**_

"Looks I pushed his buttons" Chikaru said as he gets into battle position once more

 ** _"I'll show you a fate worse than Hell itself"_** Possessed Eeshi said

Bright yellow aura surrounds Eeshi's hands and he rushes towards Chikaru

"Here we go" Chikaru said

 _ **"Let's see if you're strong enough to handle something like this!"**_ Possessed Eeshi shouts as he goes in for a punch

Chikaru gets into the defense and takes the punch, which then sends him back

"His strength has grown in just a few short minutes" Chikaru said mentally before continuing "I may have a issue here, but for some odd reason, this battle is getting me excited...I may have my mother's gene's to blame for this"

 _ **"What's wrong, Siwaka?**_ " Possessed Eeshi taunted

Possessed Eeshi summons his Quirk chains and begins to strike

"Oh shit" Chikaru cursed as he dodges and weaves Possessed Eeshi's chains

 ** _"Just a little tip, these things hurt_** " Possessed Eeshi said before continuing "If I were you I'd dodge these with the best of my abilities...Or run away"

"It'd be a cold day in hell if I ran from the likes of you, shorty" Chikaru said

 _ **"Heh, naïve fool"**_ Possessed Eeshi said before continuing _**"You never learn..."**_

"That's just the kind of guy I am" Chikaru smirked

Just then, possessed Eeshi's chain hits Chikaru hard in the back

"AAH!" Chikaru yelled in pain

 _ **"Too slow"**_ Possessed Eeshi grins

Eeshi grips his chain and unleashes a painful barrage of chain whips

"You son of a bitch" Chikaru cursed as he spits out blood before continuing "Why don't you be a real man, and fight me with your hands?"

 _ **"I would but...*Hits Chikaru*...I find this enjoyable"**_ Possessed Eeshi replied

"If you find that enjoyable, I'll show you something you'll love" Chikaru said

Chikaru slowly gets up and dusts himself off

"Here it goes" Chikaru said as he gets in battle position

"Let's see where this goes" Possessed Eeshi said

Chikaru was about to start, but he then stops

"Can I do it yet?" Chikaru asked himself

[Flashback plays]

 _ **[On an island]**_

"You've gotten a lot stronger" Asia said before continuing "I'm impressed"

"All thanks to you" Chikaru smiled

"I hope you remember that you can't use your Quirk freely" Asia said before continuing "You can only do so much"

"Yes, I remember" Chikaru said

"Good, at least you're aware" Asia said before continuing "However, there's a chance that you can maintain it longer than last time"

"I hope so" Chikaru said before continuing "But what about the other one?"

"I'm not too sure" Asia replied before continuing "It may drain your energy...If I were you, I'd put it on hold"

"You're the master" Chikaru said

"That's right, now get the hell outta here" Asia said with a smirk

"Might as well" Chikaru said before continuing "I'll catch you later"

"Peace" Asia said before continuing "Knock 'em dead, kid"

"You got it" Chikaru said with a grin

[Flashback ends]

"Looks like I can't do it just yet" Chikaru said mentally

 _ **"I'm waiting"**_ Possessed Eeshi said

"Sorry, but you're out of luck today" Chikaru said

 _ **"Is that so?"**_ Possessed Eeshi asked

"I've decided to use my secret for something more important" Chikaru replied

 _ **"That all depends on IF you get the chance to do it"**_ Possessed Eeshi said before continuing **_"Knowing me, I don't think that'll happen anytime soon"_**

"We'll see about that" Chikaru said

 _ **[At the empty void]**_

"Get back here you glowing bastard!" Eeshi shouts angrily

Just then, Reiko's transparent body is seen floating next to Eeshi

"Why don't you just give up?" Reiko asked as she follows the young Yourama

"Why don't you just shut up?" Eeshi retorted

"If you want to tire yourself out, then be my guess" Reiko said

At that point, Reiko's transparent body disappears

The glowing orb comes to a stop, as well as Eeshi

"*Huff-Huff* Finally *Huff-Huff*" Eeshi said in relief

Eeshi then walks up to the glowing orb and he then goes to touch it

The glowing orb quickly ascends from the ground

"Dammit!" Eeshi shouts in anger

The glowing orb then begins to vibrate, before it starts to glow brighter

"What's it doing now?" Eeshi asked mentally

The orb glows brighter and brighter, until it explodes in a non-lethal manner

"My eyes!" Eeshi yells as he falls to the floor

The orb disperses and Eeshi picks himself up

"Well that was a load of shit" Eeshi said before continuing "Waste of my damn time"

"Eeshi..." a mysterious voice said

"Huh?" Eeshi asked as he looks around

"You can't escape..." the mysterious voice said

"Who said that?...Answer me" Eeshi said

The glowing orb appears once more and a blinding light emerges

"Not again" Eeshi said as he covers his eyes

The blinding light dies down and a being is seen standing in front of the brunette

 _"Eeshi Yourama"_ the being said mentally

"What is this?" Eeshi asked in shock before continuing "Why can I hear you...In my mind?"

 _"You'll never escape this hell hole of a place...You'll be stuck in here with me"_ the being said before continuing _"You and I are the same...Literally"_

 _"We're the same?"_ Eeshi asked before continuing _"Don't make me laugh, for starters you're a shadow"_

 _"Appearance doesn't really matter here"_ Shadow Eeshi said before continuing _"Now come, we have much to discuss"_

"I'm sorry, but you and I won't be discussing anything" Eeshi stated as he walks off

 _"Too bad"_ Shadow Eeshi said as he appears in front of Eeshi before continuing _"We're doing it whether you like it or not"_

"Make me" Eeshi said

 _"If you insist"_ Shadow Eeshi complied

Shadow Eeshi sends a powerful punch towards Eeshi, which then sends him back

"Big mistake, faker" Eeshi said

Eeshi dashes forward and goes in to punch his doppelganger, but he ends up phasing through him

"What!?" Eeshi asked in shock

 _"Even the dumbest people know that you can't hit a shadow"_ Shadow Eeshi said calmly

Shadow Eeshi elbows Eeshi, before grabbing his head and throwing him onto the ground

 **THUD!**

 _"Now then, will you do what I ask?"_ Shadow Eeshi asked

"Go to hell" Eeshi replied

 _"Not the answer I was looking for"_ Shadow Eeshi said

Shadow Eeshi then kicks Eeshi in the face

"ARGH!" Eeshi said pain

 **[With Team Dobetsu]**

"Alright you guys, be on the lookout for anyone trying to come for us" Dobetsu said

Just then, green vines appear from the ground

"Like that?" Iwa asked

"Yes Iwa...Like that" Dobetsu replied

"Take cover!" Rei shouts

Each group tries to escape, but the green vine captures them all

"Dammit, these things have a strong grip" Dobetsu said as he tries to escape

"Any suggestions?" Rei asked

"Would squirming help?" Kuron clone #1 asked

"Beats me" Rei replied

"Don't worry, I'll get you all down" Shizen said

"Do it quickly" Dobetsu said

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but I need those points" Ibara said

"If you want those points, you'll need to deal with me" Shizen said

"If that's what you want" Ibara said as he vine hair raises

 _ **[With Team Maguma]**_

"That's it" Mizu said as he stands up

"Where're you going?" Kori asked

"I'm going to get us some points" Mizu replied

"Are you sure?" Kori asked before continuing "Things are getting pretty heated at the moment"

"Kori's right, you should let things settle down" Maguma said

"Who knows when this'll ease up" Mizu said before continuing "All I know is that, we can't sit here like a bunch of ducks"

"Mizu's right, we've only gotten a few points so far" Kori said before continuing "It's best if we duke it out with a couple of teams"

"But who do we start with?" Maguma asked

"How about you start with everyone's favorite hot head" Kasai suggested as he approaches the group

"Not him" Mizu said

"Anyone but him" Kori said

"We may have an issue here" Reikon said

"Don't worry, I won't be too rough" Kasai said before continuing "Now who wants to fight me?"

"I-I'll do it" Maguma said nervously as she gets into battle position

"A battle between siblings" Kasai said before continuing "I've been meaning to fight you, I can't wait to see how strong you've gotten"

 _ **[With Chikaru and Possessed Eeshi]**_

 ** _"Do you give up, Siwaka?"_** Possessed Eeshi asked

"Sorry, but I don't give up that easily" Chikaru replied

 _ **"Figures"**_ Possessed Eeshi said before continuing **_"I'll just have to force you"_**

"Do your worst" Chikaru said

 ** _"If you insist"_** Possessed Eeshi said

Possessed Eeshi dashes forward and kneels Chikaru in the stomach, right before he grabs his face and throws him onto the ground

 **CRASH!**

 ** _"Looks like this is the end for you"_** Possessed Eeshi grinned

"A cheap shot...Really?" Chikaru asked

 _ **"Always expect the unexpected"**_ Possessed Eeshi replied before continuing **_"It's how the Yourama's get the hits in"_**

"That's stupid" Chikaru said

 _ **"It's not stupid if it works"**_ Possessed Eeshi said

Possessed Eeshi then sticks his hand out, and a bright yellow orb forms in his hands

 ** _"Say goodbye, Siwaka"_** Possessed Eeshi said

"Not yet" Chikaru exclaimed

Chikaru punches the ground and the ground soon shakes furiously

 ** _"Dammit, what kind of cheap technique does he have now_** " Possessed Eeshi asked mentally

Chikaru quickly gets up and sweep kicks Eeshi to the floor

"Perfect" Chikaru said

 ** _"Not exactly, Siwaka"_** Possessed Eeshi said

Possessed Eeshi slap the ground, and a bright yellow circle forms

 _ **"Let's see if you're brave enough to take this"**_ Possessed Eeshi smirked

Just then, the circle glows brighter and the ground rumbles ferociously

"What's going on!?" Chikaru asked

 _ **"Why don't you find out"**_ Possessed Eeshi replied

"No thank you" Chikaru said as he jumps back

 **BOOM!**

 _"That didn't sound good"_ Present Mic said

"That was...Close" Chikaru said before continuing "If I didn't dodge that, I might've been in trouble"

 ** _"I'll say_** " Possessed Eeshi agreed as he stood next to Chikaru

"Son of a b-" Chikaru was then cutoff off by a punch to the face

The punch then sends Chikaru crashing into a building

 **CRASH!**

 _ **[Inside the building]**_

"I'm starting to hate this" Chikaru said before continuing "There has to be some kind of way to deal with Midget McSmall"

 _ **"Not so tough are you?"**_ Possessed Eeshi asked tauntingly as he walks up to Chikaru

Possessed Eeshi, then puts his foot on Chikaru's stomach, which pins him to the wall

"How would your parents react if they saw you beating a helpless child?" Chikaru asked

 _ **"My father's dead, and my mother doesn't open her eyes"**_ Possessed Eeshi replied before continuing **_"It's kind of strange really"_**

"There goes to that question" Chikaru said mentally

 _ **"I'm sure you don't have anymore techniques to pull out randomly, am I right?"**_ Possessed Eeshi asked

"No" Chikaru replied

 _ **"Really?"**_ Possessed Eeshi asked before continuing _**"God doesn't like liars"**_

"*Sighs*...Yeah..." Chikaru replied with annoyance

 _ **"Perfect"**_ Possessed Eeshi said with a smile

"You did well" Reiko said as she approaches Eeshi

"And who might you be?" Chikaru asked

"Just think of me as the one who caused your friend to turn on you" Reiko replied

"So this is your doing?" Chikaru asked

"That's right" Reiko replied before continuing "With my little helper here, I'm bound to win this tournament"

"Like I'd let the likes of you win, especially with your manipulation" Chikaru said

"Judging by how you are right now, I'm sure I can win" Reiko said

"You Class 1-B kids are really something...And I don't mean that in the special way" Chikaru said

"Say what you want, the crowd will think differently" Reiko said before continuing "Eeshi, if you will"

 _ **"My pleasure"**_ Possessed Eeshi complied with a smirk

"Shit, I can't move too good" Chikaru said mentally

 _ **"I'll see you after the tournament"**_ Possessed Eeshi said before continuing **_"If you're lucky, they'll probably give you a participation award"_**

"I doubt it" Chikaru said

Chikaru hocks up a loogie, and spits it in Possessed Eeshi's face

 _ **"DISGUSTING!"**_ Possessed Eeshi shouts angrily before continuing **_"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"_**

"I don't think so" Chikaru smirked confidently

Chikaru dashes up to Possessed Eeshi, and sends out a powerful punch which sends him hurdling to the wall

 **THUD!**

Possessed Eeshi falls to the floor, and the ghost emerges from his body

"Dammit" Reiko said

"It's over, creepy" Chikaru said as he deactivates Red Alpha

"Not yet" Reiko stated before continuing "I'll just settle on the next best thing"

A ghost appears next to Reiko, and it then charges towards Chikaru

"Not again" Chikaru said

Chikaru then begins to dodge and evade the ghost's rapid divebombs

"This thing is fast" Chikaru said

"Just give up and be my pawn" Reiko said

"Hell no" Chikaru said before continuing "You're crazy if you think my body is an item you can use to your advantage"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you" Reiko said

"Well I'm telling you no" Chikaru said

"Full throttle" Reiko said

The ghost nods and it begins to go faster

"Just what I needed" Chikaru sighed before continuing "There must be a way to put a stop to this...If there's anything I know about ghost is that it can possess anything...*smirks evilly*...Anything"

Chikaru jumps back and begins to wave his arm crazily

"Listen up you crazy ghost bastard!" Chikaru shouts before continuing "If you want me, then you can have me"

"You heard him, go after him" Reiko ordered

The ghost nods before dashing towards Chikaru

"Game...Set..." Chikaru said as he pulls out a chocolate bar

The ghost gets closer and Chikaru then throws the chocolate bar

"Match" Chikaru smirked as the ghost enters the candy bar

"N-No" Reiko said in disbelief

"I love my witty brain" Chikaru smiled

Chikaru looks down to see the candy bar hop around

"I wonder how ghost candy taste" Chikaru said before continuing "I bet it wouldn't taste good"

At that point, Chikaru bends down and picks up the candy bar

"Yeet" Chikaru said as he throws the candy bar

 _ **[Outside the building]**_

"I'm so hungry" a student said

The candy bar drops down and hits him on the head

"Ow" the student said as he rubs his head

The student looks down to see the candy bar

"Just my luck" the student said happily as he picks up the candy bar

The student unwraps the bar and takes a bite

"Bleh, this taste terrible" the student said in disgust before continuing "So much for that"

the student drops the candy bar, and the ghost exits

"I'm done here" the ghost said as he disappears

 _ **[In the empty void]**_

"You're not beating me, what don't you get about that?" Shadow Eeshi asked

"*Huff-Huff* Shut up" Eeshi said

Just then a bright light emerges in the shape of a door

"Huh?" Eeshi said as he looks at the bright light

"No..." Shadow Eeshi said in shock before continuing "Not yet...Not now!"

"That must be my exit" Eeshi said before continuing "I can finally escape this place"

"You're not leaving!" Shadow Eeshi stated

"Watch me" Eeshi said as he runs off

"GET BACK HERE!" Shadow Eeshi shouts as he grows in size

Shadow Eeshi begins to slap the ground, but Eeshi quickly dodges

"I'll catch you later" Eeshi smirked

"I'LL CRUSH YOU IF I HAVE TO!" Giant Shadow Eeshi shouts

Eeshi takes one big leap and enters the door-shaped light

"EESHI!" Giant Shadow Eeshi shouts

Giant Shadow Eeshi tries to touch the light, but the light disintegrates him

"DAMMIT!" Giant Shadow Eeshi yells as his body turns to nothing

 _ **[Outside the empty void]**_

"Is he alright?" Mina asked

"I dunno, I punched him pretty hard" Chikaru said

"Why would you do that!?" Mina shouts

"He was possessed so...Yeah" Chikaru replied

"You should be glad that he isn't seriously injured" Momo said

"Ugh..." Eeshi groaned as his eyes slowly opens

"Are you alright?" Mina asked

"My body hurts, but I think I'll be alright" Eeshi replied as he slowly picks himself up before continuing "What happened anyway?"

"You were possessed, so yours truly did the favor of reverting you back to your normal self" Chikaru replied before continuing "I did take a couple of powerful punches, though"

"Judging by your bruises, I take it that I gave you those" Eeshi said

"That's right" Chikaru grinned before continuing "You've gotten stronger"

"While I'm glad that you've seen what I'm now capable of, I'm more annoyed at the fact that I wasn't doing it myself" Eeshi said

"Don't worry, there's always next time" Chikaru said

"I guess your right" Eeshi said before continuing "I won't lose next time...Remember that"

"If that's what you want" Chikaru said

"You guys should go before we take you guys down" Mina grinned

"C'mon Eeshi, let's get out of here" Chikaru said before continuing "This time, stay real close"

"Shut up" Eeshi said in annoyance

"Good luck out there" Mina said before continuing "Don't cry when I beat you, Eeshi"

"We'll see about that, Pinky" Eeshi smirked

"Are you smirking?" Chikaru whispered before continuing "I thought you didn't care about Mina"

"Shut up, Siwaka" Eeshi said with a small blush before continuing "I was possesses so it doesn't mean anything"

"Heh-Heh" Chikaru chuckles before continuing "So you do like her"

"Let's just go" Eeshi said angrily

With that, Chikaru and Eeshi walk off

"Those two are something else" Momo sighed

"I don't know how you put up with them" Tooru said

"You'd be surprised" Momo and Mina said in unison

 _ **[With Storm]**_

"I haven't seen anyone in a while" Storm said before continuing "Maybe I should check somewhere else"

At that point, a black haired boy drops down from the sky

 **THUD!**

"I found you..." the brunette grinned

"Those inventions...I've seen them before" Storm said before continuing "The Hover Boots, the Electric Booster, the Jet Pack, and those high-tech eyeglasses...You're from the hero course aren't you?"

"That's right" the brunette replied before continuing "I was given these neat inventions to help me out"

"I see" Storm said before continuing "Would that mean that you're-"

"Quirkless?...Yes, I am" the brunette replied before continuing "Luckily for me, these bad boys help me out a lot"

"U.A is known for their great equipment" Storm said

"Enough about me, let's talk about you" the brunette said before continuing "Storm Jones, the ace of Class 1-L"

"That's right" Storm said

"Perfect" the brunette said before continuing "If I beat you, then I'll get so much rep"

"Excuse me?" Storm asked

"You're really popular amongst my class" the brunette explained before continuing "If I beat you, who knows what'll happen"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to beat me" Storm said

"Don't worry, you'll be out like a light before you even know it" the brunette reassured

"I don't think so" Storm said as black lightning surrounds his hands

(Preview)

"It looks like Storm is fighting one of the students from the other classes" Chikaru said

"I hope I don't go too far, I'm known for doing that sometimes" Storm said

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great" Chikaru said

"I'm not too sure, he may hold a challenge with his technology" Storm said

"Either way, you'll do just fine" Chikaru said

"If you say so" Storm said

"Next time: The Great Lightning of Storm" Chikaru said

"Go Beyond" Storm said

"Plus Ultra!" Chikaru and Storm shout in unison

"Don't miss it" Chikaru said before continuing "See ya next time"

[End]

Shilvergreen: Thank you all so much for Chapter 20 and we hope you keep reading for your enjoyment

Chikaru: Make sure to review and share with friends

Shilvergreen: Have a good day/night and have a happy holiday :)

* * *

Social media accounts: (Instagram: Shilver_the_death_god) (YouTube: Shilvergreen)


	22. Chapter 22: The Great Lightning of Storm

Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting, and Studio Bones. Please support the official release and have a good day :)

* * *

 ** _[Chapter 22: The Great Lightning of Storm]_**

 _[Narrator: During his search for opponents, Storm comes across anther student from the support course and it appears as if the student is ready to fight and claim his victory. Will Storm win and or will he lose?, read and find out]_

 ** _[At Ground Beta]_**

"Once I beat you, I'll be the talk of my class" the brunette said

 **Gijutsu Sumato, his Quirk: None/ Unfortunately, Gijutsu doesn't have a Quirk, but due to the many gadgets given to him, he proves himself to be useful person on the battlefield**

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let that happen" Storm said

"Have no fear" Gijutsu said before continuing "You'll be out before you even know it"

"I doubt it" Storm said as he gets into battle position

 _"The marked team is Team Storm...And the marked man is...The team's leader: Storm Jones"_ Black-Fire said before continuing _"If you want those points, you know what to do, darlings"_

The camera's focus on Storm, in which everybody in Ground Beta and everybody outside of Ground Beta can see him

"Great...Just great" Storm mentally sighed before continuing "I'd rather fight without everyone watching me, or better yet...People now gunning for me"

"This is perfect" Gijutsu said happily before continuing "Now I can get even more points"

"Like I said before...I doubt it" Storm said in a serious tone

At that point, black lightning begins to surround Storm's hands. Dark clouds cover the sky and lightning begins to strike down

 _"Things are getting heated already, folks"_ Present Mic said before continuing _"Which group is brave enough to go after this student?"_

 ** _[With Team Seinaru]_**

"Looks like we got another lightning user here" Shokku said before continuing "No matter...I'll kick his ass with MY lightning"

"That's Shokku for ya" Seinaru grinned

"Tougher than nails" Suji said

 _ **[With Storm & Gijutsu]**_

"Ready or not, here I come!" Gijutsu said

Gijutsu activates his jet pack and he flies upwards

"Here we go" Storm said

Gijutsu rushes downwards and goes in for a kick

"So fast" Storm said mentally

Storm quickly jumps out the way, and Gijutsu ends up hitting the ground

"Aren't you a nimble one" Gijutsu smiled

"Take this" Storm said before continuing " **Black Wolf: Electric Fang** "

 _"Electric what?"_ Present Mic asked

An extreme amount of black lightning forms in Storms hand, and he then follows up by firing a giant wolf made up of lightning

 _"Look at the size of that thing!"_ Present Mic shouts in awe

 _ **[With the teachers]**_

"That's something you don't see everyday" Kage said

"I think it goes into the category where you don't see it often" Jishaku said

"Either way, I don't think this'll be the last time we'll see anything like that" Soshi said

"You said it" Midnight said

 _ **[With Storm and Gijutsu]**_

"Good thing I prepared for an attack like this" Gijutsu said

Gijutsu pushes a button on his belt and a green barrier forms around him

"Darn, he has a barrier" Storm said mentally

 _"It looks like Gijutsu had an ace up his sleeve as well"_ Present Mic said

Storm's Black Wolf Electric Fang comes in contact with Gijutsu's barrier, but the electric wolf disperses, as well as Gijutsu's barrier

"I figured the barrier wasn't gonna last long" Gijutsu said before continuing "With an attack like that, it was bound to happen"

"That's not the only thing I have up my sleeve" Storm said

"Same here" Gijutsu said before continuing "These cool gadgets aren't for show ya know"

"I'm well aware" Storm said before continuing "Give me your best shot"

"You said it, not me" Gijutsu said

Gijutsu sends out a bunch of tiny metal balls

"What're these?" Storm asked

"Why don't you find out" Gijutsu replied

Just then, light blue smoke begins to emit from the balls

"A smoke bomb?" Storm asked

Before Storm knew it, each of the balls exploded and everything in the area gets covered in ice...Especially Storm and Gijutsu

"I'm such a fool" Storm said mentally before continuing "I should've taken cover instead of staying there"

"That was bigger than I though it was" Gijutsu said

Gijutsu's body glows red and the ice begins to slowly melt, until it turns into water

"These gadgets are really awesome" Gijutsu said

"Lucky you" Storm said

Black lightning surrounds Storm's body and he then breaks away from the ice

"Time to get serious" Storm said

Storm jumps up and sends a powerful punch to the ground when he lands on the floor. The force of the punch causes the ground to rumble and black lightning to spread everywhere

"Better watch out for that" Gijutsu said as he quickly flies up

"Unfortunately, I can't reach him from up there" Storm said before continuing "However, if something were to _happen_ to his gadgets, then I can finally get my chance to attack"

Just then, groups upon groups of students come rushing towards Storm

 _"Looks like Storm is in a tight situation"_ Present Mic said before continuing _"How will he survive this one?"_

"Not good...Not good" Storm said mentally before continuing "My best choice of action is to find a hiding spot or a secluded area, but...Even if I move, they're gonna know where I am...Unless..."

Black lightning forms in Storm's hand, and he then fires a lightning bolt at the jumbotron, which causes it to malfunction and shut off

 _"What the heck!?"_ Present Mic asked before continuing _"What's he trying to do!?"_

"Now's my chance" Storm said mentally

Lightning strikes down, which makes the student take cover, leaving Storm a perfect opportunity to escape

"Just need to get to a safe area and I'm good for the time being" Storm said

 ** _[With Team Storm]_**

"I wonder why Storm took out the jumbotron" said a boy with teal hair

"Maybe he was nervous" said a girl with brown hair

"What do you think, Volna?" asked the teal haired boy

A black haired boy looks at the teal haired boy and responds with a simple shrug

"Figured I wasn't gonna get a talkative response" said the teal haired boy

"Volna doesn't talk much" the brunette said before continuing "You should know that already, Akua"

"I'm well aware he doesn't speak...I just wanted to test my luck and finally get a response or at least a sound" said the teal haired boy

"Either way, we shouldn't be worrying about that right now" the brunette said before continuing "We need to keep getting points"

"Heard you loud and clear" said the teal haired boy

At that point, a shark fin emerges from the teal haired boy's back. The boy's teeth turn razor sharp like a shark, and his nails form into sharp claws

"Let's do this" the teal haired boy grinned

 **Akua Shaya, his Quirk: Shark/ Akua has the properties of a shark , which allow him to breathe underwater and communicate with them. (It's still unidentified where his claws came from, but they're sharp enough to cut through metal)**

"I'm ready when you are" the brunette said before continuing "With my Quirk, we should be okay"

"I hope so" Akua said

Volna steps forward and cracks his knuckles

"Volna's ready" Akua said before continuing "Let's go guys"

Akua, Volna, and the brunette then take off

 _ **[In a secluded area]**_

"I should be fine here" Storm said before continuing "It's only a matter if time before someone comes around here"

Just then a robotic sphere is seen floating around

"What is that?" Storm asked silently

 _"Now begin searching"_ the sphere said

"Damn, he's searching for me" Storm said before continuing "I'm not safe here"

Storm was just about to run off, but he accidently trips over a trashcan

"Not good" Storm said

The robotic sphere quickly approaches Storm, and begins to analyze him

 _"Target found, now sending location"_ the robotic sphere said

"Now I have to find another area" Storm said

Storm fires lightning bolt at the sphere, and the sphere soon gets destroyed

 _ **[With Gijutsu]**_

"You can run, but you can't hide" Gijutsu said

Gijutsu activates his jetpack and he soon takes off

 _ **[Later**_ _ **on]**_

"Hopefully, this is a safe place" Storm said

"I found you!" Gijutsu shouts as he drops down

"Me and my big mouth" Storm sighed

"Nice try attempting to pull a fast one" Gijutsu said before continuing "Unfortunately for you, I had a little help"

"I saw that" Storm said before continuing "Sadly, it didn't turn up lucky"

"No matter, I can always get more" Gijutsu said before continuing "As of right now, I have a point to achieve"

Gijutsu slowly ascends from the ground and pulls out a button

"I really hope you're okay with missiles" Gijutsu said

"Missiles!?" Storm shouts

"That's right, it's the state of the art" Gijutsu said before continuing "Don't worry, it won't kill you...Though it will hurt a lot"

Gijutsu pushes the button and a handful of missiles come hurdling towards

"I'm not losing here" Storm said

Storm creates an electric barrier which prevents him from taking damage

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"Tch, I didn't expect these things to be that strong" Storm said

"If I were you, I'd chose another approach" Gijutsu said

"I can't stay like this forever" Storm said before continuing "I have to make a move"

 _ **[With Aoyama]**_

"There has to be someone around here" Aoyama said

Just drop, a few droplets of acid come raining drop

"Oh dear" Aoyama said as he moves back

"I found you" Mina said as she approaches Aoyama

"Bonjour, un ami" Aoyama said

"I'll be taking my point" Mina said confidently

"Is that so?" Aoyama asked before continuing "You'll have to pry it from my warm and beautiful hands"

"I'll gladly do so" Mina grinned

At that point, Aoyama begins to fire naval lasers

 **THOOM!**

 **THOOM!**

 **THOOM!**

"Woah" Mina said as she dodges the blast before continuing "Nice try"

Just then, Mina uses her acid to roam around the area

"Since we were on the same team, I know all about your Quirk" Mina smirked

"Same for me" Aoyama said as he fires more naval lasers

 **THOOM!**

 **THOOM!**

 **THOOM!**

"There's just one thing that's different" Mina said as she dodges all the naval lasers before continuing "At the fitness test, you said that you get a stomachache when you use your laser for more than a second"

"So you were listening" Aoyama said

Aoyama fires more lasers and Mina keeps dodging them all

"You're...Persistent!" Aoyama said

Aoyama fires a giant laser and Mina evades that one

"My...Tummy" Aoyama said nervously

"I got you!" Mina shouts as she throws acid on Aoyama's belt

"No, my precious belt!" Aoyama said as his pants drop

"It's over!" Mina shouts

Mina dashes forward and sends out a vicious uppercut

 **THUD!**

"I did it!" Mina cheered

 _"Mina has earned Team Momo a point"_ Present Mic said

"Alright" Mina cheered happily

 ** _[On a rooftop]_**

"Heh" Eeshi chuckles silently

 ** _[With Storm and Gijutsu]_**

"Think Storm, you've been in situations like these before" Storm said mentally before continuing "I got"

At that point, Storm increases the size of his electric shield, and it soon begins to bigger

"What's he doing?" Gijutsu asked with his eyebrow raised

Storm's electric shield grows more and more, until it slowly approaches Gijutsu

"Look at the size of that thing" Gijutsu said in awe before continuing "One more missile and I can kiss my victory goodbye"

"He stopped firing the missile" Storm said before continuing "Now's my chance"

Storm cancels his electric shield and gets into position

"Let's see if you have anything for this" Storm said

Storm raises his hand and black lightning begins to form

 _"Good news, we've finally gotten the screen to work again"_ Present Mic said before continuing _"Now let's see what's currently going on with our marked man"_

The camera's focus on Storm and everyone can see him once more

" **Black Dragon Barrage!** " Storm shouts

Storm aims his hands toward Gijutsu, and a barrage of electric shaped dragons rush toward Gijutsu

"That ain't good" Gijutsu said

At that very moment, a barrage of electric shaped dragons hit Gijutsu, each strike hurting more than the last

"AAAHHH!" Gijutsu screamed in pain

Gijutsu's jetpack malfunction and falls to the ground

"Dammit..." Gijutsu said as he picks himself up

"Perfect" Storm said mentally

Storm rushes forward and goes in for a punch

" **High** **Voltage...** " Storm said

Storm sends a powerful punch, which then electrocutes the student

"GAH!" Gijutsu said as he falls to the floor

"I'm sorry to say this" Storm said before continuing "But I won"

 _"What a crazy act to witness"_ Present Mic said before continuing _"Storm has earned his team a poi-"_

"Not yet" Gijutsu said as he gets up

"No way" Storm said in disbelief

"Despite being Quirkless...I'm a lot stronger than I look" Gijutsu said before continuing "I think that attack you just used should prove that statement"

"Incredible" Storm said

"Enough with all of that" Gijutsu said before continuing "Time for round two"

"If that's what you want" Storm said

Gijutsu puts his jetpack aside and goes into battle position

"Let's do this" Gijutsu said

"He seems serious this time" Storm said mentally before continuing "He can take a very hard punch so I mustn't underestimate him"

"I'm ready when you are" Gijutsu said

"Fine...Come at me" Storm said in a serious tone

Gijutsu dashes at Storm and sends out a barrage of punches

"So strong" Storm said mentally before continuing "Does he have some kind of invention hiding somewhere?"

Gijutsu then delivers a punch which sends Storm back

"I may have a problem here" Storm said

Storm then gets into battle position

"Here goes nothing" Storm said

Storm dashes forward while black lightning forms in his hand

" **Black Tiger: Slash** **of the Raging Predator!** " Storm shouts

Storm quickly approaches Gijutsu, and sends out a powerful electric claw slash

"AAAHHH!" Gijutsu shouts in pain

 _"That has to hurt"_ Present Mic said

 _"I'll say"_ Aizawa said

 _"But that name though...Slash of The Raging Predator?"_ Present Mic asked in confusion before continuing _"That's a new one"_

 _"Just role with it"_ Aizawa said before continuing _"Apparently, he has a thing for animals"_

 _"Why wouldn't he? those things are cool!"_ Present Mic said

 _"Well it isn't 'cool' to call them things..."_ Aizawa said

 **[With the teachers]**

"This kid can dish out a lot" Kage said

"Especially since he's Quirkless" Kiritsu said

 ** _[With Storm & Gijutsu]_**

"You...Really are strong...This'll be my greatest battle" Gijutsu smiled weakly

"Why do you still insist on fighting me?" Storm asked

"It's like I said, to raise my status" Gijutsu said

"Regardless if you beat me or not, the fact that you've taken hits from my powerful attacks and come out standing is impressive on it's own" Storm said

"I guess you're right" Gijutsu said before continuing "Besides my status, I need to win this tournament"

"Judging by how you look right now, I don't think that'll be possible" Storm said before continuing "Sorry"

"I figured as much" Gijutsu said before continuing "Might as well get on with it"

"Get on with what?" Storm asked

"Get your point, do what you need to do" Gijutsu replied

"If that's what you want, then I shall accommodate" Storm said

Storm approaches Gijutsu, and takes him out with a quick and easy karate chop to the back of the neck

 _"Storm has earned his team a point"_ Present Mic said

"Oh boy" Storm sighed as he sits rest

The conveyor bots pick up Gijutsu and take off

 _"The next marked man will be chosen in twenty minutes"_ Black-Fire said

"Thank god that's over" Storm said with relief

"STORM!" Akua shouts as he approaches his friend

"What's up, Akua?" Storm asked

"We saw the fight" Akua replied

"Yeah, it was really cool" the brunette said

"I'm glad you think so" Storm said before continuing "I wasn't pleased with the ending though"

"We understand that you're not fond of a victory handed to you, but we can't worry about that now" the brunette said before continuing "We have a tournament to win"

"Yeah, you're right" Storm agreed

"Here" the brunette said as she extends her hand

Storm grabs the hand and the brunette helps him up

"Thanks" Storm said as he brushes himself off

"Let's roll out" Akua said

One by one, each group takes off

 _ **[With Chikaru and Eeshi]**_

"I wonder how everyone else is doing" Chikaru said

"Beats me" Eeshi said

"I hope some of them got points" Chikaru said

"Why the hell do you care about the others?" Eeshi asked

"They're my friends" Chikaru replied

"Some of them are" Eeshi said before continuing "You can think of me as a temporary ally...We're not friends"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Chikaru said

 _ **[With Uraraka]**_

"I haven't seen anyone lately" Uraraka said mentally before continuing "Hopefully, the rest of are getting us some points"

Just then, Bakugou appears from the corner

"B-Bakugou..." Uraraka said in shock

"I'll be taking those points, Round Face" Bakugou said

"Round Face?" Uraraka asked herself

"So who about it?" Bakugou asked

"Sorry, but I'm not about to do that" Uraraka said

"Guess we'll do it the hard way" Bakugou said before continuing "I'm fine with that"

"Bakugou's Quirk is powerful...Really powerful" Uraraka said before continuing "It's not wise to challenge him head on...But I need to win this"

At that point, Uraraka dashes at Bakugou

"Withdrawing isn't a choice!" Uraraka shouts

"Then, die..." Bakugou said coldly

"If I dodge this attack, then I may have a chance" Uraraka said mentally

Before Uraraka can attack, Bakugou sends a powerful explosion her way

 **BOOM!**

At that moment, smoke begins to go everywhere

"Even if I knew about, I couldn't react in time" Uraraka said

"I'll take care of you" Bakugou said

Just then, something comes running through the smoke

"Don't underestimate me!" Bakugou shouts angrily

Bakugou turns around and causes another explosion

 **BOOM!**

Bakugou looks down to see the U.A jacket

"What!?" Bakugou asked in shock

Before Bakugou notices, Uraraka appears behind him

"If I can make him float, then I can-" Uraraka said before being cutoff

 **BOOM!**

Bakugou clears the smoke out and glares at Uraraka. Uraraka dashes forward, but Bakugou makes another explosion

 **BOOM!**

The force and power of the explosion sends Uraraka back

"I'm not losing" Uraraka shouts

Uraraka picks herself up and rushes forward

"Too slow!" Bakugou shouts as he sends out another explosion

 **BOOM!**

Just then, Uraraka is seen behind Bakugou

"Take this!" Uraraka shouts

Bakugou sends out another explosion, but Uraraka dodges and continues to move forward

The smoke clears out and Uraraka isn't in front of Bakugou

"Tch!" Bakugou scoffed

"Take this!" Uraraka shouts

 **BOOM!**

"This is getting annoying" Bakugou said

"Not yet!" Uraraka shouts as he dashes at Bakugou

"Grr..." Bakugou growled as he sends out another explosion

 **BOOM!**

 _ **[Inside the surveillance room]**_

"Does he have to be so rough with the poor thing?" Black-Fire asked

"This is horrifying to watch" Kage said

 _ **[At Ground Beta]**_

"She's still standing" Bakugou said mentally before continuing "Dammit...It's starting to aggravate me"

"It's about time" Uraraka said before continuing "Thanks Bakugou...For not letting your guard down"

"What?" Bakugou asked in confusion

"I'm gonna win" Uraraka said with determination

Uraraka puts her fingers together and numerous rocks fall down from the sky

"Now's my chance" Uraraka said mentally as she dashes forward before continuing "With this much debris whether he's evading or counterattacking, there will be an opening...In that moment, I'll have the perfect the perfect chance to use my secret move on him"

Uraraka puts her fingers together and they soon light up

"I'll win this fight and I'll be just like Deku" Uraraka said mentally

Uraraka goes in to touch Bakugou, but Bakugou sends an explosion flying upward, in which the force of the explosion sends her back

"Ngh..." Uraraka said as she tries to pick herself up

"Since you're Deku's friend, I figured you'd be up to something" Bakugou said

"In one shot..." Uraraka said in shock

"That was close" Bakugou said

"I did as much as I could...But he wasn't fazed at all" Uraraka said

Just then, Uraraka slowly picks herself up

"Even so..." Uraraka said

"Heh...Let's get serious then" Bakugou said with a wicked grin as he then dashes forward

"If it were Deku...He wouldn't give up!" Uraraka said mentally

Uraraka dashes at Bakugou, but she then slows down until she collapses onto the floor

 **THUD!**

"What the hell?" Bakugou asked in confusion as he comes to a stop

"My body...Won't do what I want" Uraraka said mentally

Uraraka tries to get up but unfortunately, she isn't able to do so

"I need to...Win this" Uraraka said as she struggled to get up before continuing "I'll...Become a hero"

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

 **BEEP!**

"What now?" Bakugou asked

Just then, Midnight approaches the two

"Hold on" Midnight said

Midnight kneels down and waves her hand in front of Uraraka, but she doesn't get a response

"Uraraka's out of commission" Midnight said

 _"Bakugou earns him team a point...In a brutal fashion"_ Present Mic said

 _ **[With Team Midoriya]**_

"Dang it, Kacchan took out Uraraka" Midoriya said

"How can you tell, ribbit?" Tsuyu asked

"Earlier, I saw a bunch of rocks floating into the sky" Midoriya replied before continuing "Thus there was a large explosion aimed upwards"

"Knowing Bakugou, he showed no mercy" Iida said

"Unfortunately" Midoriya said before continuing "We'll win this tournament for her"

"Yeah!" Iida and Tsuyu shout

 _ **[In the waiting room]**_

"Oh man, I lost" Uraraka in a confusingly cheerful tone

"That's not something to be happy about" Sero said

"Oui" Aoyama said

"I got carried away at the end thinking I could do it" Uraraka said

"What about your injuries?" Sero asked

"Recovery girl took care of me" Uraraka replied before continuing "It was only moderate healing, so it wouldn't drain my stamina, but still have my scratches and stuff"

"Nice to see you're in good condition" Sero said

"Man, that Bakugou was really strong...He totally got me" Uraraka said before continuing "I need to work harder"

"Eh?" Sero and Aoyama asked in confusion

"My bad" Uraraka apologized

Just then, Uraraka's phone rings

"We'll let you take that" Sero said

"Thank you" Uraraka said

At that point, Sero and Aoyama leave the room

 _ **[At Ground Beta]**_

"I'm so confused right now" Kaminari said

"I hear ya" Mineta said

"Idiots..." Bakugou scoffed

Team Bakugou was currently Kirishima fight Tetsutetsu...But they're exactly alike making things difficult

"What're the chances that they'll both lose?" Mineta asked

"Beat me" Kaminari replied

"ARGH!" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu shout in unison

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu throw punches at each other and within each punch, it hits in the same area

"Take this, jackass!" Kirishima shouts as he punches Tetsutetsu

"Why don't you take this one!" Tetsutetsu shouts as he punches Kirishima

"It's lights out for you!" the two shout in unison

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu sends a powerful punch towards each other and they end up knocking each other out

"Great...Just great" Bakugou sighed

"There goes Kirishima" Kaminari said

 _"Kirishima AND Tetsutetsu knocked each other out"_ Present Mic said before continuing _"Team Bakugou and Team Tetsutetsu gains a point"_

"At least we got a point" Mineta said

"I guess you're right" Kaminari said

Out of nowhere, someone kicks Mineta and the midget hits a wall

 _"Mineta is out"_ Present Mic

"F*ck!" Bakugou cursed

 _ **[In the waiting room]**_

 _"You did well, we're proud of you"_ Uraraka's father said before continuing _"Despite your loss, you fought like a real champion...That's what matters the most"_

"I don't think I did too good...I rushed too much in the end" Uraraka said before continuing "I didn't have a plan for what to do after that...I was completely beaten"

 _"Is that so?"_ Uraraka's father asked _"I don't understand complicated things, but just because you lost doesn't mean your path's been closed off, right?...There's always next year"_

 _"_ The further you advance, the more you can show how well you do against different types" Uraraka said sadly before continuing "The scouts can't tell with just one match"

 _"What're you in such a hurry for?"_ Uraraka's father asked

"I wanted to hurry and help you guys" Uraraka said tearfully

 _"Ochako, it's fine even if you don't rush_ " Uraraka's father said before continuing _"You feeling that way shows you're kind, so I know you'll be a great hero"_

"Thank you, daddy" Uraraka sobbed

 ** _[At Ground Beta, in a building]_**

"This is starting to get boring" Seinaru sighed before continuing "None of these guys are remotely on our level"

"Why don't you go out and search for some people" Jigoku suggested

"But that's so much work" Seinaru complained

"You are unbelievable..." Jigoku sighed

"I get that a lot" Seinaru said

Just then, Jigoku notices Chikaru and Eeshi roaming around

"Down there" Jigoku said as he points to the two

"Finally" Seinaru grinned before continuing "About time"

"What about the others?" Jigoku asked

"Meh, let them do what they want" Seinaru said before continuing "As long as they're raking in the points, then they can do whatever the hell they want"

"If that's your decision, then so be it" Jigoku said before continuing "Let's go...I want to show them what true power is"

"Jigoku...I love you" Seinaru said

"Come on" Jigoku said with irritation

 _ **[With Chikaru and Eeshi]**_

"We seriously need to pick up the pace" Eeshi said before continuing "The number of people here is dropping fast"

"Why don't we find those two guys we met before the tournament" Chikaru suggested before continuing "If they're as strong as they say they are, then let's give it a shot, we can even get points in the process"

"Fine by me" Eeshi agreed

"Same here" Seinaru said

Chikaru and Eeshi turn around the see Seinaru grinning cockily

"You again" Chikaru said

"The one and only" Seinaru said

"Let's cut the chat and get down to the reason we're really here" Jigoku said

"You read my mind" Eeshi said

"A two on two...I like it" Seinaru said

The stage is set and these four are ready to throw down

"Whenever your ready" Chikaru said

"I'm always ready..." Seinaru said

Chikaru and Eeshi jump back, while Seinaru and Jigoku do the same...It was quiet for a few seconds and the only thing that could be heard if the wind flowing by

"This'll be fun" Seinaru smirked

 ** _[In the surveillance room]_**

"These kids are something else" Kage said

"I agree with you on that" Amai smiled

"They're some really entertaining battles going on" Soshi said before continuing "Some of the students have very interesting Quirks"

"If you ask me, I'm ready to see who this one'll go down" Kage said

"Which one?" Kiritsu asked

"Those four" Kage said as points to the ground

"I see what you mean" Black-Fire said before continuing "Those four have very impressive Quirks"

At that point, and elder man enters the surveillance room

"Good afternoon" the elder man greeted

"Perfect timing, oldster" Kage said

"Why's that?" the elder man asked

"Take a look" Kage said

The elder man sits down and takes a look at the screen

"Very interesting" the elder man said before continuing "I wonder who'll win"

"Only one way to find out" Soshi said

 _ **[At Ground Beta]**_

"This is gonna be fun" Seinaru smirks

"Calm yourself, Seinaru" Jigoku said before continuing "We don't know what they're capable of as of yet, we can't risk losing to them"

"Hear ya loud and clear" Seinaru said before continuing "Now then...Let's begin"

[Preview]

"It's the moment we've been waiting for" Chikaru said before continuing "If those dudes are strong as they say, then they're gonna prove it in this battle

"I'm not showing any sign of mercy" Eeshi said

"You do what us necessary...Just don't go overboard" Chikaru said

"I can't guarantee that they'll be in safe condition" Eeshi said before continuing "I'm known for being quite brutal"

"Surprisingly, I actually believe that" Chikaru said

"Figured you'd say that" Eeshi said

"Next time: The Two on Two Battle Begins" Chikaru said

"Go Beyond" Eeshi said unenthusiastically

"Plus Ultra!" Chikaru shouts before continuing "Don't miss it"

[End]

Shilvergreen: Thank you all so much for reading Chapter 22 and we hope you keep reading for you enjoyment

Chikaru: Make sure to share and review with friends

Shilvergreen: Have a good night/day and have a happy holiday :)

* * *

Social media accounts: (Instagram: Shilver_the_death_god) (YouTube: Shilvergreen)


	23. Chapter 23: The Two on Two Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: The following is a nonprofit, fan-based story. My Hero Academia is owned by Funimation, Mainichi Broadcasting, and Studio Bones. Please support the official release and have a good day :)**

* * *

 **[Chapter 23: The Two on Two Battle Begins]**

[Narrator: The stage is set and the four are ready...Chikaru and Eeshi vs Seinaru and Jigoku. Which pair will win the battle and which pair will lose?...Read and find out now!]

 _ **[At Ground Beta]**_

"This is gonna be so much fun" Seinaru smirked

"Calm yourself, Seinaru" Jigoku said before continuing "We don't know what they're capable as of yet, we can't risk losing to them"

"Hear ya loud and clear" Seinaru said before continuing "Now then...Let's begin"

"How do we go about this?" Chikaru asked before continuing "All of us in the same place or do we spread out?"

"I like the second one" Seinaru replied

"Guess we're taking different areas" Chikaru said before continuing "Eeshi...I'll trust that you'll be able to handle this guy"

"Of course" Eeshi said with pride before continuing "Today he'll realize what I'm truly capable of...It'll be a piece of cake"

"That arrogant attitude will lead to your downfall" Jigoku scoffed before continuing "Come with me, I know a secluded area"

Jigoku walks off, while Eeshi tags along

"Guess it's just you and me" Seinaru said

"Guess so" Chikaru said

Chikaru reaches into his pocket and he pulls out a coin

"When the coin drops...We'll start this party" Chikaru said

"I'm ready when you are" Seinaru said

Chikaru flips the coin and it soon goes up into the air, the boys look onto the coin as it drops to the ground

"Let's go!" Chikaru and Seinaru shouts

The two boys charge forward and their fist clash on impact

 **FIGHT!**

"It's now or never...Show me what ya got" Seinaru said

"With pleasure" Chikaru complied

Chikaru quickly jumps back and he then proceeds to dash forward

"Take this!" Chikaru said before continuing " **Red Alpha!** "

Red lightning surrounds Chikaru's body and his running speed increases

"Red Alpha?" Seinaru asked in confusion before continuing "I never heard of th-"

Chikaru approaches Seinaru and he delivers a powerful punch that sends the blonde hurtling backwards

"Okay...That just happened" Seinaru said as he gets up before wiping the dirt off himself

"So...What's your opinion now?" Chikaru asked as he walks over to the blonde

"You're strong, I'll admit that" Seinaru replied before continuing "However...It'll take more than that to be me *Cracks knuckles*"

White and golden aura surrounds Seinaru's body and he then rushes towards Chikaru

"Heh-Heh" Seinaru chuckles as he approaches Chikaru

Seinaru performs a one-two punch before headbutting Chikaru

"Shit" Chikaru curses in pain as he stumbles back

"And away you go" Seinaru said

Seinaru grabs Chikaru's face and he throws him into the lamppost

 **CRASH!**

"Ow..." Chikaru moaned in pain

"Come on" Seinaru taunted before continuing "Put up your dukes, show me what for, give me the ol' razzle dazzle"

"Shut the hell up..." Chikaru said as he slowly picks himself up

Chikaru dashes at Seinaru and goes in for a few punches, but the blonde teen cockily ducks and weaves with ease

"Too easy" Seinaru smirked

Seinaru goes in and he knees Chikaru in the stomach

"GAH!" Chikaru shouts in pain as he holds his stomach

Seinaru elbows Chikaru in the face and Chikaru falls to the floor. Seinaru kneels down and faces Chikaru who had a look of anger on his face

"I was hoping for something better" Seinaru said before continuing "Guess Class 1-A isn't as strong as I thought"

"Screw you..." Chikaru said in frustration

"I'd like to chat, but the Fearsome Five has a tournament to win" Seinaru said before continuing "I'll end things here"

Seinaru grabs Chikaru's hair and the blonde boy stands up proud with a full-blown smirk on his face

"See ya" Seinaru said as he throws Chikaru

At that point, white and golden flame-like aura surrounds itself around Seinaru's body

"Goodbye..." Seinaru said before continuing " **Holy Rain** "

Seinaru raises his hands and multiple energy beams shoot out of his hands

"Not good" Chikaru said

Chikaru quickly picks himself up and he gets out the way

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"*Huff-Huff* That was a close one...*Huff-Huff*" Chikaru said

"Seems like you still got a little bit of fight left in you" Seinaru said before continuing "I can respect th-"

Before Seinaru can finish his sentence Chikaru sends out a barrage of punches

"You're crazy if you think I going down that easy!" Chikaru shouts

Chikaru uppercuts Seinaru and the blonde gets sent into the air. Chikaru squats down and jumps up to Seinaru in which he grabs the blonde throws him onto the ground

"Never underestimate a Siwaka" Chikaru said he lands onto the ground

 _ **[With Eeshi and Jigoku]**_

"This is too easy" Eeshi said tauntingly

Eeshi was currently dodging and blocking Jigoku's punches and kicks, all while wearing a smirk full of confidence

"Hmph" Jigoku scoffed before continuing "How annoying..."

Jigoku punches Eeshi in the face and he then follows up with various blows to the chest, Jigoku then jumps back and extends his hands

" **Black Doves** " Jigoku said

Black aura surrounds Jigoku's hand and he then sends out multiple doves made up of shadows

"Birds?" Eeshi asked in a confused manner

One doves rushes towards Eeshi and he swiftly dodges it

 **BOOM!**

"What the hell!?" Eeshi asked

"Black Doves" Jigoku replied before continuing "It's one of my many attacks"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not too fond of doves" Eeshi said

Eeshi summons his chain and he then rushes forward

"So he plans to deal with them head on" Jigoku said to himself before continuing "That's not a smart move"

Eeshi runs through the shadow doves and he begins to lash through the birds with each one exploding on impact

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"Take this!" Eeshi shouts as he runs up to Jigoku

Bright yellow aura surrounds Eeshi's hand and he gives Jigoku a powerful punch that sends him back

"Heh" Eeshi smirked

Jigoku stands up and he looks at Eeshi with a not-so-happy look

"You're no ordinary opponent" Jigoku said

"About time you realize that a Yourama is stronger than they look" Eeshi boasted

"However...I'm no ordinary enemy either" Jigoku said

"Is that so?" Eeshi asked before continuing "Prove it"

"If that's what you want" Jigoku said

At that moment, crimson red aura surrounds Jigoku's body

"And what's this?" Eeshi asked with his eyebrow raised

"My Quirk..." Jigoku replied in a serious tone

 **Jigoku Akuma, his Quirk: Demon/ Jigoku wields a very powerful Quirk which looks malicious and evil-like earning the name Demon**

"Round two" Jigoku said

"Whenever your ready" Eeshi said

Eeshi and Jigoku rush at each other and they begin to trade powerful blows. Eeshi punches Jigoku in the face, Jigoku retorts with a knee to the stomach. Jigoku goes in for a powerful kick to the side, but Eeshi blocks and he grabs Jigoku's leg

"Let's see if you can handle this" Eeshi said

Eeshi quickly spins Jigoku around, and at that very moment, he throws Jigoku up into the air

" **Yourama Bomber!** " Eeshi shouts

Bright yellow aura surrounds Eeshi's hand and he proceeds to fire a bright yellow energy ball. The energy ball comes in contact with Jigoku and it explodes on impact

 **BOOM!**

"Heh" Eeshi smirked confidently

Jigoku falls to the floor and Eeshi looks at his body

"Guess this round is mine" Eeshi smirked

"I think differently" Jigoku said as he picks himself up

"Are you sure? based on what I'm seeing, you're not putting up much of a fight" Eeshi said

"I haven't go all out yet" Jigoku replied

"Is that so?" Eeshi asked with his eyebrow raised before continuing "How about you show me your real power...We could make this interesting"

"I've decided to use it only when I really need to" Jigoku said

"You're loss" Eeshi said as he cracks his knuckles before continuing "Time to end this *Chuckles*"

Bright yellow aura surrounds Eeshi and he rushes forward

"Let's give the move a try" Jigoku said mentally

"Say goodbye!" Eeshi shouts as he goes in for a punch

Jigoku's red eyes turn purple and he swiftly moves out the way, leaving red afterimages trailing behind

"What the hell?" Eeshi asked in shock before continuing "What did he do?"

"Impressive" Jigoku said to himself

"The hell did you just do?" Eeshi asked angrily

"I used one of my moves" Jigoku said before continuing "I'd be happy to show you again"

"Cocky bastard" Eeshi growled

Eeshi goes in to send out punches, but Jigoku's eyes turn purple once more and he dodges and evades Eeshi's punches with relative ease

"So fast" Eeshi said mentally

Eeshi jumps back and he extends his hands

" **Scatter Shot!** " Eeshi shouts

Bright yellow miniature energy balls are fired from Eeshi's fingertips and the energy balls go in every direction

"Is he planning to attack me while I'm distracted?" Jigoku asked himself as he was currently blocking the energy balls

"Now's my chance" Eeshi said mentally

Eeshi kneels down, slaps the ground and a bright yellow circle appears below Jigoku

"What is this?" Jigoku said

"Away with you" Eeshi said as the ground shakes furiously

The circle glows brighter and it explodes on impact

 **BOOM!**

"GAH!" Jigoku shouts in pain

Eeshi rushes at Jigoku and he soon delivers a fierce punch that sends the teen hurdling back

"That should do it..." Eeshi said

"That was an impressive act" Jigoku said before continuing "Now...It's my turn"

"I'm ready for whatever you dish out" Eeshi said as he gets into battle position

Jigoku sends his aura towards his hand and the aura forms into an energy blade

"Perfect" Jigoku said

" **Yourama Spears!** " Eeshi shouts

Jigoku runs ahead and he begins to hack and slash the energy spears.

"Don't worry, this won't kill you...It'll hurt a lot though" Jigoku said as he approaches Eeshi

W-What!?" Eeshi asked

Before Eeshi has time to react, Jigoku sends out a vicious barrage of blade slashes

"AAAHHH!" Eeshi shouts in pain

"Goodbye..." Jigoku said

Jigoku goes in for one more blade slash, but Eeshi grabs Jigoku arm

"Oh?" Jigoku said

"Away with you" Eeshi said as he throws Jigoku up into the air

" **Demon Blade Slicer!** " Jigoku said

Jigoku drops down onto the ground and he sends out multiple blade slices

"Dammit, they're homing in fast" Eeshi said mentally before continuing "It's too late to run now...Better take it head on"

Eeshi gets in position and he shields himself from the blade slicers. One by one, each blade slice hits Eeshi in both arms and each one leaves a brutal cut

"Shit...This hurts so much" Eeshi scowled as he looks at his bloody arms

"It's over" Jigoku said as he rushes forward for one more slice

"I don't know how much I can take" Eeshi said mentally before continuing "As much as I hate to say this, I need to get out of here and recuperate for the time being...Damn it all"

Eeshi raises his hand and his chains appears from the ground

"Chains?" Jigoku said with his eyebrow raised

The chains come in contact with Jigoku and they soon chain his leg up

"So that'd they're gimmick" Jigoku said

"We'll continue this later" Eeshi said as he takes off

Jigoku breaks free from the chains and looks ahead

"That was a rather interesting fight" Jigoku said before continuing "I wonder how our second fight will end..."

 _ **[Later on]**_

"How embarrassing" Eeshi said mentally before continuing "For me to cowardly run away"

Eeshi then bumps into Mina

"Watch where you're go...Oh, it's you pinky" Eeshi said as he picks himself up

"You could at least as me if I'm okay" Mina huffed as Eeshi helps her up

"Yeah-Yeah" Eeshi sighed

"What's going on with you?" Mina asked

"I was recently engaging in battle" Eeshi replied

"I can see that" Mina said as she was examining Eeshi's bruises

Mina eyes then look towards Eeshi's arms which were covered in blood

"What happened to your arm?" Mina asked with concern

"That black haired kid who was with his little blonde friend did this to me" Eeshi replied before continuing "He was a lot stronger than I thought...I had no other choice but to run...It angers me every time I think about it"

"If you ask me, you should probably find a secret place to hide" Mina said

"That's what I was planning to do" Eeshi said

"Or better yet...You can stay with me~" Mina teased

"I'll take the first choice" Eeshi said with a faint blush

"Your call" Mina said before continuing "I'll catch you later...Or I may catch you now while you're right here"

"*Scoffs* Get some fierce training in and you **may** have a chance" Eeshi said

"I'll take that to heart" Mina said as she walks off before continuing "See ya"

"That girl is something else" Eeshi sighed before continuing "I hate to say this, but I hope the others are doing better than me"

 _ **[With Chikaru and Seinaru]**_

"HA!" Chikaru shouts as he punches Seinaru in the stomach

"GAH!" Seinaru said as he stumbles back

Chikaru approaches Seinaru and gives him a few punches to the face

"Take this!" Chikaru said before continuing " **Alpha Fist!** "

Chikaru delivers a powerful punch that sends Seinaru back

"Perfect" Chikaru said mentally

"You're putting up one hell of a fight" Seinaru grinned before continuing "Funny enough...I can do the same too"

"Bring it on" Chikaru said

Seinaru dashes forward and elbows Chikaru in the stomach

"ACK!" Chikaru said as he holds his stomach

"Heh-Heh" Seinaru chuckles as he rushes forward

Seinaru delivers a barrage of punches to Chikaru's chest and soon after, he ends it off with an uppercut that sends Chikaru into the air. Seinaru jumps up and slams him to the ground

 **THUD!**

"Shit" Chikaru cursed

Seinaru jumps back and he looks at Chikaru

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk" Seinaru said cockily before continuing "You were doing so good"

Chikaru slowly picks himself up and he looks at Seinaru

"You underestimate me..." Chikaru smirked before continuing "I got something that'll blow you away"

"Oh?" Seinaru said with interest

"Get ready" Chikaru said

Chikaru gets in battle position and he looks Seinaru

" **Red Alpha...Second Release!** " Chikaru shouts

Chikaru's body slightly buffs up and more red lightning surrounds his body

"*Chuckles* Perfect..." Chikaru smiled

"So that's your trump card" Seinaru said as he examines Chikaru before continuing "Doesn't look like much"

"Let's put that to the test" Chikaru said with a smirk

Chikaru dashes forward and sends out a barrage of powerful punches towards Seinaru. Chikaru then goes on to grab Seinaru by the hand and throws him into a building window

 **CRASH!**

"That was awesome" Chikaru said before continuing "I feel so strong"

"That's **not** funny" Seinaru frowned

Seinaru jumps down and he looks at Chikaru

"I liked it" Chikaru said

"Trust me, you'll love this one" Seinaru said

Seinaru dashes at Chikaru and he goes in to deliver a punch, but Chikaru swiftly dodges and knees him in the stomach

"ACK!" Seinaru cries out

Chikaru punches Seinaru and the blonde gets sent back once more

"This is getting annoying" Seinaru growled as he spreads his hands apart

Seinaru's had a white energy ball in his left hand, while he had a golden one in his right

" **Heavenly Obliteration!** " Seinaru shouts as he puts his two hands together

Seinaru fires a white and golden energy blast which rushes towards Chikaru

"Shit, it's coming in fast" Chikaru said

Chikaru quickly jumps out the way

 **BOOM!**

 _"What was that!?"_ Present Mic asked in shock

"That was a close one" Chikaru said to himself

"Heads up" Seinaru said as he catches Chikaru off guard with a punch

"Damn, didn't see that one" Chikaru said

"Come on, let's continue with our fight" Seinaru said

"If that's what you want" Chikaru said as he gets in to battle position

Seinaru dashes forward and he begins to send out punches. Chikaru blocks and dodges the punches before sending out a few punches of his own that're stronger than his previous ones

"Take this!" Seinaru shouts

Seinaru goes in for a left hook, but Chikaru quickly catches it

"With that Second Release or whatever you call it, you suddenly got stronger" Seinaru said before continuing "How...?"

"I trained a lot" Chikaru replied before continuing "I'm sure you've trained before, seeing it as you handled my Quirk with relative ease"

"You're right...Allow me to show you" Seinaru said as white and golden aura surrounds his right hand

Seinaru goes in for a right hook, but Chikaru's catches that as well

"Dammit" Seinaru said

Chikaru jumps up and he throws Seinaru onto the ground

 **THUD!**

"Tch..." Seinaru scoffed

Chikaru drops down and he walks up to Seinaru

"Are you done?" Chikaru asked

"This is embarrassing" Seinaru said mentally before continuing "All that bravado thrown out the window *sighs* Keep your cool...You have a trump card as well"

Seinaru picks himself up and looks at Chikaru with a cocky smirk

"It ain't over till I win" Seinaru said

"We'll see about that" Chikaru said

Chikaru was about to rush forward, but he then comes to a sudden stop

"Oh no" Chikaru said mentally before continuing "Not now!"

Chikaru surprisingly drops to his knees

"What's up with you?" Seinaru said

Chikaru screams as he falls to the floor

"My body...It hurts" Chikaru said as Red Alpha deactivates

"I guess time's up" Seinaru said

"No...Not yet" Chikaru said weakly

"Looks like God was on my side" Seinaru said

Seinaru grabs Chikaru by the neck and picks him up

"See ya" Seinaru said

Just then, Chikaru bites Seinaru's hand

"SON OF A BITCH!" Seinaru cursed

"Now to get the hell out of here" Chikaru said mentally

Chikaru picks himself up and he runs as fast as possible

"Dammit, you'll pay for that!" Seinaru growled

Seinaru looks around to see no one there

"Where the hell did he go?" Seinaru said before continuing "Meh, doesn't matter...I'll find him later on"

 _ **[Later on]**_

"I wasn't prepared for that heavy toll on the body" Chikaru said before continuing "Master Asia warned me about this...I should've listen"

Just then, an explosion goes off

 **BOOM!**

"What the hell?" Chikaru asked as he comes to a stop

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"Who's doing this?" Chikaru asked as he looks around

"SHITA, YOU BASTAAAARD!" Bakugou shouts furiously

"Oh god no..." Chikaru said as he looks up to see Bakugou charging at him

"I HAVE YOU RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU!" Bakugou shouts

"Why him of all people?" Chikaru asked with a sigh

Bakugou drops down and Chikaru jumps back

"You're dead..." Bakugou said

"I'm not fighting you" Chikaru said

"Think you're too good to fight me?" Bakugou asked

"No, it's not that" Chikaru replied

"Then be a man and face against me!" Bakugou said angrily

"Listen pyromaniac, I'm not in a good condition to engage in battle with you" Chikaru stated

"Too late" Bakugou said as he rushes forward

"Son of a bitch" Chikaru cursed before continuing "Guess I have no choice"

"DIE!" Bakugou screams as he sends out an explosive strike

 **BOOM!**

"GAH!" Chikaru screams as he gets sent back

"I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL, BASTARD!" Bakugou shouts

Bakugou rushes forward and he begins to spin around. Bakugou spins around faster, until he creates an explosive tornado

"Goddammit" Chikaru said

Chikaru blocks the tornado, but he gets sent hurling back in the process

"This'll take longer than expected" Chikaru said as he picks himself up before continuing "Once I restore my Quirk power, I'll be good to go"

 _ **[With Team Midoriya]**_

"Each team is getting taken out" Midoriya said

"No worries" Iida said before continuing "All that matters is that we're still in the tournament, we'd have an issue if we were all eliminated"

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

"Thanks for the support" Midoriya said

"Midoriya" Todoroki said

The group turns to see Todoroki with a serious look on his face

"Todoroki..." Midoriya said as he gulped in fear

"The time has come for us to fight" Todoroki said

"Are you sure? we really don't have to do this" Midoriya said

"I'm positive" Todoroki said

Midoriya then turns to his team

"I think you guys should get out of here" Midoriya said

"Are you sure?" Iida asked in concern before continuing "We could stay and help you fight"

"If he takes us all down, then it's over" Midoriya said before continuing "And besides...He wants to fight me personally"

"If that's what you want then so be it" Iida said before continuing "Come on, Tsu"

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said before continuing "Good luck, Midoriya"

Just like that, Iida and Tsuyu take off

"It's just me and him..." Midoriya said before continuing "I'm not sure if I can win, but I'll try"

It was quiet for a few seconds and the only thing that can be heard was a bird cheep

"Let's go" Todoroki said

Todoroki stomps on the ground and ice begins to rush towards Midoriya

" **Smash!** " Midoriya shouts

Midoriya activates One For All and he flicks the air causing the force to break the ice

 **CRASH!**

"Just as I expected...He prepared to injure himself to negate the attack" Todoroki said

Todoroki stomps the ground again and ice begins to rush towards Midoriya

 **"Smash!** " Midoriya shouts

 **CRASH!**

"Dammit..." Todoroki said

"From what I know of Todoroki's fighting, he always attacks in an instant, so I don't have much data on him" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "During this fight...I need to find an opening...The ice he's stuck behind him is probably how he plans to keep from being blown away, that means that I was right to use my fingers. It's likely that it could even work against a 100% smash where I would sacrifice my arm. I've got to look carefully...Think...Find it...I've got six more chances!"

"You're..." Todoroki said

Todoroki stomps his feet and ice rushes towards Midoriya

"HA!" Midoriya shouts

Midoriya flicks the air and the force destroys the ice

"F-Five more chances..." Midoriya said mentally

"I'll end this quickly" Todoroki said as he sends his ice towards Midoriya

" **SMASH!** " Midoriya said as he flicks the air causing the ice to break

 **CRASH!**

"GAH!" Midoriya shouts in pain before continuing mentally "I've used up all the fingers on my right hand"

Just then, Todoroki dashes towards Midoriya, leaving a trail of ice behind

"Damn it!" Midoriya shouts

Midoriya flicks the air and the ice gets destroyed, but Todoroki was seen in the air. Todoroki goes in for a ground pound, but Midoriya jumps out the way. Todoroki sends his ice towards Midoriya and it soon freezes his leg

"Oh no, he's close" Midoriya said mentally

Midoriya activates One For All and he smashes the ice

 **WHOOSH!**

"AAAAHHH!" Midoriya shouts in pain

The force of the punch causes Todoroki to go backwards

"That's a lot more powerful than before" Todoroki said

"W-What?" Midoriya said

"Are you try to tell me...To stay away?" Todoroki asked

"It's not just his Quirk" Midoriya said mentally before continuing "His judgement, application skills, mobility...All of his abilities...They're so strong!"

"What, you're that beat up just from defending and running away?" Todoroki asked

Midoriya looks to see Todoroki shaking a little

"Is he...Trembling?" Midoriya asked before continuing "Is that how it is?...Dammit..."

"I can only imagine how my old man is feeling..." Todoroki said before continuing "With your arms looking like that, can you even continue with our fight?...Let's just end this already"

Just then, Todoroki sends a giant wave of ice towards Midoriya

"No..." Midoriya said

Before the ice can reach Midoriya, the One For All user uses his broken finger and flicks the ice, which causes it to shatter, as well as send Todoroki back due to the force of the flick

"What the hell?" Todoroki asked with shock before continuing "He destroyed it...With his broken finger"

"This hurts!" Midoriya said mentally

"Why are you going so far?" Todoroki asked

"You're trembling, Todoroki" Midoriya replied

"What?..." Midoriya asked

"Quirks are physical abilities, too" Midoriya said before continuing "There's a limit to how much cold your body can take, isn't there?...That should be something you should solve with your left side. Everyone's fighting with all they got...To win and get closer to their dream...Which is to become number one. You want to win with just have of your power!?...You haven't put a sing scratch on me! *clenches fist* come at me with all you got!"

[Intermission plays]

" **Red Alpha!** " Chikaru shouts as red lightning surrounds his body

Chikaru dashes forward and punches the screen. The screen shatters and the story title is revealed

"Heh-Heh" Chikaru chuckles as he holds up the peace sign

[Intermission ends]

"Everything I got" Todoroki said mentally before speaking "Tch, did my damn old man buy you off or something"

Todoroki then rushes forward

"Now I'm angry..." Todoroki said

"His movements are slow" Midoriya said mentally

"In close quarters, you won't be able to go nowhere" Todoroki said

"Imagine the microwave..." Midoriya said quietly as he activates One For All before continuing "It won't explode...It won't...It won't...It won't!"

Midoriya sends a clean hit towards Todoroki, but gets some ice on him in the process

"ACK!" Midoriya shouts in pain as he holds up his arm

Todoroki picks himself up and he looks at Midoriya

"Why?..." Todoroki asked as he creates ice and sends them towards Midoriya

"The ice isn't coming as fast" Midoriya said mentally as he dodges Todoroki's ice attack

Todoroki goes in for an attack, but Midoriya dodges and he flicks the air

 **WHOOSH!**

"This is getting infuriating" Todoroki said as he sends his ice towards Midoriya

"I can't make a fist" Midoriya said as he activates One For All before putting his mouth to the side

Midoriya moves his thumb to the side and he then mouth flicks, which causes Todoroki to fly backwards

"Why...Why are you going the extra length?" Todoroki asked

"Because I want to live up to people's expectations" Midoriya replied before continuing "I want to be the hero that can smile and say that everything's gonna be okay...That's the hero I want to be!"

Midoriya rushes towards Todoroki and sends out a powerful punch

"That's why...Everyone is giving it their all!" Midoriya said before continuing "There's no way I can know your circumstances, or your resolve...But for you to become number one without giving it your all, to completely reject your father...Right now, I think YOU should stop screwing around!"

[Flashback #1 plays]

"Get up" Enji said coldly before continuing "If you're downed by something like this, forget beating All-Might"

"Please stop, he's only five" said Rei Todoroki as she approaches her son

"He's _already_ five" Enji said before continuing "*Grabs Rei and throws her to the side* Get out of my way!"

"Mother..." said a young Todoroki

[Flashback #1 ends]

"Shut up..." Todoroki said as his body begins to freeze up

[Flashback #2 plays]

"I don't wanna, mom" Young Todoroki said before continuing "I...I...I don't want to be like dad...I don't want to become someone who bullies you"

"But you want to be a hero, don't you?" Rei asked

"Y-Yes" Young Todoroki replied

"Then it's okay for _you_ to become one" Rei said before continuing "As long as you have a future you feel strongly about"

[Flashback #2 ends]

"That's why...I will win!" Midoriya said

Midoriya punches Todoroki in the stomach and he gets sent back

"I'll surpass you!" Midoriya said

[Flashback #3 plays]

"Pass the ball" said Natsuo Todoroki

"I wanna play with them" Young Todoroki said to himself

Just then, Enji pulls Todoroki away

"Don't look at that, Shoto" Enji said before continuing "They're from a different world than you"

[Flashback #3 ends]

"Surpass me...?" Todoroki said mentally

[Flashback #4 plays]

"*On the phone* Mom, I'm going crazy..." Rei said before continuing "I can't take it anymore...Everyday, the children seem to become more and more like him. Shoto's...That child's left side sometimes looks very unsightly to me...I can't raise him anymore...I feel like I shouldn't"

"M-Mom..." Young Todoroki said

"Todoroki..." Rei said as she slowly turns to him and looks at him with demented eyes

[Flashback #4 ends]

"I..." Todoroki said mentally

[Flashback #5 plays]

"Good grief" Enji sighed before continuing "This is an important time, too"

"Where's Mom?" Todoroki asked

"She injured you, so I put her in the hospital" Enji replied

"Dammit...It's all your fault" Todoroki said tearfully before continuing "You're the one who made Mom"

[Flashback #5 ends]

"I will reject...My old man's power" Todoroki said as he slowly picks himself up

"It's _your_ power, isn't it!?" Midoriya shouts

[Flashback #6 plays]

 _"Yes, that's right"_ All-Might said before continuing _"Children inherit Quirks from their parents, but the really important thing is not that connection, but recognizing your own flesh and blood...Recognizing yourself!"_

"Amazing" Young Todoroki said in awe

"That's why I mean to say... **I am here!** " All-Might said

[Flashback #6 ends]

"Before I knew it, I had forgotten...You don't have to be bound by your blood" Todoroki said mentally "Mother told me that's it's okay to be who you want to be..."

 **[*My Hero Academia: You Say Run plays*]**

Just then, a huge gust of flames emerge from Todoroki's body

 _ **[With Kasai and Maguma]**_

"Take this!" Maguma shouts

Maguma goes in for a strike, but Kasai dodges

"Nice try" Kasai said

At that point, it was starting to get hot

"What's up with the weather?" Kasai asked

"What's going on over there?" Maguma asked

"Over where?" Kasai asked

Maguma points her finger to the fire

"What's up with that?" Kasai asked

 _ **[In the surveillance room]**_

"You guys might wanna take a look at this" Kage said

"Take a look at what?" Soshi asked

Kage points to the screen which shows Todoroki giant flames

"That doesn't look too good" Midnight said

"You should probably stop it before things get bad" Kage said

"Let's go, Cementoss" Midnight said

"Yes" Cementoss nodded

"He made his use his left side" Skinny-Might said mentally before continuing "Young Midoriya, don't tell me you were trying to save Young Todoroki"

 _ **[With Midoriya and Todoroki]**_

"Even though you want to win...To help your enemy out" Todoroki said before continuing "Which one of us is screwing around?"

"So strong" Midoriya said in awe

"I want to become a hero, too..." Todoroki said

"So do I" Midoriya said

 _ **[With Chikaru and Bakugou]**_

"DIE!" Bakugou shouts as he rushes towards Chikaru

"Not today" Chikaru shouts

Right as Bakugou strikes, Chikaru grabs Bakugou's explosive hand and throws him onto the wall

"GAH!" Bakugou shouts as he drops onto the ground

"Now's my chance" Chikaru said as he quickly takes off

"ARGH, GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Bakugou shouts

"Nope" Chikaru said

Tsubasa swoops down and he takes Chikaru away with great speed

"See ya" Chikaru waved

"DAMN YOU!" Bakugou shouts angrily

 _"What's going on with these two!?"_ Present Mic asked

The jumbotron cuts on and focuses on Midoriya and Todoroki

"What the hell?" Bakugou asked before continuing "I don't know what the hell Icy-Hot thinks he's doing, but shitty Deku is mine!"

 ** _[With Midoriya and Todoroki]_**

"Wow" Midoriya said with a grin

"Why are you smiling?" Todoroki asked before continuing "With those injuries of yours...In this situation, you're crazy...It's not my fault for what happens next"

Todoroki's feet touches the ground, and the ground begins to freeze up

"I'm not losing here, so give it all you got!" Midoriya exclaims as he activates One For All

 ** _[In the distance]_**

"If they keep this up, thing will get bad" Cementoss said as he creates cement walls

"His body won't hold up" Midnight said as she releases her fragrance

 _ **[With Midoriya and Todoroki]**_

"Only one of us will win, and only one of us will lose" Todoroki said before continuing "Who will it be!"

Todoroki dashes forward leaving a trail of ice behind, while Midoriya takes a big leap

"Try to get close and give him everything you go!" Midoriya said mentally before speaking " **COME AT ME WITH YOUR FULL POWER!** "

"You really are something, Midoriya" Todoroki said mentally as he extends his hand

Midoriya activates One For All and puts all of it into his right hand

"Thank you" Todoroki said

Before the impact can happen, several walls appear in front of the two, but they soon get destroyed

 **BOOM!**

 _ **[With Team Chikaru]**_

"The really went all out in this battle" Chikaru said as he covers his face

"Seriously" Gin agreed

"I just wish that they didn't stop it" Eeshi said

 _ **[With Team Midoriya]**_

The winds are so strong" Iida said

"That's Midoriya for you, ribbit" Tsuyu said

 _ **[With Midoriya and Todoroki]**_

"Just because something is powerful, doesn't mean it's good" Cementoss said before continuing "However, this is amazing"

 _"What was that just now?"_ Present Mic asked before continuing _"What's up with your class, Eraser Head?"_

 _"The air that had been cooled thoroughly was suddenly heated up and expanded"_ Aizawa said

 _"That's what caused the explosion!?"_ Present Mic asked before continuing "Just how hot was that? I can't see a thing...Who won the match?"

"So powerful..." Midnight said as she slowly picks herself up

The smoke clears out and Midoriya is seen unconscious, while Todoroki isn't

"Midoriya is unconscious" Midnight said before continuing "Todoroki won the battle"

 _"Todoroki has earned his team a point"_ Present Mic said

 _ **[With Team Midoriya]**_

"This is terrible" Iida said before continuing "Midoriya was our strongest member and our leader"

"What do we do?" Tsuyu said

"Guess we'll have no other choice to continue" Iida said before continuing "Worry not, we'll prevail and we'll win"

"Ribbit" Tsuyu said

 _ **[With Team Chikaru]**_

"That was one hell of a match" Chikaru said

"It's a shame that Midoriya lost" Tsubasa said

"Yeah, I wanted to fight him next" Chikaru said

"With the state you're in?" Gin asked before continuing "Pfft, you'd be out in one punch"

"You're starting to sound like Eeshi" Chikaru frowned

"Just sayin' man" Gin shrugged

Just then, Suji approaches Chikaru, Gin, and Tsubasa

"Hello there" Suji greeted

"What's up?" Chikaru asked

"As a member of the Fearsome Five, I want that point of yours" Suji said

"The Fearsome Five?...Wait" Chikaru said

[Flashback #7 plays]

"I'd like to chat, but the Fearsome Five has a tournament to win" Seinaru said

[Flashback #7 ends]

"Wait, you're apart of Seinaru's team" Chikaru said

"Correct" Suji nodded

"Sorry to break it to you, but we won't be doing no such thing" Tsubasa said

"So you can go ahead and skip rocks" Gin said

"*Chuckles* Looks like we'll be doing things the hard way...Fine by me" Suji said

"Looks like were fighting fellas" Chikaru said

"Replace that _we're_ with _me_ " Gin said

"What're you talking about?" Chikaru asked

"I'm the one that's gonna fight this dude" Gin said before continuing "You should be recovering not fighting left and right"

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Chikaru reassured

"That's what you said last time" Gin said

"And the time before that" Tsubasa

"Guys, I'm serious" Chikaru said

"Tsubasa, if you don't mind" Gin said

Tsubasa grabs Chikaru and he takes off

"OH COME ON!" Chikaru shouts

"What a noble move" Suji said

"I do what I can to ensure my best bud's safety" Gin said before continuing "So are we doing this?"

"Whenever you're ready Suji said

Gin grabs his chain and his skin turns into silver. Gin rushes forward, while Suji does the same

(Preview)

"Guess it's me versus that guy" Gin said before continuing "He's pretty strong, but it's nothing that I haven't dealt with before"

"That's the spirit" Chikaru said before continuing "Show him how strong you really are"

"Wait...Is he getting stronger? his punch are starting to hurt more and more" Gin said before continuing "Just what exactly is going on here?"

"Next time: Gin vs Suji" Chikaru said

"C'mon Gin, pull through this" Gin said to himself

"Go Beyond" Chikaru said

"Plus ultra!" the two shout in unison

"Don't miss it" Chikaru said before continuing "See ya next time"

[End]

Shilvergreen: Thank you guys for reading today's chapter and make sure to stay on the lookout for more that comes your way

Chikaru: Make sure to review, share with friends, and share your opinions

Shilvergreen: Sorry for the late and have a good day/night

* * *

Social media accounts: (Instagram: Shilver_the_death_god) (YouTube: Shilvergreen)


End file.
